We're Not Meant To Be!
by Princess Of Sorrow
Summary: Tea's an ugly girl, all her school mates call her "The Fat cow". She got raped by her lover, then went to NY, had many surgeries and changed completely. Now that she is a hot singer, what will happen when she comes back to Domino again?FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. The New Tea Gardner

**Hey guys! Here's me coming with a different story this time;a strange story that popped in my head and I hope you'll like it as much as you liked "Our True Love" so far. Anyway this story is way different than my other one. And I think it'll have your attention. Of course it's about Atem and Tea! Please don't kill me for the appearance I gave to Tea in this story! cuz it's not permanent!!**

**Disclaimer****:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary****: Tea's an ugly girl. All her school mates call her "The Fat cow", and she's got raped by her ex-lover. Then she went to New York and had many surgeries, and changed completly! Now she returns to Domino city to find her ex-lover that destroyed her life and another mysterious and handsome guy...What will happen between them? and are they gonna be together? or they'll end in a disaster?!**

**We're Not Meant To Be!**

**Chapter 1:"The New Tea Gardner."**

It was a dark, cold night where the sky was raining so much, and the lightning was shining in the sky making its dark blue colour clear. The wind was so strong and because of this bad weather there wasn't anyone in the streets. The voice of the thunder was so loud and frightening. And the lightning lightened the dark streets ever and anon. There, in that terrible storm was a girl. Only one girl was standing under that terrible weather. Her name was Tea Gardner. She didn't care that her clothes were so wet, or that she didn't have an umbrella. She was leaning against a closed store's door, and looking to the sky. Sadness colored her features upon remembering that night. It was like this night, stormy and rainy. But it wasn't raining as much as it was today, this was the only difference between this night and that awful night, when she lost the most precious thing that any girl had. She lost her virginity by that guy. The guy that she never imagained that he would be so bastard and hypocrite like that.

((Flashback)):

Tea was at the school, sitting with her friends in the classroom. Joey and Yugi her best friends were playing duel monsters. While Tristan her third best friend was encouraging them, or maybe Yugi only. Tea on the other hand wasn't with them at all. She was in another world, his world. All She wanted and wished in her life was to have his love back. She was staring at him lovingly and she wished to kick all those girls that were surronding him from everywhere. Those girls were trying to have a date with him, but he was rejecting them for some reason. Although, all those girls were way much prettier than her. Tea had the most beautiful sapphire eyes in the world. But she wore glasses that's why no one ever noticed her blue eyes. She had long, black hair that reached her back. She was tall and fat, her shoulders were large, her breasts were barely noticed because of their small size, while her stomach was large as if she was pregnant. She looked like a boy that turned suddenly to a girl. And that what frustrated her so much. And though her friends told her many times that she was beautiful, but she knew that they were lying. Because all the girls in her class made fun of her and called her "The fat cow". While none of the boys ever asked her on a date. Her friends would always defend her and made anyone who made fun of her pay for it. But she would think that they're doing that for pity and that's why she would fight with them and not talk with them every now and then. But in the end they would go back best friends again. The duel ended with Yugi the winner as usual. Tristan was happy because Joey lost again and started teasing him. Joey pushed him away and glared at him.

"Shut up Tristen or I'll make you sorry!" Tristan laughed while Yugi tried to calm Joey.

"It's ok Jou, everybody loses sometime and wins sometime."Tristen smirked.

"Yeah if you meant Joey then you should say everybody loses all the time." Yugi laughed as Joey growled and clenched his fist.

"What kind of friends are ya?! Tea is da only one who doesn't make fun of me, right Tea?!". But Tea wasn't focusing on their talk. Joey waved his hands in front of Tea's face while Yugi and Tristan tapped Tea's shoulder, she turned and yelled

"What?!" Yugi looked at her with worried expression.

"You OK? we've been calling you for a while. " Tea smiled and nodded.

"Uh....I'm fine." She said and turned to stare at Duncin, the hottest guy in the class. He was handsome with his long, jet black hair, and his green eyes. He also wore an earring in his right ear. Joey and Tristan followed Tea's gaze and saw that it led to Duncin, they looked back at Tea and grinned.

"Ah! You like Dancin, don't you?" They asked at the same time. Tea hit them on their heads and yelled. "Shut up!". Yugi on the other hand frowned at this. His big eyes shone with sadness.

"Tea, how many times do I have to tell you not to think about that guy. I'm not comfortable with him." He said sadly.

"But yugi, I can't get him out of my mind." Joey looked at her in pity. Sighing deeply, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Tea, You don't have any chance with him. Especially with those girls around him." Tristan nodded and looked to the girls around Duncin.

"Yep. Those girls are pretty and he doesn't even look at them." Tea gritted her teeth angrily. She was so mad.

"Do you mean that I'm so ugly and that's why I don't have any chance with him?"She yelled, clenching her fist. Joey and Tristan were paniced and shook their heads together.

"No we didn't mean that."

"Did too!! and you're gonna be sorry." The three started fighting while Yugi looked at Dancin, who was looking at Tea. Yugi has always loved Tea, but he never told her about that. He was afraid to be rejected.

A Week Later

There was a prom coming soon and everybody was looking for a date. All the girls wanted to go out with Duncin. But he declined every invitation. Tea stared at him from a distant place, sighing in relief every time he rejected a girl. While Joey and Tristan were conversing.

"Who is the girl you're going with?" Tristan asked. Joey grinned wiping his nose.

"Mai accepted my invitation. What about ya?" Tristan grinned, giving Joey a winner look.

"Your sister is going with me!" Joey's eyes widened and he growled.

"Tristan!!" He yelled, launching himself on him. While Yugi was stared at Tea with dull and sad eyes. Joey noticed how sad Yugi was and left Tristan. He patted his shoulder, smiling softly to him.

"So Yug, won't ya go and invite Tea to da prom? It's tommorrow and ya should hurry" Yugi shook his head slightly, smiling sadly.

"I don't have the courage to ask her Joey." Joey and Tristan looked at each other for seconds, then Joey grabbed Yugi closer to him and Tristan so Tea won't hear what he was going to say.

"C'mon Yug, don't be silly. We know that no one will ask Tea to go with him as usual. It must be hurting for girls to feel unwanted like dis. So I gurantee that She'll go with ya. You know, so she won't be alone." Yugi lowered his gaze in despair.

"But I don't want her to go with me just not to be alone Joey. I want her to go with me because she want to!" Joey and Tristan sighed silently. They knew that Yugi loved her, but they couldn't make Tea love him if she didn't. But they wanted to lighten him up. Suddenly, they both grinned.

"But Yugi, when she goes with you, you'll have the perfect chance to tell her your feelings." Yugi looked up to them, surprised, but then he smiled and nodded. He then looked at Tea and hesitated, but then he tapped her shoulder, making her snap out off her thoughts and look at him.

"ummm Tea......I wanted to say....." But he wasn't able to continue because Tea cut him off.

"Not now Yugi, not now." She muttered as she rose from her seat. Only to be stopped by Tristan's voice.

"Where are you going?". Tea turned to look at him. Her eyes determined.

"I'm going to ask Duncin if he wants to go with me to the prom." Yugi lowered his head sadly. While Joey and Tristan gasped and yelled together at the same time.

"What are you trying to do? embarrass yourself in front of everyone in the class Tea?" Tea turned her hand to a fist and was shaking with anger.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Tristan shut up, feeling paniced seeing Tea in that anger. While Joey couldn't take it much longer, seeing his best female friend insult herself in front of the whole class.

"Tea listen, what we meant that we don't want dat guy to make fun of ya and hurt your feelings in front the class, so please don't get mad." Tea just made a "HUMPH" and walked to Duncin's seat.

"You guys mind your own business ok? I'll go to him and make you see Joey that he'll accept." she muttered. Joey and Tristan covered their faces, and Yugi was looking at her with sadness written all over his face. It was pretty obvious that Tea doesn't love him. She doesn't even see him anyway. All she care about is that dork Duncin. Tea approached Duncin and cleared her throat, making the girls turn her way. And when they saw her they stared slyly at her and one of them said in a siging voice, full of mocking.

"What do you want my Fat cow?" They all laughed at her while Joey who was still hiding his face whispered in his hands "I knew dis was gonna happen"..... Tea wanted to talk, but the laughters made her stop. She couldn't find her voice to talk. She was so embarrassed and lowered her head, looking at the ground.

"How was I so stupid to embarrass myself like that?" She whispered, while her black hair was covering her red face. Duncin was witnessing this whole act and decided to join in. He stood up from his seat and said harshly separating the girls from Tea.

"Stop it girls, now!" The girls stopped laughing and looked at him, surprised. "So Tea what did you want?". He asked her kindly. All the students were shocked and started looking at her causing her to blush deeply. He was looking at her with so much kindness glowing in his eyes what made her blush more. Finally, she managed to say.

"I.....was....wondering....do....you like....I mean....how about we go together......I mean the ..the partyrom... and ...". Duncin just smiled picking the hint and answered softly quieting her.

"Sure, why not Tea?" Tea was shocked at first, but then smiled and nodded, walking back to her friends with a wide smile appearing on her lips. The girls were shouting and complaining about him going with Tea. While her friends were looking at her with wide eyes. Especially Yugi who didn't imagine that Dancin would say yes to her.

Anyway the party was at 9 and Tea looked almost good, though the dress didn't really fit her fat body. But Dancin cared less about that and danced with her. Tea was a pretty good dancer that was the best thing she had. Yugi was alone in the party, leaning against the wall, and staring at Tea with alot of sadness in his eyes. And after the party Duncin offered Tea to drive her home and she gladly accepted that. However, her friends specially Yugi told her it's not a wise idea. But she didn't pay attention to them. She's finally with the one she loves so, she wouldn't miss any chance to be with him. Even if for just seconds! Moments later, they arrived to a warehouse, and she didn't know what really happend. All she remembered was Duncin taking her inside it and then nothing. Everything happend so fast and Duncin left after he took her most precious thing. Tea didn't find any other solution otherwise than leaving the city to New York, where her parents lived. She left a message that says.

_"Dear Yugi, Joey and Tristan...._

_I was obliged to leave to New York where my parents live._

_I didn't have time to say goodbye, so please forgive me and remember that I'll always love you and won't forget anyone of You either._

_Love_

_Tea._

((End of flashback))

Tears were running down Tea's cheeks as she remembered that. It's been a whole 3 years since she's been gone. She did miss her friends so much. She missed Joey and Tristen argues. She missed the stupid things they used to say! And the most one she missed was Yugi. She missed that shy, short friend who always cared about her and supported her. She wondered how their lives have turned out over these years. Sighing deeply, she wiped her tears and walked back home.

In New York Tea met her mom's friend who worked in one of the famous dancing clubs there. And when that lady found out how talented Tea was, she suggested her parents to take her to a very famous surgeon in the city. They really welcomed the idea and showed their daughter to him, and discussed what changes will happen to her body. Tea done some surgeries, one of them was for her eyes to make her get rid of glasses. She cut her hair till it reached her shoulders and dyed it brown. Plus, she made some surgeries to change her body.

And after three months she was ready to remove the bandages. She was scared alot. What if she looked worse than before? what will happen then? But she thought about it. At last she could get her revenge from that bastard. When she thought again about what happend there in the warehouse, she was more determined than any other time. And she was ready to face her fears and remove the bandages. Now after she becomes another beautiful girl, she'll make that punk beg for forgiveness, and beg for her love.

Tea was home now. But her parents weren't. She entered and climbed the stairs heading to her room. When she entered it. She walked to the mirror, and looked at herself remembering how she reacted when she saw herself for the first time after the surgery.

The doctor removed the bandaged gently and carefully. And when he removed the last one, her parents gasped. They led Tea to the mirror and asked her to open her eyes, since she had closed them when the doctor began removing her bandages. Tea took a deep breath, trying to forget all her fears and worries. She opened her eyes slowly to look at herself. And when she did she gasped. There was a new girl reflecting in the mirror. There was a pretty girl satnding there. A girl that looks totally different from the previous one.

Yes, It was the new Tea Gardner.

**Ok, I hope this wasn't a bad start. I know that was a short start comparing to my other ones. But this was just a prologue and the real story begins in the next chapter. And I promise that you'll like it. Just wait. And again don't get mad cuz of the appearance that I gave to Tea, or the nickname of her. Because I know that Tea is extremely beautiful, but i needed her to be like this in this story, though the fact that I hate surgeries and like everyone to stay the way that God made him! but still I got this idea and I neended to write. Anyway, read and tell me what you think! And please no flames. Just R&R!!**


	2. The Girl That Stole his Heart!

**Hello everyone! Here I come again with the new chapter. I'm really happy that you liked the first chapter, and I was kinda surprised that I got about seven reviews from the 1st chapter, I mean I'm new and no one really knows me yet, so thanks so much you made me happy guys!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**.Jesy-Kun.**

**.Fantasia 49.**

**.dancers of the night.**

**.Asumy.**

**.Narutofang91.**

**.Lazely-Gardner.**

**.Divinitas.**

**Guys I'm so thankful to you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I do own some characters like Duncin.**

"**We're Not Meant To Be!"**

**Chapter 2: "The Girl That Stole His Heart!"**

Tea looked at the mirror to see a deadly-gorgeous girl. A girl that looks different from that old and fat Tea. A tall figure, skinny body and beautiful curves. Her body was sexy, her blue orbs looked so clear since she removed the glasses. Her hair now reached her shoulders and was died chocolate brown and it really fit her. She really changed a lot and that only means that it was revenge time.

Tea always wanted to be a dancer here in New York and after changing to a completely other girl she did her best to learn as fast as she can every single move. And Mrs. Jasmine; the owner of the club and her mother's friend was so impressed by Tea's improvement, and how fast learner she can be. She quickly became the best dancer in the club and the most beautiful as well. Everyday a boy would ask her out but she would always refuse. The idea of revenge was controlling her mind, that's why she didn't want to have a relationship with any guy because she knew that someday she'll get her revenge from Duncin and she'll end up in jail, so what's the point? Besides she was afraid to fall in love with another punk and he'll hurt her the same way Duncin did. So, she stayed away from guys.

Four months later Tea was watching TV and she suddenly saw a duel. She turned the voice up and waited to know the contenders, and when she did she gasped. It was Yugi dueling a guy called Duke Devlin. Yugi had become a celebrity now. No wonder because he was the king of games who defeated Kaiba and Pegasus. Tea missed Yugi, Joey and Tristan so much. It has been a whole year without talking to them or seeing them. she left the country without even saying good-bye to them, or even giving them her phone number, and through this year she tried to call them many times but she would hung up as soon as she hears their voices.

Yugi was turning to a very famous duelist as the years passed. Now, he is the champion of the Duelist Kingdom, then the champion of the Final city duels, and there he saved the world from Dartz and his gang some last months ago.

In return Tea's fame was growing too. Every now and then she'd receive awards for being the best dancer and the best singer. Through these three years Tea has become a famous pop star teenager, with millions of fans around the world. Tea finally felt the right time has come to return to Domino city and her parents agreed to go with her. Tea was now 18 and she decided to attend her same old High school and she begged her parents not to tell anybody about her real identity since during all these three years Tea had changed her name from Tea Gardner to Tea Mazaki, so no one would recognize her. (**A/N Yeah I know that Tea's name in Japanese is Anzu Mazaki and her English name is Tea Gardner, but I thought that no one decided to make her name Tea Mazaki, so I thought I'd be the 1st one to do that!)**

Tea's school began two months ago but she was busy preparing her new album, that's why she ditched some lessons, and she didn't care that much about study anyways.

**XXXX**

Today was the first day she'd go to school. She woke up that day, had her shower, and went to the school. She realized on the way that she has got late for about a half an hour. _Great! _She muttered not really wanting to hear any stupid comment about the sleepy-head pop star! She walked through the school hallway and went to the principal office, and once he recognized her he welcomed her and took her to her class after giving her the schedule.

There in the Math class were Yugi, Yami or now Atem, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and Miho and the other students doing some stupid math exercises that Mr. Pinson gave to them. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Mr. Pinson walked out the class leaving them chatting. Yugi was sitting beside Miho his girlfriend and they were talking. Atem who was sitting behind Yugi alone continued doing the exercises. While Joey got a sandwich from his bag and started fighting with Tristan over who will eat it. Mai and Serenity sweat-dropped at them.

Atem had always felt alone, he watched all his friends busy doing many things with each other, while he was all alone. Atem sighed deeply. Since the day he had his own body, he began to feel something missing in his heart, something strange, and he thought it was because Yugi was away from him now, in his own body. But Yugi always told him that it wasn't the right analysis for the situation. He told him that his heart was empty, and needed love. Yami would always laugh and shake his head. _Love! Why should I need love anyway? _

Of course Atem was so popular among all the girls in the high school and he would always receive love letters from his fans, but he didn't care, and he refused to go out with all the girls that asked him to go out with them. He didn't find any girl that interests him, and therefore, he decided to stay single.

Anyway, after a while Mr. Pinson went back the class again yelling "Silence!" All the class shut up and looked at him to see what was going on.

"Class, we have a new student today. She came from New York, and I'm pretty sure that lots of you know her because she's a celebrity. Please come in Miss and introduce yourself." The girl entered the classroom and lots of gasps could be heard. Lots of students had their jaws dropped to see their lovely singer Tea Mazaki. And all the class started yelling specially Joey and Tristan who had their tears running down their cheeks anime Style.

"It's Tea Mazaki! Great!" Tea smiled when she saw her friends again after all this time, _Joey and Tristan don't seem to have changed a lot, _she thought. But she felt a little surprised when she saw a blue haired girl sitting next to Yugi and was holding his hand. Tea was sure she never saw this girl before. But what shocked her more was seeing a guy that looks exactly like Yugi sitting behind him. But his eyes were sharper and more mature, beside that he looked way more handsome and hotter than Yugi. Tea kept looking at that guy who looked back at her and felt himself captured in her sapphire eyes. He felt something weird when he looked at her. He swore that he's never seen a beautiful girl like her in his life. She was magnificent with her short chocolate hair and her sky blue eyes.

"She's so beautiful...right Yugi?" Miho whispered to Yugi who smiled and nodded.

"Yup, I didn't think that we will see her face to face like this!" He then lowered his head, "Her name reminds me of Tea!" He whispered sadly. Joey and Tristan heard that and stopped yelling, feeling a little sad when Yugi mentioned Tea's subject.

"Do you know why she's looking at us like this?" Mai asked.

"You're right Mai; she didn't stop looking at us. More specifically..." Serenity looked intensely at her "more specifically at you Atem!" Serenity finished smiling, and all the gang looked at Atem who blushed deeply. The rest of the class was still yelling what made Mr. Pinson yell again:

**"SILENCE!"**

The class shut up again as Tea went back to reality by his yell and smiled to the students.

"I'm Tea Mazaki and I moved here from New York since like a month, but I was busy with my new songs that's why I didn't come to school. Anyway, I'm happy that you like me and I'm so pleased to see you all." Tea said softly. She was really happy that she has those huge fans and she decided to be as humble as she can with them. She was smiling warmly to everyone, till her eyes met that bastard again. She never thought that he was still attending this school. Tea was beginning to forget about her revenge and focus on the celebrity world but when her eyes lied on this punk again she felt that hate and anger take over her heart again. He was looking at her with a sexy smile and then he sent her a wink. That look of him could fool any girl in the world but not her. She learned her lesson from the last time and she wasn't going to let him fool her again. She replaced all his love by anguish and hate. Tea sent him a hateful glare and all the students noticed the glares and were bewildered, while Mr. Pinson tried to calm the tensed atmosphere.

"Where do you want to sit Miss Mazaki?" he asked extracting her from her thoughts. She stared at Atem and pointed to him "There, next to the boy that looks like Yugi!" All the boys looked at Atem in jealousy because Tea chose to sit next to him, while he just shrugged and went back to his sheet. Tea went to sit next to him and was wearing a pair of black shorts, a black tank top, and a long high-heeled black boots. She heard some students whispering about her, how hot she is, about her clothes, and about the reason she chose to sit next Atem. She scoffed silently and sat next to Atem.

"Hi!" That's all she managed to say and Atem just nodded and went back to the work sheet.

**XXXX**

During the math class Tea was able to take a good look at Atem. He really was so handsome and the amethyst color of his eyes has attracted her so much. His eyes were full of kindness, strength, confidence and love. And every time she looks at him she could feel herself shiver.

Half an hour later the class ended and that allowed the class to get close to Tea and talk to her. All her friends came and stood around her, while looking at her in admiration. Tea felt herself blush lightly.

"What's wrong guys? Is there something on my face?" They all grinned.

"No, but you're so beautiful Miss Tea!" Joey said, and Tea giggled. She never imagined Joey calling her a Miss before.

"Thanks for the complement Joey, but please call me Tea." They all raised their eyebrows at her.

"How do you know Joey?" They all asked while Tea smiled.

"Joey is a very famous duelist and I watched many of his duels!" she said and Tristan fell on the ground Anime Style.

"Oh I wish I was a duelist!" He muttered. While the others laughed.

"So you watch all my duels?" Joey asked smugly and Tea nodded.

"Yeah and Yugi's duels too. Especially his winning in the KC Grand Championship!" Yugi and Atem both blushed slightly.

"Actually I'm not the one who won. It was Atemu!" Tea was so confused and exchanged some looks between Atem and Yugi.

"You mean this guy that looks exactly like you?" Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, you can say that he's like my brother, but his story is more complicated." Tea looked at Atem and smiled warmly to him causing him to blush a bit.

"So you're the one who won? Well, your final duel against Leon was awesome! I'm so glad to meet you. All my friends in the dancing club were in love with you! They always said that you're so handsome!"Atem scratched the back of his neck feeling nervous, while Tea giggled and reached out her hand to him and he gladly took it and shook hands with her.

"Thanks. I'm also happy to meet you. Your concerts are good too, and I've watched it all with Yugi and the rest." Tea smiled again to him.

"Thanks." She whispered, blushing a little by his deep voice that made him more charming. Atem stayed like this holding Tea's hand. Her hand was so smooth and delicate that he didn't want to let go, and neither did Tea. But suddenly a jet black haired girl popped in and shouted.

"Get your dirty hands away from my boyfriend you slut singer." Tea let go of Atem's hand, sighing in frustration. The girl walked closer to Atem and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Girlfriend?" she inquired.

"Yeah I'm his girlfriend? You got any problem with that?" She asked sarcastically, and Tea just negated with her head. The girl stared at Atem with a sexy smile.

"How're you doing honey?" she whispered seductively. Atem didn't answer, he just grabbed her arms that were on his neck and threw them away in disgust.

"Vivian don't you get that I don't love you? I don't even like you anyway...you always bug me so please move your butt away from here!" Vivian seemed to be so angry.

"Nice one honey, I always admired your sense of humor, but can you stop kidding now?" she pouted.

Atem looked at her oddly. "I'm not kidding!"

Vivian clenched her fist angrily, and then put on a fake smile. "C'mon sugar, I'm your girlfriend and you have to understand that!"

Atem glared at her. "I'm not your boyfriend! Put that in your damn head!" Vivian was so mad now because Atem was insulting her in front of Tea.

"Do you prefer that nobody over me? Your girlfriend? The richer and most beautiful and popular girl in school?" Joey and Tristan burst out laughing while Mai interrupted her.

"What's wrong with you big-headed one? He didn't say that Tea has become his girlfriend!" Vivian scoffed and let out a sly smirk.

"Of course he didn't. Atem will never fall for a bitch like her! Huh, a slut and bitch singer!" Vivian said in a singing and mocking voice. And Tea couldn't help but think that Vivian was right, after all she wasn't virgin! So that's means that she was a slut in a way. She lowered her gaze feeling that sadness and shame returning to take over her heart. Atem saw the look on Tea's face and sent Vivian a deadly glare.

"If I heard you calling Tea a bitch or a slut again, you'll be more than sorry. You're the only slut here. I'll say it one more last time Vivian leave me alone, because if there wasn't any more girl in the world but you, I won't love you!" he said harshly. Vivian clenched her teeth and walked off. Tea smiled to Atem and felt that she could kiss him right now for defending her.

"Thanks for defending me Atem." she said softly, and Atem smiled back.

"You're welcome!" Joey watched Vivian as she was walking away and scoffed.

"Dis girl is so snobby! She keeps bugging Atem all da time." Miho and Serenity came closer to Tea and introduced themselves to her.

"So are you going to be part of our group Miss Tea?" Tea looked at Serenity; she grew up and became so beautiful. Smiling warmly, she nodded.

"I'll be glad to, but for the last time stop calling me Miss Tea guys!" she said and they all laughed nervously.

**XXXX**

The school ended and all the students rushed to Tea and started their annoying questions like "Are you single?", "Could you be my girlfriend" and so on, but Tea smiled and turned them all down.

"Thanks but I have a boyfriend and I love him so much." All the boys felt frustrated and sighed deeply, and though Atem tried to hide it, but he was frustrated as well. The crowds around Tea began to increase more and more, and Tea and her friends found themselves obliged to run away. Once they got out of the school, Yugi excused himself.

"Guys I'm going to take Miho home." Tea smiled softly to her childhood friend.

"Is she your girlfriend Yugi?" Yugi blushed a little and nodded slightly. Tea felt so happy for her dear friend and she smiled to him.

"I hope you stay together!" she said and Yugi and Miho thanked her and went home.

Joey looked at Tea and asked hopefully, "So where's your limo? You do have one don't you?" Tea nodded, picking the hint.

"Yeah I do, but it's still with my father in New York, and he's looking for a trusted driver for me too." Mai rode her car and gestured her to ride.

"C'mon I'll drive you home." Tea shook her head.

"Thanks Mai, I'm going alone." Joey looked at his watch and then walked to Mai's car and sat in the front seat with Serenity behind along with Tristan. Atem who was going home with them stayed next to Tea.

"C'mon Atem. Take your seat." Atem shook his head.

"I'm staying here Mai." Picking up the hint, Mai smiled and winked to him, then started the car. She drove off yelling.

"Have a good time hon!" Atem rolled his eyes while Tea stared at him in confusion.

"Why didn't you go with them?" she asked bewildered, and Atem shrugged

"I wanted to take you home." he answered simply.

"No thanks, no need to bother yourself." Atem smirked.

"But you're a famous Pop star and you might get in trouble if you go home alone. You need someone to protect you!" Tea came closer to him and bit her lower lip.

"So you'll be my protector?" She smirked playfully and Atem shrugged his shoulders.

"Well maybe, since your boyfriend isn't here to do his job...but only if you want of course!" Tea smiled and tilted her head.

"What if I didn't want you to?" She teased him, and Atem smirked and pulled her towards him by her hips causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Then I'll have to carry you home!" He teased her back. Tea blushed slightly while imagining herself in Atem's arms. Then she smiled and whispered.

"Then, I'll gladly accept your offer Mr. King of games!" Atem smirked. Suddenly five guys showed up and closed their way out. Atem quickly let go of Tea and looked to the five guys. They were Duncin and his gang.

"Hey look it's the hottie Tea Mazaki!" Duncin stated.

Another said, "How about you become my girlfriend?" Tea looked at them in hate and said in a venomous voice.

"I said I have a boyfriend!" Atem glared at them.

"Don't you understand? Now get lost Duncin, you and your lousy friends." Yugi always talked about Duncin and how he was the reason that Tea his dear friend and lover left the city for. So, Atem hated him because Yugi did. Duncin growled.

"Isn't it enough already that all the girls in the school have fallen for you and there isn't any one left for me to have fun with? You also want to have Tea? No way she's mine! So hand her over to me! She wants to be with me I can feel it...right sweetie?"

Tea gave him a deadly and hurtful glare, then stood beside Atem and held his hand what made him so surprised.

"No I want to be with him, punk!" Duncin was furious now.

"Go and get her boys!" he ordered his friends and they all rushed to Tea. Atem quickly pushed Tea behind him and punched all the four guys that came towards them and made them collapse on the ground out cold. Duncin's jaw dropped at Atem's strength and Tea was so amazed too. While Atem rose his head and looked at Duncin in the eye, glaring at him.

"If you didn't want to end up like your friends, then I gently and gladly allow you to go now, and watch out because if I saw you bothering Tea again you'll pay for it!" Atem's words were so clear and he didn't need to repeat them because Duncin zoomed out quickly. Atem looked at Tea who was still looking in amazement at him.

"You okay Tea?" Tea nodded and smiled widely.

"Geez Atem! Thanks so much for rescuing me; I'm so happy you decided to take me home. I don't know what might have happened if you weren't here." Atem nodded.

"It's alright. I don't want to think of that too." Tea smiled feeling so thankful that he cared about her. Atem saw that she was smiling to him and blushing slightly.

"Hey I know I'm so handsome but can you stop daydreaming about me?" He teased and Tea shook her head and blushed the biggest blush in the world. She turned around and her back was facing him.

"I wasn't daydreaming about you! Don't be so cocky about your good looks because I met many prettier men in my life!" She teased back, while he tilted his head and approached her.

"Oh really?" he smirked and Tea turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, my boyfriend could crush you so easily with his good looks!" Atem kept approaching her till he was facing her.

"You sure? Because by the look I get from my fans and the letters I receive from them, they assure me that I'm the most handsome guy in the whole universe!" Tea put her hand on her hips.

"Well too bad they were lying!" Atem raised his eyebrow and walked closer, Tea noticed that and found herself walking backwards till her back hit the wall of the school, and Atem's body was against hers. Her heart was beating so much and her face was turning red.

"So ...? Is there any guy who can make you feel like this but me? I bet even your so called boyfriend can't!" Tea gasped when he said that. It was like he knew that she was lying about having a boyfriend. She was trying hard to control herself while Atem was smirking, just then he leaned forward and whispered.

"So are you admitting that I am the most handsome guy in the whole universe or not?" he whispered while leaning forward till his lips were about to touch hers. Tea smelled his cinnamon scent and closed her eyes. Atem smiled.

"As for me, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen before!" Tea's eyes shot opened and she felt shivers running down her spine by his words and the voice he was speaking them with. Just then Atem smiled and pulled away from her. He walked a few steps and then turned to look at her eyes and saw that she was in deep thought.

"So...? Do you still want to go to your house?" Tea regained control again and nodded slowly.

Atem walked her home slowly choosing the empty streets so they wouldn't be stopped by fans. Once they reached her house, and before Tea opened her door, she walked to Atem and surprised him with a hug. Atem was blushing deeply now what made Tea smirk.

"Thanks for what you did today..." letting go of him, she walked to the door again and got in.

"By the way, you really are the most handsome guy in the whole universe!" She finally managed to say before closing the door.

**The chapter ended. Please review**.

**~Rawan**

**~Atem-Tea Love 4ever~**


	3. Oops! What a Trouble!

_**Hey guys! A quick update is here and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**.Divinitas.**_

_**.xXOcean Space Belong With MeXx. **_

_**.Fantasia-49. **_

_**.dancers of the night.**_

_**.Narutofang91. **_

_**.Lazely-Gardner.**_

_**.Asumy. **_

_**.I also want to thank Nightcrowlerlover who didn't review but she added this story to her, so thank you so much. And I want you to know that you're one of my Favorite Authors on this site.**_

**We're Not Meant To Be!**

**Chapter 3: "Oops! what a Trouble!**"

Atem lied on his bed and thought about what happened. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't stop thinking of Tea. It was like he could see her beautiful face on every wall of his bedroom, or when he closes his eyes, or anywhere he looks at. What did she do to him? And from the first meeting. It was impossible that he was beginning to fall for her. He barely knows her. Atem sighed and closed his eyes, only to see Tea's eyes in his mind. _Her eyes were so beautiful, but they held some coldness and sadness for some reason_, _but why_? He wondered. And why does Duncin insists on hurting her? Why was she glaring at him like that today? Did she know him before? He scoffed and rolled his eyes, where would she know him anyway? She's here since a month and she lived in New York. But that was the only explanation to her weird and hateful glares to him today.

Atem thought that he has to protect her, because maybe Duncin will come in her way again and try to do something bad to her. Atem felt himself getting angry by this thought. He wouldn't let him hurt her, even if he had to send him to the shadow realm, he laughed at that idea. _You're a bad pharaoh Atem_, he thought, and then thought again of what happened today. He really didn't know what gotten into his head and made him tease her like that. He was so mean today with her and his teasing was so annoying! But he just couldn't control himself; he wanted so badly to tease her when she told him that he wasn't that handsome. And it was worth it, seeing that look and blush that covered her face! _But I shouldn't tease her again! After all she has a boyfriend and I shouldn't show attraction towards her. _Atem sighed in frustration and decided to go to sleep. He closed his eyes promising himself that regardless what he thought, he'll protect Tea with all his strength.

**XXXX**

The next day Atem woke up an hour and a half before school, he had his shower, wore his clothes and had his breakfast, and then he walked off and headed to Tea's house.

Half an hour or so he reached her house and looked at his watch seeing it was 7:20, _Well she must be awake, _he thought and rang the bell. Just a few seconds later a beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes opened the door and smiled to him. Atem assumed the she was Tea's mother, since she looked a lot like her.

"Good morning Mrs. Mazaki. Is Tea awake?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, she's awake, are you her friend?" She asked and Atem nodded.

"Yeah, and I come to pick her up." the lady smiled admiring how handsome this guy was, _Well Yugi has grown up too much!_ she thought.

Just then Tea came downstairs, "Who's there mom?" Tea asked her mother who stepped aside revealing Atem. Tea gasped when she saw him and came to greet him, then she introduced him to her mother.

"Mom this is Atem, my new friend in school." her mother studied his features for a while then said bewildered.

"But honey he looks exactly like your old friend Yugi!" Tea bit her lip and went silence; she didn't know what to say, while Atem had something to ask about.

"Do you know Yugi, Mrs. Mazaki?" She nodded. Tea slapped her forehead, and gave her mother a you-better-stop-talking-or-I'll-leave-the-house- look. Her mother understood and went silence. While Tea rushed and grabbed Atem's arm dragging him away.

"C'mon Atem, we'll be late for school!" she yelled. And her mother waved her hand saying goodbye for the two.

"Take care honey!" she closed the door and sighed. _I hope I didn't say much!_ she thought.

**XXXX**

The two walked silently in the street. Atem was thinking hard about Tea knowing Yugi, how does she know him? And her mother too? Something's wrong about this because Yugi doesn't know her, so how does she? First Duncin and now Yugi?

Tea noticed his pensive look from the corner of her eyes and sighed lightly so he can't hear it._ Shit! Now he's thinking about how I know Yugi. Great job mom! Really great! What should I do now?_' Tea decided to break that thick silence.

"Hey Atem my mom only meant that we used to watch his duels on TV so no need to think too much about it." She laughed nervously. Atem thought about for a minute and found it convincing. He really shouldn't think so much about it. It's not a big deal. "Why did you come to pick me up?" Atem pulled out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Well, I didn't want you to get in another trouble like yesterday, because you still don't have your car. So, I said I could come and pick you up." He said simply and Tea smiled thankfully to him.

"Thanks, but does Yugi know that you're here?" Atem nodded.

"Yeah I told him before I went out. He wasn't so satisfied by Duncin's action yesterday, so he asked me to take care of you since he doesn't want to lose you like he lost his old friend Tea before." Tea gasped and looked at the ground. Yugi still thinks about her? She felt so guilty for that. Yugi must have been so sad when she left; she was so selfish that she didn't even say a simple good-bye before she left.

"Did he have a friend named Tea too?"

"Yeah, I don't know her but the others told me a lot about her."

"And does Duncin have anything to do with her disappear?" Tea bit her lower lip, knowing that her tongue slipped out, while Atem watched her for a second. He didn't say that she disappeared so how did she know that? He shrugged and completed.

"She didn't disappear, she just left to another country and according to what Yugi says she was in love with Duncin, and in the school's party he offered to take her home and she went with him, although Yugi did warn her, but she went with him anyway. And since that day he hadn't seen her. He said that he found a letter from her and she said that she won't forget them and that she had to go to her parents. And though Yugi asked Duncin about her and he told him that he just drove her home and nothing wrong was with her, but Yugi still suspects him and doesn't like him, and neither do I." he finished his speech watching it all sink in.

"And did Yugi like her?" Atem sighed.

"Yeah, he was so sad when she left. He told me that he loved her so much, but she didn't love him back. He was alone, well till he found Miho." Tea was shocked when he told her that Yugi loved her, she felt that he cared for her, but not loved her._ Oh poor Yugi! I should have noticed that he loved me. Then, I would have stayed with him instead of falling in love with that bastard Duncin, and going with him to the party that damn day!_

"So do you know how does she look?" She asked moments later.

"Yeah, I saw her photo." he answered simply without looking at her, and though she knew the answer, but she wanted to ask him.

"So what do you think? Was she beautiful?" Atem turned to look at her surprised by her question. He then smirked.

"Why do you ask? You wanna make sure I didn't like her more than you?" Tea blushed deeply, while Atem chuckled. He liked teasing her so much! Anyway he shrugged his shoulders and answered.

"Well if you must know I don't care about the look. And according to Yugi she was so kind, honest, and loyal. She always liked her friends and supported them and helped them. That's why I wished I met her before. What do you think anyone would need more than that in a girl?" Tea smiled widely to Atem. His words made her so happy, and also made her blush. Atem noticed her weird look and her shy smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tea blushed and looked at her feet, debating on whether to tell him or not.

"Well, you're a great guy Atem. I mean you don't think about what guys mostly think of. A great guy like you must have a great girlfriend!" Atem turned around to fully see her and smirked.

"Nope, I don't have a girlfriend!" Tea was shocked to know that, while her heart was jumping with joy. _He doesn't have a girlfriend...awesome! Wait a minute, why am I so happy like that?_'

"But what about Vivian? She seems to love you so much." Atem raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Why do you want me to have a one? I mean you must be crying with joy now because I don't have a girlfriend!" he teased and Tea blushed the biggest blush of all time.

"Why should I be happy? Huh, I don't care anyway! That question was out of curiosity nothing more!" she defended, "Plus I have a boyfriend so why should I care if you had a girlfriend or not?" She finished yelling.

Atem just smiled and walked towards her.

"Tea, I dare you to look me in the eye and tell me that you have a boyfriend!" He dared. Tea felt so uncomfortable by the intense look he was giving her. It was a look that forces you to tell the truth and only the truth. She wanted to lie but she knew she can't, so she just turned her head to the other way and a light blush colored her cheek.

"Fine, I don't have a boyfriend!" she said in a low voice above whisper. Atem smiled and walked closer till he was facing her.

"So why did you lie to me?" Tea just shrugged and kept looking away.

"Well, I didn't want to be bothered and followed by guys everywhere in the school. That's why I had to." Atem smirked.

"So that proves that I'm really the most handsome guy in the universe. Since I don't have any competitors!"

Tea sneered. "Yeah, whatever."

They stayed like this for a while just staring at each other. Tea found him even more charming now, with the soft breeze playing with his golden bangs, and the soft look he had. It made him so sweet. He on the other hand looked at her and tried to hold his blush. She really was so beautiful. They were leaning forward till they heard suddenly a bunch of girls running towards Atem and yelling like mad.

** "ATEMU WE LOVE YOU!"**

Atem huffed. "Great, just what I needed!"

Tea giggled softly, but then she heard some boys from behind her rushing to her. Tea and Atem were surrounded by lots of insane fans. They exchanged some looks before they smiled and signed some autographs for them. Once they were finished with the autographs they walked to the school, while chatting of many things. And moments later they reached the school's gate. Tea looked at the gate where lots of students were entering the school.

"Wow! Did we reach school that was fast?"

Atem let out a tired smile. "Yeah, time flies when you're having fun."

Tea giggled and walked in the school with Atem. They noticed Joey and the rest of the gang. Mai must have driven them here. Before they could join with them, they heard a yell coming from a girl. And Atem could feel himself about to throw chunks when he recognized the voice that wasn't other than Vivian.

"OMG! This can't be true! You took this bitch with you? I also heard that you drove her home yesterday. What do you mean by this?" Atem sighed tiredly and yawned.

"What do you want Vivian? The last thing I'm ready to do in this morning is seeing your face."

"How do you say that Atemu babe? Can't you be a little nice with your girlfriend?" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Honey leave this bitch and come with me, we'll have so much fun. This girl won't please you like I will. You don't even know how many guys she's been sleeping with." (**Ok, now this bitch has crossed the red line! Atemu you should give her a piece of your mind before I do it myself!)**

Tea felt anger boiling inside her, while Atem grabbed Vivian's arms with one hand and tightened his grasp on them making her moan in pain.

"I told you not to call her a bitch or..." But Tea cut him off/

"That's enough Atem, let me handle this..!" She offered walking closer to Atem and grabbed Vivian violently away from Atem, only to throw her on the ground, making all the students cheer her. It was obvious that Vivian was so hated in this High school. Vivian glared at Tea, while she put her right hand on her hip as she pointed the other at her.

"First, don't come close to Atem you got it? He doesn't like you. He gets sick when he sees your face. Second, don't you dare and call me a bitch. Third, if you wanted to say anything to me then say it in my face, and don't tell it to Atem. And forth, you're the only slut and bitch here, because if you had just a bit dignity then you wouldn't be running after a guy that rejected you many times and screamed in your face that he hates you!"

All the students laughed and cheered Tea. While Atem looked at Tea and smiled warmly to her. He could sense her jealousy about him and that made him so flattered. He walked to her and smirked.

"Thanks for your help Mrs. famous Teenage pop sensation! Or should I say my jealous fan?" he teased her again and Tea blushed seven shades of red and stuck her tongue out to him, and he just chuckled.

Rebecca and Viola; Vivian's friends came and helped Vivian up. Vivian noticed how Tea and Atem were talking and laughing and felt jealousy boiling in her heart. She pushed Viola and Rebecca away of her and brushed some dust away of her fancy and so slutty and revealing dress. Then walked to Tea glaring and growling.

"You're gonna pay for insulting me like that Mazaki slut!" She pointed her hand to her. Atem stepped in front of Tea, and grasped Vivian's hand harshly, making her moan with pain. He also was sending a deadly glare to her.

"Don't try to threaten her when she's with me. There's no way I'm letting you harm her, or even touch her." he said in a low and scary voice that sent shivers down her spine. She just clenched her fists and scoffed, then pulled her hand away of Atem's one and walked off.

Atem watched Vivian as she walked away, while Tea was looking at him and smiling. She was so happy that Atem was here to protect her. She was happy that there could be a good guy in the world, because after what happened to her, she considered every guy a total bastard, but Atem, he made her almost change her mind. But what if that was another act to pretend that he was sweet and he cared about her, then he would hurt her too. She wasn't sure if she could completely trust him like Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Tea was awaked from her thoughts by the arm of Joey that was wrapped around her shoulder.

"You're one of da gang for sure girl!" Tristan held a thumb up to her.

"Yeah, good job! That slut deserved that." Atem said nothing, he just looked at her and smiled inside, M_aybe this year won't be so bad like I thought!_, he thought. The bell rang after minutes and they all headed to class.

**XXXX**

The classes began and the first was music. Tea sang one of her new songs to the class and they all were so amazed by her pure voice, especially Atem. Her voice echoed inside his head like an angel's voice. The last lesson was history, and Atem wasn't focusing a bit about that silly lesson. He had his mind on this girl, this girl that he couldn't stop thinking of since he met her yesterday. Atem stared at her from the corner of his eye to see her writing something on her notebook. _Maybe a song? _He wondered and then stared at her. God, she was so beautiful that he could stare at her forever without feeling bored. But why her eyes held so much hurt, did something happen to her? He couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something, a big secret that she didn't want to share. But what was it?

"Mr. Moto!" _'I want to know what's wrong with her.'_

"**MR. MOTO!**" Atem snapped out by the teacher; Miss. Dorothy's voice.

"Yeah Miss. Dorothy." All the students stared at Atem oddly. He wasn't the type that hears comments from teachers, especially from this teacher since Atem was her fav. Student and lots of gossip and rumors in the High school said that she was in love with him. Tea on the other hand was looking at him worriedly.

"Could you tell me why were you spaced out?" She asked angrily and with a bit jealousy too, because she knew that Atem was staring at the new student, or should she say the pop singer.

Atem thought for a moment, _what should I say? Because your lesson is so boring? _Atem just stared at her with irritation without saying a word, while she foddered her arms.

"Ok, could you tell me when the great French revolution started?" Atem raised his eyebrow in confusion. What was she talking about? He's an Egyptian pharaoh for Ra's sake! Why should he know about the French revolution? Tea tried to whisper to him the answer but the teacher saw her.

"Miss Mazaki, stop whispering please!" Tea glared at her, before she took her pen and wrote something on her palm. She pissed to Atem.

"Psst! Atem!" Atem looked from the corner of his eye at her palm and saw the answer; he pretended to be thinking then said.

"Was it in 1789?" Miss. Dorothy looked t him for a second then nodded her head.

"Very impressive Mr. Moto." She turned to the board again as Atem moaned in aggravation, and Tea sighed in relief. While all his friends gave him a sarcastic smile, then turned to whatever they were doing. Atem sat again on his desk and smiled to Tea a soft smile.

"Thanks." Tea blushed lightly, and then smiled back.

"You're welcome." Duncin stared at the two and clenched his fists. _Atem you won't take Tea away from me, I swear! She'll be mine in the end, just you wait!_

**XXXX**

The bell rang, telling that the boring lesson has ended. Atem took his notebook and waited for Tea, while the others called them from the door telling them to hurry. But before they left the class, Miss Dorothy called Atem.

"Atem, please stay here in the class with me, I have something to discuss with you." Tea looked at him for a moment, and then went to join the rest out the class, while Miss Dorothy closed the door behind Tea. Atem sighed tiredly. _Oh great! I wonder what this crazy woman wants from me. _Atem thought.

The others walked through the hallway, and out the school.

"I wonder what she wanted from Atem." Tea said loud enough for the others to hear. Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh trust me; dis teacher is nothing but a pain in the ass to Atem! She always wants ta talk to him alone. She's crazy 'bout him just like dat slut Vivian." Tea tilted her head to the side, not believing this.

"Seriously Tea, this woman is crazy. She really loves him so much!" Tristan added. And Mai and Serenity laughed hard.

"She thinks that Atem would fall for her. Huh, others were smarter, sexier, but he didn't even stare at them." Mai said sarcastically. While Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, it's hard for Atem to fall in love and that's really blowing me away. I wonder if I am ever going to see him dating a girl!" he said.

"Oh, let's forget 'bout dat now. Today is FRIDAY!" Joey yelled happily. Tristan draped an arm around his shoulder. Both smiling like idiots.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to die before the weekends." the others laughed while Mai thought.

"So where do you want to go?"

"How about the arcade?" Serenity exclaimed. They all exchanged some looks before they nodded in agreement.

"You're going with us too, right Tea?" Miho asked.

"C'mon guys stop treating me like I was a snobby person. I'm one of the gang now, right? So whatever you do, I'll be with you." Tea missed being with all of them and she was going to spend as much time with them as she can. They all nodded in unison at her response. But before they could say anything, they saw Vivian walking to them. She smiled innocently after she was face to face with them.

"Tea, can you come with me? I need to tell you something, in private." Tea was sick of this girl, but she didn't find a problem talking with nodded and turned to look at her friends.

"Wait for me guys I won't take long." They all nodded to her, while the two walked away from the school.

The friends didn't have a good feeling about this conversation, but what could Vivian do to her anyway?

**XXXX**

Tea followed Vivian silently as they walked about 10 minutes till Vivian stopped in an alley. Tea looked around, feeling uncomfortable with being here alone.

"Why are we here-" but before she continues Vivian slapped her hard across her face, making her lose her balance, and her back hit the wall hard. While she spit out some blood from her mouth. Tea moaned before she looked up and gave Vivian the deadliest glare in the world.

"Why did you do that for?" Vivian let out a sly smirk as she placed her hand on her hip.

"That was for throwing me on the ground, making me ruin one of my beautiful nails. And lastly for trying to steal my boyfriend away from me!" Tea scoffed.

"He's not your boyfriend, are you that stupid that you don't understand that idea?" Tea informed her, but Vivian slid her fingers over her hair and then she opened her purse and got a knife out of it. Tea felt a shudder ran through her body by seeing that sharp knife Vivian held.

"Uh-uh-uh. I don't really recommend you to test my patience angel face, because too bad my patience is toooooo tiny!" she hissed in a disgruntled tone. Tea glared at her, feeling her anger rise up.

"Atem hates you so much and there's no way he'll fall for a crazy, and snobby girl like you." Tea snarled. Vivian was so mad at Tea, her veins popped up in her temples.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled, "take any guy in the school, any one you want but him. He's mine you got that?" Tea couldn't believe how obsessed this girl was and she saw by the tightness of her jaw and the dark look that covered her face that she was about to start hitting her with that knife.

"You're obsessed and crazy, you should wake up to the truth that Atem hates you!"

"Leave Atem alone or I'll kill you!" Vivian hissed her warnings to Tea as she prepared her knife.

"You're out of your mind and there's no way I'm leaving Atem for an insane girl like you!"

Vivian ran towards Tea preparing to strike, but Tea was more prepared than her, and she quickly wrenched her arm, taking the knife away from her hand and throwing it away.

Vivian was so pissed off that Tea threw her knife. She pulled her arm from Tea and raised her hand again and slapped Tea hard on her face. Tea put her hand on her cheek, feeling so pain. She glared at Vivian and pushed her away off her, making her lose her balance, and she fell on the ground. Vivian got up quickly and growled angrily as she brushed the dust away of her dress. Just then, she whistled and a guy popped in from nowhere in front of Tea. Before Tea could do any move the guy grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, putting his hands on each side of the wall, forbidding her to run away.

"Wow! Can I really have fun with the hot pop singer, Viv?" Vivian glared at Tea and clenched her fist as she nodded.

"Yeah, do whatever you want with her." Vivian was about to leave but she turned again, "Have a blast Mazaki slut!" She threw a wink before she walked off laughing uncontrollably.

Tea tried to push that guy away of her but with no use. His grasp on her was becoming stronger and stronger.

"I didn't think that I'll have a hot girl like you with me...we're going to have a great time my gorgeous lady." Tea's eyes began to water. Memories of that day rushed through her head. Is she going to be raped again? Why is this happening to her and only her? Tea was shaking with fear, what should she do now?

The guy kissed her neck and Tea struggled and pushed him away, but again there was no use. The guy was way stronger than her. She felt disgusted that he was kissing her and she couldn't take it anymore. She raised her leg and kicked him on his member. The guy yelled in pain and let go of Tea, who smiled thankfully and was about to run, but the guy grabbed her again by her wrist and threw her on the ground. Tea moaned with pain as her body hit the ground. She felt that her arm was ripped. And before she could move, the guy grabbed her to her feet and threw her against the wall once more. Tea yelled in pain. That was the third time her back hits the wall hard, but that one was the worst. The guy came closer and took off his shirt, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"You asked for the tough way hot one and that will cost you a lot!" the guy whispered in Tea's ear before he put his lips on her neck and planted kisses along it. Tea cried harder and tried to move out of his grasp. But again she couldn't. Tears slid down her cheeks. She didn't want that to happen to her again. She didn't overcome the first rape to have another. Tea's thoughts came to a pause when the guy unzipped her shirt. Tea froze and her heart stopped. she punched him in his chest strongly to keep him from taking off her clothes, so he lifted her hands up by the wrist and put them above her head with one hand, then he continued unzipping her shirt with the other hand. Tea was so scared, she knew what was coming now and she promised not to let it happen.

"**Help, somebody please help me!" **Tea cried out loud for help and the guy had to stop her from busting him, so he pressed his lips against hers to shut her up. Tea tried so hard to stop him, to push him back, but she couldn't. His lips were sucking hers and she felt sickness in her stomach. She didn't want any other bastard to do that to her, but now that talk is useless. Tea couldn't think of anything otherwise than waiting her fate. She closed her eyes and waited for what was coming. While the guy was still kissing and kissing her, and his disgusting tongue was inside her mouth by now. Tea remembered a single person as she was closing her eyes. How much her heart ached to see him again, now? How she wanted him to be with her and protect her. Tea's tears continued to run down as she thought about that man and about the encounter with Vivian this morning when he told her that he'll never let her harm her.

"Atem, please, please come. I need you so much." Tea whispered weakly.

_**Oh god! Where are you Atem? Go and rescue her for heaven's sake! LOL. I hope Atem arrives fast.**_

_**Anyways, please leave a review.**_

_** ~Rawan**_

_**~Atem-Tea Love 4ever~**_


	4. Keep Me With You

**-Hi to all the fans of Yami/Tea here! I know I took a long time to update and I'm really sorry. I've been a little busy.**

**Special thanks to:**

**.Nightcrowlerlover.**

**.fantasia-49.**

**.Narutofang91.**

**.Divinitas.**

**.xXOcean Space Belong With MeXx.**

**.dancers of the night.**

**.Crystal Magician Princess.**

**.bob.**

**.Lezley-Gardner.**

**.Asumy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**"We're Not Meant To Be"**

**Chapter 4: "Just Keep Me With You."**

Atem sighed deeply as he walked through the hallway. He was so pissed off with this teacher,_ 'what's wrong with the people in this country! Can't they act normal when they see a good looking guy! Or they will keep bugging him till he decide to do some surgeries and replace his charming face to an ugly one! Yeah right!_' Atem wasn't the type of guys that brag about his good looks, after all the looks didn't really matter to him. And all the talk about his good looks with Tea yesterday was to tease her, not to brag at all. _'Yeah talking about Tea, is she waiting for me out the school?Or did she go home alone? I hope not, because Duncin could try to get in her way again'._ Atem felt his anger rise by Duncin's subject, what does he want with Tea anyway? Looks like he isn't the only one suffering for being a celebrity! Atem shook his head and walked faster out the school.

Moments later, Atem found his friends chatting and laughing in front of the school's gate. Atem's anger slowly disappeared and his mouth curved into a smile as he went to join them. When the friends noticed Atem coming their way, they stopped talking and looked his way.

"Hey pal! What did dat dummy wanted with ya?" Joey asked, and Atem rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly.

"The same thing she wants every time." He retorted with an ill-tempered note to his voice. "'if you need any help with your study my dear, then ask me, and I can give you lessons in private, just the two of us!'" He continued imitating her voice. While the others laughed at his sarcasm.

"Oh, teachers of these days!" Mai said sarcastically. While Tristan clenched his fists and his eyes gleamed a hint of anger.

"I don't know how you could stand her words! If I were you, I would've sent her to the shadow realm." He declared. Atem eyed him with a slight frown.

"I can't just send everybody that angers me to the shadow realm. I'm not as evil as you picture me you know!" the others' expressions quickly changed to a nervous smile that was accompained by some nervous laughs. Atem was their friend, no doubt with that. But since he used to send all his enemies to the shadow realm, they couldn't trust that he can control his anger.

Meanwhile, Atem noticed the decrease of their gang's members, _'Yugi must have taken Miho home, and Tea'..._ he gasped, where's she?

"Where's Tea guys?" Atem asked. They all exchanged some looks before they looked the way that Tea and Vivian went to.

"Well, since you mentioned it, she really has gone for a long time now." Mai told him, putting a hand on her hip idly.

"Gone? Where Tell me." Atem demanded with a note of irritation.

"Vivian wanted to have a word with her, so she took her away from here to talk to her in private." Mai simply answered, playing with her curly blonde hair.

"What?" Atem's face was covered with surprise as he clenched his teeth angrily."Have you lost your minds? How could you let Vivian talk to her alone? You shouldn't let her talk to Tea at all! That bitch could do anything to her." He yelled in anger that made a wave of guilt wash over them. They all felt guilty now that they let Tea go alone. Vivian was an insane stalker that wasn't willing to give Atem up, so in order to get him, she would do anything and since she was the principal's daughter, then she was protected in this school and no one could do anything to disturb her vain mood.

"Which way did they go?" Atem yelled again pulling them out of their thoughts. Mai pointed to the way and before she or the others could say anything, Atem was nowhere to be seen. It was obvious that he rushed to the place Tea and Vivian were in.

"Wow! He is ...fast!" Mai looked so bemused, while Joey leaned against the wall behind him. He was having a hunch that something bad was about to happen. Maybe they shouldn't have let Tea go with that girl. Joey was shoving his hands in his hair in clear distress as he wished that he would be proved wrong in the end, and nothing wrong would happen.

**XXXX**

**((Back with Tea))**

The guy was still trying to loosen up Tea's buttons. But she struggled and prevented him to do that. The guy's patience was reaching its top; he wrenched Tea's hands that were stopping him, which made her yell in a tearful voice.

"Sorry babe! But you're the one who likes to get things by the tough way. If you let me took off your shirt gently from the start, I wouldn't have pained these smooth hands of yours." Tea stared at him with hate, her eyes so dark. Guys are bastards and they all are. The guy quickly removed her shirt and threw it somewhere on the ground. He stared at her bra and smiled slyly, as he whistled.

"Wow! That's what I call full and yummy breasts! hahahaha." He laughed maliciously as he pressed his lips once again on her neck kissing it. Tea moaned in aggravation. She didn't want that to happen, but how to stop it now? Tea found no other choice than that. She pressed her mouth on his neck, prepared her teeth and bit it strongly.

"**AHHHHH! You fucking woman! What did you do!**" he yelled in pain as he pulled away of her holding his bleeding neck. Then he growled and grasped her neck, stopping her from breathing. He smacked her against the wall and tightened his grasp on her neck. Tea's eyes shut tightly and her teeth clenched as she tried hard to breath.

"I'm gonna make you wish you **never** did that to me angel face!" he said before he slapped her hard across the face, once, twice, third and forth, and more blood came from Tea's mouth as every slap was becoming more and more stronger and harder. It was like that smug has broken about five or six of her blood capsules by the blood that was drizzling from her mouth. Tears run more down her cheeks, she wanted to yell but she couldn't. Her voice disappeared because of all the tears. She was unable to breath as her face turned to blue. The guy didn't want to let go, but he noticed something that got his attention and he dropped Tea to the ground coughing and gasping hard for air. She didn't see what that bastard was doing. Unill he came again to her smirking evilly, and what shocked Tea was that he had Vivian's knife in his hand. He must've seen it on the ground. The guy kneeled beside Tea and started cutting her skirt slowly, laughing slyly. While she couldn't do anything but watch helplessly. He stared once again to her bra and stopped cutting her skirt. He dropped the knife away, and wrapped his arms around her kissing all the way along her neck, till he reached her chest, he sucked the valley between her breasts, then prepared to take her left breast to suck it. But he felt suddenly that he couldn't any longer move his body. He couldn't even turn around. Just then, he was pulled away from Tea, only to meet a pair of the deadliest crimson eyes that he's ever seen before. It was Atem's bloody eyes.

"**YOU FUCKING BASTARD! You're gonna wish you had never lied a finger on her."**And before the guy could even blink his eyes, he was thrown against the concrete wall, and before he could move an inch Atem gave him the deadliest and strongest punches in the world. The guy lost his balance, but before he could fall to the ground Atem lifted him up by the collar and hit his head against the wall hard. He hit him once, twice, third, forth, fifth, and so on, and the guy's head was bleeding so much as a pool of his blood covered the ground underneath. While you could hear his teeth were shuttering and Atem knew that by the voice and by the blood that fell from his mouth severely. But Atem didn't care that his clothes were covered with some of the guy's blood. He didn't care that the guy was at the edge of death, he just cared about **one and only thing,** making this guy pay for hurting **this** girl, this **specific **girl. Atem wasn't really considering the thought of falling in love, nor did he love Tea, but when he saw her in that miserable position, he couldn't forgive the person that hurt her, ever. He had something for Tea, something was growing since the time he saw her yesterday, maybe a simple attraction, and maybe less or more than just an attraction, but whatever it was he had one thing on his mind, protecting her** till **death.

Once he finished hitting the guy's head against the wall, he gave him some hard beatings in the stomach and you could tell that the guy was really dying since he was spitting a large amount of blood, while his head was making blood pools on the ground.

"**I"LL KILL YOU!" **Atem yelled in a deadly, venomous, and so scary voice. He then threw him on the ground and kicked him like a ball or something. The guy yelled and yelled and yelled but Atem wasn't listening at all. Tea closed her eyes as more and more tears came down. she couldn't watch any longer. She was terrified from Atem now more than she was from the rapist. Atem stared at the rapist coldly, his eyes dark and deadly, his crimson eyes were now as red as blood itself. The rapist was shaking fearfully. Never in his life he has seen that color in anybody's eyes. Never in his life he has been beaten up by someone this badly. He was always the man that tortured people, raped girls and women. Beated up kids to have some money. Sometimes killed for money. And all that without just a scratch. But now, this teenager was about to kill him and just because he tried to rape this girl. He was feeling so weak. That teenager must have broken all his bones now. But some broken bones still are better than death. For that teen was talking seriously for sure when he declared some seconds ago that he'll kill him.

"Please...have mercy! Please. You already punished me for hurting the girl, so please l-l-let...l-let m-me go." He begged weakly, his eyes struggling to keep open and his whole body shaking with terror from being watched by a pair of the most dangerous eyes.

"**SHUT UP!" **Atem howled in a venomous voice, covering the whole world around them with black and dark crimson. The guy's heart slammed against his chest. He was scared to death and he rushed despite the pain to the teen/man and kneeled next to his legs. Just then he tried to kiss his feet.

"I'm begging you...let me go! I s-swear I won't hurt anybody again. Please mercy me!" He begged as he sobbed loud, "MERCY ME!"

Atem stared at him with disgust as his shoes were watering with the guy's blood. Atem's puzzle started glowing. A powerful golden glow filled the dark alley. As Atem's eyes glew with yellow.

"**You tortured her..." **he said pointing to Tea who was hugging herself and sobbing silently. **"You'll pay for every single tear that rolled in her eyes." **Atem's gaze was now soft as her stared at Tea. It just pained him seeing her like this, **"You hurt her physically and emotionally. That's why I'll make sure you be punished." **Atem informed coldly. Rising his hand, the man flew away of his feet and was smaked against the wall again. The man fell to the ground, blood coming from his head. Atem closed his eyes as a huge golden spot light surrounded him.

" باسم راع...اله الشمس القوي...و حامي الارض...هذا الحقير اذى العديد من الناس...عذبهم و سرقهم...واغتصب العديدات...لذا ارجوك امنحني القوة لاعذبه كما عذب الناس...اعطيني القوة لاعطيه درسا لاينساه"

As soon as Atem finished the pray and opened his eyes, millions of knives were thrown towards the guy. They all were stabbed in his heart, his throat, his stomach, his legs, and his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out. Once the knives were in his body, they were heat and soon his body started burning like a cigarette.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The guy yelled, rolling on the ground like an a flaming trash. And soon the guy was dead and his body lied lifelessly on the ground, burned like a piece of meat. After his soul was taken, Atem walked closer to him and stared at him coldly. His eyes held nothing but hate and disgust.

"**Your body doesn't even deserve to stay!"** Atem's puzzle glew again. "**Begone to the shadows!" **Atem demanded, demonic. The guy was dragged to the shadows, where he totally belonged. Atem smirked evily as he witnessed that amusing sight. Everything now was turning back to normal.

"This is the fate of everyone that tries to take what is **mine**!" He said with an evil voice. But his thoughts stopped when he heard Tea's cries. He turned around and saw her lying on the ground, covering her face with her hands and sobbing. Atem's evil features immediately turned to a soft and passionate look. He noticed that her lips were bleeding, her skirt was almost cut and her shirt was removed as she stayed in her bra. Atem clenched his fists angrily._ 'Vivian is going to pay, I swear with Ra's name!' _Atem told himself and then he quickly rushed to Tea and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her upper body. Tea looked up to meet his eyes; they were no longer those deadly eyes that appeared earlier. No, this was the soft look that he gave to her whenever she looks at him. Tea smiled sadly, the fear from Atem slowly fading away.

"Atem..." she whispered softly.

Just then, Tea threw herself in Atem's arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she buried her face in his muscled chest and her tears increased in intensity.

"Atem, don't leave me alone, I'm begging you." Atem closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Tea felt so safe and warm when Atem hugged her and continued to sob in his chest. Atem's hand traveled in her silky hair as he placed his head on top of hers. He was so hurt to see her crying like that and shaking with fear the way she was. He cursed himself for being late and for being the obsession of that crazy bitch that can kill any girl in order to have him, and she hurt Tea in the process.

"I promise you I won't leave you, ever." Atem assured her with a calm, soft voice, and she felt much better, but that didn't stop her cries though, and Atem's heart was aching with every tear Tea's eyes dropped. He was willing to do anything to make her smile.

"Shhh, please stop crying Tea, please." He begged softly. But Tea didn't stop, she hugged Atem tighter and sobbed louder. Atem sighed and held her tighter too, while his hand rubbed her back gently easing the cries. He whispered some nice and soft words in her ear, while he rubbed her back gently. Tea felt so much better now with Atem. He wasn't like any other guy she met. Tea thought about the early morning when she said that maybe she shouldn't trust Atem fully. But now, he was like the most person she could trust. He was so gentle, so kind, and so protective. She felt so safe in his arms, where she thought no one would ever hurt her. And her sobbing slowly stopped, her arms were still wrapped tightly around Atem's neck. He smiled when Tea stopped crying and pulled away of her to look at her face. Her face was in a very bad shape. There was a bruise near her mouth, and her lips were bleeding. Her cheeks were completely red too. Atem kept one arm around her waist, while his other hand traveled on the bruise. Tea moaned slightly feeling some pain. However, Atem didn't stop touching the bruise, he also noticed her red cheeks and felt himself getting angry again...

"Who slapped you?" Tea pulled herself away from him slightly. She put her hand on top of his that was on her cheek.

"Vivian and that punk." She said in an angry and lowly voice and turned to point to that rapist, but what shocked her that he wasn't here anymore. Just some blood on the ground. _'What happened? Where's he? What did Atem do to him_?' Atem felt his blood boil, _'That bitch, I'll make sure she gets a payback!' _Atem promised himself silently. He really hated that girl, but this hate increased after what she did today. He stopped thinking when he felt Tea pulling away from him and leaning against the wall behind her, while she was shaking fearfully: the thing that Atem didn't understand. She looked so tired he can tell. Pulling her towards him, he held her by her hips.

"You okay?" Tea shook her head, she wasn't able to stand still and her back hurt her so much from all the impacts against the wall. Atem saw that she no longer could stand up and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck. Just then, Atem picked her up bridal style.

"I'll take you home. You need to rest." Tea laid her head on his chest, keeping her arms around his neck.

"My mom won't be home now..." Atem peered down at her, "...keep me with you..." Tea begged with tearful eyes. Atem blinked, looking awed by her request, but he couldn't say no to her. That look she was giving him made his heart ache more and more; this look held hurt, loneliness, scare, and exhaustion. Letting out a soft sigh, Atem smiled softly and leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"As you wish, my beautiful crying baby!" Tea couldn't help but blush and then giggle weakly. She closed her eyes as she let Atem take her to wherever he wanted to.

**XXXX**

Atem walked slowly to the game shop carrying the sleeping girl in his arms. He had lots of questions on his mind.

_'What did that look meant? I know Tea was scared but...that look she cast was like it wasn't her first time that she suffered that situation.' _Atem shook his head trying to get those silly thoughts out of his head. '_For Ra's sake now what am I saying? Of course this was the first time someone tried to rape her, but anyway, this guy must have been sent by Vivian. That bitch needs someone to teach her a lesson. Why on earth did she do that for? Just to have me? But it has been only 2 days since Tea moved into this school, so why would she feel jealous of her? And why would she send somebody to rape her? She slapped her too and that only makes me feel angrier. How I wish to just send her where I sent that bastard, to the shadow realm, but no, Yugi would be so furious if he knew that I'm sending people to that place. I promised him long ago that I won't lose control of myself, so I have to hold on to that promise. But I have to find a way to punish that girl, and make sure she never hurts anybody again, especially..._Atem looked down at his arms to the sleeping Tea, he saw her bruise and blew out a breath in frustration, _'especially her. I will never let her come close to Tea. I know that I broke my promise to Tea in the morning, but now'_... He stared at Tea with determination, _'but now, I'll never let her harm you again, I promise!'_ Atem felt much better now after he thought about this all the way home. He knew that he had to keep his promise this time.

Arriving at the house, he opened the door and Yugi was watching TV, but noticed the door opening and guessed that it was Atem since his grandpa wasn't coming home till the night.

"Atem where were you..." Yugi trailed off and his face paled when he saw Atem carrying what seemed an unconscious Tea. He rushed to him.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly and Atem shushed him and whispered.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" Yugi nodded and Atem climbed the stairs and walked in his room. He put Tea gently on his bed and took of her shoes, then put them on the ground. He sat beside her on the bed and removed some strands of hair away from her face. Suddenly Yugi came in with the first-aid-kit. He gave it to Atem who smiled thankfully and then he left the room.

Atem pulled out a small cotton ball and some alcohol. He poured some of it on the cotton ball and gently pressed it against her lips. Tea moaned slightly and placed her hand on Atem's wrist, stopping him. Atem sighed lightly and put his other hand on top of hers.

"It'll be fine. I just have to disinfect your bruise, ok?" he whispered and Tea slowly removed her hand away. So Atem continued and pressed the cotton ball against her lips again. Once he was finished, he looked at Tea and saw that she was still feeling pain.

"Tea you ok?" Tea was feeling so much pain from her back.

"No my back hurts so much." Atem didn't know what to do. He just rose up from the bed.

"Well. I'll leave you the first-aid-kit. I think there are some bruises on your back as well." Tea understood what he meant and slowly rolled over till she was lying on her stomach.

"It's alright, do it." Atem blushed lightly and turned around to let her took off his jacket. Once she did that and lied back again on the stomach, Atem looked again and tried to hold his blush, while his hand held the cotton ball and were pressing it on Tea's bruises.

Tea felt so much better now and Atem's soft massage made her blush deeply. His hands were so strong yet gentle and his touch sent shivers down her spine. Atem finished and put the first-aid-kit on the night stand, then turned to look at Tea who was still lying on her stomach. The silence developed between the two, and Tea felt uncomfortable with it. _'What's wrong? Why isn't he saying anything?'_

"I'm so sorry Tea..." Atem finally said and Tea was shocked to hear his apology, "I knew Vivian was crazy but... I never thought she would hurt somebody in order to keep me hers. All your pain now is my fault...please forgive me."

Tea felt so sad when he apologized. He was feeling guilty. But that wasn't his fault and if he didn't come to rescue her, then god knows what could've happened to her. She quickly turned around to look at him and when he saw her, he blushed a bit and turned his gaze away. Tea looked at herself and remembered that she wasn't wearing anything on her upper body except the bra. She blushed fiercely and put her arms around her body. Atem rose up and opened his closet to get a blanket. He approached Tea and sat beside her, wrapping it around her body. Tea smiled sheepishly and put her hands on the blanket to keep it from falling. Atem removed his hands and looked down.

"I'm so sorry Tea, this all happened because of me and..." Tea cut him off with her finger on his lips.

"Atem please don't say that. If it wasn't for you, then that guy would've raped me. I owe you a lot Atem. And plus, it's just some bruises and I can live with them you know!" she finished with a wink. Atem's cheek turned to a light pink, but it wasn't that obvious, so Tea didn't notice.

There was a silence between the two as they stared at each other's eyes. Atem looked with more intensity at her. Tea's eyes have to be the most magnificent blue eyes he's ever seen before, but with all their beauty they still had that glint of sadness. Yeah, they were full of sorrow and despair but why? Why would a girl with her fame, wealth, and beauty be sad and depressed like this? That what Atem thought about. Tea removed her finger slowly and was about to say something when the door bell rang.

"I think its grandpa. I'll leave you now." Atem rose up from the bed, "Do you want me to drop you home? However, I really think you should stay here tonight."

Tea nodded. "Ok. I'll call mom and tell her."

Atem nodded and was about to walk off when Tea grabbed his hand, Atem turned to look at her and saw the pink color that covered her cheeks.

"Atem thanks for everything." Atem smirked and lifted her hand up to his lips, only to plant a soft kiss on it that made shivers run through Tea's spine.

"You're welcome. Now just rest ok?" he said placing his hands on her bare shoulders. Tea smiled. "I'll call grandpa to come and greet you since he's a big fan!" Tea giggled, and Atem smiled, feeling happy that Tea was back to her joyful self. He left the room, leaving Tea holding her hand that he kissed. She didn't feel something like this before. It was like a tinkle in her stomach. Shaking her head, Tea got her cell phone out and dialed the number of her mom's cell. She waited some seconds before her mother picked up.

"Hey mom." She said cheerfully.

"Tea, for god's sake where are you? I'm so worried about you."

"Sorry mom, but I had a simple accident and since I feel tired, I'll be staying here at Yugi's house."

"What? An accident? How? When? Where? Why?" Mrs. Gardner shoot all this questions together and Tea put the cell away of her ear waiting for her mother to stop yelling. Once she was finished, Tea put the phone back on her ear.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine don't worry. What matters now that I'll be staying at Yugi's house, so I called to tell you that I'll come back tomorrow and I'll tell everything then, deal?"

"No, I'm coming to you right away." Mrs. Gardner insisted in a worried yet angry tone.

"Mom, what's wrong with you? Do you want Yugi to recognize you? I'll be back tomorrow ok? Please don't worry I'm fine here." There was a little pause before she heard a sigh on the other line.

"Alright honey. Just take care okay?" Tea smiled.

"Ok mom, I promise, bye."

Once Tea was finished with this phone call, she heard a knock on her door.

"come in" she said.

The door opened with Yugi, grandpa and Atem. Mr. Moto came closer and sat beside Tea on the bed. Tea smiled, she hasn't seen him in a very long time. Her eyes formed with tears as she hugged him tightly. Yugi, Atem, and grandpa were startled by her sudden action. But Mr. Moto smiled and hugged her back. Tea felt so happy being with them again just like old times. How she wished to tell them that she was the same old Tea, but she decided to keep hiding it, for now at least.

Mr. Moto broke apart and smiled softly to her. "I'm Solomon Moto, the grandfather of those two young men. And I'm happy to meet the famous pop singer." Tea smiled.

"Thanks sir." Mr. Moto patted her shoulder.

"You can call me grandpa as well as the others. I apologize for Atem about what happened to you." Tea shook her head.

"No need to apologize, Atem defended me and that what matters." Grandpa stood up from the bed.

"Ok sweetie, make yourself at home." Tea smiled and nodded, "I'll make you dinner". Tea negated with her head.

"No thanks, I don't eat dinner. You know that a singer has to keep herself the way her fans like her to be."

"Alright sweetie, I won't put pressure on you. C'mon Atem and Yugi, let's let her rest." The two nodded and followed their grandpa, who stopped and turned around to look at Tea again."Yeah, I forgot. I'll bring you Yugi's mother's clothes to wear. I think it'll be on your size."

Tea nodded and thanked him. Yugi came to hug her friendly and said "Goodnight Tea." Tea smiled and hugged back missing the days she used to hug him like that.

"Good night to you too, Yugi." The three left the room and Atem came back soon carrying the clothes. He went to put them on the sofa.

"I'm sleeping in your room right Atem?" Tea inquered simply, though she knew the answer. Atem turned around and looked at her,

"Yeah you are." Tea removed a lock of her hair away.

"And where are you going to sleep?" Atem was surprised by her question; he walked to her and sat on the bed beside her.

"Well, I'll be sleeping in the living room..." he looked at her slyly "...unless if you want me to sleep here with you..!" He teased and Tea's face turned completely red as she hit Atem playfully on his arm, and he chuckled softly seeing how embarrassed she was. Tea crossed her arms and turned her gaze away, still blushing like mad. Atem smiled and turned her face with his hands to make her look at him.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Tea said nothing as she was trying to look away. Atem shook his head, "sorry, but I just can't resist teasing you." Tea stuck out her tongue at him as he chuckled a bit. He then looked again at her bruise and felt guilty and angry again. Tea was looking away till she felt Atem's hand on her cheek. She gasped and turned her gaze to look at him, amazed. Atem sighed and soothed the bruise by rubbing it and Tea closed her eyes to lean into his touch, that was till his finger traveled on her lips. Tea's eyes shot open and she felt her body fire up in response to his action.

"Atem..."

"Are you still feeling pain?" Tea shook her head. Atem closed his eyes, blowing out a breath.

"Tea I'm so sorry." he stated shamefully. Tea's eyes softened in a forgiving way.

"Atem please stop saying sorry. I told you that I'm so thankful to you and I don't blame you." She looked down, "It's not your fault that Vivian is obsessed of you..." Tea removed his hand away of her face.

"Atem she's obsessed, and ..." Tea put both her hands on her temples. "...I don't know how to say it...but she thinks that something is going on between us...and I'm afraid she's gonna hurt both of us, mostly you." Tea closed her eyes "...maybe I shouldn't have come to this school at all... maybe we shouldn't have met." Tea stopped when she felt herself being pressed against Atem's muscled chest as his arms were wrapped around her waist. He was hugging her tightly.

"Don't say that, don't say it..." Atem whispered.

Tea was so startled by his action and gave a small nod. She felt so embarrassed by him hugging her while she was naked, however she felt safe in his arms and she didn't want to pull away. She knew that if it was another guy, she would've slapped him and pushed him away. But Atem, no, she didn't want to move away, so she gave in his embrace, and wrapped her arms around his waist, returning the embrace with the same tightness.

**XxxX**

**Another chapter ended. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review.**

**~Rawan**

**~Atem-Tea Love 4ever~**


	5. His fiancée!

**Hey readers! Finally this chapter is ready. I know that It took me some time and I apologize for that, but I was so busy doing the final exams and dealing with some personal problems, and dealing with my stupid computer that wasn't working. But now I fixed the computer and I've finished school, and it's finally SUMMER! Great huh?**

**Well, before we continue the story, I want to thank everyone that put some of his/her prescious time to read my simple, modest stories and review them.**

**.Nightcrowlerlover.**

**.Lezely-Gardner**

**.Divinitas.**

**.Fantasia-49.**

**.dancers of the night.**

**.journey maker.**

**.Narutofang91.**

**.girlrock250297.**

**.Mandaxoxo.**

**This chapter is dedicated to 2: First my friend dancers of the night beacuse today is her birthday, so even if I don't know her age but Happy Birthday!**

**Second: my sis Lezley-Gardner. I hope you like the ending sis!**

**Importanat Note: To all the readers in this site, I want to beg you for something. Please, all who want to read my stories, please leave a review. I don't mean to be rude guys but reviews are the best way to know if you're style of writting and your stories are good or not. And plus, I don't like people who put stories on their list without giving at least a review! Nor do I like people who read and don't review. Again i don't mean to be rude, but AM ARABIAN! and I need all the support you can give to me.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**We're Not Meant To Be!**

**Chapter 5: "His Fiancée"**

Tea went fast asleep in Atem's arms after he hugged her. He saw that and smiled to her. She looked like a sleeping beauty and he just wanted to hold her like that forever and never let go. But he had to let go, so he gently lied her on his bed again and made sure she was comfortable. Once she was settled, he wrapped the blanket over her, and leaned to kiss her forehead. He then turned the lights off and went downstairs to where Yugi and grandpa were. When Atem walked in the living room he saw them stop talking and looking at him.

"Did she go to sleep Atem?" grandpa asked and Atem nodded and sat on the sofa. While Yugi sighed heavily and continued to his grandpa,

"...and so, Atemu entered the Game shop carrying Tea who was injured and uncouncious." Grandpa's cheek was lying on the palm of his hand as he was hearing the story from the very begining.

"So that what happend!" grandpa turned to look at Atem who was sitting opposite of him. "...so tell me Atemu, is she the same insane girl that came here in your birthday three months ago and insisted that she was your girlfriend?" Atem nodded his head remembering that day. She just popped in the party without an invatation and kept bugging him and chasing him everywhere, and no matter how many times he told her to leave him alone and get out of his house, she just wouldn't listen and pretend that she didn't hear. That was the first and worst birthday party he ever had.

Atem's train of thoughts was stopped by grandpa's voice again. "We should find a solution to that girl. She's obsessed with you Atem and we should stop her before she causes more pain to Tea or any other girl." Atem's eyes were covered now by his golden bangs. He didn't just hate that girl and not just wanted to find a solution for her, no, he despised her, and wanted really to kill her after what she did to Tea. And soon Atem had an evil smirk on his face, that smirk that doesn't bring anything but...death. And Yugi saw it and knew that it meant no good. _'Something will happen. I must keep around Atem before his anger makes him do something he'll regret'._

"Don't worry grandpa. I'm thinking of something that won't just keep Vivian away of Tea, but away from everyone in the school."Atem evilly declared and Yugi felt terrified now, what is he going to do? (**A/N well Atem is like the season o as you can see, and everyone that messes with him will be sorry) **grandpa watched him with a sly look and then smirked.

"Hey Atemu, don't you think that you're treating Tea diffrently than any other girl?" Atem's evil smirk turned to frown as he had a light blush on his cheeks.

"What do you mean grandpa? I just saved her, do you think I shouldn't do that? Any guy was going to do that." grandpa smiled.

"Not necessairly, maybe if another guy came he would've joined him the fun. But that's not the point, what I meant was she is a beautiful and famous girl, and you're a handsome and famous guy too. So why don't you hook up together? You'll make a great couple!" Atem's face was completely red now and Yugi chuckled. That was the first time he sees Atem blushing like that. He really liked her then.

"Yeah Atem, why don't you ask her out?" Atem said nothing, while he really wished to do that. "...or maybe you should use the aportunity that she's staying with us and maybe...kiss her!" Atem's face couldn't get any redder now.

"STOP IT YUGI!" Yugi laughed and Atem frowned and sent him a glare, "you know if we were in Egypt, then you would've been dead for teasing the pharoah."

Yugi put his hands behind his head "Well we're not in Egypt now, so let's go back to Tea's subject." Yugi kept teasing and making kissing faces to Atem who rose from his seat, "I'm going to sleep since apparently you're not going to leave me alone." Atem went to his room as the other two just laughed hard. Atem's face was so funny with that blush and they didn't know that teasing the pharoah was that fun.

After having a good, long laugh, Grandpa turned serious again and placed his fingers down his chin thinking.

"I'm sure that I've seen this girl and heard her voice before." Yugi knitted his eyebrows, putting a silly smile on his face.

"What's wrong grandpa? You always watched her concerts with us, remember?" Grandpa kept his thinking expression, his eyes fixed on his coffee cup.

"No. I meant that I think I've seen here in another place, maybe before she became a singer." Shrugging his shoulders carelessly, Yugi rose up from his seat and walked to place a hand on his grandpa's shoulder.

"I think you're imagining. Anyway, that's what anybody thinks when he meets a celebrity." Grandpa wasn't convinced about that talk. _'Maybe I should keep an eye on Tea. It looks like she's more than meets the eye. And I think there's a secret behind her._' That what he thought. (**A/N:Wow! grandpa seems the only intelligent among the gang. And I don't mean Yami with my words!)**

**XXXX**

**(Atem's room)**

_Tea opened her eyes to find herself in a decorated place. The noises were so loud in here, with people dancing, drinking, making out, singing, whatever you call was in there. Any stupid person would say that she was in a party. The place looked familliar, though the people weren't. Tea looked to the dancing stage to see Joey and Mai dancing together. She smiled and moved forward to join them as she finally found some people she knows. But suddenly she was grabbed by her elbow. The person that grabbed her turned her around to face him, and when she did that, she gasped. It was Duncin, wearing the same outfit he was wearing in that party, three years ago. Then, reality hit her when she thought about the words that escaped her mind. Yeah, this is the very same party that happened three years ago, when Duncin raped her. Tea clenched her fists, disgusting memories float in her mind. All she wanted to do was slapping that bastard right now. But she wasn't able to move. Duncin was controlling her body, and she couldn't rid of his grasp on her elbows._

_"Where were you going Tea? It's not nice to leave your date waiting for you like this while you go and join your friends." Tea tried to let go and again she couldn't. She looked up to meet his gaze again. It was the same soft and fake look and smile he wore when they were together that day. That smile that fooled her and led her to be raped by him._

_"Listen Tea, there's a great place I want to show to you." Before Tea could protest, Duncin pulled her with him by her hand and walked out of the building. Tea found herself unable to do anything. It was like he had a control over her. It was like something destained to happen which you can't change or stop. Finally, after what it seemed like eternity of walking and trying to loose his grip, Tea found herself standing in front of that warehouse. Tea's eyes were so wide in shock and fear that she couldn't make them move. Her whole body was shaking in fear. And before she could do anything or even try to run away, Duncin pushed her inside the warehouse and shut the door behind him. He turned again to meet with her as she was leaning against the wall._

_"Tea, we'll have lots of fun tonight. So prepare yourself." Tea ran to the other side of the room, her arms were hugging her shaky body. But Duncin quicker than a light went there and grabbed her then pressed her body against the wall. Time was running and she needed to break free. But as before she couldn't. Duncin quickly removed her and his clothes and started kissing, sucking, touching, whatever you call it. Tea screamed for help, but no one was there to help her. Her cries however increased when he started thrusting inside her. Tea cried in pain, disgust and aggravite. Finally, Duncin pushed his member inside her strongly, letting out a pained cry from Tea._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"._

Tea was tossing and turning restlessly in her sleep. That nightmare invaded her peaceful slumber. It hadn't invaded her sleep since a long time but since she laid her eyes on that bastard again, this nightmare came back again to her, to frighten her even more if that was possible and too increase her starvation for revenge.

Atem who was changing to his blue pjs heard her yell and rushed to his room. He didn't need any one to tell him to go in, since he quickly burst the door open and sat beside her on the bed. She was still turning and rolling in the bed. Constant phrases of "Let me go Duncin", "Please don't do that to me", "Don't touch me, please", "I'm too young for that to happen to me", escaped her lips in a crying whisper.

"Tea, Tea wake up!" Atem softly called for her, his hands shaking her shoulders gently to wake her up. He knew what she was dreaming about; it was about Duncin trying to rape her, but why him? Atem kept shaking her shoulders.

"Tea wake up." Tea's eyes shot open to find someone beside her and his hands grabbing her shoulders.

"No! LET ME GO!" Tea screamed fearfully. Atem quickly removed his hands away not believing how scared she looked.

"Tea It's me, Atem." Tea removed her hands from her face and looked at him, finally realizing that the one that was holding her was Atem and not Duncin. And all what happened was just a nightmare. She felt so ashamed that she yelled at him and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Atem, I'm so sorry that I yelled at you." Tea finally spoke up, "...but I was so scared." And without coming closer to her he smiled reassuringly.

"Tea don't be scared. I'll always protect you and no one will come close to you. Not even Duncin and his gang." Tea blushed and looked away.

"So you know what I was seeing in my nightmare?" raising from the bed, Atem shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so." Atem answered casually and walked to the door, then turned to stare again at her. "Just sleep okay? You need to clear your mind from what happened today." Atem tried to sound careless, though he wanted to go there and hold her in his strong arms till she falls asleep again. Tea on the other hand nodded to him and placed her head again on the pillow and closed her eyes slowly. Atem gazed at her again for one time before he left the room, only to be faced with the worried faces of grandpa and Yugi.

"What happened? Is Tea ok?" asked Yugi. Atem gave a tiny shrug, spreading his hands out.

"Yes don't worry. She was having a nightmare, that's all." Yugi blinked in awe.

"A nightmare?" he repeated, but Atem didn't bother to explain about what was the nightmare, he just moved to Yugi's and his old room and gestured for them to go to sleep too. Yugi knew that Atem knew something beside the nightmare and immediately followed him to the room to try and make him speak.

When he walked in he saw Atem getting a blanket and a pillow out of the closet. Yugi eyed him for a minute before he went to sit on his bed. Moments later Atem was lying on the floor with his eyes focused on the ceiling. Yugi noticed how deep thinking Atem was and tried to make him speak because he knew that something was bothering him. Although they were separated now but Yugi could still sense when his Yami wasn't feeling ok and this minute was one of these times.

"Atemu..." Yugi called out to his friend to have his attention. Atem didn't move, he just nodded to show that he was listening, "...What was Tea dreaming about?" Atem hadn't responded, debating on whether he should share his thoughts with Yugi. His mind travelled back to that encounter with Duncin two days ago as he thought about how scared she looked when he woke her up earlier.

"I think that she was scared from Duncin, that's why she saw him trying to rape her." Yugi was surprised by this answer and the look on Atem's face made it obvious that he wasn't kidding.

"Do you think that the encounter with Duncin had effected her enough to let her see something like this?" Yugi vaguely asked.

"I don't know Yugi..." Atem wasn't sure of what to say. If she must be scared then she has to be scared from the bastard that tried to rape her today, not Duncin. Duncin didn't even touch her that day and still she's afraid of him! That made absolutely no sense.

Yugi saw that Atem had spaced out again. He knew that he was thinking about something that involved Tea, but what was it? And before he could ask him about it, a flicker of remembrance hit him. And he found himself yelling suddenly.

"Atemu, what did you do to that guy today?" This time Atem turned to Yugi with a questioning look on his face like he was asking him 'why the hell are you yelling? I can still hear you know!'. Yugi knew what the look of Atem meant and smiled sheepishly to him which he answered with a head shake, then he turned his eyes to the ceiling again.

"I sent him to where he belongs...straight to the shadow realm." Yugi was stunned by Atem's calm and totally innocent and careless voice. He suddenly felt the want to yell at him and give him a piece of his mind.

"How could you do that? I...you promised me not to torture people like this, didn't you?" Yugi shouted as he stood up from the bed and Atem smirked, not the least offended by Yugi's sharp attitude.

"I don't know why are you so mad like this. Frankly, I don't know why you even care about that filthy bastard's fate." Atem calmly said and this calm manner of him made Yugi even more angry.

"Because you don't have the right to torture people!" Yugi shot back, glaring, but Atem was uneffected. He just let out a scoff.

"You said it aibou: "innocent people". I'm not torturing innocent people. On the contrary, I'm ridding innocent people from having some bastards in them. So in the end all the people will be innocent and good ones," Atem explained, then smirked continuing "No one messes with **me** and run away without expecting a **punishment**." he finished lying extra pressure on the last word and casting a dangerous look. His disgruntled tone warned Yugi that he was close pissing him off, so he decided not to provoke him anymore.

**XXXX**

The next morning Tea woke up to the bright light from the window indicating that it was morning. She didn't know where she was first, but then when she turned to the nightstand on her right side, she saw a photo of Atem, Yugi, grandpa, Joey, Tristan, and Mai, so she remembered that she was still at Yugi's house. Slowly sitting up, she swung her legs to the side and got up. Tea was preparing herself to moan, but she stood up without any pain. Smilling, she remembered Atem bandaging her wounds yesterday, he's really good. Tea shook her head, letting out a giggle and opened the window, only to see Mr. Moto leaving the house. Tea smiled when she remembered that he usually goes shopping in this time.

The morning breeze was so fresh which gave her some energy and at the same let her memories rush to yesterday when Atem hugged her. She didn't even feel sleepy and suddenly when Atem hugged her she was able to sleep in a minute. But she remembered herself acting like a stupid with him when he awakened her yesterday when she shouted at him. _'I Just hope he's not mad at me for that'_. Tea shook her head and went to the bathroom to have her morning shower _'at least he said he'll protect me', _Tea thought happily. Once she finished showering, she wore the clothes that Atem brought her which were Yugi's mother's clothes. Tea remebered Yugi's mother very well. She married 6 years ago when Yugi's father died and so Yugi doesn't see her much often. The clothes were black jeans with a red T-shirt.

After that, Tea went downstairs and went to the kitchen to drink some orange juice. She knew grandpa always brings orange juice because he liked to drink it in the morning and Tea had that habit from him since she was a child. Tea poured some juice in a glass and drank it in a rush, feeling her dry throat was thanking her for this fresh juice. When she was done with the glass, she washed it and place it again in its place. Yugi's house was like her second house, so she didn't need any permission to do anything she wanted to do and she didn't need anybody to tell her where things were either, because she already knew the place of every single thing even if it was just a needle.

Tea walked to the living room, made herself comfortable on the sofa, turned the Tv on, and started switching over the channels. Nothing was worth the watch, but suddenly she found her song on a channel; the song that she was going to perform in Kaiba land a week away. Tea smiled and sang along with herself. It was a good thing for a person to be famous and be known by everybody in the world, though this fame still has its disadvantages. Tea's thoughts were stopped by her cell's ring and it was her mother.

**XXXX**

Two hours passed and it was now around nine in the morning. The two hours consisted of Tea doing some phone calls and watching Tv, listening to some songs and things like this.

In another room, Atem woke up to the bright light from the window and stretched his arms tiredly. He still wanted to sleep and his eyes were still closing every second, but seeing that it was 9 made his eyes go wide. Did he really sleep that long? Shifting his gaze to the bed, Atem saw that Yugi was still sleeping heavilly. A smirk made its way to his lips when he saw his aibou sleeping and he prepared to do a _nice _wake up to him. Seeing a glass of water on the nightstand that had some ice in it, Atem gave a sly smile, as he got the ice from the glass and held them in his palms, then he slid the ice in Yugi's sleeveless shirt. Yugi let out a yell and jumped from the bed, trying to get the ice from his back while Atem was busy laughing. Finally, Yugi removed his shirt and got the ice out then turned to see Atem on the bed laughing to death. Yugi's face turned red as he clenched his fists angerilly.

"Ateeeeeeeeeeemu why the hell did you that for?" Yugi yelled and Atem just held his stomach laughing uncontrollably. Yugi saw that and sighed heavilly, "You have a sick sense of humor." Atem finally stopped laughing and took a few deep breaths. He went to Yugi and offered him his hand since he was on the floor.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Yugi shook his head and took Atem's hand but before Atem can pull him up he pulled him down, and since Atem wasn't keeping his guard, he fell hard on the floor, feeling that his shoulder was broken. This time Yugi laughed hard at him. But Atem wasn't the kind of people you want to mess with. He suddenly looked up and his eyes were giving a deadly glare which Yugi saw and ran away fast. Quickly, Atem got up and ran after him to downstairs. But he stopped when he saw Tea on the sofa. Tea heard their voices and turned to see them going down the stairs.

"Good morning you two sleepy heads. I thought you'd never wake up." Tea teased, Yugi smiled meekly, while Atem just smirked at seeing her wearing Yugi's mother's big clothes.

"Morning Tea." he simple said after he examined how she looked, but he turned his gaze away when he noticed Tea's stare. Sitting next to her on the sofa, Yugi smiled in amazment.

"Wow Tea! I thought that pop stars were the sleepy heads in the world." Tea giggled while shaking her head.

"Nuh-uh Yugi. We wake up pretty early especially when we have something to do or buy. I mean that lots of photographers are after us all the time, so we go early to get rid of them." She explained. Atem who was still listening headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Atem yelled. Lifting his hands up excitngly in the air, Yugi yelled back,

"I want eggs!" Tea continued to watch Tv and didn't answer, till she saw Atem coming again to the living room. "What about you Tea?" he softly asked her, Tea smiled kindly.

"Thanks Atem but I had some orange juice, besides mom called and said that the lemo is ready and my new driver will pick me up in about half an hour or so, so I have to go." Atem looked disappointed by that answer, he looked away and seconds later he spoke.

"I thought you're staying here longer." Noticing the little saddness in Atem's voice, Tea giggled softly having Atem's attention.

"Don't be sad like this, we're still in the same school and we'll always stay together." She assured with a wink. Trying to hold back the stupid blush that was about to come, Atem went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Yugi on the other hand wasn't aware of what was happening in front of him. True that he was staring at Tea, but his mind was in another place. He was thinking back of his old friend Tea. She used to say the same thing "we'll always stay together" with her cheerful voice and he really believed that back then. Come to think of it now, this all was a nonsense. They're not together and they won't be again. But this girl really looked like the old Tea, the one that he used to love so much before Miho. Tea noticed that Yugi was quiet which was unlike his nature, he was also her best friend, so she could tell when he wasn't fine. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asked softly,

"What's wrong Yugi? Why are you so quiet?" Yugi stared at Tea's blue orbs and immediately remembered Tea's eyes. It was the same oceanic color.

"I...I..." Yugi trailed off, shifting his gaze away, "...You kinda reminded me of my old friend." he sadly finished.

"You mean Tea Gardner?" she assumed. Yugi gasped and held her strongly by her shoulders.

"Do you know her? You know Tea? You know where is she?" Tea bite her tongue. Seeing how Yugi was anxious to know about where she was, and seeing how he cared about her made her feel that she acted like a bitch. She left them all, especially him without saying a simple goodbye. Taking his hands that were grasping her shoulders in hers, Tea rubbed his palms gently before answering.

"No Yugi, I don't. Atem told me about her when he brought me to school yesterday." Slowly, Yugi pulled his hands from hers and pressed his palms to his forehead, closing his eyes tight. Tea saw how dissapointed he looked and cursed herself for everything that happened.

"Do you miss her Yugi?" She asked after a long pause, giving him a kind, yet sympathetic smile.

"So much." he muttered, clenching his fists till his veins were visible through his skin. "I feel so furious when I remember that I was so coward to tell her about my feelings." Yugi rose from his seat and went to the window. His hand travelled on the glass for a brief moment before he let out a small sigh. "I don't know what Duncin has done to her, but I won't forgive him, ever." Yugi swore in front of Tea who just sighed and shut her eyes. How come she was so stupid and blind to notice that Yugi loved her, while she was all over a bastard like Duncin who deserves to die. Turning around, Yugi saw the pensive look on Tea's face and remembered what he wanted to ask about. _'But what if she was mad at me for asking her something like this?'_ he thought. Taking a deep breath, he called out for Tea.

"Tea... can I ask you something?" Tea smiled in response and nodded.

"Sure Yugi, anything." Just then Atem walked in with breakfast and placed it on the table, then gestured for Yugi to sit which he did, but before he ate anything, he asked hesitantly.

"Tea, has anyone ever tried to rape you before yesterday?" Atemu blinked in surprise, not believing that Yugi asked that and he elbowed him strongly.

"Yugi, how could you ask something like this?" Atem whispered to him. Yugi gestured for Atem to wait till they hear the answer. Tea remained silent for some time, her mind focused on the accident three years ago. She didn't expect Yugi to ask her about that, nor did she know how to answer. Minutes passed with Tea silent, which made Yugi and Atem curious to know what will she say after this long pause.

"Yeah, that happened couple of times." Tea finally said, staring at her lap so she won't see their expressions. Atem and Yugi exchanged some surprised looks and said nothing. Another five minutes passed and the thick silence was still taking hold. That was till Yugi decided to ask again.

"And has anyone succeeded?" Atem stared at Yugi with wide eyes, shocked at his unexpected question and Yugi tried to avoid Atem's deadly stare. Whereas, Tea hadn't responded. Her expression was dull and unreadable making it look like she moved to another world. Yugi thought Tea wouldn't mind that question, but now when he saw the way Tea looked and how her shoulders stiff with resentment, he knew that it was a sensitive topic and a very stupid question to ask about. Tea on the other hand was still in another world, she wanted to tell everybody especially Yugi what happened to her and what has Duncin done to her. She wanted someone to know, just to get it off her chest. Maybe she better tell them because Duncin might try to do that again. So if she told them about her secret they'll protect her and Yugi will be happy to have her again.

"Yugi...I " Tea quitely spoke up in the silence that had taken, her voice low and shaky telling how unsure and hesitated she was. Atem and Yugi noticed her hesitation and got concerned, "I want to say something." Her head shot up so she can meet their gazes. "...I'm not what you all think...I.." Tea stopped, debating on whether to tell them or not. Atem vaguely wondered what she was going to say. _'She looks so tensed up. I wonder what's wrong', h_e thought. Tea licked her lips, not believing how dry they became '_God, should I tell them or not? Please give me a hint or something, anything.'_

Just then and before Tea could finish her thought the door bell rang. Atem never felt the want to smash someone's face before. But right now, he wanted to beat that idiot that was ringing the bell beyound repair. Yugi hurried to answer the door while Tea couldn't help but smile _'maybe that was a hint that meant that I shouldn't tell them the secret yet!'_

Opening the door, Yugi was faced with a huge surprise. His eyes widened even more than they were before as an astonished gasp escaped his mouth at seeing the girl before him. She was pretty with her tanned skin, long, black hair and big green eyes. And before Yugi can make or say anything, she threw herself on him, squeezing him like a sandwich.

"Hello little Yugi! how are you doing? Where's my handsome fiancé?" Yugi couldn't breath by the way the girl was hugging him and soon his little face was becoming red.

"Atem's inside having..." he gasped out but the girl didn't want to hear the rest since she let go of Yugi and rushed inside. Spotting Atem in the living room, the girl smiled widely and launched herself in his arms. Atem was amazed to see her here, but soon his amazed expression changed to a relaxed and happy one and he hugged her back.

"Hey Mana. What brought you here?" he asked kiddingly. Mana drew herself from the embrace, giving him a slight frown.

"Is that a way to welcome your fiancée pharoah?" Mana inquired, crossing her arms, she then giggled softly and Atem chuckled along with her. Tea watched them in curiousty as she thought '_Who's that girl? And how's she saying that she's Atem's fiancée? Didn't he say that he doesn't have a girlfriend? Or was he lying to me when he said that?' _

Mana suddenly stopped laughing when she saw the girl on the sofa. She kept silent for minutes just staring at her and making sure that she wasn't nuts yet. Realizing that she really wasn't hallucinating, Mana's eyes went wide with amazement and her jaw dropped to the ground. And all of a sudden, Mana let out a yell and collapsed on the floor. Atem quickly threw some water on her face to awake her, and when she awoke, she saw Atem staring at her like she'd grown two heads. Shifting her gaze to the sofa again, Mana let out a shriek making Atem cover his ears and she quickly pushed him away and hurried to Tea who was watching her in awe.

"You're Tea Mazaki! I can't believe my eyes!" Mana yelled, "Oh Atemu you've got many things to tell me about. How's the most famous and lovely popstar at your house?" Mana said giving Atem a suspicious look. "How come you never told me she's your friend?" Tea bite her lower lip thinking that she caused Atem a problem with his fiancée. While he just shrugged and inroduced the two to each other.

"Well, Tea this is Mana and she's from Egypt..." he said to Tea then turned his gaze to Mana, "As for your question, I just met Tea three days ago, that's why I didn't introduce you to her." Mana nodded in understanding, then yelled again and gave Tea a squeezing hug.

"Oh I can't believe this. I'm actually hugging you, oh how lucky I am. I love you so much and I've learned all your songs and all the dances you perform on stage. I also made a Tea Mazaki fan club with my friends and it's called the 4Angels. We always send you messages." Remembering that name, Tea smiled then tried to talk with Mana still juicing her.

"Yeah, I remember YYYou. Thanks for eeeverything." Atem saw that Mana was about to choke her with her hug, so placing both his arms around her waist, Atem grabbed Mana away, while she was yelling in excitement.

"Oh, she thanked me! She thanked me Atemu. Listen, Look!" Atem grabbed Mana away and placed her on the opposite sofa.

"Yeah, yeah. I've listened and looked. Now stop annoying her Mana." Atem sternly ordered. Mana lowered her head in embarrasment.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered. Tea noticed how sad she looked and went to sit next to her with Atem watching her in curiosity. Placing a hand on her shoulder gently, Tea smiled kindly to Mana.

"Don't listen to Atem. You're so nice and you're not anoyying me at all." Mana giggled happily and jumped on her, giving her another squeezing hug of hers. But this time Tea let out a pained moan that caused Mana to let go quickly of her. Atem was concerned and hastily asked.

"Tea you ok?" Tea nodded, giving Atem a reassuring smile. Mana on the other hand saw the bandages and let out a huge gasp as she covered her mouth.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Mana yelled clenching her fists, then sent Atem a dry look "Pharoah, is this the way you protect girls here?" Atem just rolled his eyes, but Tea stared between them oddly before she checked again.

"A pharoah? You! You're a pharoah?" Mana stuck her tongue out, scratching the back of her neck meekly. While Atem shook his head not believing how could he handle this girl and her big mouth.

"Where's Yugi? I'll look for him." Mana giggled nervously before she drew herself and ran away from Atem leaving him alone with Tea. Sighing to himself, Atem thought of something to say, but nothing was coming to mind. '_if I told her my story, she would think I'm crazy!'. _The silence developed between the two, Atem staring at the ground and Tea staring at him and waiting for an answer. Till Atem decided to break that thick slience.

"Alright, I was a pharoah in ancient Egypt 5000 years ago and Mana is my friend there. Yugi and the others helped me saving Egypt, then I came back with them. I'm just a spirit who used to live in the millinuem puzzle, sharing the same body with Yugi and whenever he needed my help, he would call for me to come and help him." Atem stopped to let the information sink in. But all he saw was puzzelement written all over her face, and she looked so cute while thinking by the way. Then it all made sense to her and she spoke up.

"Do you mean that golden object Yugi was tring to solve three years ago?" Atem nodded, feeling thankful that she remembered. But wait! She remembered that? Now it was his turn to be shocked.

"But how do you know about that and you weren't here three years ago?" Tea felt her heart stop by this question. She didn't know what she had to say to him.

"_Oh! Me and my big mouth!"_ Tea thought.

**Finally this chapter ended. I know that it wasn't my best. But believe it or not, after I stopped writting for a whole month, I just forgot how to talk in English! **

**Anyways, I have a question guys:**

**What song do you think Tea should sing in Kaiba city? I was thinking of a song for Hannah Montana like Nobody's Perfect for example, and I thought of a japanese song like Grip for example from Inuyasha**,** but I still don't know, so if you have any ideas please tell me in your reviews or PM me.**


	6. A Fight At Kaiba Land

**Hey guys. Before I start the new chapter, I want to thank the following reviewers:**

**.Lezley-Gardner.**

**.dancers of the night.**

**.shadow-fox313.**

**.Narutofang91.**

**.Divinitas.**

**.fantasia-49.**

**.Nightcrowlerlover.**

**.Mistress Ahiru.**

**.Asumy.**

**.ichika7walkure.**

**Note: I want to thank everyone that helped me with the song thing. There were many songs and I really found it hard to choose. Till my sis "Lezley Gardner" who I really want to thank so much told me about a one and I find it suitable. So even if I didn't use your songs I want you to know that I loved all the songs you suggested. Specially "The climb", "Like The Rain", "Amazing Kiss" and lots of other ones that I didn't know before and thanks to you I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-oh or the song "You'll always find your way back home" by Hannah Montana.**

**We're Not Meant To Be!**

**Chapter 6: "A fight at Kaiba Land"**

It was around 6 pm in the Game shop. Mana and Yugi were playing duel monsters, and though she lost to him three times so far, but Mana wasn't willing to give up. Atem was preparing his room for Mana to sleep in. He moved her suitcase upstairs and placed it in his room. Sighing, he lied on the bed, his arms under his head, and his mind drifted back to Tea. She apears to be hiding something. Atem thought remembering how anxious and disturbed she looked when he asked her about how she knew about the millennium puzzle thing and how happy she looked when Yugi and Mana joined them. Why the hell did they come anyway? And how did she know about the millennium puzzle? What was the secret she hid? Atem thrusted his hands in his hair feeling so confused and curious. Suddenly the door burst open with Yugi and Mana jumping up and down. Mana kept jumping till she landed on Atem's lap and she hugged him, smiling widely.

"I beat Yugi, I beat Yugi." She yelled happily, her butt jumping up and down on Atem's lap as she jumped. Atem cought her shoulders and sat her on his lap, shaking his head. Yugi chuckled at Mana's childish behave and sat on the chair next to Atem's study desk.

"By the way Mana, I forgot to ask why did you come here? Did you just miss your fiancé?" Mana looked at Atem and noticed their position. She was sitting on his lap and her arms were around his neck while his arms were around her. She saw that and jumped away, her face redder than a tomato. Atem saw that and chuckled.

"C'mon Yugi, don't embarrass her like this!" Atem said chuckling.

"Yeah little Yugi. Plus you know that me and Atem aren't like this! And the whole engagement was a plan. And you know what guys, I think the plan worked perfectly." Atem raised an eyebrow in interset.

"Really Mana? He did it?" Mana smiled and nodded. Yugi smiled and congrtulated her while Atem went to give her a hug which she gladly returned.

**XXXX**

The next day Atem and Yugi prepared themselves for school and had their breakfast. Yugi was talking with grandpa as Atem went to brush his teeth and Mana watched im brushing his teeth while she leaned her back against the door. Noticing the firm look on his face and the stiff in his shoulders, Mana knew that something was wrong with Atem. He didn't say anything this morning which proves that he wasn't ok. And since he was the most important person in her life she needed to know what was wrong.

"Hey pharoah..?" Atem looked at her from the mirror and shook his head as a sign of 'what?' Mana understood and smiled, "..you look strange today. Are you okay?" Atem put the tooth brush in the cup on the counter and nodded, shrugging off the thought that came to his head about the bitch that was going to be punished today.

"Yeah, never been better." he simply stated exiting the bathroom. Mana rolled her eyes and decided not to ask again. But then she ran to Atem and grabbed his arm.

"Atem, take me with you to school!" Atem raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why do you want to go to that fucking place anyway?" Mana knitted her eyebrows and crossed her arms to her chest.

"Wow! Someone has became so polite nowadays!" Mana observed. Atem shrugged.

"Like they say in our home Mana: Who lives with a bunch of people for 40 days becomes like them and I've been living in this country for 4 years now. It's time to learn some new vocabulary." Mana put on a fake glare.

"But I don't want my fiancé to talk like this! So if you talked like this again I'll break up with you!" Atem blinked in awe.

"You're taking this so serious, aren't you?" Mana covered her face with her hands and yelled in a crying voice.

"You're saying that I'm not your _fiancée!_ Oh pharoah, I hate you!" Atem went to Mana and placed his both hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Mana, I didn't mean it. Will you forgive me?"

"NO!"

"So, what do you want me to do?" Atem asked trying to calm her down. Mana smiled inwardly and said.

"Say you're the biggest jerk on the planet and I'll forgive you."

"Ok I'm the biggest jerk on the planet, you happy now." Mana started shaking and Atem thought she was crying, but when he removed her hands away of her face he saw her tears on the corner of her eyes and she was laughing to death. Atem blushed deeply.

"You weren't crying from the beginning, were you?" Mana laughed uncontrollably while holding her stomach.

"You really are a jerk!" She said then ran when she saw Atem clenching his fists. Atem ran after her yelling.

"Mana come here before I send you to the shadow realm!" Mana continued to laugh while running downstairs.

"Forgive me honey I didn't mean it!" grandpa and Yugi who were talking heard the sounds of yelling from upstairs then heard a voice of a crush. They both hurried to the stairs to find Atem and Mana on the ground with Mana in Atem's arms.

"What happened?" Yugi asked. Mana laughed so much while Atem shook his head and let go of her.

"She slipped on the stairs so I grabbed her but we fell together." grandpa smiled at them then cleared his throat.

"You'll be late for school if you don't hurry." Yugi and Atem looked at the clock seeing that they were late. They quickly grabbed their bags and headed to school.

**XXXX**

There, at the school yard Joey, Tristan, Mai and Miho standing in the schoolyard. Atem and Yugi ran quickly and arrived about ten mintes later. They found their friends chatting under a tree. Yugi went to join them and Atem wanted to go but he spotted someone walking into school and he decided to give _her_ a nice good morning.

"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted and Joey went to smack his back causing him to cough hard.

"Hey Yug." But Yugi couldn't talk because of the smack and continued coughing. Mai saw that and pulled Joey by his ear.

"You idiot. Look at what you did to him." Yugi calmed down and smiled reassuringly.

"It's ok Mai, I'm fine." Miho came to give Yugi a hug, smiling sheepishly, Yugi returned the hug. Tristan who was watching the love scene looked around noticing that Atem wasn't here. He looked again to Yugi and asked.

"Yugi, where's Atem?" Yugi was surprised and searched the school yard with his eyes, but he couldn't find him.

"That's strange. He was right behind me." Yugi didn't know why he had a feeling that something wasn't right and he felt that Atem was the responsible for his feeling. Suddenly, realization struck him. "Did Vivian arrive to school?"

The gang were surprised by his yell and his sudden question about that bitch. Then they all gave nod.

"I saw her when you arrived Yugi. She was here in the yard." Mai added. Yugi went silent for seconds thinking of what Atem said before when they were in the house yesterday.

_"Don't worry grandpa. I'm thinking of something that won't just keep Vivian away of Tea, but away from everyone in the school."_

Yugi felt terrified now. Atem could kill her or send her to the shadow realm like the rapist. Yugi didn't know what could Atem do when he becomes angry. He becomes another person. Someone so threating, cruel, heartless. And it would be impossible to stop him when he turns mad. The friends saw the terrified expression on Yugi's face and were instantly worried.

"Yugi, what is it my friend?" Joey asked worried. Yugi shook his head and grabbed Joey's hand.

"C'mon let's find Atem." Yugi yelled dragging Joey with him. The others watched them zooming out and exchanged some looks.

"What happened to him?" Tristan queried.

"Let's follow them and find out." Mai suggested before she ran to where Yugi and Joey went.

**XXXX**

At the same time Vivian was walking in the hallway, the cracking of her heels echoing through the place. Her left hand rested idly on her hip and the other was twirling her black locks. As she walked, her mind went to that guy "Kyle" that she paid to rape that bitch of a singer Mazaki slut. A smirk travelled to her lips as she thought that the slut will definitely leave the school to hide her face from the shame _'she must've known that I'll spread the news of her rape in the entire school, that's why I think she won't show up in this school again. Then Atemu will be all mine!'_ Vivian thought and giggled evilly. Vivian stopped near her locker and opened it, getting the cosmetic case. She flipped it open and checked herself in the mirror to make sure nothing will be a miss when she sees Atem now. She got her lip stick and put on some. _'My lips should be ready for a sudden kiss today!' _She whispered. After putting te lipstick, she rubbed her lower lip with her upper one and made her lips in a kissing mode. _'Oooh, you look so gorgeous Viv! Atem will be amazed when he sees me today'. _She hugged the cosmetic case to her heart whispering _'oh Atemu, when are you going to be mine? But before that when are you going to come to school? I missed you so much in this weekend.'_

Just when she said that, she saw a figure coming from the school yard. Vivian didn't give a damn of who it was, she just leaned against the locker, her eyes half opened and half closed. Untill she saw a trie-colored haired person coming closer. Vivian held her breath when she saw Atem walking in the hallway, no, he wasn't just walking past her, he was going towards her. She straighten up and waited for him. Atem kept walking towards her with his golden locks covering his eyes. He stopped in front of Vivian and said nothing, nor he raised his head to look in her eyes. Vivian smiled widely. He wasn't this close to her since a long time. Now she just needed to do her plan and soon enough he'll be hers.

"Atemu honey, how are..." Vivian was cut in the middle of her sentence by a hard slap across her face and she was thrown against her locker giving out a loud thud, while the cosmetic case flew away and then crushed on the ground into pieces. After some seconds, Vivian looked up at Atem, never in her life she's been slapped by anyone even her own parents and never in her life she's seen that look on Atem's face. It was so dangerous, terrifiying and so _deadly_.

"That was for the slap you gave Tea, though I doubt you slapped her as hard as I did now." He said observing her injury. His slap made her tooth move and blood started coming out of her mouth. Vivian was so scared and confused to even feel the pain that the slap caused. She was scared to see Atem this mad and confused to see that he knew about the slap thing. She made sure that he wasn't there when she dragged Tea so how did he know? Placing her hand on her cheek, she noticed the blood that was pouring out of her mouth. Vivian stared at Atem, her eyes full of sorrow. The last thing she wanted was to be slapped by the one she loves so much.

"Atem, I don't know what are you talking about." Atem grabbed her up by her shoulders and pushed her to the locker, his face coming closer to her.

"Listen, and listen very carefully because I'm not a person who likes to repeat his words. If you tried to hurt Tea again or even touch her, I'll break your hand and wipe off that fucking snobby smile that you wear on your face. If I saw you even greeting her in the morning, you won't have anytime to be sorry for doing that." Atem whispered venomously in Vivian ear."... That was first, but now, let's move to second..." he said before he clenched Vivian's neck in his palm.

"How dare you send that filthy bastard to rape her?" Vivian was scared now more than ever. This for sure wasn't the Atem she knew before. What did that bitch do to him? Vivian held Atem's fist that was trying to choke her and tried to loosen it but she couldn't. It was like it was stuck with a glue to her neck. Vivian started feeling breathless and she was about to faint any minute.

**XXXX**

Tea got out of her limo and walked into school only to find like 25 students waiting for her and they started following her. Sighing, she ran away and tried to search the yard with her eyes to find her friends. They can at least help her escape those stupid stalkers. But no luck. They weren't anywhere at the yard, so she figured they'll be in class. Knowing the school, Tea ran to the back door and hid in a room. After hearing the crazy fans's footsteps running away, Tea sighed in relief and exited that room then walked to the classroom.

As she walked, she stopped at a shocking scene in front of her. It was Atem appearing to be choking Vivian. Tea hid behind the wall, feeling her heart beating so much. Placing a hand on her heart she whispered _'It's all because of me..' _Tea watched as Vivian tried to gasp for breath but Atem kept clenching his hand on her neck, and she could feel that Vivian was dying. Flicking a look towards Atem, her eyes widened. His eyes were so dull and emotionless. It was like he is used to kill people and that he didn't give a damn about that. Then she noticed his millennium puzzle shining which reminded her of what happened with the rapist two days ago. The millennium puzzle shone and then the guy just disappeared into thin air. That millennium puzzle was giving Tea the creeps, it was a real mesterious thing. But she wasn't out to solve mysteries. She needed to stop what was happeining. She couldn't take that look on Atem's face anymore. Clenching her fists, she went out from her hiding place and yelled.

"ATEM!" Vivian who had her eyes closed, opened them when she heard the voice and saw Tea standing there. Atem didn't turn around however, keeping his back facing her.

"I'm doing this for you, so don't interfere." Atem coldly ordered. But Tea couldn't take this anymore. It was her own mistake that Atem was this mad, and it was her fault that Atem was about to kill Vivian. Rushing to him, Tea grabbed his hands away from Vivian.

"Please let her go. You punished that guy, so let her go." Tea begged, tears cascading down her cheeks. Atem felt so weak when he saw her crying and loosened his grip on Vivian's neck, making her fall on the ground gasping for air. When she started breathing normally she zoomed out, feeling so panicked. Atem watched her run away and sighed but when he turned to Tea, he was surprised by Tea's sudden hug, and she started sobbing on his shirt. Atem saw how she was trembeling and felt guilty that he scared her like this. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered in her ear in order to comfort her.

"I did this to avenge you. But I think I did a mistake. Forgive me." Tea said nothing. She just nodded telling him that he was forgiven. The gang who were looking all over for Atem finally saw him in the hallway with Tea in his arms.

"Oh Atem, there you are!" Trsitan yelled, catching his breath.

"Hey you! We've been looking all over for you while you were here all the time making out with Tea!" Joey yelled clenching his fists. Atem and Tea stared at each other and saw their position.

"Hell no!" they yelled in unison, pulling themselves away from each other and trying to hide their blush as the others laughed hard at them.

"If Mana knew that, then god knows what could happen to you Atem!" Yugi said after he finished laughing and Atem said nothing, while Tea felt her blood boiling for some reason.

**XXXX**

After a week of this encounter with Vivian which Tea and Atem kept a secret, It was finally the day of Tea's performance at Kaiba land. Atem and the rest of the gang were so excited to see the show and so was Tea. It was the first time that she sings in front of her friends and that made her really excited. Mai promised her friends that she'll drive them in her car, and Atem, well after a lot of planning he decided to escort Tea there, though she was going in her limo. Atem arrived there just in time and knocked the door. He was wearing black jeans with a buttoned shirt with a few buttons undone making a slight part of his chest appear. After some seconds the door was opened with Tea's mother. She immedialtely smiled when she saw Atem again and smiled to him, then stepped aside to let him enter. Tea's mother led Atem to the living room and went to the kitchen to bring him something to drink. Atem used the time and observed the big and neat house. The living room was colored with pink and white. And everything in the room was pink and white: the sofas, the bookshelf, the carpets. There was a small rounded table with some roses in the middle of the room. Atem went there and stared at the roses. And for some reason when he did, he imagined Tea's face on the roses and she was smiling her beautiful smile. Atem smirked and picked one out to smell it. He suddenly heard the footsteps of someone and when he turned around he was speechless at what he saw.

Tea was there, going downstairs and wearing a blue spaghetti strapped dress that comes down to her knees with a ribbon around the waist area that had many diamonds on. The ends of the dress were all different in their length. The front end of the dress where her knees was short and the back end of the dress was a little longer. She was also wearing white glittery heels. Her hair was down and her brown locks cascaded down to her shoulder. She was simply breathtakingly beautiful. Tea went down slowly studying Atem's unreadable expression. It was really hard for her to read the expression on his face since he wasn't really the kind of people that shows their feelings. However, she was startled when she reached the final stair, because Atem sat on his knee and offered her the rose, looking intensely in her eyes. Tea found herself sweating and shaking by the look he was giving her. It was like he was reading her whole soul and mind with his look. Atem tilted his head to the side when he saw her blushing and soon a sly smirk went to his lips.

"You look simply..." he paused for a second trying to find a suitable word to describe her beauty "...gorgeous!" he finished winking to her. Tea looked at him for a second, then her gaze went down only to stop when she saw a glimpse of his muscled chest, her eyes became wide and she turned her gaze away immediately. _'Oh my god! what's happening to me! I feel that I need him, no, that I want him so much. What's wrong with me?' _Atem didn't understand what was happening with Tea. She looked so nervous and she was shaking, not to mention that she was avoiding his gaze. Atem slowly moved to her and tilted her chin up with his fingers making her look at him as he softly spoke.

"Tea...you're beautiful..." Tea gazed at his handsome features and then she felt that her nervousness dissapeared by his soft smile. Smiling to him, she whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Tea could feel the weakness in her legs when Atem stared intensely again at her and she found herself moving closer to him. But just then Tea's mom came from the kitchen and let out a small gasp when she saw her daughter and her hot friend about to kiss. Tea blushed like a tomato and broke away smiling meekly to her mom. Her mom smiled inwardly feeling that a new boyfriend is coming. Atem kept still and emotionless as ever. And after some minutes of silence her mom decided to speak again.

"Honey, you'll be late for the performance." Tea noticed that she was really late and nodded then felt Atem holding her hand suddenly.

"Let's go." he casually said before pulling her with him. Tea's mother watched them leaving and smiled. They were a cute couple. Tea on the other hand was trying not to blush. His hand was giving her so much warmth and safe. She felt so happy when he's around and she didn't know why. And she couldn't help but feel so happy whenever she hears his voice or when he holds her hand and hugs her. Stepping in the car, Tea and Atem made their way to Kaiba Land. And when they arrived, there were like thousands of people there all yelling Tea's name. Tea cleared her throat and got out of the car with Atem only to find Seto Kaiba waiting for her in the entrance with a smirk written on his lips and beside him was his little brother Mokuba and Kaiba's right arm Roland. There wasn't any talk till Kaiba shrugged carelessly.

"So you came!" He smugly said. Knowing his cold attitude, Tea shrugged it off and smiled like she didn't hear anything.

"Well if that's your way to say hi then hi to you!" Tea said with the same cold attitude making Atem shake his head from behind her, smirking. Mokuba interfered to cool it and gave Tea a cheeky grin.

"Welcome Tea, I'm a huge fun of you! And Seto is too. He insisted that you should be the one singing in the Kaiba Land's anniversairy party." Tea raised an eyebrow at Kaiba with interst. While he just shrugged, spreading his hands in the air carelessly.

"Don't get so cocky. I just did that because you're a famous singer. I won't go and bring some unknown person to sing here. I have a reputation to keep after all." Kaiba simply said then walked inside.

"Roland, escort her to the dressing room if she wants to do something with herself, then show her the stage she'll be singing on." Tea and Atem watched Kaiba leaving and shook their heads. Roland then offered Tea to go with him and Mokuba and she gladly said yes. But before she went she turned to Atem again and smiled.

"So, see you on stage" Atem said. Tea nodded.

"I just hope that you'll like my song." With that Tea went with Roland and Mokuba leaving Atem there alone. But soon he heard the voice of a girl before someone hugged him from behind.

"Hey pharoah!" Atem turned to see Mana and gave a small smile. Then he and his friends went to have their seats in the front seats thanks to Mokuba. First Kaiba went on stage and started lecturing about himself and about his company, then about himself again and about the reason he built Kaiba Land for, and the achievements he made through these years, he kept talking making all the people yawn in frustration and boredom, till he finally said.

"And now, it's the moments you all waited for. Please give it up for miss Tea Mazakiii!" The whole Kaiba Land was filled now with the voice of clapping and yelling Tea's name who climbed the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Hey Guys! I'm so honored to be here, and I'm happy that Seto Kaiba has invited me to perform in this party. Thanks Mr Kaiba ..."she stopped looking at Kaiba who just gave her a small nod that maybe meant 'welcome', she then continued "...and thanks for all who came to see me, you are the best guys!" Another wave of yells and claps were heard while Kaiba went down and sat in the front seat. In the second seat line Joey and Tristan had many hearts in their eyes as they yelled together.

"You rock Tea Mazaki!" Only to be slapped from Mai on their neck. Yugi laughed at them and looked at his girlfriend Miho and said.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Miho nodded and smiled teasingly.

"But I'm prettier, right?" Yugi blushed and kissed her cheek later.

"You sure are Miho..." Miho smiled and kissed Yugi before they turned to look at Tea again. Atem was the only one that didn't say his opinion of Tea. He was looking at that bastard named Duncin. He really wasn't comfortable to the looks that he was giving to Tea. Mana noticed that Atem was quiter than the usual and she saw his stares towards a jet black hired guy.

"Hey Atem..." Atem turned to look at Mana "you're the only one that didn't say his opinion in Tea." Atem shrugged carelessly.

"She's fine." that's all he said and Mana didn't say anything either. The music started and Tea closed her eyes, preparing herself for singing. While someone was staring at her from a far seat and that person wasn't willing to let her go, and there was also a girl there staring at her from distance and she wanted so badly to crush her and avenge for what happened to her because of that singer. After seconds Tea took a deep breath, opened her eyes and started.

**You wake up, it's raining and it's monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door.**

**Sometimes you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get up and hit the dance floor.**

**But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show  
And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go  
Don't you know**

**You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home**

**You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home**

Atem couldn't help but smile in admiration. Though he has listened to her songs many times. But this time was different. She was singing in front of him which made her look greater, and her beautiful voice made his heart sing along with her. Not to mention that her movements on stage were really good. Tea noticed Atem looking at her with the same intense look while an amazed expression was written all over his face. She smiled to him hoping that he liked her song. Mana saw Atem's looks at Tea and smiled looking at him by the corner of her eyes.

"She's a great singer and I really wished to go to one of her concerts. My dream has finally came true."

"Yeah, she's really good." Atem added, his eyes not leaving Tea's ones. Mana elbowed him and teased.

"Ok Atem, I know you very much and I know that you like her." Atem slightly blushed and gave her a scowl.

"No I don't." Mana sighed and held his hand, her head resting on his shoulder.

"We'll see about that my dear fiancé." Tea saw their position and how Mana was putting her head on Atem's shoulder. Sighing in dissapointement, she moved on the stage and stood where Kaiba was sitting._ 'She's his fiancée and she's the right to do that. I shouldn't be mad because, I don't love Atem. And I won't allow myself to love him. I have something more important to do than falling in love.' _She thought and went back to the song.

**Your best friends, your little hometown  
Are waiting up wherever you go now  
You know you can always turn around**

**Cause this world is big and it's crazy  
And this girl is thinking that maybe  
This life is what some people dream about**

**Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone  
I've always got a place where I can go  
Cause I know**

**You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home**

**You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home**

**Where they know exactly who you are  
Back home where the real you is the superstar  
Back home, you know it's never too far away  
Let me hear you say**

**You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back**

**You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home**

**You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home**

The song ended and Tea bowed to the audience while the place was filled with hard claps. Joey and Tristan stood up and started yelling, claping and whistling to Tea. But the tough part was when lots of fans climbed on stage and wanted to take autographs and pictures with Tea.

**XXXX**

After an hour of signing autographs and having pictures, Tea was exhausted and fell on a chair with a tired sigh. But suddenly she heard a deep voice from behind her whispering.

"Can I have a photo with you miss Tea?" Tea turned around to find Atem and the rest of her friends and she giggled.

"Sure Atem, you all can." They all stood around Tea while Mokuba offered to take the picture. Mana tugged on Tea's dress like a child since she wanted to be the closest to her. Tea smiled and put her arm around Mana's shoulder bringing her closer to her and Mana was about to yell because Tea hugged her but she stopped when she saw what Atem was about to do. He moved behind Tea and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tea felt his arms around her and blushed the biggest blush of all times. The gang saw her big blush and laughed all including Mana and Atem while Mokuba found the photo funny and took it. After the picture was taken, they all prepared to go home when Mai grabbed Joey's hand and excused herself.

"Sorry guys, me and Joey have some place to go to, right hon?" Joey smiled and went to kiss Tea's hand.

"Your song was so great, miss Tea." Tea giggled, it was really funny to see her friends calling her miss.

"Thanks Jou. But remember to call me Tea only." Joey nodded and went with Mai. The others kept watching them till Tea exclaimed happily.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to have some ice cream?" Tristan yelled happily and gave Tea a thumb up.

"I don't mind at all." he said before he took Serenity's hand in his "let's go." Tea's limo was ready by the entrance of Kaiba Land. But before they all could go in, they all heard a familliar and annoying voice calling for Tea.

"Hey beautiful, your song was great." Tea turned to find Duncin and his five friends that Atem kicked their butts the last time. When Tea saw him again, a flashback about her dream flashed over her and she find herself shaking in fear. Atem saw how scared she looked and thought about her nightmare. He quickly went to her side and drapped his arm around her shoulder, then cast Duncin a venomous look.

"If you were a fan of Tea, then Tea met all her fans and she has no time for you now."

"Haven't you learned your lesson from the last time or you still want for my brother to kick your butt again?" Yugi yelled feeling angry that he has to face that bastard again.

"Get lost Duncin." Tristan yelled kicking the air with his fist. And then signaling for the girls to ride the limo. Serenity and Mana took Miho who was very scared about Yugi to the car. Duncin just chuckled and sent Tea a wink.

"Tea babe, you know that I'm a guy that you can't turn down easily. And I'm pretty sure that you like me, It's written all over your face sweetie. I like you so much and I know that we're gonna make a very special and cute couple." Tea scoffed.

"Huh, we won't make a cute couple. We make a very disgusting couple. You should know that I feel sick when I see your face. I don't like you because you disgust me. So why don't you go and leave me alone?" Duncin was so mad but he got more furious at seeing Atem holding Tea's hand, and she didn't mind that at all which made him even more furious.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU MINE!" Duncin yelled with gritted teeth. Atem was sick of this person annoying Tea and wanted so much to erase him from this world. But not here, and not now. But he however wanted so much to kick his ass for claiming that he wanted to make Tea his. He crossed all the limits with this sentence. Atem let go of Tea's hand and slowly walked towards Duncin. Duncin saw that he was coming closer and smirked, he wanted so much to beat that confident face and wipe out that arrogant smirk that Atem always held. But before he could do anything, Atem gave him a hard punch on his face sending him three metres away. They all gasped and Duncin raised himself up while wiping the blood that came from his mouth.

"You want to fight, huh? Then so be it." Duncin yelled before running to Atem to give him a punch which he dodge easily, then he lifted his arms up over his head and gave him a hard kick on his stomach. Duncin moaned in pain and held his stomach after he fell on the ground. But Atem wasn't willing to let him go. He was about to finish him when Duncin stood up quickly and gave him a punch on his mouth, making his lips bleed. Atem slowly touched the place where Duncin punshed him and felt the blood that was coming and growled in anger. Within a second, Atem lifted him up by his collar and gave him some beatings in his stomach. Raising his head, Duncin felt himself about to poop in his clothes when he saw the bloody color in Atem's eyes.

"You dare to touch me you fucking bastard? I'll make you wish you were never born." Atem said in a vicious voice that sent shivers down Duncin's spine. Just then, Atem threw him hard on the floor and kicked him in his stomach very hard. Tea, Yugi and Tristan were so afraid of Atem now especially Tea, she couldn't believe how Atem would become when he's angry. Quickly, Tristan and Yugi ran to Atem and held him back from Duncin. He tried to pull himself away from them and continue his torturing. He was so happy with every moan that escaped Duncin's mouth. But when he saw Tea crying sliently, he felt so bad and stopped pulling himself.

"I warned you not to bother Tea again, so go away before I take my anger out on you. And next time be careful, because you won't be so lucky." Duncin felt so humiliated but he had to run away, didn't he? Running away from that place, Duncin swore to himself that he'll make Atem sorry the next time. Yugi and Tristan loosened their grips on Atem and said nothing. But Tea came to him, got a tissue out of her purse, and wiped the blood that was on the edge of Atem's mouth.

"I'm so sorry Atem. You're getting in so much trouble because of me." Atem placed his hands on her shoulder and softly said.

"I said that I'll protect you, and I'm going to keep that. You're my friend now, and who messes with you is messing with _me_." Yugi and Tristan decided to leave them alone and headed to the car while Atem gently brushed her tears away with his thump and said.

"Don't cry. Your tears are so precious to me."

"Really?" she hopefully asked, her eyes blinking charmingly.

"Yeah." Atem slowly said, a soft smile on his lips. Tea moved closer and kissed his cheek before she giggled and thanked him. Atem was so happy to hear her cheerful, sweet giggle. He took her hand in his and smiled.

"C'mon, they're waiting for us." The seven teenagers went to an ice cream shop and bought some before they headed to a park to have it. They kept chatting till it turned 3 am. Tea dropped Tristan, Serenity and Miho to their houses. And when they reached Yugi's house Tea asked him and Mana to leave her with Atem alone. Nodding in understanding, Mana gave Tea a hug and went inside with Yugi. Tea kept silent for some time and Atem stared at her in curiosty as to what she was going to say. Suddenly she spoke up.

"Thanks for what you did with Duncin. I'm happy that I met you." Atem nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Atem noticed the dreaming look she was giving to him and her sweet smile, and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Why are you looking at me like this?" Tea giggled.

"You look so handsome in these clothes." Atem gave her a mischievous smirk that made her blush.

"I always look handsome my dear. Haven't you admitted that I'm the most handsome guy in the universe?" Tea remembered that day and looked away, blushing fiercly. Atem saw that and his smirk widened. But he didn't want to tease her anymore, so he opened the door and got out the car.

"See you tomorrow in school." But before he can go he stopped by Tea's sudden question.

"Is Mana really your fiancée?" Atem turned to look in her eyes, his hand resting on the door.

"And why do you ask? Does my dear popstar feel jealous?" Atem teased, Tea scoffed and shook her head.

"No. And I don't care if you didn't answer me either." Atem chuckled and moved forward to place his finger under her chin.

"So, I don't have to answer you! Chao!" Atem went to his house while Tea shouted in aggravation, her teeth gritted.

"I HATE YOU ATEM!" Tea yelled. She really wanted to know the truth about Mana and her relation with Atem, but he's gone now, so maybe later. Tea ordered her driver to take her home, and when she arrived her mother was waiting for her at the door.

"Where were you?" she shouted. "The party ended long time ago. You really are irresponsible." Tea sat on the sofa and simply shrugged.

"I was with my friends mom." her mom was excited, she sat beside her and exclamied happily.

"So you finally told them the truth!"

"Mom...I didn't tell them anything. Now is not the right time for them to know." she said after a sigh and turned the TV on and started switching the channels. Her mother noticed her pensive look and asked carelessly without looking at her.

"And Atem was there with you, right?"

"Yup." Tea answered without looking to her.

"So did anything happen between you two?" Tea stopped changing the channels and looked at her mother in an unbelieving way.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I mean he's so hot and he's a celebrity, not to mention that he looks intersted in you." Tea rose up from her seat and turned off the TV.

"Listen mom, Atem is a great guy but I don't want to have any relationship with a guy again. Not after what Duncin has done to me." her mom rose up too and yelled.

"And where exactly are you going to find him?" Tea obviously didn't tell her mother that she found that Duncin was still attending the same school. She licked her lips and sighed.

"I will find him mom, don't worry." Tea's mom came and gave her daughter a hug.

"Honey you should go on with your life." She broke apart, her eyes forming with tears "...and if you didn't tell your friends about the truth, I'll be the one to tell them." she warned before taking her way to her room leaving Tea so confused. She wanted to tell her friends, but not now. If she told them they might hurt Duncin. No, Atem will definitely kill him and that wasn't what she wanted to happen. She was the one that was supposed to get her revenge from Duncin and not any other one.

"Duncin, I swear that I'll kill you. No matter what it takes from me to do that. I'll kill you."

**OMG! This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long. But it's ok. I just hope that you had fun and didn't get bored. Just tell me in your reviews.**

**Rawan**

**Atem-Tea Love 4ever**


	7. I Love You but I can't Say It

**Hey guys. Chapter 7 is here. (Sigh). This was like the most difficult chapter I had to write because I have no idea what an arcade or a fair means. We have nothing like this here in Syria. So I used my imagination and some help from some fics to write this one. I hope you enjoy. And don't get mad at me for the ending.**

**Anyways, that will be a Tea and Atem chapter. It's about time he tell her his feelings, right?**

**Special thanks to.**

**. Mistress Ahiru.**

**. Nightcrawlerlover.**

**. dancers of the night.**

**. fantasia-49.**

**. Shadow-fox313.**

**. Divinitas.**

**. ichika7walkure**.

**. Lezley-Gardner.**

**.** **BluEbErRy-ChAn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "Superhuman" by Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson.**

**We're Not Meant To Be**!

**Chapter 7: "I Love you but I can't say it."**

The days passed quickly and uneventfully in Domino High School and it was already the spring break. And through the days that passed before the break Vivian kept away from Atem and his friends, more away than he and Tea hoped and that made the gang curios to know what happened to her and made her stop bothering Atem. Joey explained it that Vivian had replaced her peanut-sized brain with another one. Tristan said that she might have gotten herself a boyfriend, and to Atem's relief, she's forgotten all about him. And what supported that conclusion is that Vivian was always busy with the new transferred student Edward that came from England. So, for all Atem cared, Vivian was out his and Tea's way.

Duncin, on the other side wasn't paying attention to them anymore. In the next few days after the concert in Kaiba Land, he kept glaring at Atem whenever he saw him, but now, he had his mind on a new girl named Alexis, a red-haired girl with green eyes. They were always together; in almost every class, at the same table in the cafeteria, he even walked her home almost everyday. Atem was glad that that cockroach has finally found another girl to place his charm on instead of Tea, and he hoped for the better, like maybe if they -Duncin and Alexis- started dating, that wold be the best thing ever. But what annoyed and worried Atem was Tea. Since the new girl started to have Duncin's time, she was all sad and troubled. She couldn't be jealous of the girl, he thought. It's impossible for Tea to be in love with Duncin, she hates him. But then why he saw her sighing in frustration everytime she saw Duncin and Alexis walking home together. Why she always watched them in class instead of keeping with the teacher, or at least have a conversation with him. There was no reasonable explanition for that except for love.

No one really knew what Tea felt. Memories of the past flashed in her mind everytime she saw them together. She felt, no, he knew that something bad was going to happen to that girl. Oh how much she wanted to tell her about herself. How much she wanted to smach Duncin's face whenever she saw him smiling that heart melting smile of his, that always dazed girls and made them fall in love with him. But again, she couldn't. How would she help that poor girl? Helping her meant that she had to tell her the truth, and Tea wasn't even thinking of revealing the truth. So she remained silent.

Tea anyway, knew how to console herself. Just thinking about Atem when she felt depressed made her forget everything. Being with Atem moved some feelings in her heart that were immobile and immovable. Feelings that she never experienced, even when she was in love with Duncin. His smile made her world spin around. His deep, sweet voice sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. When he just calles her name, her breath would stuck in her gorge, and thus, she knew that she has fallen in love again. But she didn't want to be in love. She knew what was awaiting for her when she takes her revenge from Duncin. So, she can't allow herself to fall in love. And plus, Atem already had a fiancee which broke every chance she might have had with him.

**XXXX**

One day, Atem, Mana, Yugi and grandpa were all sitting together in the living room. Yugi and Mana were talking about something and grandpa was watching a historic programme, while Atem was in his own world. And his mind fixed on a certain blue-eyed girl. That was untill grandpa changed the channel and a song for Tea appeared. Going back to reality, Atem gazed upon the beautiful girl with a smirk on his face. The three saw Atem's expression and Mana smiled and winked to them. Then said placing her hands behind her head.

"I have to go back to Egypt in four days.." In fact, Mana was saying that to Yugi minutes ago, but since Atem wasn't in the same world back then, she knew that he hasn't heard.

"Really Mana? That stinks." Yugi muttered in a fake surprise. Then an idea flashed in his head, "how about we go to the fair tomorrow? What'd you say Atem? Atem?" Atem snapped out of his daydream and raised an eyebrow.

"What..?" Yugi laughed along with grandpa and Mana.

"How about we take Mana to the fair tomorrow?" Atem stared at her innocent face for a second, then remembered that she had to go to Egypt in four days.

"Yeah, sure Yugi. That would be a great way to say goodbye." Mana jumped up and down in excitement and exclaimed.

"Yay! And let's take your friends too. They're funny!"

"But do you think that Tea would go too?" Yugi asked, a plan was being cooked in his mind. Atem thought, it would be a blast if she came too. But his mind travelled to the last day in school before spring break.

**flashback**

_The gang were already gathered in class except for Tea. Then, the door burst open with Tea running and behind her like a hundered student. Joey and Tristan hurried to the door and closed it to keep the crazy fans from entering the class. While Tea fell on her desk beside Atem, exhausted, and lied her head on the desk. Atem looked at her, worried._

_"Tea, are you alright?" Tea raised her head and smiled._

_"Oh yes. But I'm sick of those fans chasing me everywhere I go." the others laughed while all Atem did was smiling. He knew exactly what Tea was going through.._

_"I think dis is the tax of being a celebrity." Joey kidded causing Tea to giggle._

_"Well, at least I'll have a break from those fans while I'm in New York." Tea said stretching her arms._

_"What? You're going back to New York? We won't see you again?" Atem asked worriedly. Tea saw the disappointment and hurt that colored his tone and felt her voice caught in her throat. Oh, she didn't ever want to leave him._

_"No..." she breathed, "I won't leave you..I just have some work to run there. You know concerts and stuff. But the problem is that I don't know when I'll come back.." Atem nodded. Though he wanted to know how long his love will be away from him._

**End of flashback**

The time flew by and it was bed time. Mana slept in Atem's room while he slept in Yugi's room, on the floor. Yugi saw Atem deep in thought and knew what he was thinking about. Since Tea was here, Atem's state turned upside down. He knew that his friend was at a loss of what to do next and so, he had to help him. But first, he needed to make the pharoah confess his feelings.

"Hey Yami..?" Atem turned to look at Yugi, surprised that he called him by his old name, "do you love Tea..?" he spatted out without any introductions. Atem raised an eyebrow at Yugi, trying to stop the blush.

"What's this question Yugi?"

"Listen Atem, I'll tell you this again. You may have gained a body but I'm still connected to you whether you want it or not, and I know that you like her. So don't try to hide it, you're like an open book to me." Atem sighed. It seemed that even if he wanted to keep something to himself Yugi would knew about it.

"Fine Yugi.." he muttered, "I do have something for her. It's just that I haven't experienced anything like that in my life. And it increases everytime I see her and look in her eyes." Yugi smiled, knowing exactly what that meant.

"Well that means you're in love with her Atemu..!"

"And..?" he demanded.

"Well, why don't you go with her tomorrow? Listen, Mana will stay with us while you and Tea explore the fair alone." Atem shot up from his bed, staring at Yugi as if he had two heads.

"Are you kidding me? That would be like a date and I don't know what to do on a date Yugi! I don't have the courage to do that." Yugi gasped when he heard those words. The same words he said to Joey and Tristan before the prom.

_"I don't have the courage to ask her."_

Yugi bit his lip and yelled.

"Don't you ever say that!" Atem was surprised by his yell and went to Yugi's bed and sat beside him.

"You okay Yugi?" he asked worriedly. It was rare for Yugi to shout like this. Yugi nodded, smiling sadly.

"I don't want you to lose your chance like I did with Tea. Please Atem. I don't want you to keep blaming yourself like I do now." Atem realized what was this about and closed his eyes, placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Okay Yugi. I promise you that I will tell her my feelings soon."

**XXXX**

The next morning, Yugi called his friends and they all agreed to go to the fair. While Mai and Joey were preparing secretly to go there alone, but when Yugi called, they admitted that and decided to join them. Yugi didn't really expect Tea to go with them, but when he called her, she absolutely loved the idea and said she'll go. Yugi had a sly idea. He knew that Atem probably won't go with Tea tomorrow and he needed to make him tell her. He didn't want him to suffer for not telling her the truth of his feelings.

No one really knew what was going to happen that day.

The friends all arrived almost in the same time. Yugi, Mana and Atem were the first there. Then Joey and Mai arrived along with Tristan and to Joey's misfortune Serenity. Miho arrived after 15 minutes and finally, Tea's limo parked beside them. she told her driver something before she got out the car and when she did Joey whistled.

"Man, you look so beautiful today Tea.." Atem and the others had to agree with Joey. Tea looked simply gorgeous in her tight jean-shorts and her sky blue spagetti strapped shirt. She was wearing a blue cap and a pair of blue flip flobs. Atem kept staring at Tea while a small smirk was plastered on his face. Tea saw his stare on her and looked away, blushing.

"Okay guys..." Mai said turning the others' attention from Tea to her. She walked to Joey and held his hand, "Joey and I are going now. See you when the fireworks starts." she said excusing herself and dragged Joey with her. Yugi decided that it was the right time to act, but Mana interrupted him when she started to bounce up and down while pointing to the rollercoaster. Yugi smiled.

"Okay guys. Listen..." he began having the other's attention, " Atemu is a bit shy to tell you that, but he would really feel happy if we leave him and Tea to explore this place alone..." the others smiled maliciously and raised their eyebrows slyly at Atem and Tea, while Tea had her mouth open in amazment. _'A day with Atem? And alone? Is that another way to say that he wants a date with me?'_ Atem, had the deadliest and angriest glare on his face when he heard Yugi. _'Oh Yugi, I'm so going to get you for this! The shadow realm will seem like heaven when I get my hands on you.' _Atem knew that he couldn't send Yugi to the shadow realm, but the stupid words he said now and the innocent yet sly smile he was giving him made him boil with anger.

"There's no need to be shy man." Tristan assured, taking Serenity's hand in his, "we're leaving you now. Meet us when the fire works starts." he said before he went with Serenity. Mana was still jumping in anxiety and soon she yelled.

"I'm going alone, if anyone wants to join me follow me." Mana ran and Miho ran after her. Yugi turned to look at the angry Atem and the still shocked Tea.

"Have fun you two...ba-bye!" he waved and ran, laughing hard.

"Yugi...I'll kill you when I see you again...!" Atem yelled to him. Tea who was a bit shocked, smiled now. She knew that Yugi came up with all that. That guy can be an imp sometimes. How could she forget what he did to get Mai and Joey together. Raising her hand to her mouth, Tea giggled hard. Atem turned to her and when he saw her laughing, his features softened and he stared at her with a smirk.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" Tea finally asked, still laughing.

"Not really. But I didn't want that little imp to interfere in this." Atem admitted, laughing too. But he suddenly stopped when Tea grabbed his hand and started running.

"C'mon. Let's go then. We don't want to spend the day standing like statues.." Shaking his head, Atem tightened his grasp on her hand and ran faster to catch to her.

**XXXX**

The fair was so big. Lots of places to visit and lots of things to play. But Tea and Atem were now worried about something else. Something more important than deciding which ride to start with...

"Oh it's Tea Mazaki...! Quick let's follow her.."

"Oh look how hot she looks..."

"Please we want your autograph.."

Yup, it was fans...

Tea was paralyzed when she saw about thirty guy and girl running towards her. Atem quickly grabbed her hand and hurried to hide. Till they were save. They stopped near a small park. Tea placed her hands on her knees, panting. while Atem looked behind and saw no one. He sighed in relief.

"They love you so much. Thank god they are all behind you and not me. It's a good thing that I'm not too famous.." Tea looked up to Atem and was about to say something when she spotted a group of girls pointing to Atem.

"Oh look It's Atem...oh, he's so hot!" One of the girls yelled and they all ran towards Atem and Tea who ran away quickly, till they reached a store and went into it. The girls however kept running past the store. Tea took a deep breath and smiled sarcastically.

"You were saying..?" Atem said nothing. He looked around the store they were in and smiled slyly.

"I think I have something that will help.." Tea didn't understand what Atem was up to, till he walked to her and put pink sunglasses on her eyes and a black weg on her head. He then went to the coats section and tried a black leather jacket on. Then put black sunglasses on his eyes too. Tea watched Atem as he paid and tried to hold back her blush. He looked so hot in that jacket. But the most important thing is that it was impossible to identify them now.

Once they went out the store, a little boy hid behind Tea's legs. Tea and Atem watched him in amusment as he was jerking his head from behind Tea's legs every five seconds to look ahead. Suddenly, a boy in the same age spotted him behind Tea and yelled.

"I found ya.." but the boy behind Tea ran away wile laughing. The boy that said he founded him, saw him run and yelled again, "this isn't fair, I found you. Come back." he ran after him with Tea and Atem watching him.

"I think they were playing hide and seek?" Atem asked. Tea clapped her hands.

"Oh, I haven't played that game in ages.." she excalimed. Atem eyed her from the corner of his eyes. Seeing how excited she was made him feel excited too.

"I bet I can find you so easily." he dared, knowing what will happen after that.

"Oh really?" Tea scoffed, "you're on Atem. I'll go and hide. Count to ten." Atem shook his head and stood there thinking. Should he tell her that he loves her? Should he say it today? Maybe, and maybe not. It would be good if he told her today, she will have all the time to think about her feelings when she goes to New York. Atem shook the idea off and ran to look for Tea. He looked in the restaurants, near the rollercoaster, in the park. He went everywhere, but with no luck. The place was way too big and it was hard to find her. Walking past a pond, he bought some food for the fish and started feeding them, while wondering where he'll look next. Opposite of the pond, there was a big swing. Sitting on it, he flicked a look to his watch seeing that Tea had been hiding since half an hour.

"_Oh, she really knows how to hide!" _

Atem was unware that Tea ws hiding in the bushes, right behind the swing. Coming out silently, she placed her hands on his eyes covering them and whispered.

"Guess who I am?"Atem smiled knowing by her sweet voice who she was. But he played along.

"Oh, you don't happen to be a brunette, do you?" Tea smiled.

"Well, you got that right."

"And you don't happen to have the most breathtaking sapphire eyes in the world, do you?" Tea gaped softly, feeling her cheeks warming. And she didn't respond. Smirking at her silence, Atem placed his hands on hers and asked again.

"And it's impossible that you're a great singer and dancer." Tea felt shivers ran under her skin by touching Atem's hands. She answered in a low voice.

"Maybe.."

"And don't tell me that your name happenes to be Tea?" Tea closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well king of games, you got everything right." she slowly drew her hands away from his and felt her stomach groan, "hey, how about we have lunch?" Atem nodded. But when Tea wanted to move, she let out a small pained yell. Atem stood up and went to find what was the problem. He found that Tea's locks were stuck in the bushes. He chuckled softly causing Tea to blush in embarrassment. But her blush grew when Atem was breaking up her locks. His arms were wrapped around her neck while his fingers were separating her locks from the bushes. Tea's back was facing Atem's chest. When Atem was done, Tea turned around, and her face was as red as a tomato. She noticed that she was in Atem's arms and that his arms were still around her. A smirk appeared on Atem's face as he saw their position and saw her reaction. But when he leaned forward, Tea's stomach grumbled.

Tea closed her eyes. In all the times that her stomach was able to groan, it didn't do it except for now? When she was with Atem? Oh, that is so humiliating. Tea waited for Atem to laugh, but instead, he dragged her silently to a fast food reasturant without saying a word.

**XXXX**

After finishing their meal, Atem and Tea walked to the water logs. Lots of people were standing in the line and Atem wondered if they would play today. But the line decreased fast and soon they were riding, Tea sat in the front and Yami sat behind her, and for some reason he wrapped his arms around her from the back. Tea felt herself tense up and she couldn't concentrate on the ride anymore. The ride started and they were going down and down with water splashing on them every second. But suddenly, when the boat went downward, Atem felt Tea lean against his chest, and he just smirked, then the heard her yelling while the water splashed hard making a rainbow above them. Once the ride was over, Atem got first and helped Tea out. Their clothes were completely wet now and the water was so cold by the way. Atem shook his head to the sides to get the water from his hair and his ears. Glancing at Tea, he knew why she had short and light clothes today. She was prepared for this game. Atem was ringing out his clothes to dry them off when he saw Tea sneazing. Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around her, and slide the sleeves in her arms professionally. Tea smiled, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Thanks Atem.." he shrugged and winked.

"No problem, my dear popstar!"

**XXXX**

The time passed fast and it was now sunset. Tea stopped on a bridge watching the sunset while Atem brought a huge cup of strawberry juice with two straws. Atem offered Tea her straw, but she hesitated when she saw that there was one huge cup. Atem was siping through his straw and watching the sunset, but then he noticed that she didn't drink anything.

"Tea, you said you're thirsty. Why aren't you drinking?" Tea said nothing. And Atem saw how nervous she was. He took her hands gently and placed them on the cup with his hands on top of them. Tea felt butterflies twist in her stomach. She tightened her grasp around the cup trying to control her emotions.

"C'mon. Drink. I can't finish this alone." It was more of an order than a question, and Tea finally decided to drink. But her hands kept trembling which made Atem rub them gently with his. Tea bit her straw to hold herself. She felt lots of emotion soaring in her inside. Her heart was beating fast like she won a marathon. And Atem's hands made things worse. They were so warm and strong, sending more shivers to her body. She tried to talk, maybe that would calm her a little.

"This is so beautiful..." she said impressed by the sunset. The beautiful color that painted the sky. The snowy-white clouds swimming in the red sky. And the sun meeting the horizon while saying her last goodbyes to the earth. Tea suddenly felt Atem hands tremble on hers. She shifted her gaze to him, getting worried when she saw his eyes colored with sadness.

"Atem..." she breathed. Atem jerked his head up and looked intensely in her eyes, his lips foming in a breathtaking smile.

"Yes, Tea.." Tea felt her breath get stuck in her lungs by the intense look that Atem gave her, and she quickly averted his gaze, looking to the sun. She was afraid to get lost in his eyes if she kept staring at him. Atem saw the blush and chuckled, turning to look at the sun too.

_"I think that I'll have to thank Yugi for this later."_

**XXXX**

It was now about seven and Tea and Atem were still walking around and trying to look for the others since the fireworks were about to start. Atem saw that Tea was no longer behind him. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes scanning everywhere till he found her next to a karaoke game. Atem walked over to her and saw her scoffing.

"Hey look..." Tea said to him, "the highest score is 50.000. I can beat that number so easily." Atem leaned against a wall and closed his eyes, tugging his hands in his pockets.

"And I don't doubt it." Tea looked to him, grinning.

"But that won't be fair, so how about you sing with me?" Atem opened one eye, staring in disbelief at her.

"You have to be kidding me, right?" But Tea kept the same look and the grin was still on her face. He knew that she wasn't kidding.

"Are you serious? I can't sing!" he declared, his eyes opened now.

"I'll be singing with you." Atem shrugged his shoulders walking away.

"Forget about it." he sharply said. Tea eyed him carelessly and then she walked away from him.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go and look for another guy to sing with me. No one would refuse singing with Tea Mazaki..You stay her alone King of games.." Tea scanned the area with her eyes and saw a handsome guy with black hair and green eyes staring at her. She smiled to him and Atem saw that, "That guy is so handsome. I'll go and tell him to sing with me." Tea walked to that guy. While Atem's heart was boiling with jealousy, and his palms tingled -he wanted so badly to go and punch that guy's face beyound repair-. But instead, he walked to Tea and grabbed her hand, walking to the game.

"Alright, I'll sing with you." Tea felt a thrill go through her when Atem said that, and she giggled.

'Thanks so much Atem." Tea scrolled through the list of songs until he found the one the was perfect for them to sing.

"We'll sing this." she announced. Atem was unsure of singing. He'd never sing before and that made him nervous for the first time in his life. Tea took the microphones and handed Atem his. Then before they start, Tea threw her jacket away and it landed on the floor. And when she did that, the people walking there immediately recognized her and started gathering around the game to watch her. Which made Atem only more nervous. But Tea smiled reassuringly to him and that made him feel better somehow. Atem waited some time when he heard the music before he started, looking in Tea's eyes so he won't get too confused by the people.

**Atem:**

_**Weeks  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees**_

**Tea:**

_**But that's the moment you came to me  
You don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see through the me I used to be**_

**Atem&Tea:**

_**You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing  
to me with your love**_

**I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you**

**Super human  
I feel so superhuman  
Super human  
I feel so superhuman**

Gaining a new confident, Atem moved there and took Tea's hands in his, bringing her to him.

**Atem:**

_**Strong  
Since I've been flying and writing the wrongs  
Feels almost like I've had it all along  
I can see tomorrow**_

**Tea:**

_**Well every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
how love can set me free**_

**Atem&Tea:**

_**You changed my whole life (life)  
Don't know what your doing  
to me with your love (uh-huh)**_

**I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you**

**Super human  
I feel so superhuman  
Super human  
I feel so superhuman**

The audience were cheering loudly for Atem and Tea while they were so cought up in their own world. Yugi and the others were also looking for Atem and Tea when they saw a big audience gathered aroung the karaoke game. But when they got closer, they saw Atem and Tea singing there.

**Atem:**

_**It's not a bird, not a plane  
**_**Atem&Tea:**

_**It's my heart and it's going, gone away**_

**Atem:**

_**My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I can feel like I can do anything**_

**Atem&Tea:**

_**I'm Going going, gone away love**_

**You changed my whole life (oh uh)  
Don't know what your doing  
to me with your love  
(to me with your love)**

**I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me, yeah  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you**

**Faded**

_**SUPER HUMAN  
SUPER HUMAN**_

Atem and Tea had their foreheads on each other now, both smiling to each other. But when Atem leaned forward, there was a loud cheering and appluses coming from the huge crowd of people that were watching them. Tea smiled for Atem.

"See? They liked you." Atem smirked and took her hand. And they both bowed for the audience. Joey and the others hurried to them to congratulate them

"You two were awesome!" Tristan said hugging Atem and Tea. Yugi and Joey both whistled when they saw the score on the screen.

"You got the highest score in da game baby!" Joey excalimed, giving a thumb up. Tea winked to Atem gesturing that she told him they'll have the highest score. Suddenly, Mana ran to Atem, giving him a tight hug which he gladly returned.

"How come I'm the only one that doesn't know about her fiance's talents? You were amazing Atemu!" Atem smiled to her, while Tea watched them with jealousy. Through the whole day, Tea had forgotten that Atem had a fiancee. He was all the day with her and her only what made her forget anything else. Come to think about it again, why didn't Mana spend the day with her fiancee? Their secret was getting on Tea's nerves.

"Don't you want to put your names in hon?" Mai asked snapping Tea out of her daydream. Nodding, they typed their names on the screen along with the song they sang and it came out on the display screen on the wall.

"I think that we should add singing to your talents list." Yugi said elbowing Atem with a sly smile, "if that's the case everytime you are with Tea. Then we should expect lots of new talents from you." Atem chuckled to hide what Yugi said.

"C'mon Yugi. I wasn't that special. Besides, Tea is the one that deserves your compliments, if it wasn't for her I couldn't have sang like this." he admitted remembering that gazing upon her beautiful eyes is the thing that helped him the most. Mai and Serenity hugged Tea.

"Go pop teen sensation Tea Mazaki!" they both yelled. And the others all laughed. But all of a sudded, lots of people started yelling and asking for other songs from the new duet. While people ran to Tea and Atem to have their autographes. Joey, Yugi and Tristan tried to stop them whil Tea and Atem ran away. They stopped after a while when they reached a hill and Tea fell on the grass, exhausted.

"Oh great! We lost them again." Atem said after he noticed that his friends weren't following them, "I'll go look for..." but before he could continue the fireworks started,

"Or maybe not.." Tea told him before she grabbed his arm and made him sit beside her. Atem smiled and leaned his back against the tree behind him and so did Tea. Tea watched the fireworks in amazment. How they exploded everytime in a different shape and color. When was the last time she saw the fireworks in Domino? She smiled sadly. It was before that accident. When she, Yugi, Joey and Tristan went to the carnival together. And Yugi won her a cute stuffed dog. It was the most thing she treasured in all her life, specially now after she knew how he felt towards her. Atem noticed how quiet she was and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, making her gasp.

"Are you alright? You don't like the fireworks?" Tea shook her head, forcing a fake smile.

"No. I really like them. It's just that I'm thinking of something else." Atem raised his eyebrow and Tea knew that he wanted to know what was it, "Atem..." Tea stopped, debating on whether to ask him or not. _'He would think that I'm jealous. But I really want to know and if I didn't I'll explode'._ Taking a deep breath she said hastily, "IsManayourfiancee?" (Is Mana your fiancee?).

"What?" he chuckled. Tea glared at him.

"I think you heard exactly what I asked.." Atem chuckled more at her glare. Oh, he loved making her angry.

"I can't believe you're still thinking about it.." he stated in an amazed and amused voice. Tea turned to look at him in the eye.

"Yeah. And I want some answers NOW!" Atem coughed trying to hide another laugh.

"You really are jealous, aren't you?" he teased, crossing his arms.

"Huh, you wish! Why would I be jealous?" Tea was trying to hide in anger, while actually, she was going to kill him. He was amused while she was dying with anger. He didn't say anything for sometime just staring at her with a tempting amused smile.

"Yes. She's my fiancee." he enunciated every syllable slowly, making Tea melt under his deep voice. But when she heard what he said, she froze. Her eyes kept still and she was unable to move them. Atem saw that, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey wait, no need to be so shocked. I haven't told you everything. Listen. Mana was in love with a guy from Egypt named Mahad. He was one of our friends there. She loved him but he didn't seem to be interested. Mana was sure that he had something for her and so was I. So in order to make him confess about his feelings she told me to announce that I want to be engaged with her, and i did. And soon all the kingdom knew -or thought- that we two are engaged. But when I came here with Yugi and the others, Mahad told her that he is in love with her and she admitted that all the engagment thing was a plan and she told him that she loved him too. Then they had their first kiss.

The end.

He stopped dramatically and smirked, looking at Tea, "Mana and I are friends since we were kids. She's like a sister to me and nothing more. And she came here to tell me what happened there and to invite me and the others to their wedding! And yesterday she asked me to invite you after I tell you the whole story. She really hope you will come. In fact, she wants you to sing in her wedding. But don't tell her that I told you because she wanted to ask you that herself. So if she told you, pretend that you're surprised, ok?" Tea took some time to absorb everything. And after she nodded to him, she turned to watch the fireworks again. Atem noticed her silence and decided to break it with the most important thing he had to say.

"Do you remember when I told you that I don't have a girlfriend?" Tea nodded without looking at him. Her mind focused on other matters now, "well, I think that I found the perfect girl for me." Tea's eyes shot up to meet his. Confusion and surprise coloring her blue orbs. Atem smiled softly to her making her blush.

"You know Tea. I heard that if someone made a wish while watching the fireworks, it may come true. .." Atem stopped with a laugh, "I know it might look silly to you but," Tea listened carefully, her eyes locked with his laughing eyes. And she couldn't help but to smile. She really loved this Atem and not the angry and deadly one that appeared when she was in danger, "I have two wishes Tea. Just two. And I won't need anymore in my whole life.."

"Two wishes only?" Tea repeated vaguely. Most people have like millions of wishes they want to come true and Atem only wants two. She wondered now in curiosty what are those two wishes.

"Yeah. The first wish is to to see all the my friends and the people I love always safe. No more saving the world and no more psychos who want to take over the world." Tea tilted her head to the side, not really knowing what the second part of the wish was about, "the second is..." Atem stopped, taking a deep breath and looking to the sky. Tea waited long for him to speak, but he didn't. He leaned his head back against the tree and sighed. His face was rigid.

"What's the second wish Atem?" Tea's voice came out in a whisper and before she could look up at him again, he pulled her to his chest, holding her tight. Tea was so startled, though it was really amazing how suddenly the feeling of security and warmth washed over her when she was in his arms. And then, without any warnings, Atem brought his lips gently and pressed them on hers. Tea froze when she felt Atem's lips on hers and she couldn't move. Atem kissed her firmly, but softly. It was amazing how her lips tasted to him. Her lips were like strawberries mixed with cream and he wanted more. Tea felt Atem's tongue scrape softly at the edge of her lower lip before he pulled away for air, smiling lovingly.

"The second is..." Tea stopped him, placing her both index and her middle finger on his lips. Atem looked intensely in her eyes and when he did, Tea's eyes formed with tears.

"Please. Don't say anymore. I hope your first wish come true. But I'm so sorry, the second is impossible." Tea stood up and walked away, only to be stopped by Atem who pulled her wrist and made her face him.

"I love you Tea..." Tears cascaded down Tea's soft cheeks as Atem said that. She couldn't believe that he was in love with her. It was more like a dream to her.

"No. No Please stop." Atem grasped her shoulders and made her look at him.

"I love you. I loved you since I lied my eyes on you. I felt something strange, something I've never felt before, and it was increasing everyday I saw your face and stared in your beautiful eyes." Tea pulled away from Atem yelling.

"That's enough. Stop!" Tea covered her face with her hands, sobbing. Atem stopped when he saw her crying. He tried to think clearly through the confusion that gripped his brain. Did he do something wrong? Atem walked to Tea and gently removed her hands, wipping her tears with his hand.

"I told you before that your tears are so precious to me, so please don't cry." Tea held Atem's hand that was on her cheek and brought her to her lips, planting a few kisses on it, before she left the place, leaving Atem holding his hand that she kissed and whispering.

"I love you Tea..."

**XXXX**

The others were watching the fireworks from a place near the karaoke game. They were all waiting anxiously for Atem and Tea to come back without knowing what happened there.

"Do you think dat Atem has told her bout his feelings?" Joey wondered loud. Yugi looked to the ground.

"I don't know Jou. But he's supposed to."

"I'm positive that Tea will say yes, the pharoah is a great guy." Mana said happily while licking her ice cream. And Miho nodded agreeing with Mana while leaning her head on Yugi's shoulder.

"He's a freakin' hot!" Mai yelled, sliding a lock behind her back.

"And he's the best duelist ever." Serenity exclaimed but felt Tristan's glare on her. Smiling sheepishly, she apologized "no offense Tristan."

Yugi was the only one who didn't have a good feeling about this. The fireworks ended and the gang waited for Atem at the entrance. After ten minutes they found a trie-colored guy walking to them. They all went to him and Tristan asked.

'Where is Tea..?" Atem was looking at the ground. His golden locks covering his face.

"She went." he answered darkly without looking at them. Joey chuckled.

"Sure. She must've been so shocked and went to wash her face like they do in movies. But with some kisses she'll get over it." They all laughed except for Atem who stood silent not moving a muscle. The others exchanged some worried looks. Mana was the first to walk to Atem. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asked softly.

"Atem what's wrong? What happened? And where's Tea?" Atem walked past them.

"She went home and we better go home too." Atem said walking out the fair. The others looked at each other before running to him.

"Did she have something to do?" Serenity asked.

"She didn't tell you about her feelings too?" Miho asked.

"Did she say she loved you, then went home?" Mai asked. Atem was sick of their unlimited questions. He turned abruptly, his locks moved showing his angry features, and they were all welcomed with a deadly glare.

"SHE DOESN"T LOVE ME, ARE YOU HAPPY?" he yelled angrily making the other gasp. And they all shut up after hearing what happened, scared that Atem would kill them since he had the looks of a murdrer now, and they weren't ready to face his wrath. Atem saw their scared expressions and sighed.

"I'm so sorry guys." his voice was burned with regret and they all felt sorry for him.

The ride in Mai's car was silent. Everybody cought in his own world. Atem was looking out the window all the time. Why? Why she doesn't love him? All her actions proved that she did love him. So why when he tells her she runs away from him? Yugi and Mana saw how angry and heartbroken the pharoah was, but they decided to leave him alone now to clear his thoughts.

**XXXX**

Whereas, once Tea reached her house, she went to her room and fell on her bed, crying uncontrollablly.

_'I love you too Atem. I love you so much. But I can't tell you. Please forgive me for breaking your heart, but I can't be with you. We're not meant to be, I just know that. Please forgive me for everything'._

Tea dressed for bed after spending a whole hour crying. She climbed under her blanket, curling into a ball and hugging herself. Looking at her suitcases, she let a sigh of relief as she thought that she'll be in New York for the next month, so she should be able to avoid Atem and think clearly about all what happened.

Tea felt her eyelids become heavy and she slowly closed her eyes, letting sleep take over. And while sleeping she kept repeating the name of her handsome trie-colored hair lover. The guy that she fell madly and passionately in love with him.

**(Sniffs). Okay, that was chapter 7. I just hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it. Please review and tell me what you think about it:D **

**~Rawan**

***Atem Tea Love 4Ever***


	8. Love will bring us back together

**Hey guys! Another chapter is up. I want a minute to thank who reviewed before continuing with the eigth chapter.**

**fantasia-49.**

**Mistress Ahiru.**

**Lady. Zayriah**.

**dancers of the night.**

**Nightcrawlerlover.**

**BluEbErRy-ChAn.**

**CrimsonZero.**

**Lezley-Gardner.**

**Divinitas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song "At the beginning with you" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.**

**We're Not Meant To Be!**

**chapter 8: "Love will bring us back again."**

The next morning came so heavy on Tea. She still didn't believe what happened yesterday and how she broke Atem's heart with her own hands. It hurt her thinking that she couldn't tell him how much she loves him, it hurt her to think that she didn't kiss him back yesterday. Oh, the taste of his lips was still fresh in her mind and she wished she just kissed back.

Sighing deeply, Tea rubbed her tired eyes; tired from the lack of sleep and put on a pair of jeans and blue shirt that goes around the neck. Brushing her hair and tucking some stuff in the suitcase, Tea zipped it and dragged it down the stairs where her mother was waiting for her.

"Are you ready, honey?" her mother asked doubting that her daughter wanted to leave. Since she came back yesterday from the fair with her friends she was acting strangely. She also heard her crying, but knowing her daughter she would probably have hiden the reason of her fit. That's why she didn't ask her. But to her surprise, Tea nodded in affirmative.

"Yeah mom. I'm ready." Shrugging, Mrs. Gardner pulled her suitcase and stepped in the car with Tea following behind.

**XXXX**

In the Game shop, Yugi and Mana were awake from an early time, unlike Atem who hadn't shown up from his room since yesterday. Solomon was sweeping the floor of the game shop while Mana was reading in her weird magic book. Yugi who was holding his face in his hands yawned sleepily.

"Do you think that we should remind Atem that Tea's plane is after an hour? Maybe he wants to catch with her." Solomon rose his gaze to Yugi.

"What happened Yugi? Atemu is acting so weird. And you all look miserable since you came back yesterday." Yugi sighed while Mana jumped off the counter.

"That's it. That's it!" she exclaimed exitedly, jumping up and down.

"That's what Mana?" Yugi asked walking to her.

"This is it..." she started showing Yugi her magic book. "I'll hypontize Tea and make her tell the pharoah that she loves him and he'll be happy again! And maybe I'll tell her to let me sing in one of her concerts!" Mana laughed to herself. Solomon and Yugi sighed together.

"What? You don't like my idea?" Mana questioned, rubbing her chin. "Don't worry, there's always a back up plan in Mana's mind." Snapping her fingers, she giggled when another idea came through her head. "I'll hypontize someone and ask him to kidnap Tea, then we'll tell pharoah-sama that Tea was kidnapped and he'll go to save her. And when Tea sees how brave and caring he is, she'll fall in love with him." Yugi and Solomon sweat-dropped. Seeing the silly look on their faces, Mana frowned.

"Don't tell me that you didn't like that idea too." They shook their heads together in negative. "No problem, I'll hypontize..."

"Mana, is there any chance that one of your ideas don't involve 'hypontizing'?" Mana blew a frustrated breath, shaking her head.

"Nope. Master Maha- I mean Mahad just taught me about hypontizing spell." she admitted feeling shamful that she can't help and then burst crying. Yugi waved carelessly in front of her laughing nervously.

"It's alright Mana. Don't get upset. We'll find a way through this thing." Mana wiped her tears and nodded.

"Could someone explain what's happening?" Solomon asked feeling confused by the whole conversation. Yugi nodded and started explaining everything that happened with them.

"So, she told him that she doesn't love him, that all we understood from him yesterday." Yugi finished. Mana sighed.

"I still don't know why she said that. I thought she loved him. I guess I was so wrong." Mr. Moto didn't comment about the story. He finished sweeping and went to open that store.

"Don't bother him. Leave him alone." he said before he walked to open the shop.

**XXXX**

On the other side, Atem was lying on his bed feeling so despaired to do anything. All he wanted to know was the reason behind what Tea did. Why did she go? Why did she kiss his hand? And why did she broke in tears when he told her the truth about his feelings. Atem didn't understand any of what happened. Sadness and hurt colored his features and controlled him that he totally forgot that Tea was leaving today to New York._ 'I have to know why she did that! She can't do that to me! Why did she turn me down? Is she in love with another one! Maybe that bastard Duncin? I'll erase him if I knew that Tea rejected me because of him! Tea is mine and I'll kill that Duncin if he thought that he could take her from me. I have to make things clear._'

Raising from his bed, he walked downstairs. Talking with Tea was all he cared about now. He wanted to know what exactly her feelings were towards him. Shoving past Yugi and Mana, he went to the phone and yanked it off the hook, dialing Tea's number. He waited for some time without anyone answering. Yugi and Mana watched him for some time. He didn't say "good morning" which meant that he was still upset.

"Who are you calling Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Tea..." Atem simply answered leaning against the wall and waiting for some goddamn person to pick up the phone.

"You know her phone number?" Yugi asked with a bit surprise. Tea seemed to be so discreet and never really said anything about her family or about herself in school. Atem didn't answer him, though. "You won't find her home. Have you forgotten? She said that she'll go to New York this morning."

This time Atem did react. He turned around abruptly with a dangerous look on his face. "Why didn't you remind me Yugi?" he demanded with an angry tone.

"I'm sorry." Yugi lowered his head afraid to look straight at Atem. "I wanted to, but grandpa asked me to leave you alone."

"And when did she say she'll come back?" Atem said in a calmer tone this time.

"Maybe after two months." he answered lowly. Clutching his fists, Atem lost control over himself and yelled.

"I still have to wait for two months!" Mana stared at Atem in complete shock. He looked so agressive and he was so mad. Why the hell he was all that angry? Eventually, Tea will come back, so why all this overreacting?

"Pharoah, what's wrong with you? Please stop yelling at Yugi. He's not guilty. You were so upset yesterday and we couldn't go to your room and tell you. And today grandpa asked us to leave you alone. So please calm down." Atem saw the fear in Mana's eyes and sighed. He went to the hanger and took his jacket then opened the door and went out with the two watching him helplessly.

**XXXX**

Atem walked down the streets without knowing where he was going. It made him feel insane that he forgot about Tea's leaving. And it made him even more angry to know that he can't talk to her and know why she did that, or who's the one that she rejected him for. Walking with an absent-mind, he didn't notice lots of girls were behind him. When he snapped out of it, he saw a pack of girl surrounding him and asking him for autographs or for taking pictures. But he was so angry to see anyone now.

"Leave me all alone! I don't want to sign goddamned autographs or take any goddammned photo with anyone!" he yelled, getting tired by the fame matter and by the insane fans. But his yell grabbed everyone's attention in the street. And all the people started looking at him with confusion and some started whispering to their friends about the arrogant celebrity.

Hearing the yell, Joey instantly recognized the voice and hurried to see Atem surrounded by some fangirls that looked so hurt and surprised. Waving for the fangirls to separate, he laughed nervously and patted Atem's back.

"He's a little upset cuz he didn' have his milk bath today!" Joey grabbed Atem and took him to the street where Mai was waiting in her car. Atem got in the backseat and Joey sat in the front, gesturing for Mai to start the car again.

"Thanks Joey. I don't know what I could've done if you weren't there." Atem admitted sheepishly, turning his gaze to his lap. Joey looked over his shoulder to stare at him.

"Why are you so upset pal? Lighten up!" Atem gave a tired sigh and leaned back to the seat.

"Tea went this morning to New York. I wanted to talk to her and I called her this morning, but I was surprised that she was gone."

"How's that? She told us that she was leaving hun." Mai stated, looking at him by the mirror.

"I know Mai. But after what happened yesterday, I forgot about everything." Atem calmly said. Joey shrugged his shoulders giving Atem a comforting smile.

"So what? She'll come back after a month or two. Don't be so upset like dis." Atem nodded feeling a bit better.

"Thank you guys." Mai smiled to him.

"Don't worry. We're always here to help you." she assured recieving a mocking smile from Joey.

"Really? And who's the one that turned against us a year ago when Dartz was here?" he teased, and if looks could kill, then Joey would've been dead by the look Mai was giving him. While Atem just sweat-dropped.

"Shut up Wheeler or I'll kick your butt out of my car!" Atem chuckled and Joey apologized for her. Mai was near the game shop and Atem excused himself.

"Stop the car here Mai. You were on a date and I cut it. So I'm sorry." Mai and Joey negated with their heads telling him that he was no bother.

"Say hi to Mana and tell her that Mai wish you a happy marriage!" Atem smiled imagining Mana in the white dress.

"I'll tell her Mai. Have fun you two."

"We will!" Mai yelled from her car and drove away. Atem stared at the sky and sighed. _'Two months will be a very long time'. _Opening the door of the game shop, Atem found Solomon getting some new decks and placing them on the roofs.

"Hi grandpa." Solomon smiled seeing that Atem was calmer than this morning. He went to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm happy that you're back to normal, son." Atem was startled by the hug, but he smiled.

"Yes. I was with Joey and Mai and they dropped me here." Solomon pulled away and went back to his work.

"I heard that Tea is going to sing a duet with some well-known singer ,I don't really remember what was his name, but what matters that they'll go to Paris to shoot it." Atem tried to stay calm despite the slight shaking of his shoulders. Mr. Moto saw that and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, son. You may not be my grandson but I love you as much as I love Yugi. I have a feeling that Tea loves you..." Atm gasped, his eyes full of surprise. "I think that she has a good reason as to why she rejected your feelings to her. You just have to wait her and ask her why she did that. But till then, you can't keep angry like this. I know that you're sad and that it won't help you if I asked you to relax or calm down. But try to comfort yourself. Maybe she went away of this city but she's still under the same sky and on the same ground like us. And most importantly, she's still in the same life like us, so that should be enough to make you feel better." Hearing those wisdom words from grandpa made Atem feel so much better. It was so right. Tea's still in the same life and he should be happy that she's not dead or something. He could never imagine himself without her.

"Thanks grandpa. I needed that." Atem smiled and went to the house where Mana and Yugi were. Once they saw him entering the house, they both ran to hug him.

"Atem!" Mana squealed, holding Atem tight. Atem chuckled softly and hugged them back. "Oh, you're finally back to your mind!" Atem frowned.

"Why? Was I out of my mind!" Mana stuck her tongue out to him.

"Sort of." Yugi and Mana laughed while he merly rolled his eyes.

**XXXX**

The day flew quickly and it was afternoon now. Mana finished packing all her stuff and was ready to go back to Egypt and see her fiance. She said goodbye to Yugi and Mr. Moto and thanked them for letting her stay at their house. Now that she was ready and the taxi was waiting for her, she just needed one last thing.

Saying goodbye to her ex. fiance; Atemu!

Atem was in his room, after Mana packed all her things, he was finally able to have his room again. He was staring at the photo they took in Kaiba Land. He saw all her friends gathered around him and Tea. Noticing their position, Atem chuckled. He was wrapping his arms around her waist and that's why her face was so red in the photo. He sure startled her by this sudden hug, but he was so happy to hug her. Sighing, he wished that Tea would hug him too and not only him.

Now Atem felt something so big and important missing from his heart. He needed Tea to be with him, and after she left, he felt that he was all alone again. Abruptly, there was a knock on the door that snapped Atem out of his thoughts.

"Come in.."

The door was opened with none other than Mana. She closed the door behind her and came to sit beside Atem on the bed. They didn't say anything, but though, she could see the hint of sadness in his eyes because of his lover's departure.

"My flight is two hours later and ...I should leave now to the airport."

"Good luck Mana." he said forcing a half-hearted smile. Mana smiled back and gave him a big hug.

"I'll miss you so much pharoah." Atem chuckled, hugging her back.

"Me too. You know that you're my naughty little sister." Mana giggled, breaking apart.

"K. And as a good little sister I'll give you an advice." Atem raised an eyebrow at her.

"You will advice me?" he mocked. And Mana nodded in affirmative, not the least angry by his mocking. She raised her hand and gave him a thumb up.

"Don't give up on loving Tea. You should have faith in this love and you should fight for it. This is my advice. Now, see you later at my wedding." Mana hopped up and down and exited the room, leaving Atem to think about her words.

_"Don't give up on loving Tea."_ he really wasn't even considering the thought of quitting. After all, not Atem; the king of games and the pharoah of Egypt that gives up, specially on love. He knew that Tea would be his. He just felt it and he didn't want to give up.

**XXXX**

The spring break ended and all the students went back to Domino High school. The days flew really slow in school for Atem. He seemed so sad through the two months that passed. He missed Tea so much and needed to see her more than anyone else in the world. His friends couldn't help him or do anything to lift his spirits up, though they saw how he had turned. He wasn't eating well or sleeping well and he always spaced out. Everything around Atem seemed so silent and lifeless. She always seemed to fill his world with her laugh, her sweet voice. She made a great world to him, a new world that he never thought it was real. How could he forget her while the taste of her lips was still haunting him?

Everone in the class seemed to notice how sad and frustrated he was, but no one dared to talk to him. Even his fangirls kept away from him. Vivian who was happy that Tea was not in the school anymore wanted to have her way with Atem. But by seeing how angry he seemed to look nowadays, she reconsidered that. And by remembering what he did to her, she really reconidered showing in his way.

On Duncin's side, he was free again. No one seemed to notice that the new girl Alexis didn't come to school since the spring break ended. Some did notice, but for all they cared, they thought she had dropped school.

The bastard Duncin was hiding something. When the teachers asked him about Alexis considering that he was her best friend, he would always tell them that he doesn't have the slightest idea. While deep inside him, he knew that that girl's part was over in his life. After he took what he wanted from her.

Today was monday, and science was the first lesson today. Atem was absent minded as usual, while Duncin eyed him and his group from his usual seat.

_'Oh. I wonder where Tea is. She hadn't come to school since two months. Could she have dropped school? I don't think so...And her pathetic group aren't saying anything about her disappeareance. I know that I kept myself a little busy with that Alexis girl who was by the way so cooperated and was good in sex! I still can't believe that she was virgin! I thought she had some expeirences! Huh, the idea of putting a sleeping bill in her juice and then take her right into my bed was so genius! Mmm, anyway, back to the subject. Maybe I kept myself busy, but after I took what I wanted from that bitch, I need another sexy girl to taste. And I know that Tea worth about ten girls from the girls that I slept with. Just having her with me will be like having ten women in my bed. You better come back my sexy Tea, because I'm making some plans on how I'll make you mine!_'

**XXXX**

**(With Tea)**

Tea was so busy preparing for her new song with Shayne; one of the most popular and hot singers. And though she tried to distract herself with work, but she couldn't stop thinking of Atem. She wished that she told him her true feelings before she left. But, it's too late now. She acted so stupidly and left him alone that day. He must hate her so much now. How did she have the heart to leave him there while he kept on saying that he loved her. she could swear that she never experienced any more fierce and loving kiss like his before. That pharoah is a good kisser, that what she thought. She would always stare at their photo in Kaiba Land before she goes to sleep and she would break with tears everytime she gaze at it, and actually crying was the thing that made her fall asleep. After every crying fit she would feel so weak and just fell asleep hoping that she would get a brief sight of Atem in her dreams.

Lots would ask why didn't she tell him that she was in love with him. And actually, she would always ask herself that question. She knew that some of it was because of the revenge. The revenge that she promised to take from the filthy Duncin. Thinking ahead, when she and Atem will be together, he'll eventually find out that she's not virgin. That shouldn't be much of a problem, though. But the real problem would be when he knows that she lost her virginity against her will. By a rape. He would be furious and specially if she told him that Duncin is the one that raped her -which she knew that she would tell him if he asked her-. She wanted to take her revenge, and then she didn't matter what will happen to her. Whether she would die by Duncin, or go to jail.

**XXXX**

It was finally friday and the gang were all gathered in Yugi's house. They were trying to distract theirselves to kill time till their favorite show starts. It was one of the most popular shows here, but that's not why they were all excited. They were excited because Mike the presenter was interviewing Tea and Shyne and they were going to sing their new song in the show for the first time. Atem was out since they came back from school and Yugi really wished that he would come back soon to see Tea.

"Good evening Americans and all who's watching us now..." Mike greeted from the TV and Mai quickly turned the voice up. Just as he was speaking, Atem entered the house and greeted his friends. He was about to go to his room when Mike said.

"Please, give it up for Miss Tea Mazaki!" Atem froze when he heard the name and stared at the TV screen with wide eyes. There was she, walking towards the presenter with a wide smile, wearing black shorts with a black tank top that showed a bit of her stomach. The audience cheered loudly, but though, Atem could still hear his heartbeat when he saw her. The other watched Atem stare at Tea with loving eyes and smiled.

"You look so beautiful today Tea." Tea giggled.

"Thanks Mike. I'm happy to be on your show today. My friends and I like your show, specially my friend Mai Valentine who doesn't miss any episode, and she's a big fan of you!" Mai always used to say that she loves Mike and that she never misses any episode, she even usually record the episodes. And gladly, Tea remembered that. Mike smiled to the camera.

"I heard alot about the duelist Mai Valentine. I hope you're watching us today, and be sure that I like you too." A huge squeal was heard in the living room, Mai was dancing in the room holding a pillow in her hands to dance with her.

"Oh! He likes me! My goodness! Tea is so great! she told him that I LIKE him!" she yelled happily hugging the pillow to her. The others had a big sweat-drop behind their heads. Mai stopped suddenly, blinking. "But how did she know? I never said that in front of her."

"And now please give it up for Shyne." the audience erupted again and Shyne; a guy with long black hair and hazel eyes entered the stage and sat beside Tea, giving her a hug. Atem growled when he saw that, but tried to ignore it. The interview went quickly and smoothly with some talk, silly questions and some calls.

"Now before you two sing your new song. I want to ask something. Lots of gossips and magazines have been saying that you two are dating. How true is that talk?" Atem's heart skipped a beat when he heard the question while Mai supported that saying that lots of celebrity's magazines have been saying that. Tea had a shocked and some how angry expression as she heard those words and Shyne answered instead of her.

"I read some thing like this but it's not true. The whole story is that I asked Tea on a friendly date and she accepted. I took her on a tour around NY and some photographers took a couple of photos and started saying that we're dating." Tea smiled, glad that he didn't say that he really wanted her to be his girlfriend and she rejected, telling him that she was in love with someone else. Atem breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that answer and the others were glad that Tea didn't really date him.

"Do you want to dedicate the song to someone?" Mike asked handing them the microphones.

"Sure, why not." Tea smiled. "I want to dedicate this to my parents. And to Mr. solomon Moto." Solomon who was there watching the TV smiled. "I also want to dedicate it to my friends; Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Tylor, Mai Valentine and Mana." Tea stopped now and the others exclaimed happily, proud that Tea mentioned their names and everyone now knows that Tea Mazaki is their best friend. But reality hit them all. Tea didn't mention Atem's name. Atem bit his lip, feeling so heartbroken. Does she hate him for what he did in the fair? He knew that he shouldn't have told her about his damn feelings. The others watched him walk silently away and sighed. But Tea continued.

"And the special person that I want mainly to dedicate this song for is someone that helped me and saved me lots of times. And actually I'm thinking of him now more than usual. I thought of him speacially while recordig this song. And I want to tell him; Atem, I'll be back to you soon. I promise you." Atem stopped in his tracks as he heard his name being called by his lover. He turned around to watch Tea smile that sweet smile that was sent to him and him only.

"Atem. I missed you so much. And this song is for you." a light blush colored Tea's features upon saying those words and so was Atem's face; red as a tomato. The gang cheered loudly and laughed at Atem's red face. Walking silently to the sofa, Atem sat watching Tea. Mr. Moto patted his shoulder as if telling him -I told you she loved you- Atem smiled and turned to listen to Tea's song.

_**Tea:**_

_**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through**_

**Tea:**_**  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**_

**Shyne**_**:**_

_**No one told me**_

_**I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start**_

_**And...**_

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

**Tea**_**:**_

_**We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure**_

**Shyne:**

_**Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true**_

**Both:**

_**Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**_

_**And...**_

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

_**And...**_

**Shyne:**

_**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Both:**_

_**Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

**Shyne:**

_**Hey ay ay**_

**Both:**

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...**_

**Tea:**

_**Starting out on a journey**_

**Both:**

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

**Tea:**

_**Hmmmmm**_

Loud claps and cheers erupted from the audience and from Yugi's house. Tea and Shyne bowed for the audience and the show ended. Atem felt really bad when the show finished, but he was happy that he heard Tea's sweet voice. However, he didn't clap or cheer or made any gesture to express his opinion in the song, but deep inside, he loved it and he felt satisfied now about the whole Tea's thing. _'Maybe she doesn't hate me after all'. _he happily thought.

**XXXX**

Lots of days had passed since the interview to make it an equal of three months without seeing Tea. School kept Atem busy for some time, though he had learned all these stuff and much more in Egypt long ago, and he wasn't prepared to study something that he mastered since a long time ago. Of course in school, he was the genius. No one, but his friends knew how could he be that clever with all the difficult things they studied. He sometimes even amazed the teachers with lots of unusual things that wasn't to be teached except in college. And lots of teachers, speacially the dumb Jasmine encouraged him to apply for college, but he refused. It was so fun seeing all the students talking about how genius he was and it was more fun when he finished all his homeworks in like ten minutes when Yugi would spend the whole day doing them!

And one friday, they were all gathered in the game shop. Atem was dueling Joey while Mai and Tristan watched them and yelled for Atem. Yugi and Miho sat on the laptop reading some stuff on the net. Serenity sat away from them on the sofa listening to some songs. And as usual, Atemu defeted Joey who started to whimper. And Tristan started teasing him.

"You know, you should stop challenging Atem. You'll never be able to win him." Tristan said. Joey growled in anger.

"Zip it Tristan."

"Hey guys, listen," Yugi announced getting their attention. " A new champoinship is being prepared by Kaiba corp."

"Really Yug?" Joey checked excitedly. Yugi nodded. "Great. We'll have some fun." Joey yelled throwing his fist in the air.

"Where's the fun? Atem would be the winner as usual." Mai said, stretching her arms tiredly. And Tristan agreed, walking to Serenity and throwing his arm around her.

"What'd ya know. Maybe someone will kick Atem's butt in the end!" Joey said smiling nervously when Atem gave him a strange look. Yugi laughed at Atem's look and added.

"I don't think so Jou. Atem won KC grand championship and there were lots of famous and strong duelists from all around the world. So how do you expect him to be defeted by some normal duelists?" Joey frowned when Yugi called him "normal" and started mumbling some words.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Atem shook his head at Joey and walked to get the door since no one seemed to be intersted in getting it. Opening the door, he let out a huge gasp, not believing who was standing there. The visitor was the one and only girl that captured his heart and made him space out all the time nowadays.

"T-Tea..." he whispered in surprise.

**Another chapter ended. This chapter still has some parts but I decided to stop it right here. (Giggles evilly). I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Please review.**

**~Rawan**

***Atem Tea Love 4ever***


	9. A Low Will Always Stay Low

**Hey guys! Chapter nine is up. Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed my last chapter.**

**Atem's sister Atea.**

**Mistress Ahiru.**

**dancers of the night.**

**Nightcrawlerlover.**

**fantasia-49.**

**Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**Lady. Zayriah.**

**Divinitas.**

**Super-special-awesome pirate.**

**ichika7walkure.**

**Mistess Fang.**

**shadow- fox313.**

**BluEbErRy-ChAn.**

**I'm so thankful for your great reviews. this story wouldn't have reached this chapter if it wasn't for you and your support. So thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story and the low Duncin!**

**We're Not Meant To Be!**

**Chapter 9: "A low will always stay low."**

Sometimes they say that if your heart beated so much all of a sudden, then that means you're going to see the one you love soon. Atem had been feeling his heart beat so much through the whole duel with Joey earlier, but he thought it was because of Joey's good movements that were about to make him win. But now, seeing Tea before him made him speechless.

It was almost too good to be real. Tea was there on his door staring at him with passionate. He tried to shake his head in attempt to see if it was a dream. But he knew after some shaks that it was true. Tea was finally here. But wait...

Atem watched her in surprise as crystal tears started streaming down her cheeks. Why was she crying? Her whole body started shaking and suddenly, she threw herself in Atem's arms and hugged him tightly. Atem didn't think twice because he already wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her. He missed her so much and he needed her to be with him. He felt as if he was dead and was brought back to life when he hugged her and he wasn't willing to let go. Tea cried in intensity on Atem's chest as she hugged him tightly as if he was going to slip away at any minute, while he pushed his tears back and soothed Tea.

"Oh, I missed you so much Atem. I missed you so much, my love." Atem's heart skipped a beat upon hearing those two words. Those beautiful words that he craved to hear from Tea. But, it didn't make any sense to him. Wasn't she the one that left him in the fair saying that she doesn't love him? His mind tried to right itself while his heart ached to know that those words were true.

"What are you saying?" he asked vaguely, pulling back to look in her eyes. "Tea do you-" Tea cut him off with another tight hug.

"Yes Atem. I love you so much. I love you more than my life itself." Tea whispered, cupping his face with her delicate hands. "I love you." she repeated and without any waiting she pressed her lips against his in a slow, loving kiss that startled Atem completely. Tea noticed that he didn't kiss her back and pulled away, staring at him with hurt. She was afraid that he was mad at her for what she did and that he didn't love her anymore. That would really break her heart if it was true.

"I'm sorry for that..." she apologized, backing away from him as he watched with complete surprise. Why was she apologizing for? For making him the happiest person? For kissing him and telling him that she loved him which made him feel his heart beating again. His heart went on just in hope to hear those beautiful words someday. And now when he hears them, she apologizes? Why?

Atem's eyes softened and he brought his hand up to wipe her tears away. "I love you too so very much Tea." he smiled. Tea gasped and looked up to him. Just then, she felt herself being pushed against the wall gently by Atem who pressed his body against hers and gave her a fierce kiss, his arms on both sides of Tea's body so she won't go. Tea's eyes widened at the strong kiss, but in the end she relaxed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Atem as they kissed passionately. They broke apart after some seconds breathlessly, smiling lovingly for each other as each one held the other tight in his/her arms.

"Oooooohhhh!" The two love birds turned around to see that they had an audience watching them. They blushed deeply and laughed nervously.

"Wow I thought I'd never see Atem in love!" Tristan said, amazed. Tea pulled from Atem's hug and rushed to give everyone of her friends a big hug.

"I missed you so much guys!" Tea happily said. Serenity hugged Tea excitedly.

"We too Tea." she retorded. Tea went to sit on the couch and so did everyone else.

"So, does it mean that you love Atem?" Mai asked a bit confused. Tea smiled, her face colored with pink when she saw all her friends giving her a malicious look.

"Yeah. I do." she answered lowly feeling a bit nervous. Suddenly, she felt two arms around her from the back pulling her. Tea looked over her shoulder to see Atem pulling her till her back was against his chest and his arms were around her waist which made her blush deeply. Atem and the others saw that and laughed while Atem leaned to give her a kiss on her forehead. Tea sighed in pleasure and leaned her head back so it was on Atem's chest.

"So why did you go and say that you don't love me?" Atem finally asked. Tea sighed placing her hands on top of Atem's ones that were on her waist. She still didn't know how to tell them why, or how to start telling them the truth. It hurt her to keep this secret, but she couldn't say it. Not now and not like this. Atem felt her stiff in his arms and decided not to put pressure on her. The others saw that too and decided to leave them alone. Maybe Tea wanted to answer this question in private.

"Alright, we're leavin' now. See ya tomorrow in school." Joey said. "You're coming to school aren't ya, pop star?" Tea's face lightened up and she gave a soft giggle.

"Yep Joey, don't worry." The others left and Miho gave Yugi a hug and whispered.

"Leave them alone Yug." Yugi nodded. He was about to close the door when grandpa came back home. Yugi greeted him, but he stopped him before he entered.

"Tea is here." grandpa smiled widely. "She told Atem that she's in love with him. The reunion was so touching." Yugi said cheerfully.

"I knew it." grandpa supplied chuckling. The two entered the living room to see Atem hugging Tea tight to him from behind. But when they saw them approaching, Tea stood up and went to give grandpa a hug which he gladly returned.

"Welcome back again, my daughter." he said kindly. "You have no idea how we missed you, specially Atemu. He couldn't sleep well through these days." he teased. Atem cleared his throat feeling a little embarraseed. Tea giggled softly.

"I missed you too. Specially Atemu." she said smiling softly. Atem said nothing, he just pulled her to him, hugging her. Tea was surprised at his tight and protective hug for a second, but then she smiled and hugged him too. Yugi and Mr. Moto smiled to them and left the room to give them some time alone.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, out the Game shop a black car pulled up in the same street. In the car was a brown-haired man with blue eyes tapping his fingers impatiently on the seat and next to him was a woman with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Calm down, honey. Why are you so nervous?" the woman asked. The man sighed.

"I'm more worried than nervous. I don't want Tea to fall in love again." The woman shook her head, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Now you're making a huge mistake. The best way for Tea to forget about what happened in the past is being with another guy that she truely loves." the man scoffed, crossing his arms to his chest.

"That's my problem. When Tea loved that bastard truely, she ended up raped by him. I fear that that guy would hurt her too. I'll never let Tea be with him." the woman sighed laying her head on the man's shoulder.

"No honey. That guy is so different. I just know that he loves her so much. Besides, he's Yugi's brother and Yugi was Tea's friend since childhood and you know how kind and nice he is."

"This is different. Yugi seems so innocent for his age and he still doesn't know about sexual instincts like that Atem. Maybe he'll rape her too."

"He would never rape her!" the woman defended. "I care a lot about our daughter and that's why I want her to be with Atem, because I know that he's a good guy." Mrs. Gardner stated. Mr. Gardner sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But shouldn't we take her home now?" he asked and his wife smiled.

"No. Let her stay there today. She'll be happy to be with her lover since she missed him so much." and though these words didn't made him feel any better. But Mr. Gardner couldn't help but smile at the thought that his daughter was old enough now and that she had a lover. But then, the truth hit him.

"Did she tell him that she's the same Tea Gardner; his brother's friend?" Mrs. Gardner shook her head.

"No. She still doesn't know how to tell him, specially after what that guy did to her." Mr. Gardner clenched his fists feeling so furious by the mentioning of that guy.

"If I just knew where's that son of a ..." he stopped himself, bitting his lips angrily. Mrs. Gardner sighed, her eyes forming with tears.

"I wonder what will Atem's reaction be when he finds out that his girlfriend isn't virgin. It would be a shock." Mr. Gardner wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulder and ordered the driver to drive home.

**XXXX**

In the game shop, Yugi went to sleep while Mr. Moto was reading a book in his room leaving Tea and Atem alone in the living room watching her new song "At the beginning". Atem smiled recalling when they heard the song for the first time.

"You know, I saw the interview in that show with Mike and I was so surprised when you mentioned all the names but mine," Tea remembered having a great confusion that day while debating on whether to say his name or not. She felt so embarrassed and guilty now that she hurt her lover by that action.

"Forgive me Atem. I'm so sorry." Atem noticed her sad tone and came closer to caress her face with his hands.

"Don't be. I'm just glad you said my name in the end and said that the song was just for me." Tea smiled while Atem surprised her with another sudden and tight hug. "Tea. I love you... I'm so happy you came back to me...my heart was aching in every minute you were away from me." Tea's eyes formed with tears as she heard those words from Atem. She just couldn't imagine that Atem would say something so beautiful like this.

Kissing his lips softly, Tea hugged him back to bring him closer. "I love you too. I'll do anything for you." Atem rubbed her hair and smiled.

"I just want you to be with me. I can't live again without you." he lovingly said. Tea was thunderstruck when he said that. But she'll leave him in the end. She was going to kill Duncin and that meant she will go away and leave him. Hugging him tighter, Tea couldn't hold back the tears and started sobbing on his shirt. Atem heard her sobs and pulled her away to see that she was really crying.

"Tea, why are you crying?" Tea didn't answer. She kept on sobbing but louder this time. Atem didn't know why she cried, he just held her tighter and soothed her.

"Sshh...Tea why are you crying?" he asked hastily running his hands on her hair.

"I'm scared to lose you. I'm crying because I know that we won't stay together..."

Atem didn't believe what he heard. "What do you mean by that?" Tea clutched Atem's shirt, still not answering. "Tea what are you hiding from me?" he yelled at her. Tea was taken back by his yell and didn't respond. Despite all his nice and loving treatment. Despite his love for her, she just didn't want to think of what his reaction would be when she tells him about Duncin, specially after what she witnessed when he sent that rapist to that place called "shadow realm" and when he tried to kill Duncin that time in Kaiba Land, and the last when he tried to choke Vivian. But in the same time, she sensed his anger and she didn't want him to think that she's hiding anything away from him.

Holding him tighter, Tea started shakily. "I'm scared to lose you Atem. You know that all love stories end in a tragic way and...I don't want for our love story to end like this. That's what I meant Atem..."Atem calmed down when Tea explained that. He was actually afraid that Tea was hiding something bigger than this. But now he felt relieved after he knew that this was the reason of her upset. Smiling kindly, he kissed her.

"There isn't any power on this earth that can separate us. Our love is stronger than anything Tea. I don't care how many love story ended sadly. But all I care about is that our love won't end like this. I promise you, love. I promise to always be with you and protect you till death. Are you happy now?"

Tea smiled trying her best to hide her sadness beneath a calm and happy mask. "Yes, I'm happy because we're together. And I feel stronger than ever." Atem smiled and leaned forward to capture Tea's lips in his in a passionate and fierce kiss. Tea moaned when she felt his tongue rub against her lip and she gladly opened her mouth and let him explore it. Their tongues met half way and Tea clutched on Atem's shoulders to deepen the kiss. Atem broke apart when he felt the need for air and moved lower kissing her jawline then kissing her neck which made her moan with pleasure. Atem noticed what he was doing and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I got too carried away." he aplologized shamfully. Tea smiled and shook her head.

"Don't say this. Atem I love you and I'm happy with everything you do. So don't be like this." Tea finished wth a tired yawn. Atem saw that she was tired and said.

"Tea. Go and sleep in my room." Tea raised an eyebrow.

"And you?"

"I'll sleep here on the couch, don't worry." Tea shook her head and drew circles with her finger on Atem's chest.

"What if I had another plan?" Atem tilted his head to the side, a bit confused. That's when Tea giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist placing her head on his chest.

"Don't go, please. Stay with me." Tea pleaded giving Atem her best puppy dog face. Atem chuckled and held her back.

"I won't. I promise." he assured kissing the top of her head. Tea sighed against his muscled chest before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Atem however kept awake. He smiled when he saw her peaceful and happy expression and brought her closer to him.

"My life worth nothing without you, my love. Good night." he whispered softly in her ear before he closed his eyes and joined Tea to a deep slumber. Mr. Moto came from his room and saw that Atem and Tea were sleeping on the couch. He smiled seeing how beautiful they looked in each other's arms and went to his room to bring them a blanket. Once he wrapped the blanket on their bodies, he turned the lights off and went to sleep too.

**XXXX**

The sun rays softly shown in the living room on the two lovers that were still wrapped in each other's arms. Atem started to stir and opened his arms slowly while feeling a weight on his chest. Once he was completely awake, he gazed down to see his beautiful lover sleeping peacefully on his chest. Atem smiled and leaned to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Feeling her stir, Atem pulled back and watched her hands move on his chest sending him a pleasant massage. Then she opened her blue orbs and gazed at Atem for a minute, still recalling what happened yesterday before she smiled.

"Morning." Atem smiled down at her.

"Morning to you too sleeping beauty." Tea blushed and looked away causing Atem to chuckle.

"I love you when you blush..." he said sexily with his deep voice, kissing the top of her head. Before Tea could answer her cell rang. Tea broke away from Atem to answer while he sat beside her.

"Hey mom..." Atem heard her say. "Now? But mom, I''m busy. Ok fine, fine I'm coming." Tea hung up and sighed. Atem came closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Tea gave him a reassuring yet apologetic smile.

"I have to go home. There's a commercial that some company want me to shoot and I have to go and make the contract."

"Now? It's a bit early..." Tea sighed again.

"I know but the company called dad and he wants me to go now...sorry." Atem nodded in understanding and pulled Tea to a quick kiss.

"It's alright. You have work and I don't want you to cancel anything because of me..." Tea smiled, thankful that he understands and hugged him.

"I'll be free from 1 pm till 9, we can go wherever you want." Atem smirked.

"Okay then. I'll meet you at your house at 2..." Tea nodded smiling to him. Giving each other another loving kiss, Tea left the house to find her driver already waiting for her. After he made sure that she was safe, Atem closed the door and went to give the lazy Yugi another _fresh _awakening. But little did Tea and Atem knew that some punk was hiding in the bushes next to the Game shop and saw everything.

_'I should have known. Tea is finally here. And she and that bastard are going to meet at 2. Hmm, that should be intersting! They don't know that another unwanted visitor will show up. I wonder if that's a friendly date. Because if it was something more, I'll make that bastard Atem pay. No one will take Tea from me._'

**XXXX**

Tea finished dealing with the company and the shooting will be soon. When she went back home alone, because her parents had something to do, she quickly went to have a shower and changed hastily to a jean-shorts and pink spagetti strapped top. _I hope Atem will take me to some private place. I don't want fans to distract us. _Tea was doing the last touches on her outfit when the door bell rang. Tea went quickly to answer it and found her lover behind it.

"Hey beautiful..." Atem greeted. Tea giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey.."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked offering her his hand. Tea held his hand and smiled.

"Sure, but where are we going?" Atem winked.

"It's a surprise..." Tea tilted her head and as if he read her mind he answered,

"Yes, it's a place where no fan would find us. Don't worry." Tea didn't know what to say and just nodded. Suddenly, Atem's expression was deadly and he quickly turned around as if he heard a voice from behind. Tea saw how he acted and clenched his hand in hers.

"Atem, what is it?" Atem turned to look at her, slightly shaking his head.

"Nothing Tea. Everything is fine. Let's go..." Tea didn't buy his words but she just followed him and they both took her car with Atem driving. And through all the ride Atem hadn't spoken a word which really made Tea worried.

"Atem, What's wrong?" Atem stopped at a traffic light and turned to her seeing worry written all over her face. Taking her hand in his, he planted a kiss on it.

"I told you it's nothing. I'm just thinking if you'll like the place I'm taking you to..." he lied. But this time Tea believed him and smiled.

"I'll like it. Just because you're with me..." Atem smiled a bit, turning his gaze again to the road.

Ten minutes later, they arrived to the public park. Tea took a quick look around when they got out the car, then gave Atem a confused look.

"Is this the place that no one will find us at?" she asked mockingly. Atem shook his head and smirked.

"No honey, it's not..." he said wrapping his arms around her. Tea blushed when he called her "honey" causing him to chuckle. He brought her to his chest holding her affectionately. Tea smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, but suddenly, Atem had that strange feeling again and his grip on Tea turned from an affection to a protective one. Tea noticed how he was holding her tighter and tighter and maoned.

"Atem what happened?" she maoned painfully. Atem saw that he was squeezing her and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. Tea now was so worried.

"Atem tell me what's wrong?" Again, Atem smiled reassuringly and shrugged carelessly.

"It's nothing Tea. Now let's go." Atem didn't give Tea the chance to object because he already took her hand and dragged her with him. Tea didn't know what was wrong with Atem. He seemed so different today and she didn't understand why. Atem kept dragging Tea till they reached a high building. Tea watched the tall building in amazement then stared at Atem who just smirked and pulled her with him. They took the elevator and ended on the 24th floor; the rooftop of that building. Tea walked forward till she was on the end of the roof and let out a huge gasp. There was the most beautiful scene that you can ever imagine. The building overlooked the whole sea. This building was almost like an island surroundoed with water from everywhere. The sun was almost about to set and that colored the sea and the sky with red and orange. Tea stretched her arms as if she was going to fly and closed her eyes, inhaling the fresh air.

Tea felt so free when she was here. She was here, between the sky and the sea with no one else to bother her. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms around her waist. She sighed blissfully and leaned against the muscled chest of Atem.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear. Tea turned in Atem's arms slowly to keep them around her body and gave him the sweetest smile.

"I love it Atem. Thank you." leaning forward, she gave him a strong kiss. Atem maoned against her lips before returning the kiss with the same strength.

"I love you Atem." Tea said after they pulled away. Atem smiled to her.

"I love you too." Just then, Atem felt the same feeling; someone was watching them. He had been feeling this since they were in Tea's house. But now the presence was stronger and Atem was so mad. He wanted to know who was following them. Pulling away from her, Atem turned around keeping Tea behind him. Tea saw that and touched Atem's back.

"Atem...?" but he didn't answer.

"Okay. I'm sick of this little 'hide and seek', whoever you are show yourself now! Because I know you're there!" Atem yelled losing his temper. Suddenly, a shadow was walking slowly up to them, but when he was on top of the roof with them, Tea gasped fearfully.

It was Duncin walking with a slow and confident steps towards them, with a smirk on his lips and a bouquet of roses. Atem growled angrily when he saw him again.

"So you were the one following us!" Atem asked in a dangerous voice. Duncin shrugged innocently.

"C'mon buddy, don't be so suspicios. I just saw you two in the park and decided to follow and give my favorite singer a simple token of my admiration." he casually said and walked to them, unaffected by the deadly look Atem was giving him.

When he reached them, Atem stepped in front of Tea, sending Duncin a dreadful glare.

"If you made another step I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Atem warned. Duncin clenched his fists angrily wanting so bad to launch himself on Atem and beat him up till he beg for forgivness. (**A/N: yeah right. Like that would happen!)**. But he fought that urge and smiled kindly.

"Listen Atem. I don't want to hurt Tea. I just want to give her these beautiful flowers. She's been away since two months and as a fan I missed her..." Atem felt Tea held his arm fearfully and growled. He will never make this bastard scare his lover again. Atem stepped forward, holding him roughly by the collar.

"Why were you following us?" he demanded, staring sternly in his eyes. Duncin glared at him for a second, calculating the chances of beating him up and taking Tea with him before Atem could catch him. And Duncin had to admit, they weren't so good. So he tried diplomacy.

"I have no idea why your intentions are so bad pal. I told you that I wasn't following you. I was in the neighbourhood, or in the park actually, and decided to say hello. Is it a crime?" Atem was so sick of this person and threw him away in disgust. Duncin fell on his back in an attempt to save the bouquet from ruining.

"Get lost..." Atem ordered coldly. Duncin fixed his collar and stood up, brushing the dust off. He ignored Atem and stared at Tea who never spoken a thing since he arrived.

"Tea, why don't you say anything. I'm trying to be the nice guy here but your friend isn't cooperating." Tea lowered her gaze and said nothing, while Atem laughed.

"Your informations is so old. Tea is my girlfriend now." he declared with a hint of amusment in his voice. Duncin's heart stopped when he heard that, but he tried to remain calm and ignore the slight shake of his fingers, his hand that was holding the bouquet was clenching tightly with anger that if the flowers were human, they would've died.

"Really?" he checked forcing a fake smile. "I think she chose the right person, anyway." Tea's eyes shot up when she heard that while Atem had a surprised expression. "after all, I was beaten up by you two times till now, and girls prefer that tough guy. Not the beaten up." he walked towards them again, but this time Atem didn't react.

"As a congratulating present for being together, I want to give you this simple present Tea." Duncin smiled to Tea and offered her the flowers. She stared at them in disgust and then stared at him with more disgust. "I know that we started up in a bad way, but I want you to to be sure that I won't hurt either of you, and specially you Tea. I hope we would start a new page in our relationship." Atem glared at him, not buying any word from this talk. Flicking a look towards Tea, he saw how she was looking at Duncin. He'd never seen her look in that way to any other person. Duncin gave Tea the bouquet and without Atem noticing, he gave her a small paper with the bouquet. Tea's heart stopped when she felt the paper while Duncin gave her a sly smirk and turned to Atem.

"I hope we would be friends Atem." he said, holding his hand out for Atem to shake. Atem stared at the hand in disgust and looked up to stare at Duncin. Seeing that low and despicable smirk on his face made his blood boil with anger.

"I don't filth my hands with shake handing the likes of you!" Atem said in a sacry voice that sent a shudder down Duncin's spine. He just smirked and pulled his hand.

"I'm sorry that you don't want to start over everything and just be my friend. And I'm really sorry for what would happen to you in the future." Duncin said smugly and left. Atem clenched his fists feeling the tempting need to go and send that piece of shit to the shadow realm. But remembering that Tea was with him and that she would be so afraid from him made him stop.

Speaking of Tea, Atem turned around to look at her and stopped when he saw her throwing the flowers on the ground and stepping on them as she sobbed loudly and painfully.

"Screw him. Damn him! I hate that bastard, I hate him!" Tea sank to her knees and burst crying. Atem was so startled by this and rushed to her, holding her tight. Tea gritted her teeth and started punching Atem's chest angrily while sobbing louder and louder and shaking fearfully.

"Tea, please calm down." Atem pleaded, holding her while she kept on punching his chest with her clenched fists. Atem moaned with every punch and held her tighter.

"Tea stop!" But she didn't answer his order. She kept hitting him stronger and stronger while yelling that she hate Duncin. Atem was losing his mind. Why was she crying and yelling like this? Was is just because Duncin showed up? He just couldn't understand why that guy had that effect on her.

Grasping her both hands Atem yelled. "STOP IT!"

Tea was taken back in surprise by his yell, she stopped hitting him and looked up at his beautiful, worried magenta eyes. Atem caressed her face with his hands, his eyes softening. "Plesae Tea. Calm down." he pleaded softly. Tea's tears dropped slowly down her eyes and she threw herself again in Atem's arms. Atem wrapped his arms around her soothing her, while swearing under his breath.

In the stairs that led to the rooftop, Duncin stood for a while watching the whole tragic scene. And he couldn't help but let a smirk, gloating over Tea's grief, and thinking of the letter he gave to her.

In the paper were the words.

_I'll see you this evening, my dear._

_Love_

_Duncin_

**XXXX**

Atem drove Tea who was deadly silent all the way, he drove her home. She had stopped crying since a while, but she hadn't spoken anything about her anger/crying fit. The silence was making Atem so uncomfortable. He knew that something bad was going on. Something not right. But Tea hadn't spoken about anything and that made Atem suspicious about the whole thing. It was six in the evening when they reached Tea's house, and once they did, Tea exited the car with a groggily "goodbye". Atem stepped out of the car and followed Tea. He grabbed her wrist and spinned her around.

"Tea...I want to know now what happened to you." he asked with a little irritation. Tea smiled sadly.

"Nothing happened. I'm just a bit upset because that punk showed up, that's all." Atem removed her lock behind her ear, staring worriedly at her.

"Why does he affect you that much? Every time you see him you cry. I'm worried about you." Atem moved forward kissing her lips, but Tea pulled away fast which surprised Atem.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood for anything. I want to be alone Atem." Atem shook his head slowly holding her shoulders.

"I'm not leaving you alone. I'm coming in with you." Tea shook her head, her eyes forming with fresh tears.

"Not today. Please Atem. Just leave..." Atem's hand moved on Tea's cheek with a sad expression that broke Tea's heart. "Don't worry. Look, the lights are on and that means that my parents are home. I won't be all alone." Tea smiled sadly and Atem nodded, feeling a little relieved now. Trying not to bother her, Atem lifted her hand up and kissed it, instead of kissing her lips and left.

Tea watched him leave with a broken heart. All he cares about is her comfort while she keeps on making him feel hurt by her stupid actions. Sighing deeply after Atem left, Tea walked to the door and rang the bell since her keys weren't with her.

She knocked many times without a respond what made her worried. Why her parents weren't answering? Tea rang again and waited and again, no respond. Sighing heavily, Tea hit the door with her fists yelling for her parents to answer the door.

"Don't waste your time babe. Did you forget that you rushed to answer the door when Atem was here and you forgot to turn the lights off?" came a sinister voice that she, unfortunately, recognized immediately. But before she could react, she was thrown against the door with Duncin's body against hers. Tea started to shake uncontrollably because of this physical contact and her forehead sweated.

Duncin used his finger to cup Tea's chin and lifted it up so his eyes could meet her terrified ones. "Why do you seem so startled? I told you we were going to meet in the evening, didn't I?" Tea's heart skipped a beat. She was so scared. _Oh my god! Why did I let Atem leave?_

Duncin saw that she didn't answer him and frowned, caressing her left cheek with his left hand. "Why are you silent babe? A cat got your tongue!" Tea wanted to free herself, but she couldn't. She wanted to yell and get all the neighbors here, but she didn't. she wished to tell him how she hated him, but she couldn't. It felt as if he put a spell on her that forbid her to move or talk.

Pulling herself together, Tea stated shakily. "Leave me alone...please..." she couldn't bring any better sentence than this. Duncin glanced down at her from the corner of his eyes, smiling wryly.

"Now. Now babe, don't get me mad. I'm here to have fun with you, so don't be so pushy!" One she heard the word "fun" Tea gasped. Her blood boiled inside her veins and her teeth gritted angrily. She can't, no she won't ever let him hurt her again.

"You low, filthy, discapable son of a ..." Tea stopped herself and pushed him away with all her strength. Duncin yanked back from her. "You'll never have me for your pleasure, Never!" Tea yelled, Duncin ran to her and grabbed her arm, then wrenched it earning a pained moan from Tea.

"Listen Tea...that bastard of yours will never be able to keep me away from you. Some day you'll be on my bed; mine." Duncin smirked, licking his lower lip. "Why someday? Let's make it today!" Tea's eyes widened as Duncin placed his lips on her neck and planted hot kisses on it then started sucking it. Tea was disgusted. Memories of the past; of the rape flashed rapidly in her mind. She kept on hitting his chest and pushing him away, but Duncin seemed eager by every hit and push and he kept on kissing her neck. His hands slowly travelled up to her shirt and he was about to open the zip when...

A light far from the house flashed. It was a car's light. Duncin knew that her parents were coming and pulled away, placing a kiss on her lips. Then left the place in a flash of a light.

Tea stood there, silently staring at the place where Duncin went. Her heart was slamming against her chest. Her knees buckled. Her whole body was shaking with fear and she was sweating all over. While her face was as pale as a dead person's face.

Tea's father pulled up while her mother stepped out the car and glanced at her daughter that was on the door.

"Why are you out and the lights on inside? Don't tell me you forgot them again." Tea didn't have the chance to answer. She felt that her knees couldn't lift her up anymore and she slowly fell motionlessly on the ground. Mrs. Gardner saw that and shrieked fearfully.

"Akio! Akio come here quick! Tea...!" Mr and Mrs. Gardner rushed to their daughter who lied unconsciously on the floor with terrified expressions. They didn't know what happened here while they were out. But they knew that what ever what happened, it wasn't good news.

**Damn that Duncin. He's really getting on my nerves! Such a low guy! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Some romance, some angst and some depression and lust! Please guys review and tell me any comments you have on this chapter.**

**~Rawan**

***Atem Tea Love 4ever***


	10. Two Means Trouble!

**Hello Guys. Back with chapter ten. I'm so happy that the story is still having your attention. And I'm thankful to all the great reviews you're giving me.**

**. fantasia-49.**

**. Nightcrowlerlover.**

**. Divinitas.**

**. Atem's sister Atea.**

**. girlrock250297.**

**. I HEART YAMI 4EVER.**

**. Mistress Ahiru.**

**. dancers of the night.**

**. Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**. Lezley-Gardner.**

**.Casacuaran Girl 1991**

**Summary:Tea's an ugly girl. All her school mates call her "The Fat cow". And she's got raped by her ex-lover. Then she went to New York and had many surgeries, and changed completly! Now she returns to Domino city to find her ex-lover that destroyed her life and another mysterious and handsome guy...What will happen between them? and are they gonna be together? Or they'll end in a disaster?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**We're Not Meant To Be!**

**Chapter10:"Two Means Trouble!"**

Yugi, Joey and Tristan were at the Game shop. Yugi was trying in vain to do his homeworks with all the yells and fights of Joey and Tristan. Joey was trying to teach Tristan how to play duel monsters well. While Yugi didn't know why Tristan made Joey in particular teach him, instead of asking grandpa who taught Joey or Atem the king of games or even himself.

"No you idiot! We place trap cards face down!" Joey yelled suddenly, gripping his hair angrily. Tristan scratched his neck laughing nervously while Yugi just smiled secretly.

"Cheer up Jou. I almost mastered this game!" Tristan kidded. Joey hit his face with his palm.

"If monkeys could master this game, then ya will!" Tristan clenched his fists and jumped on Joey to punch him. Yugi shook his head at them.

"Guys, could you please stop? Someone is trying to do his homeworks here!" Joey and Tristan -still in the same position- turned their heads to him.

"Atem usually helps you with them." Tristan said knowingly and Yugi nodded, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"I know. But he's on a date with Tea..." Tristan and Joey whistled, smiling slyly.

"I didn't know that Atem had all this in him!" Tristan said, surprised, then got off Joey.

"Yeah. He learned my techniques to win a girl's heart. They never get old!" Joey added, raising a thumb up. Just then, the door was opened and Atem entered the house. Joey and Tristan cast him a suspicious and sly look which he was quite depressed to even notice.

"How was your date Atem?" Yugi asked cheerfully expecting him to talk about his date all the day! But Atem didn't even answer. He went to sit on the sofa and sighed deeply causing the three to go to his side, worried.

"What's wrong pal?" Joey asked worriedly.

"The date didn't go well with you?" Tristan questioned. Atem merely nodded.

"No it didn't. Duncin showed up and ruined everything." Atem explained, getting angry again by remembering what happened. Joey and Tristan were shocked, and Yugi bit his lip angrily.

"What does he want now? Isn't it enough that because of him Tea left the country!" Yugi yelled furiously. Atem's eyes shot up to him. This was the first time he saw him in this anger. Joey and Tristan sighed sadly. Duncin was the reason that their best friend left them. They still don't know the reason, but for sure it was Duncin's doings what made Tea go away. And now his eyes are fixed on their new friend Tea. They just knew that they had to keep him away from her.

"But why is he still bothering Tea? I thought that he had a girlfriend and didn't want Tea anymore..." Tristan said vaguely.

"Ya mean Alexis?" Joey asked earning a nod from Tristan. Joey rubbed his chin, thinking hard. "But come ta think about it guys, Alexis hadn't shown up since the second term started." Atem listened to the whole conversation and thought hard.

"Is it possible that Duncin has something to do with her dropping school?" Atemu asked.

"Actually Atem, I don't know we haven't noticed before. Through all these three years since Tea left, Duncin had like fifteen or twenty girlfriends-"

"He's lucky!" Joey and Tristan cut Yugi off. Atem sweat-dropped at them. Those two will never grow up. Yugi sighed when Joey and Tristan laughed nervously gesturing him to continue.

"I was saying that he had like twenty girlfriends in these years and they all either disappeared, or dropped from school without any good explanation, or just continued school after they broke up with Duncin." Atem tried to pull all the missing parts of the puzzle together. It was strange for him to have this number of girlfriends in three years and they all would just disappear into thin air after a while of the relationship. He must be doing something to them, but what?

"What confuses me is that Tea lost control over herself today when she saw him. She just kept crying and yelling without any reason." Atem whispered.

"You know guys. Maybe I'm crazy but Tea really gives me a strange feeling sometimes." Tristan spookily said, crossing his arms. "I just have a feeling sometimes that she knows us way before we knew her..." Joey whacked his head.

"You idiot. What do you mean by dis?" he yelled at him.

"Joey calm down!" Yugi yelled at him. While Atem was thinking of Tristan's words and of what happened before. **(A/N: I'll put some things that either Atem or Tea or the others said before. I hope it won't confuses you..)**

_"And does Dancin have anything to do with her disappearance?"_

_"I didn't say that she disappeared, how did you know?"_

_"But honey, he looks exactly like your old friend Yugi."_

_"Do you know Yugi Mrs. Mazaki?"_

_"Do you mean that artificate Yugi was tring to solve three years ago?"_

_"But how do you know about that and you weren't here 3 years ago?"_

_"My friends and I like your show, specially my friend Mai Valentine who doesn't miss any episode, and she's a big fan of you!"_

_"But how did she know? I never said that in front of her."_

Atem remembered all these things. Tea would always say something that surprises him. How did she do that? And how did she know all that? It seems that Tristan's words were more true than he imagined and it made thousands of questions twirl in Atem's mind.

**XXXX**

**Gardner's house**

Mr. Gardner tapped his fingertips on the coffee table impatiently while looking to the staircase every second. He couldn't believe what happened to Tea. All he knew is that she was having a date with Atem and she was waiting anxiously to get back home and prepare herself. Then, when they come back they see her fall uncounscious. What happened? Did that Atem do something to her?

Mr. Gardner bit his nail trying to control his anger. What if he really hurt her and she was so afraid that she collapsed when she saw her parents. If that was true, then he is going to kill that Atem right now..

Some footsteps came on the stairs extracting him from his thoughts and he turned to find his wife coming down the stairs with a relieved expression.

"Is she okay?" he asked as soon as she looked up at him.

"Yes. Don't worry. She just needs some rest." she told him and came to sit next to him.

"She didn't tell you what happened to her, did she?" he asked again. And she just shook her head making him growl in anger.

"Well, I'll tell you what happened to her. That boyfriend of her must have done something to her." he yelled getting up. His wife looked at him with shock.

"I told you Akio that Atem is a good guy and he'll never hurt our daughter." she said calmly.

"Then how do you explain what happened. She was okay when she was with us, but when she came back from the date she passed out. Is there any good explanation than that he tried to rape her or whatever sexual thing he tried to do with her." Mrs. Gardner sighed deeply.

"Akio, I can't believe you're thinking this wrong about Atem. I told you he is good to her and Tea loves him."

"I won't allow Tea to be with that guy. Mark my words, he will hurt her someday and I just know that. And I'm not planning to let my daughter get hurt again." he said and grabbed his jacket, then went out the house. His wife watched him slam the door behind him and sighed tiredly.

**XXXX**

**Next Morning...**

It was monday and lots of students were entering Domino High school. Atem and his gang were already in class, chatting. Atem was gazing at the door and waiting for Tea to arrive. He wanted to make sure she was fine and that she forgot about what happened yesterday.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Atem's face lightened up thinking that Tea arrived. But his expression soon turned to a frown when he saw that it was Duncin, wrapping his arm around a girl with long red hair and icy blue eyes. Atem and all the students stared at Duncin in surprise. Here he was, holding a new girlfriend in his arms. What was wrong with this bastard?

Duncin noticed Atem's glare on him and smirked proudly. Then, he went to his desk unaffectedly. Atem kept his glare on his face and gritted his teeth. He didn't just hate this guy now, he started to loath him. Yugi eyed him with disgust. This guy will never fall in love. He just loved to kill his time with girls and then god knows what he does to get rid of them. Joey and Tristan who were leaning against the wall followed him with their gazes.

"Look at that piece of filth. He's with a new girl." Tristan said, disgusted. And Joey nodded, crossing his arms.

"He needs someone to teach him a lesson or two, huh Tristan?"

"You think? I just want to beat him up till he spit blood." Tristan added grinning maliciously.

**Gardner House**

_panting_

_panting_

_panting_

_I was panting so heavily. My lungs felt so empty and I needed to fill them with air. I felt better after some breaths and I looked down to see myself naked. Duncin had already dressed back and was staring at me with disgust. And I thought why? eIsn't he the one that raped me and made me look so miserable like this. Then, all of a sudden, he turned around to leave. His steps echoed through the silent warehouse and my heart was stabbed with a needle with every step he took._

_"WAIT!" I yelled, tears threating to fall from my eyes as I hoplessly needed him. I knew that I was disgusted by what he did to me, but I also knew that I needed him now, more than ever, to be there with me. To help me hide my shame and to just know why the hell he returned my love with this lowliness. He turned around to me with a smug and low look, raising an eyebrow in interest._

_"What? Do you still need to be fucked?" I shook my head. How could he be so low like this? He was like an angel to me. An angel from the sky. So how can he step this low suddenly? I was so heartbroken, and angry by my foolishness that led me to this low position now. I felt so paralyzed by his words and what made me angrier is that he didn't seem guilty about it. I tried to speak. To yell at him. But my voice couldn't help me._

_"Why did you do this?" I whispered. He knitted his brows at my silly question. Then scoffed._

_"I knew that you were stupid, but I didn't think you were this stupid! I did this for fun you bitch!" I gasped at his words and my eyes widened. Is this really the guy of my dreams? The guy that I fell deeply in love with him? ...My first love!_

_"But...I loved you!" I said with a tired and shaky voice. I thought that he would feel alittle guilty by the soft and hurt voice I used. And if Seto Kaiba; the emotionless was here, I think he would've pulled me to his arms. But Duncin scowled, his eyes narrowing with a surprised and insulted look._

_"Are you..." he started pointing at me and saying "you" in disgust as if I was an animal. "in love with me?" he pointed at himself pronouncing the pronoun "me" as if he was a god and that it was disgraceful for me to love him. He then let out a smug chuckle. I watched him laugh with all his heart with a hurt look. I felt so helpless for the moment and I couldn't say or do anything to him. Someone would say that you at least could've slapped him. But I was so motionless back then._

_He finished laughing at me and approached me again. Kneeling beside me, he stroke my long locks and lifted my chin up to look at him. "You're lucky that I fucked you bitch. The likes of you just deserve to die. How could a ball of meat like you fall in love with me! You should be thankful that someone like me had had sex with you. I gave you a great opportunity that you won't have in million years, so stop whimpering bitch!" I stared at him; all signs of love or effection disappearing from my eyes. I was so furious and I couldn't help it. I gathered my saliva and spitted in his face. His eyes were still focused on me when I did that. But then, he used his hand to wipe my saliva off his face. I was waiting for him to punish me. Maybe rape me another time. But he just scoffed and threw me away._

_"You're pathetic!" he sneered. Then walked away without even glancing back at me. I pulled a dirty sheet that was there and covered my body with it, then hugged my knees to my chest and sobbed hurtfully._

**(A/N: Well, I would like to use the great music "Man of the world" from Naruto Shippuuden for this part. It's a very sad music if you don't know it...)**

Tea shot up from her bed, panting heavily. She felt that her face was wet and reached her hand up to touch her face only to find that she was crying. Placing her both hands on her face, she cried in intensity. That was what happened after Duncin raped her and this nightmare kept invading her sleep since a long time. Every time she sees it she gets more angry with Duncin and more disgusted with herself for falling in love with an insect like him. How could she be so fool when all her friends told her not to be with him, specially Yugi. He warned her not to go with him that day but she was too stubborn to listen, and she got what she deserved in the end.

"Tea! You're late for school!" came her mother's yell suddenly. Tea looked at the clock on the night stand seeing that she had five minutes till class. Sighing, Tea went to the bathroom and splashed her wet face with water to rid of the tears. She wore a red skirt with a yellow tanktop and headed downstairs. She said a simple "bye" to her mother and went to her car. Mrs. Gardner watched her daughter leave hastily and sighed.

_"She's acting strangely these days. I hope she's fine." _she thought.

Tea reached school after fifteen minutes and hurried to class. The door was closed and the voice of Mr. Rhodes; the algebra teacher was heard. _I hope he doesn't give me detention! _Tea knocked the door gently before she entered the class. All the class stared at her in surprise. She's been absent since a long time and they were surprised to see her, while lots want to cheer for her and go to talk to her. The teacher gave her a smile.

"Hey Miss Mazaki. I'm glad you decided to join us today. I was worried for not seeing you here." Tea nodded, sighing in relief that he didn't say a silly remark about her. "Go to your seat please." Tea nodded and went to sit, ignoring all the stares that were on her. However, she failed to ignore the sly smirk that Duncin was giving her and she felt herself ready to go and kill him right now, but she clenched her fists to calm down and went to sit. When she reached her desk, she smiled at her friends, untill her eyes met with Atem's. It was as if a storm of feelings hit her heart. She just wanted to throw herself in his arms and tell him how much she loves him. How sorry she is for her cold attitude yesterday and how scared she feels. But she took a grip on herself and sat, smiling lovingly to him.

"Morning..." Atem saw that she her eyes were still troubled, but decided not to push on her.

"Morning beautiful..." he simply said with a smile that melted her heart. Two desks away, Vivian watched Atem smile to her and by his mouth she knew that he told her "morning beautiful". She gripped her pencil and started tapping it impatiently on her desk.

_"What the hell is she doing here! I thought she dropped school, so what made her come back after this long time?" _

The lesson was too boring and no one was paying attention. Atem was watching Tea silently. He knew that she was still bothered and he could see Duncin watching her from his desk which made his blood boil in anger. He just couldn't wait for the lesson to finish so he can talk to Tea.

**Ring! Ring! Ring**

Finally, the bell rang and most of the students rushed out the class. Atem stood up quickly and went to Tea, placing his hand on hers.

"Tea..." he called softly. Tea raised her face up and stared at his eyes for a minute, before she stood up and hugged him tightly. Atem wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. The remaining students in the class including Duncin and Vivian were so surprised. Duncin gritted his teeth and took his red haired girl out the class while Vivian's eyes popped out in surprise.

Atem lifted Tea's chin up and looked in her beautiful, sad eyes. "How are you today? feeling better?" Tea nodded trying the best she can not to cry in front of him.

"I'm excellent. I was late because I woke up late this morning." Atem nodded in understanding before he pressed his lips on hers in a slow loving kiss. Vivian's heart stopped when she saw that and she appraoched them quickly. The others smiled to them but when they saw Vivian coming to them, they frowned.

"Since when you're together?" She asked making Atem and Tea pull away to look at her.

"Since now. So I warn you; keep your sluty hands away from him." Tea warned, clenching Atem's hand in hers. Vivian grew angry and she raised her hand to slap Tea. But Atem pushed Tea aside and grabbed Vivian's hand roughly making her moan painfully.

"Don't you dare and lay a hand on my girl or I'll cut your both hands Vivian. I think I warned you before!" Atem said in a deadly voice that sent a shiver down her spine. Just remembering what he did to her once made her feel terrified.

Atem then yanked her back on her friends that cought her quickly. Vivian's haters which were all the class cheered for Atem and laughed. Vivian clenched her fists angrily, her face became red with embarrassment.

_"I swear that I'll make you pay Tea...I swear!"_ she thought and drew away from the class. Atem turned to Tea and smiled.

"I didn't know that you can be jealous for me..." Tea arched her eyebrow, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're mine Atem and I'm the only one that can touch you!" Atem smiled and leaned to her.

"I promise you, no one will come close to me, honey" he assured. "Not even Yugi!" Yugi and the rest laughed hard while Tea just smiled and rested her head on Atem's chest.

**XXXX**

Vivian was standing out the classroom with an infuriated look on her face. She couldn't believe that Atem and Tea were together now. That will ruin all her plans to make Atem fall in love with her.

"It's hard to see the one we love with another person, isn't it?" Vivian nodded feeling a needle stab her heart, but then she turned abruptly to see the voice's owner and was shocked to see Duncin.

"What do you want with me? I don't talk to the likes of you!" she said proudly, walking away from him till...

"Don't you love Atem?" Vivian stopped and looked over her shoulder to Duncin with a vicious look. Duncin answered her look with a careless shrug. "What if I told you that I have a way to bring him back in your arms?" Vivian raised an eyebrow in interest and turned around.

"How?"

"This is not a good place to speak. I'll meet you after school near your locker." he smiled and walked away leaving Vivian thinking about it.

**XXXX**

The last bell rang telling that the school day was over. The hallways were full of anxious students who were dying to get out of school. Atem, Tea and the others gathered at the front door and decided to head home.

"Oh, this day was horrible! I can't believe it's just monday!" Joey yelled, gripping his hair angrily. The others laughed at him while Tristan pushed him playfully.

"Calm down man. You're going to rip out your hair!" Tea shook her head and came behind Atem wrapping her arms around him. Atem felt her arms around him and smiled.

"Atemu...I want you to come home with me..." she whispered seductively in his ear. Atem turned around placing both his hands on her hips.

"I'd love to come with you..." Atem whispered back, taking her breath away by his deep voice. The others watched them lean closer till Joey jumped in front of them.

"I'm invited too, right Tea?" he asked. Tea shook her head slowly. She couldn't let Joey, Tristan, Mai or Yugi come to her house. If they met her parents or just saw one of their photos, she would be in big trouble.

"Sorry Jou. But I want to be with Atem alone..." Joey pouted.

"But, we can go to another room and leave you alone." Mai whacked him on the head making him yell.

"You idiot, they want to be alone why can't you get it!" Joey waved his hands in front of him.

"I get it. I get it!" Mai rolled her eyes blowing a huge breath, while the others just laughed hard. Minutes later Mai and the others went home leaving Atem and Tea alone. Taking Tea's car, Atem drove to her house.

Vivian was watching them and waiting for them to go. When they left, she clenched her teeth, letting a growl. "You won't be alone with him for a long time. I promise you slut!" Suddenly, Vivian heard footsteps and turned to find Duncin coming towards her.

"You're finally here. I thought you changed your mind." Vivian snobbishly said, placing a hand idly on her hip. Duncin just smirked.

"Don't worry, I don't lie to beautiful girls!" he lied knowing that this is the only way for him to amaze her. And it looks that the plan worked on her since Vivian smiled seductively; the smile that she only saved for few people.

"You don't look so bad. I think we'll get along with each other after all." Vivian said, bitting her lower lip in a sexy way. Duncin tugged his hands in his pocket, shrugging.

"We'll get along, I'm sure. Since you want to keep Tea from Atem, and I want to keep Atem away from Tea. Our plans meet together." Vivian twirled her lock around her finger, listening closely. "So I thought we could cooperate. Two hands are better than one, or in this case four are better than two."

"And...?" she rolled her eyes, already feeling bored with him.

"I have everything on my mind. I just need your sexy moves to distract Atem." Vivian still wasn't sure if she could trust him.

"Why did you choose me as your partner?" she asked vaguely thinking of the answer. Duncin chuckled a bit.

"It's obvious. You're the principal's daughter and you have authority and status here in the school. Not to mention that your daddy would believe anything you tell him about." Vivian's mouth turned into a simple "oh" as she smiled in admiration.

"I never thought you're that clever Duncin." she said with a wink. Duncin merely rolled his eyes. _You're the damn stupid here. _He thought and held out a hand for her.

"So we have a deal here?" Vivian shook her finger.

"Not really. I still have a feeling that that isn't everything you have." Duncin pulled his hand back, smilng slyly.

"You got me!" Vivian crossed her arms to her chest.

"If we're going to work together, then we have to be honest with each other." Duncin nodded knowingly. "So, what do you want from me beside using my daddy." Duncin scratched his head and smiled.

"I want you under me!" Vivian's lips twitched upward into a frown as she walked to him with a sinister glare. Duncin thought she was going to slap him or something, but when she smirked evily he was surprised.

"If you promised to bring Atem to my arms in the end, then deal. I'll let you be on top of me." Duncin chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"Good choise sweet cheek. Good choise." Vivian was disgusted by his touch, but she wanted the plan to go one, then when she has Atem she could tell her daddy to do something with him.

"So, what's the plan?" Vivian asked impatiently. Duncin moved closer.

"Here's the plan..." he whispered in her ear and her face started getting more and more surprised. She was really starting to like this guy! He had a big mind and his plan seemed to be so promising.

**XXXX**

Tea and Atem arrived to her house and walked in. Atem took off his jacket and sat on the sofa, exhaling heavily. Tea went to the kitchen and poured them some lemonade, then she came and handed Atem his glass and sat beside him.

They sat silently for minutes just drinking their juice, untill Tea scooted nearer to Atem and lied her head tiredly on his shoulder. Atem sighed when she did that and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder. And they stood like this, enjoying each others's company. Tea suddenly cut the silence.

"Atem...?" she whispered taking Atem's hand in hers.

"Mmmmm?" was his answer..

"Did you love another girl before me?" Atem wasn't surprised at her question, he smiled closing his eyes.

"No. You're my first and last love." he whispered lovingly to her. Tea turned her head a bit to look at him with a surprised look.

"I can't believe it. I mean you're the greatest guy I've ever met and I thought that you had two ex-girlfriends at least." Atem arched his eyebrow and lifted her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

"Well, I told you before that I don't have any girlfriend. I know that I'm a bit popular with girls-"

"A bit!" Tea cut him off saracastically. Atem laughed and shook his head.

"OK. I'm popular with girls and there were lots of chances for me. Just that I didn't find my other one. All the girls I met would act crazily when they see me and that made me uncomfortable. They would just keep talking about me all the date!"

"So you've been on dates?" Tea asked in interest.

"Yeah. Just two dates that Joey and Tristan forced me to go on. And these two days were like the worst days of my life." he chuckled in the end and Tea joined him. Atem turned her face to him and stared intensly in her eyes.

"When I met you, I knew that you're the one for me Tea..." Tea felt her eyes tear. She couldn't help but think that someday, they'll have to say goodbye for each other. Atem noticed the tears and wiped them away smiling softly to her.

"I love you Atem." Tea said hugging him. Atem hugged her back inhaling her beautiful scent. He just wanted to be like this with her. And no words were enough to explain how happy he was when Tea was with him. Suddenly, there was a key voice and Mrs. Gardner entered the house only to find her daughter and her boyfriend hugging each other.

"Hey kids..." she greeted smiling to them. Tea broke apart from Atem while he frowned. _A kid! I'm older than her by at least 4970 years! Anyways..._

"Hi Mrs. Mazaki." Atem politly greeted. And Tea and her mother almost tilted their heads to the side at the name "Mazaki" before they remembered that he still doesn't know.

"How are you doing Atem?"

"Fine thanks." Tea's mother turned to her and hugged her worriedly.

"Tea honey, you should go and lay down, I don't want you to pass out like yesterday." Atem's face turned serious and he grew worried now.

"She passed out yesterday, why?" Atem asked, giving Tea a firm look. Tea just sighed deeply while her mother placed her hand on his heart. She was sure now that Atem didn't have anything to do with what happened yesterday.

"Oh Atem. We just got home yesterday to see her on the door, while the lights were on in the house. I asked her if she went out and forgot them on when she just fell like a lifeless puppet. She almost gave me a heart attack." Tea looked down. Her hands clenched into fists upon recalling the last day's events.

"It's nothing to worry about. I was just tired that's all." Tea's mother sighed and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Tea. You should quit this habit of hiding everything to yourself and start telling me about your feelings and thoughts. It hurts me to think that you don't trust your own mother with your secrets." Tea didn't say anything, so her mother just shook her head and went to her room. Atem walked to Tea till he was facing her. He had questions and he wanted answers from Tea. And right now.

"Tea what happened after I left yesterday?" Tea averted his gaze, blowing a breath.

"Nothing happened Atem. I told you that I was just tired and passed out." Atem stroked her hair gently and turned her face to face his.

"Tea, I'm here to help you, to comfort you. I'm here to give you everything you need. So please, don't hide anything from me. Please open up for me, just a little bit." Tea remained silent, debating on whether to tell him or not. She needed to get some of this weight off her chest. She needed to tell him.

"Atem, I'm sorry..." she started taking his hands in hers. "Duncin was here yesterday. He was here at my doorstep." Tea saw the his face was unreadable and his hands sweated in hers, but she couldn't stop here. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. He handed me a paper with the flowers that said that he'll meet me at my house in the evening. I thought he didn't mean it, but when I saw him here I was so scared Atem. He pushed me to the wall and..." Atem drew Tea to a tight hug to cut her. He didn't want to listen to the continuation. He was way so mad now by these words and didn't know what he would do if he heard the rest, while Tea sobbed fearfully on his shoulder.

"Atem I'm sorry." Tea repeated over and over again. Atem tightened his jaw and he looked threating. He wanted to let go of her now and go to teach that guy a lesson. But if Tea saw his reaction she would never tell him anything again. So he needed to comfort her only now.

"It's okay, my love. It's okay." he assured planting a few kisses on her head to calm her down while he had one thought on his mind now and it involved getting rid of the bastard Duncin. In the worst way possible.

**XXXX**

In the school, principal Wong was still in his office doing something on his laptop. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which surprised him. It was five now and all the teachers and students should be at home.

"Come in."

The door was opened revealing his daughter Vivian. Mr. Wong stared at his daughter suspiciously, surprised that she was still here in school.

"What are you doing her Viv? I know that you can't wait for the bell to ring so you can go home." Vivian smiled innocently and went to sit on her father's desk.

"I don't feel like going home, so I decided to wait for you daddy." Mr. Wong rolled his eyes.

"Alright now, tell me what do you want?" Vivian let a fake gasp and pouted sadly.

"Oh daddy, you're hurting me. What makes you think that I want something from you." her father shook her head and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry honey. Now tell me what's on your mind?" Vivian smirked inwardly, then let a deep sigh.

"Oh daddy. It really hurts when you know the truth of the one you love, specially if it's a terrible truth." Mr. Wong knitted his brows, giving her a puzzled look.

"Who do you mean by this?" he asked. Vivian crossed her legs and sighed again.

"Daddy, this is a propriate high school, right?" she checked and he nodded fast.

"Of course it is. In fact this high school is one of the most famous high schools in the country." Vivian smiled.

"Then, you shouldn't allow improper actions here, right?" the principal's face grew serious and a glint of anger shone in his eyes.

"Of course not! I'll expell any student who does something that ruins my school's reputation, whoever he/she was." he declared angrily. Vivian smirked evily.

"Even if its's our beloved Tea Mazaki?" she dared, shoving her locks past her shoulder. Mr. Wong gasped, his expression was so shocked.

"Why? What did Tea do? Tell me Vivian!" he yelled. Vivian laughed to herself. _Let's see who will be the winner Tea. I have a feeling that it would be me who laughes the last!_

**What are Vivian and Duncin up to? Hmm, I wonder. I hope you liked this chapter guys. Please review and tell me what do you think about this chapter. Any comment is welcomed, remember. (Winks)**

**~Rawan**

***Atem Tea Love 4ever***


	11. Dirty Rumors

**Hey guys! I'm so thankful to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter.**

**. Atem's Sister Atea.**

**. Lezley-Gardner.**

**. ichika7walkure.**

**. Nightcrawlerlover.**

**. Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**. fantasia-49.**

**. Divinitas.**

**. dancers of the night.**

**. Mistress Ahiru.**

**. Lady. Zayriah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**We're Not meant To Be!**

**Chapter 11: "Dirty Rumors."**

It was a boring day. The gang was in class having maths. People would think how could they put maths in the first class where all the students are just awake and Maths are one of the reasons to fall asleep again! Mr. Rhodes was busy explaning some equations while nobody really cared about it. Most of the students were asleep, Joey Wheeler had put a soda in his desk and every time Mr. Rhodes would turn to write on the board, he would take a sip. Tristan was busy having a sandwich, while Mai and Serenity watched Tristan and Joey in worry knowing that they'd have detention if the teacher saw them. Yugi and Miho were the only ones who were actually listening to the lesson.

Tea on the other side stared at the board, her cheek resting lazily on the palm of her right hand. She looked from the corner of her eyes with no interest at Duncin and watched what he was doing. By a couple of minutes from observing, she was sure that Duncin was fliritng with the girl Karin that sat in the desk beside his. As he flirited with her Karin seemed to be having a hard time blushing. Tea stared at him with grudge boiling in her heart. _That guy never changes. I bet that this girl will be his new victim. I just wonder what happened to Alexis? Did he rape her? _Tea clenched her fist. She wished that she could stand up and tell the whole class right now the truth of this bastard. She wished to tell them how low he truely was and how he hurt her three years ago when they were just in the ninth grade. So what about now when he is a senior! He could have raped plenty of girls already. Oh how she wished to warn that girl from him. But what could she say? I'm the same ugly girl that used to be a student here? I'm the same "fat cow"? If her old figure won't ruin her fame then it'll destroy her relationship with Atem. Because Atem would never love an ugly girl like her.

And despite that all, she just didn't know what his reaction would be when he finds out the truth. Will he break up with her? Tea's heart skipped a beat when she thought about that. Could he really leave her? Huh, and why not? She's not virgin and that would make her a whore for him. _But I love Atem, and I'll die if he leaves me. _she thought. Suddenly, she was extracted from her thoughts by a firm yet gentle hand that was placed on hers. Tea snapped out and turned quickly to her left to see Atem smiling sexily to her. Tea's heart sped up. That smile of him always seemed to make her heart beat so fast till it almost go out her chest. While she felt like melting when she looked in his strong eyes. Tea smiled softly to him.

"I love you..." he mouthed to her and Tea just couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to launch herself in his arms and kiss him. But then she remembered, they were in the class and she should control herself. Then it hit her. _We're in class! _Tea drew her hand from under Atem's one as his expression turned from a soft to a confused one. Atem tilted his head to the side only to earn a firm look from Tea.

"We're in class. So you should be careful or you'll have detention!" Tea whispered and fixed her gaze on the board before the teacher notice her. Smirking playfully, Atem reached over and placed his hand on Tea's thigh making her face turn completely red.

"Atem!" Tea yelled/whispered shyly while he just smiled challengingly and his hand travelled on her leg making her moan silently and she felt herself becoming weak. Bitting her lower lip slightly, Tea placed her hand on Atem's one.

"Atem stop it. The teacher will punish you if he saw you doing this!" Tea scolded just to recieve a shrug from him.

"I don't care!" he whispered back. Tea breathed in relief. _Oh I love him so much. And I think that he loves me too and won't leave me. _A smile travelled on Tea's lips and she interlocked her fingers with his and tightened her grip on his hand. Atem just smiled to her.

Suddenly, their romantic moment was cut by Mr. Rhodes who knocked on the board for them.

"Mr. Moto. Could you leave your girlfriend and come here to solve this equation for me. I can't seem to know how to make it." Atem let go of Tea's hand with a frustrated sigh and went to the board with everyone in the class watching him. He gave a careless look to the board and slowly a smirk played on his lips.

"Of course it won't be solved. This equation is wrong sir. Instead of 2e it should be log (2x)." he said simply. The teacher blinked in awe and opened the book to find that Atem was right. He wrote the equation wrong, that's why he didn't find any way to solve it. Mr. Rhodes shook his head. _This guy is just amazingly genius. Maybe he's busy with his girlfriend these days but he's still that same genius that I knew. When I look in his eyes sometimes, I feel like I'm looking to a 100 years man! That's silly! _

"Very impressive Mr. Moto. You may go to your seat." he told him. Atem ignored the dazed look on the girls faces and went to his desk. He sent his love a wink which made her blush a bit. Duncin saw that and gritted his teeth angrily. Just then, Mr. Rhodes had a phone call and turned to Tea.

"Miss Mazaki, the principal Wong wants to see you in his office." he said. The class all turned to Tea with a surprised look while she was as surprised as them. _I wonder what is it. _Tea turned to Atem hastily to see him giving her a worried look. "What happened?" he whispered. Tea shrugged vaguely and stood up with her friends watching her worriedly. Tea was about to walk when Atem gently grabbed her hand. She gave him a reassuring smile and went to the principal office. The students started whispering on why the principal wants her while Atem turned to Vivian only to see her checking herself in her damn mirror. _It better not involve that girl Vivian. _Atem stood up from his seat and all the class stared at him while Joey and Tristan stood up as well to support him. Mr. Rhodes noticed that Atem was worried about his girlfriend and gave him a reassuring look which he understood and nodded, sitting again. Duncin, and without anyone noticing smirked at Vivian who gave him a knowing look.

**XXXX**

Tea walked to the principal's office and knocked before entering. Once she was in the office, she saw the principal standing by the window with his hands behind his back. Tea closed the door anouncing her presence and making the principal turn around to look at her. He stared at her for seconds before asking her to sit down which she did immediately.

"Miss Mazaki, what do you think about the rumors that has been going about you in school?" he asked. Tea didn't get what he was talking about. _What rumors is he talking about? _

"What do you mean with these rumors sir?" Tea asked, confusion and worry written all over her face. Mr. Wong crossed his arms to his chest.

"The rumors that say you're not virgin!" Tea felt a pail of cold water had been thrown on her body. Her heart skipped a beat and she was unable to breath, while her eyes widened. _How? How? Does someone know about my secret? But it's impossible for anyone to know me. I've changed so much and if my own mother saw me after the surgeries, I bet she wouldn't have known me! So how? And who started this rumor?_

The principal saw her devastated and shocked expression. It was as if you killed her parents in front of her. So he said extracting her from her thoughts.

"They also say that you're pregnant. Is that true too?" he asked again. Tea's eyes shot up to meet his with a shocked look. She didn't believe any of what was happening. Who said all this about her? Not virgin and also pregnant. Tea remained silent increasing the principal's suspicions and making him know that his daughter's words were true. Closing his eyes, he blew out a breath and sat on his chair.

"So...who's the lucky father?" he asked with a spasm of insulting mocking in his voice. Never in all her life Tea felt so insulted like this and she shot up from her seat.

"I'm not pregnant sir!" she sharply yelled. The principal shrugged his shoulders.

"So why would the students say that about you?" he questioned.

"OK. I have no idea who are these students you're talking about because I've never heard this talk from anyone before except from you..." Tea stopped when the principal sent her a glare. "but anyways, I can assure you that this isn't true. You know, people always try to start incorrect and silly rumors about celebrities. This is life." she stated calmly. The principal just raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you're not pregnant?" he checked.

"No. I can assure you."

The principal nodded. "Alright then Miss Mazaki. But if I find out that you were lying, I'll expel you along with Mr. Atem Moto your-"

"What does it have to do with Atem?" she interrupted him.

"Well you know, if you were pregnant then he's the first supect to be the father."

"I told you that I'm **not** pregnant!" Tea yelled angrily clenching her fists.

"**I'll** check that by myself Miss Mazaki. And I hope that I find you're honest. So I won't be obliged to expel you and your boyfriend." he calmly said.

Tea sighed with anger while gritting her teeth. "If I was to be pregnant, then I'll leave the school by myself without waiting for you to expel me sir!" Tea made her words clear before she exited the office and slammed the door behind her. But Mr. Wong didn't remark about that.

**XXXX**

Tea walked quitely in the hallway. She felt that something was pressed against her chest and forbidding her to breath, while her head spinned around with questions. How was that happening? Who's the one in this school that knows she's not virgin? And what will happen when Atem knows this rumor? He'll lose his mind. She should do something. But what could she do? Rumors can spread so quick and no doubt this rumor will be the talk of everyone in a couple of days. Tea leaned against the wall and pressed her weight on it. She felt as if she would pass out any minute. What will happen if anyone found out her secret? Atem will leave her and she'll be the laughing stock of everybody. Not to mantion that she will lose all her fame and her fans may hate her. What worse could happen? Yes, She won't be able to take her revenge from Duncin. Tears streamed down Tea's cheeks but she quickly wiped them off. Abruptly, the bell rang to cut Tea's thoughts and she decided to go to the cafeteria where Atem and the others will be.

At the same time, Atem was heading to the cafeteria with his friends. Throughout the whole class he was thinking hard of what the principal wanted Tea for. He was so worried about her, and her long absence made him more worried. The others noticed Atem's silence so Yugi came and tapped him on the arm.

"Hey Atem. I'm sure that nothing is wrong." he said. Joey placed his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Yeah man. I bet dat dumb wants her autograph." Joey said. But Atem wasn't so convinced.

"No guys. It must be something more serious than this. He's Vivian's father and he must be as scum as his daughter." Atem said. The others totally agreed with that and no one said anymore as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Tea sat on the usual table her friends and she usually sit at. While waiting them, Tea started to think of something to tell them if they asked what the principal wanted. Specialy Atem. Knowing how he reads her easily, she had to think of something so convincing. Untill...

"Hey babe..what did the principal wanted from you?"

Tea felt the blood boil inside her veins upon hearing the voice of the bastard. She got up and turned around to face him with a disgusted look. He was standing in front of her, tugging his hands in his pockets and wearing that silly, careless look he was famous for. While he sent her the best smile ever; that one that could fool any other girl, but not her. Because one smile from Atem was enough to brighten her day and she wouldn't fall for a fake smile like his. Tea stared venomously at him as he sighed tiredly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I honestly have no idea what I have done to make you angry at me like this babe." he started as he reached over to touch Tea's face but Tea slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me you snake." Tea growled venomously. Duncin smirked.

"You really hate me, don't you Tea?" Tea shook her head, smirking.

"Not that I only hate you. I despise you." she told him. Duncin grabbed Tea's hand but she pushed him away.

"Let me go!" she yelled. The students in the cafeteria watched in astonishment how Duncin tried to touch the famous singer while some guys tried to rescue the lovely girl, but Duncin shouted at them to mind their own business. Finally, Duncin pulled Tea to him by her arms and brought her closer till there were only inches between them.

"I love you Tea and I won't leave you till you become mine." he warned and pulled her closer. Tea struggled to free herself from his grip as his arms travelled down and then wrapped around her waist. He locked her body in his arms and leaned forward...

Atem and his friends were walking in the cafeteria when the shocking scene stopped them. Atem froze in his place as he watched as Duncin held Tea in his arms and was leaning to kiss her while his friends gasped. Atem's eyes widened and he rushed uncounsciously to them and grabbed Duncin away from Tea who fell on the floor with a painful maon.

"**You bastard! How dare you touch her? How dare you touch MY girl?**" Atem yelled and punched him hard in his face making him fall back to the floor. Atem was so mad at what he saw and he really wanted more than ever to send this bastard to the shadow realm. He was sick of him bothering Tea and trying to touch her. He was sick of holding himself back and he was more sick of seeing this bastard pop in his and Tea's way every now and then. From now on, he won't mintain his anger any longer. Mai and Serenity rushed to Tea and helped her to stand. The others watched Atem and Duncin who was on the floor; his nose bleeding severaly. But he, instead of trying to punch Atem back, smirked evily. He wanted to provoke Atem more than anything else. He wanted to tell him what his real intentions towards Tea were.

"Heh, she's not yours. Sooner or later she'll be on **my** bed Atem!"

...

...

...

Once Atem heard these words, his face was blank, his eyes turned from their pure purple to a dark purple till you mistake them with black. Without any warnings, Atem pulled Duncin up by his neck and raised him up with one hand that was clenched around his neck. His other free hand began slamming Duncin's stomach making him yell. Duncin felt his stomach go up to his throat with every slam Atem was giving him. Atem slammed him against the wall and started kicking him in his stomach and kicked him near his heart making his friends gasp in horror, Atem's leg moved under and he kneed him many times at his member getting out a shriek from Duncin. The girls in the cafeteria gasped in horror while some exited the place feeling terrified and others had tears in their eyes. They all knew how calm and wise Atem seemed to always act. But his actions now, it was like the actions of a lunatic, or someone that lost his mind. _Completely_.

Tea was more than terrified now. She wanted to stop him immediately. Although she hated Duncin with all her heart, but now as she watched, she was starting to pity him. Not that she cared for that bastard but she didn't want Atem to end up killing him here in school with every one watching nor that she wanted Atem to kill him. Duncin was hers to take care of and Atem had nothing to do with that. She will never let him be punished for something that he wasn't responsible for. Tea watched as Atem was torturing him to the furthest limits and she had a feeling that he'll die. Seeing how his face was so red as if he was choking, and seeing how he shreiked in agony made Tea's eyes form with tears. Yugi, Joey and Tristan hurried to Atem and the three of them held him back from Duncin who fell on the ground grasping his stomach and his lower parts and shrieking in agony. While blood bleeded from his nose and his mouth.

"Atem, calm down please." Yugi pleaded, holding Atem who had his golden bangs covering his face.

"Atem buddy, dis bastard doesn't worth all dis anger." Joey said patting on his arm to calm him down.

"Yeah man, calm down. Leave him alone." Tristan begged. The three were succeeding in pulling him back when his millennium puzzle shone and the three were all thrown back together on the floor. Mai, Serenity and Miho went to check on them while Atem raised his millennium puzzle and the place started getting dark as the puzzle shone what made them all freeze in terror.

"Is he going to send him to the shadow realm?" Yugi wondered, scared. Tea's hand shot up to her mouth as she heard those words from Yugi. Memories flew to her mind about that guy that tried to rape her when she first got to this school. She remembered clearly how scary Atem was that day and how angry he was. He killed that man. He killed him and now he's going to kill Duncin too...

"**NOOOO!**" Tea yelled and launched herself on Atem, holding his waist from behind.

"A-Atem...I'm begging you, please calm down!" Tea yelled against his back and hugged him tight but Atem was no longer the same soft guy she loved. This one had only one thing on his mind; killing Duncin at any cost. He watched him with an evil and amused smirk as he shrieked and wiped the blood with his sleeve while it just kept pouring out from his mouth and nose. Suddenly, Atem kicked Duncin violently on his stomach making him spit a large amount of blood. Tea saw that and gasped sharply, her stomach started aching and she was about to throw up.

"Atem please, leave him alone. Please..." she pleaded softly, holding Atem's arms behind his back to stop him from doing anything with them.

"**No**..." his voice was scary and venomous that made a shudder ran down her spine.** "This fucking bastard has crossed all his limits and wasted all the chances I gave him. I have to make him pay!" **he answered with an evil laugh which erupted in the place making the others shudder in fear and next he yanked his arms away from her grasp and freed himself but before he could walk again to the bleeding Duncin, Tea re-hugged him from behind.

"Atem, please my love, please...Please I'm begging you..." Atem was tired from Tea preventing him and he threw her violently away of him and luckily she was caught by Joey. Once he get rid of Tea, he grabbed Duncin again and slammed his head against a table causing the girls who sat there to jump away. He raised his head up to stare in his eyes, but Duncin and despite the pain managed to raise his fist and punch Atem's face. Atem merely moved when he took the hit since it was weaker than a kid's punch, and his lips curved into a cold and venemous smirk.

"I'm not afraid of you A-Atem." Duncin muttered. But his voice betrayed him because it was shaking like a kid's voice that saw a ghost. Atem heard his words and chuckled darkly.

"Oh Really! Then I'll make you afraid now!" he said and soon threw him against the wall and his millennium puzzle shone firecly making the others close their eyes. Tea still watched as Atem raised his hand and chanted some egyptian prayers. She couldn't take it anymore and she covered her face that was full of tears and ran out the cafeteria, trying to hold the tears of fear and sadness back.

"TEA!" the friends all yelled in unison. When Atem heard their voices, he flicked a look towards Tea and saw her running away and sobbing hurtfully. Atem came back to normal and threw Duncin from his grasp then hurried after Tea.

The silence fell and no one dared to say any word. Lots of students gathered around Duncin to see him while some of them whispered about Atem and how mad he turned to be. Joey and Tristan saw how they were gathering and watching and were so angry.

"C'mon. Everybody goes back to what he was doing. We're not acting a play her!" they yelled together making everyone go back to his or her table. Yugi and his friends watched Duncin with hate glares. He was the one responsible for everything here and because of him Atem was about to send him to the shadow realm. Duncin saw the hatered looks he was recieving from Atem's gang and glared at them, then went out the cafeteria without a word.

Vivian who was watching speechlessly the scene felt so afraid from Atem and she didn't have a good feeling about this whole plan. She quickly stormed out the cafeteria and followed Duncin.

"Oh my goodness. Was Atem really going to send him to the shadow realm?" Tristan wondered. Yugi sighed deeply.

"Atem's problem is that he can't control his anger and that leads him all the time to similar states. I just don't want to think of what could have happened if Tea didn't leave the cafeteria." he said in fear. Mai hugged herself.

"That place is so terrible. I don't wish that place to anyone even that Duncin." she said, shaking. Joey hugged her to calm her down as the others remained silent, hoping that Tea would be fine.

**XXXX**

Atem hurried to the school yard looking for Tea. He spotted her under a tree leaning on it and crying. Atem walked over to her and was sure that she was crying. He felt a needle stabbing his heart with every sob he heard. It was his fault. He made her afraid from him. But he was just trying to protect her. Atem sighed.

"Tea..." he called out softly. But she didn't respond. Atem closed his eyes and placed his hands on her hips. "I'm so sorry Tea. I never meant to scare you but that bastard just provoked me and I couldn't control my anger. when he said that he'll have you on his bed I lost my mind. I can't imagine you with someone else Tea. I just can't." Atem said and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her to him.

"You're mine, love. And I won't let any other guy touch you. I love you so much Tea. I'd fight death itself for you..." he whispered lovingly. Tea turned around and hugged him tight.

"I love you too Atem, so very much." she whispered back, sobbing on his chest. Atem wrapped his arms around her slender body and soothed her with nice words, his hands rocking her back to calm her cries. Tea raised her head up and noticed that loving look that Atem usually gives her and that made her smile, relieved that he came back to normal. Atem wiped her tears and leaned to kiss her forehead but Tea pulled him lower to kiss his lips. Atem hugged Tea tigher and kissed her back passionetly. They broke apart and smiled for each other.

Tea caressed Atem's cheek. "Atem can I ask you a favor?"

Atem kissed her lips tenderly and kissed her hand that was on his face. "Anything for you, my love. Anything." Tea smiled and looked down at her feet.

"Honey please, I want you to try to control your anger no matter what happens. I don't want you to torture people or send them to that shadow realm because of me. Please." Atem sighed heavily and broke apart from Tea then walked a few steps with Tea watching him. Atem leaned against the tree, his arms resting lifelessly on his sides.

"I'm trying Tea. The problem is that I can't. When I get angry I can't control myself. I think this was my habit since I was a pharoah. All I try to do is protect the people that I love. I can forgive anyone and forget everything, but hurting my friends..." Atem turned to look intensly in her eyes. "Or the girl that I love..." Tea smiled softly, touched by his words. He's ready to do anything to protect her. Atem gently took Tea's hands and kissed them.

"I'm sorry Tea..." his voice was burning with sincer guiltiness. "I'm sorry for trying to send Duncin to the shadow realm. You must be scared from me now. And I bet you hate me too for what I did." Tea didn't believe her ears and shook her head, throwing her arms around Atem.

"Oh honey don't say that. I love you so much." Tea whispered in a teary voice. Atem smiled tiredly and took Tea in his arms again. Tea felt so safe and warm in his arms, so she closed her eyes as her hands moved on Atem's back, while his arms kept bringing her closer to him. Tea was willing to do anything to stay in his arms forever. She loved him so much and she didn't want to leave him. But reality hit her when she thought about the word "leave". Atem may have forgotten to ask her about what happened in the principal's office but he will do that later. When the rumors spread in the school. Tea felt so scared when she thought of what will happen and she held Atem tighter while clutching his shirt with her hands. Atem felt that and kissed her head.

"Love, You okay?" he whispered. Tea nodded her head against Atem's chest.

"Yes Atem. I'm fine." Atem smiled and kissed her head again. Tea just sighed and closed her eyes. _Will you leave me if you knew the truth Atem? I rather die than leave you Atem. I'm so scared. What is going to happen next? What?_

Far away, a sick and jealous girl was watching those two lovers. She wasn't about to quit before she separate them from each other. Vivian played with her locks, her lips rubbing each other.

"I promise you Tea. I promise that he won't stay with you for another second when he finds out your truth. Or at least when he believes my rumors. After that, you'll be all alone like a pathetic dog and daddy will throw you out of this school. Then, Atem will be back to my arms...where he truely belongs!" Vivian blew a kiss to Atem and left the yard to the cafeteria as a sly smirk played at the edge of her glittering lips.

**Oh. You might not know, but I despise Vivian! She's like the worst character in Yugioh beside Rebecca that is. Honestly.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writting it. Please guys, reviews are SO welcomed!**

**~Rawan**


	12. Suspence About You

**Hello guys. Another chapter is up. I'm terribly sorry for taking that loong time to update...but it's just that I had some serious problems to deal with and dad broke my computer...can you belive it? Well thankfully now I got a new laptop and hopefully dad will let me use the Net more often so I can hopefully be on the site more often. **

**Now enough chit chat...I want to thank the great people that sent me the reviews last chapter and the people that subscribed my story. Guys you absolutely rock! And this story would have never reached all these chapters if it wasn't for your support. So thanks a lot! And I mean A Lot!**

**Note: Please check the note in the end of the chapter.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Divinitas.**

**ichika7walkure.**

**sammys lover.**

**Atem's Sister Atea.**

**Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**Mistress Fang.**

**Nightcrawlerlover.**

**Lezley-Gardner.**

**dancers of the night.**

**Lynn.**

**ThexWhitexphoenix.**

**CrimsonZero.**

**Asumy.**

**Mistress Ahiru.**

**Yuki Anzu: please send me your email again because I would really like to talk to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**We're Not Meant to Be!**

**chapter 12: "Suspence about You"**

**Kame Game shop**

It was afternoon. Yugi and Atem had finished their homeworks pretty early today and they were watching tv as grandpa was reading in an old book. Yugi's eyes were fixed on the tv but his mind wasn't. He was thinking of what happened earlier in school. _Thank goodness no one told the principal, or we would have been in big trouble, and Atem may have gotten expelled. _Yugi sighed as he thought of what could happen when Atem loses his temper. And that happened many times on their "saving the world" adventures when Atem just turned into someone else. Someone so violent and rough. Atem cast a look to Yugi and saw how absent minded he was. Atem just placed his hand on Yugi's causing him to look at him.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Atem asked, leaning toward him. Grandpa heard the question and looked up at them after closing the book. Atem was right, Yugi didn't look so good.

"What's wrong son?" Solomon asked again earning a soft smile from Yugi.

"It's okay guys..." Yugi said waving his hands in front of him. "I'm absolutley fine."

Atem sighed and leaned back on the couch, changing between the channels. "You're thinking about the cafeteria thing, right?"

Yugi was surprised at how Atem knew what on his mind. It seemed that whatever the two did, they'll still be connected to each other. Grandpa didn't understand a bit of what was happening. He put the book on the couch and took off his reading glasses, then cast them both a firm look.

"What happened in the cafeteria?" he asked with worry in his voice. Atem turned his gaze away, muttering under his breath and Yugi just shook his head and started.

"Well, Duncin the guy that I tell you bout was hugging Tea and trying to kiss her....." Yugi stopped, afraid that Atem would feel angry again while Solomon watched as Atem's hand clenched on the remote control. "When Atem saw him......he was so angry and....he started beating him up." Solomon nodded agreeing what Atem did. After all Tea was his girlfriend and he should take care of her, "And he was about to send him to the shadow realm." Yugi finished seeing his grandpa gasp and then he looked up at Atem who looked at the floor in shame.

"Atem, son...." Atem stared at grandpa who gave him a warm smile. "I know that all you did was to protect your girlfriend and I don't blame you. But I do blame you for something else. You came back to this life just to rescue the world from shadow games, not to send them to the shadow realm. You have a right to punish that guy with any other way, but not this. What would you have done if someone in the cafeterian noticed your powers?" Atem merely nodded his head.

"I'm sorry grandpa. I'll try to control myself next time." he sincerely apologized. Yugi felt how hurt and ashamed Atem was and wanted so much to cheer him up. But suddenly, Tea's song started in a channel and Atem smiled abit watching his beautiful girl. Yugi and grandpa just smiled.

"Wow! Seeing her dance like this makes me feel like I'm 30 years younger!" grandpa said excitedly while Atem and Yugi chuckled lightly. Just then, Yugi remembered something.

"Atem. Did you ask Tea what the principal wanted from her?" he asked. Atem slapped his forehead.

"No. What happened in the cafeteria made me forget everything." Atem said, swallowing his anger back.

"Why? What else happened?" Grandpa asked. Just then, the phone rang and Atem went to answer it while Yugi was busy telling his grandpa what happened. Atem saw Tea's name on the screen and smiled.

"Hi Atem."

"Hey beautiful. What's up? feeling better now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm better now. Thanks to you."

"Huh. It's not a big deal. When my queen is sad I turn the whole world upside down just to calm her down and see her beautiful smile." Tea giggled, feeling abit shy by his words. She heard her voice from his house and gilggled again.

"Are you listening to my song?" she asked knowingly. Atem chuckled.

"See? I told you I can't live without you even for a second." he softly said making Tea smile. She thought about what could happen tomorrow. She had a feeling that a disaster was awaiting for her. What should she do? Should she tell Atem about what the principal told her so he won't be upset when he knows this from someone else in school tomorrow. Maybe if she told him by herself he won't be angry and he'll take it as any other rumor that was said about her before. Tea's silence lasted long what made Atem worried.

"Tea? You're still there?" Tea felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Of course he would've known that she was hiding something away from him. But what could she say?

"Yes Atem. I'm with you." she whispered.

"Why did you space out? Is there something bothering you?" There was a hint of skepticism in his voice that made Tea feel more scared. Does he know what happened?

"I'm fine Atem. It's just that I missed you." Tea didn't lie. She really missed him so much, but that wasn't the matter now. Atem didn't buy this, but he smiled, though.

"I missed you too. And I love you so much." he said. Tea closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, bitting her lower lip slightly. Why did she feel guilty whenever he tells her that he loved her. Was it because she hide a big secret away from him? Or was it because she felt that she didn't deserve his love and that he should be with another better girl. A girl that would be virgin and he would be her first, and not a whore like her. Tea really felt so incomplete. She considered herself a whore and Atem didn't deserve a girl like her.

Atem saw that she spaced out again and his head was filled with questions. "What is it love?"

Tea snapped out of her thoughts and took a deep breath, feeling some hot tears running down her dry cheeks.

"Atem, I love you more than my own life." Tea whispered weakly. Atem felt how weak her voive sounded. _Is she crying? _Atem felt his heart ache and he yelled.

"Tea are you crying?" his voice sounded like if he could kill if she was really crying. Tea tried to hold her sobs back so Atem won't know that she's crying.

"No. No." she breathed. "I'm not crying." she gave a fake giggle but Atem didn't believe it a bit. Her voice shook and he knew that she was crying.

"Tea I'm coming to your house now!" he announced. But Tea stopped him.

"No Atem. I'm going out with my mom so you can't come. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Tea I'll come and pick you up tomorrow." Atem suggested in a worried tone. But Tea was afraid to see him. She felt that she'll tell him everything if she saw him.

"No Atem. I prefer to come alone. Bye..."

"Te--" Tea hung up quickly before Atem could say anything. He sighed and kept holding the phone in his hand. He was so anxious and worried. What was wrong with her? and what did she hide? Why she was crying and why her voice sounded like a goodbye? And more importantly why did she refuse to go with him to school? Was she still upset from him? But she told him that she loved him and that she wasn't mad at him. Atem sighed, lots of question were swimming in his head and needed to be answered. Suddenly, Atem looked behind to see grandpa and Yugi watching him with a sly smile what made Atem tilte his head.

"What!?" he asked.

"Oh Tea. I missed you too and I love you so much." Yugi quotted Atem with a strange deep voice while grandpa cleared his throat to hold back a laugh. Atem's cheeks were burning with embarrassment and anger at the same time.

"Yugi were you two listening?" he questioned angrily.

"And how could I miss your sweet talk with your girlfriend!? It's unfamiliar to see you talking lovey duffy and blushing hard!" Yugi teased earning a glare from Atem whose face was colored with dark red. His face was like a volcano that was about to explode.

"I don't listen to your conversations with Miho!!" Atem yelled. Yugi just put his hands behind his back giving Atem a pout.

"OK. Because I'm always shy and it's so usual to see me blushing! But you are different!" Atem knitted his brows, giving out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. Since when were you two litening!?" he asked with a calm tone.

"Since "hey beautiful" and actually Yugi is the one that called me to listen." grandpa admitted with a playful chuckle. Atem was really angry at Yugi, his eyes were stirring, his fists were clenched and his teeth were gritted. Yugi gulped when he saw that and ran away.

"YUGI!!!!" Atem yelled and ran after him while grandpa just chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, those two!"

Hunging up the phone, Tea felt so weak and her knees buckled. She sank to the floor on her knees and her back faced the wall. Tea felt some tears travelling to her eyes but now she didn't fight them back. She just let her tears pour as she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

"I don't deserve Atem. He deserves a better girl. A girl that isn't a whore like me......" Tea sobbed silently and painfully on the floor. She never felt the need to cry like she did now and she just wanted to rest herself and get everything she held back out her chest.

* * *

Next Day.

**Beep. Beep. Beep**

Tea reached over to shut the alarm and opened her eyes slowly. Gazing out the window, she let a sigh. She really didn't feel like going to school today. She was still worried and something inside her told her that today will be a bad day. _Those stupid rumors must have spread in all the high school. And if the principal didn't spread them himself then Vivian would do that considering the she's his daughter and of course she knows now. _Tea sighed heavily. _But hiding in my house won't help in anything. I should go and face the day. _Once she regained her faith again, Tea went to take a shower and wore a pair of jeans with a yellow top that goes around the neck. Then taking her backbag, she headed to school in her car.

The friends gathered in the yard and talked about the classes today and about the teacher that almost got Joey a detention when they saw Tea running to them with some fans running after her. Joey and Tristan saw that and clenched their fists.

"Ready ta kick some fans' asses Tristan!?" Joey asked and Tristan gave him a thumb up.

"On three partner!" Tristan said and they both yelled "three" and hurried to separate the fans and rescue Tea from them. Tea thanked them and hurried to her friends. She stopped in front of them and bend down placing her hands on her knees as she panted heavily. Mai came to place a hand on her back.

"By the way Tea...loved the top!" Tea giggled and wanted to answer her when her eyes met his. Atem was standing there with a tempting smirk on his face, his hands in his pockets. Tea felt shivers running down her spine when she saw his smirk and she walked over to him with a smile before she wrapped her arms around his neck and he gladly hugged her back.

"Morning Atemu...."

"Morning my dear popstar!" Tea giggled at her neckname and kissed his cheek. Her hand on his chest and her other on his cheek.

"I love you..."

"I love you more..." Atem said before taking her lips professionaly in his. Tea moaned and kissed him back while Joey and Tristan raised their eyebrows in surprise and Mai and Serenity watched the couple with a smile. Yugi watched Atem in amazement before smiling. _He's so happy, and he loves Tea so much. Finally the space in his heart had been filled and as I said to him, he just needed love!_

"For heavesn's sake would you two stop!?" Tristan demanded, crossing his arms. Just after that, the bell rang and for the first time Joey and Tristan exclaimed happily and headed to the class.

"C'mon T. Lets leave these love birds alone and head to class." Joey said dragging Tristan with him while Serenity, Yugi and Mai followed them. Atem was about to walk when Tea stopped him, pulling his arm. Atem turned to her and smiled.

"What is it Tea?" Tea tightened her grip on his hand, debating on talking or not.

"I want to tell you something important in lunch time." she slowly said. Atem was surprised. Is she going to tell him the secet she's been hiding? Atem smiled and brought her closer to kiss her forehead as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Ok love. Now lets go to class." Tea nodded and interlocked her arm with Atem's, then she leaned her head on his arm lovingly. Atem leaned to kiss her head before they went together to class.

* * *

Tea entered the class alertly, afraid that Duncin would be there. But Tea relaxed a bit when he wasn't there. The class went smoothly after Tea made sure that Duncin was absent. Maybe he was afraid becuase of what happened yesterday. Atem on the other hand didn't remeark about his absence.

When the bell rang, the students hurried to the cafeteria. Tea and Atem were already there, they had brought their meals and sat on their usual table. Tea was still worried and debating on whether to tell him or not. Confusion and uncertainity colored her features and mae her words stuck in her throat. Suddenly, Tea was awaken from her thoughts by Atem's hand that ruffled her locks away from her shoulders.

"So beautiful. What is the thing that you wanted to tell me about?" he asked gently. Tea stared at him for a while and felt that she was at a loss of words. Atem smiled softly, tilting her chin up with his fingers and kissing her lips slowly. He broke apart and watched her hold his hand in hers and kiss his fingers lovingly and delicately.

"Atemu......honey......I--" Tea stopped again and sighed wheras Atem waited for her to talk. Tea turned her head away not wanting him to see the worry within her eyes.

"Sweetheart......." Atem spoke softly. He leaned forward and touched her chin, guiding her eyes back to his and smiled reassuringly. "No matter what you say I'll understand. so don't worry." Tea smiled feeling some faith returning to her. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when Joey and the others joined their table. Tea closed her eyes, blowing out a frustrated breath. Atem noticed how upset Tea looked and saw how she drew her hand away from his.

"Please guys, Tea and I need some time alone." Atem demended. But Joey and Tristan sat on the table ignoring the demend.

"Why? Yoy still didn't fuinsh fliriting with each other?" Joey asked.

"Don't you get it Joey? They want some time alone!" Mai yelled harshly at them. While they just laughed and took a bite of their sandwiches.

"C'mon C'mon sit down. Atem was just kidding. You too Yugi and Miho sit down. He was only kidding people! right Atem?" Tristan and Joey asked together. Atem sweat-dropped and shook his head and Tea just smiled.

"Yes guys, we were kidding. You're all welcomed." Tea cheerfully said.

Joey and Tristan were eating like pigs and Yugi chuckled nervously on them. Serenity lowered her head in embarrasment. Mai looked away in disgust. Tea watched them in amazment as they ate like this, she couldn't believe that they still have the same strange eating habit. Atem merely shook his head. joey noticed their stares on him and gave them a questioning look that made them look in different directions.

"Hey guys! Stop looking at me like dis!" he yelled. But then he remembered something to tell them about. "Do you know dat guy Rayan dat was in dis school two years ago." the others nodded except for Tea who didn't really care about this talk. She just took a sip of her lemonade.

"I heard from Duncin's sister that he found out that his girlfriend wasn't virgin. She's been cheating him with three other guys! And she even got pregnant but he still doesn't know which one of them is the father." Tea chocked with the lemonade and coughed hard while Atem patted her back gently.

"Tea, honey are you okay?" Atem asked patting her back

"And not only that...." Joey continued. "He still proposed to her. Could ya imagine!?" Tea kept coughing and Atem gave her some water to drink. Tea's coughs calmed and she took a deep breath. Atem took her hand and kissed it.

"Are you alright now?" he asked worriedly. Tea nodded and rested her head on his chest while he kept his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"So, you haven't commented about it...." Joey said, surprised. Tea didn't want to hear anymore, she just wanted to change the subject when Mai scoffed.

'And what do you want us to say hon? this is ridiculous!" she said.

"Who would propose to a girl that didn't just cheat on him once, but twice and third. Huh, you don't know how many guys whores like her had slept with." Tristan said. Tea couldn't suppress her worry any longer. She wanted them all to stop talking about this.

"What bout ya Atem?" Joey asked making Tea's heart sped up. What would Atem's answer be? Tea felt Atem tighten his grip on her waist, she looked up to see him staring at the table before he shrugged.

"Well, Tristan is right. Some girls don't deserve to be with any guy. They're simply sluts and whores who can serve their bodies to anyone who ask for it. I don't get how Rayan could take that shock, and how does he still insist to be with her. If I was him, I would've left her since I knew she's not virgin. A girl like her doesn't deserve my love." Tea's heart stopped. She pushed the chair back and stood up.

"Excuse me guys." Tea said about to walk when Atem grabbed her wrist. He saw that strange look in her eyes that he couldn't understand. Tea drew her hand away from his and walked away. The others watched her with worried expressions, Atem rose up and was about to ran after her when Mai stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go check on her hon. Don't worry." she said and went where Tea went.

Tea entered the girls restroom and stared at the mirror. Her eyes were puffy because of her sobs and she couldn't contain herself anymore. _I knew that this was his opinion. He'll leave me when he knws the truth. Yes he'll break up with me. What should I do? _Tea slammed the wall with her fists.

"What should I do!?" she screamed letting a chocked sob.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.....

"Tea, are you here? Let me in...." Tea knew that she was Mai and sighed.

"Mai please, I want to be alone..."

"Are you crying?" Mai asked in a scared tone.

"Mai please don't tell Atem that I'm crying. I'll tell you everything later, just leave me alone now....."

"Fine. But you have alot of explain later Tea....." With that, Mai walked away from that place and headed back to the cafeteria. Only to be stopped by the worst bitch in this school; Vivian. She was leaning against the wall and playing with her polished nails.

"Can we speak Mai?" she asked more politly than she should. Mai cast her a saracastic look.

"I don't talk to sluts!" Vivan crossed her arms idly.

"Oh. Look who's talking about sluts!" Vivian giggled while Mai placed her hand on her hip. Her jaw tightened, and the look on her face was threating. Vivian noticed that and shook her head.

'Anyways, since you're that Mazaki's friend and my handsome boyfriend's friend as well, i want to generously give you this first addition of the year book."

"Huh." Mai shrugged carelessly. "I don't care."

"Oh, but you will..." Vivian pointed with her index, smiling smugly. "This year book has some gossip about Tea that will amuse you Mai. And I'm sure Atem will be inrested to read too. That's why I brought it to you from my daddy's office to read it before any other student. Enjoy!" she laughed and went away with her friends. Mai watched her with a glare before heading back to where she was going.

Joey and Tristan were still eating while Serenity and Miho talked. Atem was in another world. What happened to Tea? Did he say anything that hurt her? And did it have to do anything with her secret that she wanted to tell him about before the others joined them. Joey stopped eating and looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you pal? You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. You've been spaced out since Tea left." Tristan added.

Atem sighed and took a sip of his soda. "I don't know guys. I have a feeling that Tea is hiding something away from me. And that is scaring me." the others exchanged some worried looks. This is true. Tea had been acting strangely since she become Atem's girlfriend. And it seemed that she hid lots of things behind her usual cheerful smile. Atem sighed again making them look at him.

"The ironic thing is that she's my girlfriend and I barely know anything about her and her life." he said tightening his grip on the soda. Yugi placed his hand on Atem's one.

"It's ok Atem. You'll have lots of time to know each other because you'll always be together." Yugi assured him with a smile. Tristan nodded and Joey held a thumb up.

"Of course buddy. You still have alot of time till you two marry and have Atem junior!" Atem blushed deeply while the others laughed. They all turned when they saw Mai approaching them with the year book in her hand. They noticed how angry her features were and swallowed hard. When Mai is angry, then it'a a disaster.

"Mai, since when you read the year book?" Joey kidded just to make Mai threw the book on him causing him to flinch.

"Shit!" she yelled.

"Calm down Mai." Miho said softly. Joey opened the first page to see that Tea's photo on the most beautiful face in school. He eyed Mai with a sly look.

"Are you upset because Tea has won the title of the most beautiful girl in school?" Atem took the book and smirked when he saw his girl's photo on the cover wearing the blue dress from Kaiba's party. She's so beautiful, and she's his and only his.

"I'm not angry about that. I'm angry because of the silly article under the photo." she told them. They all looked at the article and read it. When Atem read it, his expression was dark and he lost his temper and threw the book away.

"Who's the responsible for the year book?" Atem growled. Mai was so scared from Atem and she tried to talk.

"I-I think It's Kami. But Vivian is the one that gave it to me." she muttered. Atem hurried out the cafeteria with the others watching him in surprise.

"What happened to him?" Tristan asked and Yugi took the book and read out loud.

"_Miss Tea Mazaki the adorable singer turned to be a Mrs and not a miss_.

_Rumors say that she's not virgin and that she's pregnant._

_And we couldn't help but wonder who's the father!?_

_Is it her handsome boyfriend Atem Moto; the famous king of games!?_

_But it seems that he doesn't know anything specialy that he doesn't make any gesture that shows he know._

_Is he trying to hide!? Or does he not know anything about it!? _

_Is the baby his or another's guy baby!?"_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that it was shorter than my others chapters but I'm not having any time to write these days so please forgive me. The next chapter will be the chapter all of you were waiting for; the truth will finally be revealed. And you won't expect how it will be revealed.**

**The next chapter will be with the title "Tea's secret". Please wait, and till the next chapter is up give me some big reviews!**

**~Rawan**


	13. Tea's Secret

**Hello guys! Finally the awaited chapter is ready! (Giggles) I know that lots of you were waiting this minute since like years and now we reached it. I hope it will be as shocking as I made it to be. I, however, will have to give you some bad news first; this chapter will be my last update. After this chapter it'll take like 2-3 months for me to update again. I know it's a really long time but the final exams are on the doors and I should start studying hard so anyways, I left the most exciting chapter of the story to be my last update; I hope you'll like it...**

**Thanks so much for the great people who reviewed the last chapter and waited this chapter patiently:**

**Guys, you rock! I love you so much and I'm happy that you like the story this much. Thanks for the support.**

**This chapter specially goes to my Big sis "fantasia-49". She's been anticipating the most to read it and she's been asking me what Atem will do with Tea when he knows during the whole story, so sis we're finally here. Enjoy!**

**We're Not Meant To Be!**

**Chapter 13: "Tea's Secret"**

Atem hurried through the hallway with a deadly expression on his face. All he wanted to know was who the pathetic that wrote all that nonsense about his girl; his lovely angel. She's not virgin and pregnant too!? Is that what she wanted to tell him earlier? But what did she want to tell him about!? About the rumor that says that she's pregnant? Or about being really pregnant!? Atem shook his head. _Tea could never be pregnant. She loves me and she wouldn't cheat on me. I'll just have to kill the one that wrote that! _

Atem spotted Kami; the editor of the year book, standing with her friends. When their eyes met, Kami; a short girl with long blue hair and blue eyes smiled shyly. (**A/N: She looks like Blair in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX if anyone saw that stupid show.**) Kami told her friends to go as Atem walked to her with everything but a smile. Kami smiled sweetly to Atem trying to ignore the blush that covered her cheeks.

"Hi Atem...." she spoke softly, but Atem's frightening features stopped her.

"Are you responsible for the nonsense written about my girlfriend in the year book!?" he asked seriously. Kami stared at him for a minute, a bit surprised at his anger.

"Yes. My friend told me that and I wrote it." Atem punched the wall besides her making her shudder.

"And who started these rumors about her!?" Kami was shaking from head to toe. She didn't know what happened to him.

"I-I d-don't know. The s-students are s-saying them." she stuttered.

"And who said them!?" Atem asked, enraged and Kami didn't know what to say, her eyes forming with tears.

Suddenly....

"Hey 'temu!"

Atem turned around to meet the pathetic Vivian, while Kami ran away horrified. Vivian walked to Atem with the biggest and fakest smile on her lips.

"What's wrong honey!?" she pouted. "Why were you yelling like this? The poor girl was dying with scare!" Atem's look was threatening and he just glared at her while she moved to him and hugged his arm to her. "Don't you see what is Tea doing to you? She's making you lose your mind. You should break up with her and back to me sugar...." she pouted. Atem drew his arm away and took a hold of her arms.

"Why did you start these rumors about Tea?" Vivian let out a fake gasp.

"Me!? Why would I do something like this to Tea?" Vivian tried to sound hurt only making Atem give a mocking smile.

"Because you hate her maybe?" Vivian shook her head.

"I don't hate anybody...." Atem raised his eyebrow.

"Did you become an angel without me knowing!?" he sneered. Vivian merely glared before she drew her arms away only to wrap them around his neck.

"You love me Atemu.....I just know it." Vivian pushed him to the wall and licked her lips seductively. "I can see the lust in your eyes. Tea will never know how to please you like me...I'll make you have your best time ever. Just come with me honey." she finished and leaned to kiss him when he pushed her hard making her loses her balance and fall on the floor.

"You're crazy. I told you that I loathe you. Tea is the one **I Love**." he said coldly. He really had no idea if this girl was testing his patience on her. Vivian got up slowly off the floor, her eyes full of tears what interested Atem.

"I love you....why don't you get it..." she whispered desperately. Atem stood there silent while she tried to pull herself together. Vivian wiped her tears and looked up at him. "I told you that she's a slut and that you don't know how many guys she's been sleeping with but you didn't believe me. Now, after all these news about her do you still not believe me!?"

Atem just kept his glare. He didn't know what else he could say. Vivian just let a giggle and spread her hands carelessly.

"See? You can't hide your suspicions about her. You're not sure if she's been cheating or you or not and you're not sure that this rumor is fake." Vivian smirked and walked to Atem; her hand reached and cupped his cheek. "Atem darling, you don't deserve this girl. So forget about her and come back to me...." Atem stared blankly at Vivian. Her words unfortunately betrayed his feelings. He still doubts and Tea seems to hide something from him. So maybe...maybe she really was cheating on him.

Yugi and his friends have been listening to the whole conversation and decided to make their presence known. Tea was with them and walked to Atem who stepped away of Vivian. Atem stared at Tea; at her beautiful eyes that had some tears within them....he couldn't help but feel lost in her eyes.

"Atem....I swear to you....I'm not pregnant. I can never cheat on you. I...." Tea dropped her head, letting her hair fall to conceal her face. "No one touched me before...I...assure you." Tea's voice sounded shaky and full of guiltiness. She felt so sad to be lying to him. But she had to assure him that she loves him and that she wasn't pregnant with someone's baby. As for her rape, she can postpone that now. "Atem please, I can take anything but you leaving me for a silly rumor. I-I love you. P-please believe me. I-I'm not....pregnant. This,...is just a lie..." Tea covered her face with her hands and started crying. Vivian watched her in happiness as she cried and she couldn't help but do a victory dance in her head. She flicked a look towards Atem and saw how he didn't make a step towards Tea to comfort her. _Duncin's plan actually worked. I should really give him a fuck in return for bringing me Atemu....that Duncin is a good partner!_

Yugi, Joey and the rest stared in amazement at Atem, how could he not believe Tea? And how could he watch her cry with this coldness? His face was covered with his bangs and a smirk played on his lips as he walked over to her. When he reached her, he raised her chin up with his finger and let out a chuckle that made her gasp. The others just watched him without understanding. When he finished laughing he spoke.

"Not that I only don't believe you, and not that I only am surprised and mad at these rumors, and not that I only am thinking of leaving you, or surprised that you hide this away from me. No Tea. I really want to tell you that I'm so upset and sad from you." Tea's tears kept coming while Atem smirked. "You're an idiot Tea Mazaki. You're a real idiot!"

Tea couldn't take his words. He'll leave her and she didn't want to be here and listen how he'll break up with her, so she turned and ran but Atem's hand that pulled her back stopped her, and she was pulled to his chest while he suddenly surprised her with a sudden fierce kiss. The friends stared at Atem in shock especially Vivian whose jaw dropped on the floor. She thought that Atem was about to tell her that he doesn't want her anymore, but now he's kissing her? What was happening?

Tea's expression turned from surprised to a relaxed one as she wrapped her arms around Atem's neck and deepened the kiss. They kissed so passionately for a minute before they pulled away. Atem chuckled at Tea's dazed expression.

"I'm so upset and sad from you, you know why? How could you think for a second that I'll leave you? Tea I love you, so how do expect I'll leave you? I don't believe that nonsense about you. I trust you with my life and I know that you'll never cheat on me. So...." Atem wiped her tears. "Please my love, know that I'll always be with you and love you." he said softly. Tea smiled and hugged him tightly and Atem gladly returned the hug. Vivian saw that and growled, then slowly walked away.

Mai wiped a tear and smiled. "Those two are amazing!" the others nodded in agreement.

"I envy them. They love each other so much." Serenity said.

Joey sniffed. "C'mon guys, let's leave'em alone." he said. Tristan turned to them. _Oh I wish I had a girl like Atem._

Atem held Tea tightly in his arms and she enjoyed that so much. She felt that a huge weight was removed off her chest now.

"Atemu....I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before." she whispered softly on his chest. Atem smiled a bit and pulled away a little to look in her eyes.

"It's okay, my love. I knew in the end and that what matters." he said. Tea sighed and looked away.

'The principal wanted me for this yesterday. He said that he'll expel us both if he found out that I'm pregnant." Atem's expression seemed devoid of any surprise. Knowing Vivian, her father has to be as low as her. She was the one that spread all these rumors and he had to make her pay.

"Don't worry Tea. Whatever happens I won't leave you, ever." Tea smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Atem." Atem smiled down at his beautiful and rubbed her back.

"Do you know that they chose you as the most beautiful girl this year? Your photo is in the first page of the year book." he said giving her a strange look. **(A/N: I have no idea what the year book has there in your country guys, but here we could sometimes vote to the most beautiful girl in school, rarely.)**

"So....?" she said raising an eyebrow. Atem tightened his grip on her waist and leaned closer.

'Don't you know that I feel so jealous?" Tea smirked and tapped her chin with her finger.

"Mmm. Really?" she challenged. Atem spinned around what made Tea against the wall now and he was against her. Just then, he started kissing her neck making her moan.

"Oh Atemu! Stop it....We're in school!" Tea moaned with so much pleasure and Atem kept kissing her neck. Tea pulled Atem to her.

"Tea you're mine. I love you..." Atem said against her neck and she giggled, her hands buried in his hair. Atem pulled back and stared at her eyes lovingly. Tea saw the love within his eyes and smiled. She felt that all her fear about her virginity thing had melted away.

The school ended and all the students hurried out. The gang gathered at the lockers and Joey stretched his arms and yelled.

"THE WEEK IS ALL OFF!!" the others laughed and Tristan wrapped his arm around Joey doing a victory dance with him.

"I needed this vacation!" he said while dancing. Tea giggled at her friends. No matter how many years she would be away, they would still be the same. Suddenly, Tea felt Atem's arms around her shoulders. Tea sighed and looked over her shoulder to him.

"You're coming with me to Yugi's house today...." he whispered and Tea blushed a bit. Joey and Tristan heard that and grinned.

"We're coming too right Atemu!?" They asked in unison. Atem let go of Tea and sighed deeply, giving them a silly look.

"Yeah sure Joey, you can all come..." he sighed. Mai, Serenity and Yugi sweat-dropped while Joey and Tristan smiled maliciously. Atem and Tea just sighed.

* * *

The day passed quickly in the Game shop with duels and movies. It was nearly midnight when the gang left Yugi's house. Yugi was watching a movie with Tea and Mr. Motou who was blinking his eyes rapidly to keep awake. Tea wasn't that interested though. She flicked a look towards the staircase wondering what Atem was doing in his room. Noticing how Yugi and grandpa were so concentrating on the movie, she climbed the stairs to Atem's room.

Opening the door slightly, she saw him put something in his drawer before he cleared his throat.

"Come in honey…" he suddenly said making Tea wince.

"How did you know?" she asked, surprised. Atem chuckled and walked to her.

"I can always sense your presence honey, because I love you so much." Tea smiled warmly to him. She felt so lucky to be loved by someone like him. And she found herself launching herself in his arms. Atem gasped at her sudden move, but then smirked and raised her chin up to see her eyes.

"I love you too Atemu, so very much." Atem smirked and lowered his head to capture Tea's lips in his. Tea moaned and opened her mouth to let his tongue in…

Atem closed the door with his free hand and then pushed Tea softly to the door while sucking her lips. He had Tea's back against his door, both making out passionately. Tea moaned and tried to get closer to her boyfriend but to no avail.

Atem let go of the kiss and chuckled as he lifted Tea and felt her put her legs around his waist, "Oh, Atem." She moaned, not even opening her eyes, he reattached his lips to hers and then shifted so he was holding her weight. He then turned and walked to the bed and lowered them both onto it. Tea felt the velveteen softness against her back, but she was hardly concerned about that right now, she had a very beautiful hunk of very male flesh before, she was not about to waste this moment. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tried to lift it from his body, he stopped and chuckled, "Anxious, are we not?" he asked, taking his shirt off and then he started working on hers. Tea groaned as her shirt was lifted and taken off and Atem's hands were once her skin. Atem marveled at the silkiness of Tea's skin, he briefly wondered how she kept it so soft but then he lowered his head and started sucking on one of her breasts. Tea moaned and threw her head back; she didn't know this could feel so good! She ground up, brushing her soft core against his hard one. Atem groaned and reached down and unbuckled her pants and near-to tore them from her body. Tea gasped as she felt her panties torn in much the same way and then fingers. Fingers reaching up and inside of her, searching, stretching. She whimpered."Please..."she asked, looking up at him through hooded lashes and smiling. Atem stripped himself of his own pants and boxers before resting his length

against her entrance, he stared down at her, "If it hurts, I'll stop. Just tell me, okay?" he stated. Tea nodded and clenched her eyes shut; she gripped the bed sheets and waited as he entered her. Atem could barely hold himself back, but, something was wrong. He knew, he knew something was supposed to be resisting, a hymen. He felt nothing, he stared down at Tea, and she wasn't even trying to conceal the fact that she felt no pain. He started to come to conclusions as Tea opened her eyes and saw him just staring down at her. She hadn't felt him move for awhile then, and had opened her eyes to see him steadily getting angrier. Atem jerked himself out of her.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Atem boomed making Tea shudder with terror. He looked down to Tea seeing her biting her lip, tears overflowing from her eyes. Atem now had lost his mind. Quickly, he got off her and wore his clothes again, then went to the window not uttering a word.

"Atemu?" Tea called softly, her voice barely over a whisper. But for a minute Atem didn't respond, his hand clenching the window frame. Then, when he turned to look at her again, He was giving her.....his deadliest glare ever. Tea pulled the cover over her naked body still staring at Atem's terrifying eyes while tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"So Tea, I'm not the first guy in your life huh?" he stated darkly, a hint of sadness coloring his tone. Tea just wrapped the sheet around her body and got up, walking over to Atem who didn't wait for her to be near him, he just burst. "WERE YOU CHEATING ON ME TEA!?!!!"

Tea remained silent for a minute, still not believing that he would think all this. His yell just humiliated and hurted her more than he could imagine. "How could you say that? You know that I love you. I could never cheat on you." she said, offended by his words but her sentence only seemed to make Atem angrier.

"Then **WHAT **does this **MEAN**!?? Someone touched you before **ME**, right!?" he yelled, gritting his teeth till they were going to shatter. Tea peered down, still not daring to look at the enraged Atem.

"TELL ME TEA!!!!" Atem shouted again, clenching his fists. Tea shut her eyes closed and nodded helplessly making Atem stunned. Moments passed and Tea kept closing her eyes, feeling so afraid to open them and see Atem's expression.

"I can't believe this...." Atem muttered and Tea opened her eyes and saw him holding his head in his hands with a devastated look. Tea wanted to comfort him, to tell him that she's his and only his now. But she knew that the worst was yet to come. Atem's eyes shot up to her suddenly making her freeze with the cold look he gave her. "You're not any different from other singers. I thought I was the first guy that you loved, kissed, and slept with, but it appears that what Vivian said once was true...." he said in defeat, hanging his head down. Tea didn't believe that Atem would think like this about her and found herself yelling at him.

"What do you mean by this!?" But Atem didn't say anything. "Are you referring that I'm a slut? And that what Vivian said about me sleeping with countless men is true!?" she said with hurt but Atem didn't say anything again. More tears flew to her eyes. It hurt her to death to hear that Atem thought she's a slut.

"Why Atem? Why are you saying this to me!? I thought you most of all would understand. But it appears that I was wrong." she said hurtfully, turning her head away. Suddenly, Tea felt her arms being taken roughly by Atem.

"WHO TOUCHED **YOU**?????" Atem yelled, getting so impatient by her. Tea stared at Atem's cold eyes feeling herself becoming weak and soon she started crying. This Atem really frightened her. Whenever he gets mad, he won't even listen to her. She wished now that she told him before he found out himself.

"Atem please....." she stated weakly, her tears increasing in intensity. Atem tightened his grasp on her arms making her whine.

"STOP CRYING AND TELL ME NOW!!!!" he yelled angrily, losing all his temper. Tea tried to break free. She felt the need to be alone more than ever, and she didn't want any guy to be with her. Even the love of her life....

"Atem please let go.....you're hurting me...." Tea begged, her arms becoming soar under Atem's violent grip. But her tries only made Atem tighten his grip roughly on her arms and that made her moan and cry harder.

"I said stop crying and TELL ME!!!!" Atem boomed again while she stared at him with hurt, tears still cascading down her cheeks.

"Atem please......please let me go!!" Tea pleaded with a soft voice. She was going to kiss his hands just to let her go. But Atem wouldn't do that. He had questions and he needed them answered now!

"TELL ME BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND!!!" He cried out, and clenched her arms tighter making her cry with pain. Her arms became blue now because of the lack of oxygen. She was getting exhausted by his grip and she wanted for him to let go. Gathering all her power, she pulled her arms away from him.

"LET ME GO!!!" she yelled very angrily. She never saw him all that angry -well at her that is-. She wished that she told him before and spared all this anger. She couldn't stare at his eyes. They were full of rage and hate now that she hoped the ground would tear apart and swallow her to be away from him.

"Tell me what happened Tea? Tell me NOW!!!" he yelled again.

"Atem I wanted to tell you. I really did......It's just that I thought you....." she tried to explain, but Atem didn't give her the damn time to do that because he yelled again.

"Could you spare me this bullshit and HEAD TO THE SUBJECT ALREADY!!?!??" he yelled, losing his mind.

"Atem.....I- you- I didn't.....it's just...." Atem gripped his hair.

"JUST TALK AND STOP WASTING THE TIME!!!!" he cried out.

"Atem, I'm talking! I just......I wanted.....I...." she stuttered. Atem just sighed raggedly.

"STOP STUTTERING AND SPARE ME THE DRAMA, WILL YOU!???" he yelled, irritated.

"Atem please calm down. I'll tell you everything!" Tea begged softly, still sobbing softly. But Atem couldn't take it anymore. He threw her against the wall and raised her arms over her head then started shaking her violently.

"TELL ME TEA!!" he yelled shaking her shoulders and making her cry harder.

"A-Atem.....I.....h-he was.....I-I d-didn't mean...." Tea stopped and chocked with every sob which made it so hard to talk. And Atem was getting furious.

"Tea....**TELL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU AND KILL MYSELF!!!!" **

"A-A-Atem....."

"**TEA SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!" **

Tea shook her head. "No please. Not now. You're so angry and I can't tell you. Please calm down...." Tea yelled pleadingly. She wanted him to listen to her. Atem held her arms by one hand and the other slammed the wall beside her making her gasp fearfully. She didn't like him to be angry with her. She could take his anger on someone else. But when all his anger was taken out on her...it was so scarier.

"A-Atem p-please!" Tea moved away from the wall and closer to Atem. She cupped his cheek with her free hand, but Atem slapped it away.

**"DON'T ATEM ME!! TELL ME WHO FUCKED YOU!!!???" **

"Atem I'm begging you......for the love of god just listen to me!" she pleaded and yet again, it was laid on deaf ears. Atem just growled angrily and pushed her to the wall again making her yell once more in pain when her back hit the wall.

**"FOR RA'S SAKE!! SPIT IT OUT TEA!!!! I'M LOSING MY MIND!!!!" **

"A-Atem......A-A-Atem....." Tea sobbed.

"**WHAAAAATTT!???" **

"A.............."

"A.............."

"Atem......Duncin raped me three years ago........he raped me!" Tea finally yelled.

.............

.............

............

This time, Atem let go of her, she fell on the ground and burst crying. She cried more than any time in her life, and louder than any time before while remembering that awful day. The day that made her lose everything she had. Tea looked up to Atem and froze.

His eyes were a blood color. The look in his eyes was no longer the loving and sweet look he usually gave her. The look on his face was a murderer's look. It was as cold as ice and it just meant one thing; "Death". In this moment, Atem seemed like he could kill the entire human race without feeling any regret and that made Tea so horrified. He was more scary than the last day when he beated Duncin up.

**"DUNCIN IS DEAD!!! I SWEAR BY LORD HE'S DEAD!!" **Atem yelled venomously making the blood stop in Tea's veins. She saw him angry before, but not like this. He was angrier than any other time. Atem walked slowly away from Tea but she hurried despite the pain in her body and stopped in his way.

"NO Atem!!" she yelled stretching her arms in his way.

"**MOVE OUT THE WAY!!!" **he yelled but Tea threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"No Atem, You're not aware of what you're doing. Please snap out of it..." Tea begged clutching him tighter. But this wasn't any longer that same Atem she knew before. He was something more threaten, scarier and more blood thirsty. Tea knew that and held him tighter. She would never let him escape her arms, never.

"P-p-please honey....p-please it's okay. Just calm down...please I-I-I'm begging you to calm down a-a-and listen t-t-to me....." Atem tried to push her shoulders to back her away from him and just go and finish Duncin. But Tea would never let go.

**"LET GO OF ME!!!" **

"I'd never do that!!" she yelled and cried harder on his bare chest. "Please stop this. You should stop this. I don't want you to kill him!" Atem growled furiously sending a shudder in Tea's spine.

**"YOU'RE STILL DEFENDING HIM AFTER ALL THIS!???" **he growled furiously and grabbed Tea's shoulder roughly, anger taking the best of him and he was no more aware of what's going on; unbelievable jealousy took over his mind.

"Atem.....I'm not defending him! I don't want you to kill him that's all!" she defended herself but Atem's deadly expression made her gulp.

"**DO YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME!??" **Tea shook her head, not the least understanding what he was getting at. But before she could say anything, Atem pushed her against the door gripping her neck violently. Tea let a gasp and slid her hands slowly from his waist to place them both on Atem's wrist and push his hand away. But Atem's fist around her neck tightened stopping the air from coming down to her lungs.

"A-A-Atem..." Tea called his name shakily and tried to struggle by moving her head from side to side while trying to loosen his grip on her neck, but Atem caught her both hands by his free hand and removed them away from his wrist then pulled them down to rest on her side.

**"YOU PREFER THAT BASTARD MORE THAN ME!??? YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME RIGHT???? THAT'S WHY YOU TRIED TO STOP ME FROM KILLING HIM BEFORE!!! ANSWER ME YOU CHEATER!!" **Atem yelled and tightened his grip on her hands and on her neck making her moan in suffocation.

"A-Atem." she called fadely and felt that she can't struggle any longer. Her face was becoming blue and She couldn't breathe anymore and the lack of Oxygen was about to finish her. She closed her eyes, her tears coming down her face as she waited for her death when Atem let go of her and she fell in front of the door inhaling and exhaling heavily while her heart was beating so much with fear; she almost lost her life back then.

**"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!!" **Atem's angry yell awakened her and brought her back to reality. She looked up at him with a tired face and a breathless gasp.

"Atem...how...could...you...do....this...to...me?" she asked breathlessly and got up slowly.

"Why are you doing this? And what the hell are you saying!??" she yelled and held him tightly again. "Atem just listen to me. I'm begging you. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to tell you because I knew that this would be your reaction. That's why I was crying that day. Because I know that we won't be together. I must be a whore to you now. You must hate me now. But whatever happened Duncin is mine! I won't let you kill him...I won't let you dirty your hands with him! I'll kill him myself and after that I don't care if I end up in jail or not! That's why I hid my feelings for you....because I knew what my fate is and I knew what would happen when I kill Duncin and I didn't want to fall in love with you then leave you!!"

Atem didn't care the least about that. He was done talking with her and he didn't want to be here anymore. "**LET ME GO TEA!! I MUST GO AND KILL DUNCIN!!!" **he angrily spouted then moved furiously to open door with Tea still holding him tight.

"NO! I won't let you kill him! I won't!!' Tea yelled getting so scared. But this time though, Atem couldn't take this anymore. He took a hold of Tea's shoulder and threw her very violently away from him. Tea flew back.................. and her head hit the closet behind her with a thud making her end up unconscious on the floor.

Atem's eyes went back to its usual color and he shook his head trying to remember what was going on. He felt as if he was hypnotized and he just woke up. Just then, he remembered that Tea was begging him and crying in intensity.

Atem turned his head to the left and gasped at what he saw........his eyes widened in horror and his whole body started shaking violently...

"Tea," he softly whispered.

Tea was lying unconscious on the floor, blood pouring out of her mouth and her nose...

"TEA!!!" Atem yelled and hurried to her while the door burst open with Yugi and grandpa running. They stopped when they saw Tea lying unconscious in Atem's arms while he shook her and yelled for her to wake up.

"Tea, honey, please wake up. Wake up please" Atem pleaded. Yugi and grandpa watched in mute horror how the blood was pouring from Tea and coloring the white sheet around her naked body with its red color.

"Atem!" Yugi called and ran to him with a terrified look. "What happened to her?" he asked in a shaky voice. But Atem didn't have the time to explain...

"Grandpa, please call the ambulance!" he yelled snapping the terrified Solomon out of it. He just nodded and hurried downstairs. Yugi stared again at Atem and this time he couldn't take his silence any longer.

"Atem what happened to Tea!?" he yelled, losing his patience. Atem held Tea closer to him; a tear fell down from his eyes on her cheek.

"It's my fault Yugi!" he begun whispering. "**It's my fault!!!**" he yelled angrily squeezing Tea in his arms. "I'm such a bastard! I'm a bastard Yugi!!" Atem's tears fell more and he just couldn't help but burst crying while holding the poor unconscious girl dearly in his arms.

**Oh my god! Poor Tea and poor Atem. No, just poor Tea. Atem is a bad boy. Things just got so bad in this chapter, didn't they!? I just hope Tea would still be alive.**

**Unfortunately you'll be left in a cliffhanger since as I said before this will be my last update. The story isn't completed guys, it's just postponed at the moment so please guys don't ask me to update soon because I won't be able to do so and I won't be able to read my mail too nowadays so please forgive me. I know how waiting sucks but you need to wait. Thanks for understanding.**

**Bye for the next months guys.....I love you all so much and I hope when I update again you would all be waiting to read it.**

**~Rawan**

**Atem-Tea Love 4ever**


	14. Reveal The Shocking Truth

**Hey guys! I know that lots of you were surprised with Atem's actions and were wondering what will happen next. So, this is the new chapter.**

**Thanks so much for the following reviewers:**

**. fantasia-49.**

**. Atem's Sister Atea.**

**. Nightcrawlerlover.**

**. ichika7walkure.**

**. dany14-black 8.**

**. dancers of the night.**

**. Tia smith. **

**. aei.**

**. sweetbubbelgirl.**

**. Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**There are some important notes I would like to say first. If you don't want to read, just skip and read the chapter, but please ****read.**

**Note 1****: Lots of you were a little uncomfortable with the lemon from the last chapter and lots of you have PMd me and were upset with it. I'm so very sorry for not saying where the lemon starts and finishes, I'm really sorry. It's just that this was the first time I put lemons in my chapters and I didn't know how it goes here, so I apologize.**

**Note 2:**** I also want to apologize for not thanking my friend "Mistress Fang" who wrote me the lemon; yeah don't expect me to write anyone by myself!**

**NOTE 3;**** I want to thank the nice guy/girl; V that criticized my story. Thanks a lot for your ****very**** nice words that you wrote in your review but I would really appreciate if you stopped reading my stories; yet better if you never ever visited my profile again. I don't mean to be rude, like you, but writers appreciate when someone gives them some good criticism; something to encourage them and improve their writing skills, by telling them about better words to use or better writing style to use, or when someone indicates some grammar mistakes they made, but you didn't do any of that. You were simply trying to make me feel down by the curses and swearing you said. So, if you don't like the summary or the couples then I don't think that anyone made you read the story against your will. You could've simply gone back, when you didn't find the couples you like, and went to look for another story instead of wasting your time by my shit story.**

**I'm being nice with you this time, but the next time you try to mess with me, you'll be sorry. Being from another nationality and another country, yet being Arabian doesn't mean that I have to hear some stupid mocking and insulting talk from a stupid American like you. (No offense to any American one in here.)**

**Well, I'm done. You can read the new chapter now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own the song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Miley Cyrus.**

**We're Not Meant to Be**

**Chapter14: "Reveal The Shocking Truth!"**

"We're here in front of the Domino hospital in Domino city," a reporter girl was talking, "The lovely, hot pop star Tea Mazaki was brought here half an hour ago with a serious injury. Her boyfriend, the famous King of games; Atem Moto, who brought her here, has refused to give us an interview and he's now in the hospital. The owner of the hospital; CEO Seto Kaiba has banned any kind of press or paparazzi from going in and he's keeping lots of security on the front door. No one knows how's the condition of our beloved pop star, until now that is," the reporter flashed a smile to the camera, "don't leave your seats and stay with us guys, we'll update you with everything new that happens. This is Jenny Tess from the local news."

Atem who was passing back and forth in the lobby turned to one of the windows and lifted the curtains a little bit to see what was the source of the loud noise underneath; the view itself made him gasp; there was like a sea of people, paparazzi who were trying their best to take some photos of Tea and lots of journalists and reporters from different local news companies.

"This is gonna be a tough day." Atem muttered. Just then, Atem heard the sound of footsteps going his way. He turned to see his friends running towards him. They all asked the same question once they saw him.

"Atem, what happened? How's Tea?" Atem sighed heavily while Joey and Tristan fell on the floor panting heavily.

"I can't believe dat we made it here." Joey admired their hard work.

"I know. I'm glad that Mokuba showed us the secret passage, or we would never make it." Tristan added.

The gang stared at Atem who was all silent. Atem couldn't just tell them what happened. He, himself, didn't believe that this happened. He couldn't just believe that Tea was raped, that she wasn't virgin. And who raped her is none than Duncin; that low, despicable son of a bitch who was always interfering in Tea's business. Now he could understand why Tea hated him so much. But something didn't make sense to Atem. Why was Duncin going after Tea after he had raped her? What would any bastard want from a girl than having her in his bed? So, after he had what he wanted from Tea, why was he still after her? It didn't make any sense to him. Something was still mysterious about this entire thing.

"Atem…please tell us what happened in there?" Mai asked hoping that Atem would answer this time, but Atem just closed his eyes, blowing a tired sigh.

After what it seemed like eternity of silence, Atem decided to break the silence and spoke up."I hurted Tea, Mai. I'm the responsible for what happened to her. Because of me Tea is lying here in the hospital." Mai and the others gasped, while Yugi and grandpa looked down. They already knew that Atem hurted her, but why? That was the question they wanted to ask.

It wasn't a long time till the doctor walked out the Emergency Room with a man and a woman speaking with him. Just when the gang met the coming couple, they all let a huge gasp including grandpa. Atem noticed that the couple was Tea's mother and he figured that the man was her father, but why did his friends gasp like this?

Yugi ran to the woman who gasped when she saw him."Mr. and Mrs. Gardner, what are you doing here?" he asked quickly.

The Gardner's or the Mazaki's were now sure that they made a huge mistake by showing up in public while Yugi repeated the question again.

\"We're here for our daughter." Mrs. Gardner answered him simply.

"Tea is here?" The gang all yelled in unison.

Before the two could answer, the doctor came out of Tea's room and told them that she's going to be fine and no concussion was made. He also told them that it was alright if they saw her. They all ran to her room and the Mazaki's hugged their daughter so protectively as Tea's mother just cried.

"Oh, my baby, I was so worried about you." Mrs. Mazaki cried.

"I'm fine, mom." Tea answered cheerfully. Now, Yugi and the others were speechless.

"MOM?" They all asked in unison.

Tea saw that the moment of truth has come and so did her parents who decided to leave their daughter to tell them all what happened. After they left the room, Tea took a deep breath.

"Yep guys, as you're all thinking. I'm the same Tea Gardner."

…

…

…

There was a huge silence that lasted for some minutes. The gang was all with the same expression; their mouths were dropped to the floor while their eyes were so wide like a saucer. Grandpa just smiled remembering that he had doubts from the start and now he knows the answers, while Atem couldn't believe what he's ears were hearing. It seemed that today was surprises day.

"YOU ARE TEA? THE SAME TEA? TEA GARDNER?" Joey and Tristan yelled together earning a nod from Tea.

"YOU? HER? BUT SHE HAD GLASSES, SHE WAS, YOU WERE, WE THOUGHT, YOU COULDN"T, WHAT HAPP….." Mai was already panicked of this surprise that she couldn't give a full sentence and she just fell on the floor, anime style and ended unconscious. The others watched her with a big sweat drop while Yugi hurried to give Tea a hug which she gladly returned it. Joey and Tristan started crying anime style.

"I can't believe you're back, Tea!" Joey and Tristan hurried to Tea.

"Tea sandwich!" They both yelled before squeezing Tea in a very big hug. Tea smiled happily as her joy tears started running down her cheeks. Mai woke up finally and saw that sweet reunion and she immediately went to share the group hug.

Atem stood in his place seeing the group with no emotion on his face, while Tea let go after that and smiled.

"I know I should've told you long ago, but I'm really sorry."

"Of course you should've told us! I can't believe you hid something so serious like this." Mai scolded while Tea just stuck her tongue out.

"What matters is that you're back again, my daughter." Grandpa said before giving her a hug which she returned, smiling.

"But why did you leave us from the first place?" Yugi asked the question that was running through everybody's head. Atem already knew what happened and hung his head down, his hands clenching in fists.

Tea was already shaking when she remembered what happened."The day when I was with Duncin, he took me to a ware house and…." Tea stopped; tears of fear and regret from that day filled her eyes.

"And what?" Tristan asked.

"He raped me guys." Tea stuttered and her tears slid down her cheeks silently. The others froze; their eyes were focused on Tea while their minds were trying to analyze the details they had.

"That son of a bitch did what?" Joey swore, threatening, while Tristan slammed his fist against his palm, clenching his teeth.

"What a bastard!"

Mai had tears in her eyes and she went to hug the crying Tea in her arms while Yugi was shaking with anger and his grandpa tried to calm him down while he knew now why Atem was angry. He must've known this truth earlier.

After some time, Tea continued the story. She told them how she had some plastic surgeries and how she signed up in a dancing school and became the well-known singer she is now.

"So, that's how you knew that I love Mike." Mai figured out. **(A/N: Mike is the host of the show where Tea was interviewed in chapter 8).** Tea gave her a ya-think look before she smiled to her and Mai smiled pinching Tea's cheek."But they did a good job with you, hun!" she admitted and the others except for Atem laughed hard.

"So," Joey said after he stopped laughing."That bastard doesn't know who you are."

Tea shook her head."No, and I prefer that he stays like this." The others all nodded promising her that nobody would know about this fact. Grandpa knew that Atem and Tea should talk alone, so he cleared his throat gesturing for the others to leave them alone. They all excused themselves and told Tea that they'll see her in her concert next week. Tea smiled, remembering her big show after a week and said goodbye to her friends.

Tea stared at Atem after the others left them alone. He didn't say a word since he entered the room. He didn't even remark about her true identity. He must be feeling guilty for what happened.

"Atem…" Tea called softly. But before she could say anything to him, Atem walked to her and bent next to her bed, holding her hands in his, while his head was down so Tea couldn't see his face.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, my love. I'm sorry for being mad at you and for hitting you the way I did. I didn't mean it, I promise. It's just that I was so angry for what happened and I was so pissed off from that fucker, that's why I acted the way I did. So, forgive me, please." Atem's voice became weak in the end and Tea felt teardrops on her hands, suddenly. Tea couldn't believe that; Atem was crying.

"Honey, I'm not mad at you…." Tea assured."I'm just happy that you're ok now. I was so afraid when you were yelling at me back there. I was so afraid that I might not see your beautiful smile again or hear the word I love you again from you. I'm so sorry for keeping this secret away from you." By now, Tea started to cry again. Atem sat down next to Tea and held her so tightly in his arms as she cried on his shoulders and gripped his shirt.

"I love you Tea. And I'm so sorry." He told her.

Tea smiled."Don't worry about me. The doctor said that it was just a scratch."

Atem smiled and broke apart to look at her eyes."I know, thank god." After he said that he captured Tea's lips in his in a passionate kiss. Tea gasped before she started kissing Atem back while hugging him tight.

Atem left the room after Tea had to shower and go home. He was walking through the corridor, feeling happy that Tea was fine and that she forgave him. It was a great thing that it was just a scratch and nothing was serious.

As he passed the office of the doctor that examined Tea, he noticed her parents there and he stopped to listen to what they were talking.

"Your daughter is lucky that she wasn't dead. The impact was really hard on her head and she could've lost her memories or became disabled or worse, she could've died. I can't believe that her boyfriend could hit her that way." Atem gasped. Tea was about to die because of his hit? Didn't the doctor say that it was only a scratch?

"I can't believe that Atem would do that to her." Mrs. Gardner admitted, placing her hand on her heart.

"That guy is a bastard. When I see him, he's going to be sorry." Mr. Gardner threatened through clenched teeth.

"I suggest that we keep her in the hospital for another two days, just to make sure she's fine." The doctor suggested and Tea's parents nodded.

Atem couldn't believe what he heard. He was about to kill Tea? How mad was he feeling to hit her that way? What could've happened if she died? He would have never forgiven himself. And what will happen when he faces Duncin? He's going to be mad again and might hurt Tea again. Atem felt so paralyzed by what the doctor said, he sank on the floor with his back facing the wall, his heart beating so much and his eyes full with tears.

**Two Days Later…**

Tea lied tiredly on the couch after she came back from the hospital and her mother went to make her something to drink. It was a tough period and Tea was glad that she passed it, she was sad, however, because of Atem's lack of calls. The doctor kept her for another two days in the hospital, but Atem never came to visit again and nor did he call. She tried to call him many times, but Yugi would always answer and tell her that he wasn't home. Tea knew that he was furious at himself for what he did to her but she just wanted him to let it go like she did. But what she didn't know is that Atem was avoiding her.

Looking at her right she noticed the newspaper and decided to take a look at the headlines. Grapping it with no interest she searched with her eyes until she stopped at her photo and the headline made her eyes narrow with anger.

"Tea Mazaki's boyfriend is a psycho!"

"_**America has been asking; what the hell is wrong with Tea Mazaki's boyfriend? We were surprised enough when we found out that Tea had a boyfriend and he is none other than Atem Moto the famous king of games, but we were even more surprised when we knew about him sending her to the hospital with a serious injury. So what was wrong? We are debating about his state of mind because the way Tea was injured indicates that she was hit really badly with something hard on her head, maybe he hit her with something or throw something on her. I just have to say to Atem if you have a mental problem go fix your head better than getting it all on our beloved singer"**_

"Shit!"

Tea threw the newspaper angrily cursing under her breath. What the hell? Who was the idiot that wrote all that about Atem? He had mental problems? God, his mind was better than any other one in the world. If they only knew what was the reason for what happened. She bit her lips angrily thinking about how stupid she was when she hid the truth from Atem. If she told him from the start, none of this would've happened.

Tea was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of the TV being turned on. Tea looked to see her father coming towards her to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you alright now sweetie?" Tea smiled to her father, he always treated her like a kid and she didn't complain about it. She knew that being the only child in the family meant that she was very special to her parents.

"I'm better dad, don't worry." Tea assured him with a sweet smile. Mr. Gardner sat on the couch next to hers and switched over to the news.

**"**_**We would like to assure you all that Tea Mazaki was brought home today and she's better than ever, so don't worry Tea fans. On the other hand it appeared that Atem Moto; Tea's boyfriend the one that sent her to the hospital did that because Tea told him that she wanted to break up with him and he couldn't control his anger and did what he did. It's a little confusing, though that Tea was naked when she was taken to the hospital and all we could suppose is that Atem tried to have sex with her against her will."**_

"What the hell….?" Tea couldn't believe what she heard. What's wrong with people? Atem didn't do anything to hurt her.

"I cannot believe that. This is a total scandal. Look at what that bastard did to us."

Tea stared at her father in disbelieve. "What are you saying dad?"

Mr. Gardner threw the remote control making it crash. Mrs. Gardner hurried to the living room to find out what was the reason for the noise.

"What's happening honey?" she asked worriedly.

Mr. Gardner turned abruptly and shot his wife a glare. "I told you that that guy was dangerous. I told you that I didn't trust him but you wouldn't believe me. "

"Dad, Atem didn't do anything to me!" Tea protested, shoting her father a glare. She was getting angry by the whole story. She thought that her dad would understand that her boyfriend was just angry because she wasn't virgin, but looks like her dad was also against her.

"Why were you taken to the hospital then?"

"Dad, Atem only did that because I lied to him. He figured that I wasn't virgin and he also knew that someone raped me. You just can't blame him for what he did." Tea said as a matter of fact, crossing her arms to her chest.

"What?" Mr. Gardner shouted, getting up. "You could've died because of that hit he gave you and you still don't want me to blame him. What do you want me to do then?"

Tea tried to get up but she felt dizzy and quickly fell on the couch again. Mrs. Gardner ran to her daughter. "Tea, don't get up! You're still weak." But Tea didn't listen; she got up again and stood facing her dad.

"I'm responsible for what happened. Atem was furious and I tried to stop him that's why he hit me. He wasn't aware of what he was doing." Tea bit her bottom lip remembering how angry he was that day. "Atem would never do anything to hurt me dad. Trust me."

"Really?" Mr. Gardner checked mockingly. "Then why were you naked when they took you to the hospital? Atem wasn't trying to rape you like that bastard Duncin?"

Tea shook her head unbelievingly. "What does that has to do with the case now?"

"Just answer me Tea!" he yelled.

"Atem wasn't going to rape me. He took me willingly to his bed." Tea stuttered a bit while answering, while her father was shaking with anger, and his eyes widening with the scariest look which made Tea swallow hard.

"So you wanted to have sex with him?" Mr. Gardner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes." Tea answered truthfully, looking to the floor below, and knowing that her dad would maybe kill her now. Mr. Gardner's teeth were clenched tightly while his eyebrows were arched; Tea knew that he was in his ultimate anger. Mrs. Gardner looked at her husband worriedly. She was surprised that Tea admitted that she was about to have sex with Atem when the incident happened. It made her feel worried of what her husband would say now.

The tension lasted for like forever when Mr. Gardner finally decided to break the silence.

"I let you do what you wanted Tea, but again, you disappointed me. From the time you were in love with that son of a bitch I told you that I wasn't relieved. Something inside me was telling me that that kid meant trouble, maybe my parent sense, but you didn't listen, and I was proven right when he raped you." Tea closed her eyes shut. It was true; her dad tried to tell her for thousands of times that Duncin was no good for her but she didn't listen to him. She was blinded with love and she thought that her dad was like any dad in the world, doesn't want his baby to start dating. It hurt her to know that he was right. "And now," he continued making Tea re-open her eyes, "now I knew that that guy is not good for you and again you don't want to listen to me. But I won't allow you to do what's in your head this time Tea."

Tea stared at her dad not understanding what he was getting at.

"I forbid you to see that guy again Tea." Mr. Gardner ordered her, giving her a serious look. Tea and her mother gasped together. "You're grounded for a month; you can't go out unless there's a concert and you're not allowed to see that guy. Your friends could visit you at home, but I won't welcome Atem in my house along with them."

Mr. Gardner turned to leave when Tea yelled. "Dad, you're being unfair. You can't do that to me. I love Atem and I won't listen to you."

Mr. Gardner turned to Tea and gave a tired sigh. "Well, I knew that, that's why I'll make your driver make sure you won't see Atem again."

"You can say whatever you want. I'll see Atem and I don't care for all of you!" Tea yelled angrily, her eyes burning like fire from the anger.

"You'll do what I want Tea. No discussion!" Mr. Gardner yelled.

"This is my life and you have no right to tell me what to do. You've lived your own damn life so stay out of mine!" Tea yelled , tears overflowing from her eyes, only to be answered by a hard slap on her face from her father.

….

….

Mrs. Gardner ran to her husband and placed her two hands on his shoulders to stop him as he was staring at Tea who just put her hand on the slap mark and said nothing, looking at the floor, her hair blocking her eyes.

"Your damn life isn't only yours. When you hurt yourself your mom and I will be hurt too. You should know that. So, you're grounded until you feel a bit responsibility towards this family."

Tea raised her eyes; tears were cascading down her face but the look on her face was so angry and mad which made her mom swallow hard.

"I hate you dad! I HATE YOU!" Tea yelled furiously before running to her room.

"Tea!" her mother yelled and was about to go after her when her husband stopped her.

"Let her go Lillian. She still doesn't know what it is like to be a parent and fear for your children. Someday she'll be in my shoes and she'll know how I feel now." Mr. Gardner tried to sound ok but Lillian knew that her husband was so hurt by the words that Tea spoke.

Atem lied on his bed doing his homework as he was listening to Tea's new album on his iPod. Yugi went in to find him biting on the pencil's back rubber as he was thinking about the math homework. Yugi knew that homework was always a waste of time to Atem and he would always wine about how easy it is, but seeing him doing his homework and on the weekend meant that there's was a problem. Hearing Tea's voice and seeing Atem listening to her songs made Yugi sigh with frustration; he knew that Atem was thinking about her.

"What are you doing?"

"Doin' homework." He simply answered.

"Well, I meant why are you doing homework? It's weekend, you should be out!"

Atem merely stared at Yugi for a second before turning his gaze again to his homework.

"You know that the history lesson was about old civilizations and the teacher asked us to write an assignment about an old nation. So, I'm thinking about pharaohs, this should be easy and fun to me; writing about me."

Yugi stared down at the so called history assignment and sighed.

"What history are you talking about? You're doing the math homework." Yugi signaled. Atem looked down and was sure now that Yugi wasn't laughing at him. He didn't even open the history notebook. Atem threw his head on the homework sighing with frustration. Yugi sat down next to him and said nothing to him for a while.

"Did you talk to Tea?"

"Eh…."

Yugi shook his head. "You still didn't talk to her? She has been calling you for the past two days and you're not answering. You should have a talk with her Atem."

Atem didn't answer, but Yugi noticed him tighten his grip on the pencil.

"Atem, you can't keep avoiding her. You have to settle things with her." Yugi stopped thinking about what he said."You know what; I don't even know why you're mad. I thought you two forgave each other when you were at the hospital, so why are you avoiding her anyway?" Atem sighed. He didn't want to tell Yugi what he heard the doctor say to Tea's parents.

"Yugi, I did a terrible thing with her. I don't have the eye to face her now." Atem muttered closing the math book.

Yugi didn't believe anything now. She did forgive him so why was he saying that?

"If Tea didn't forgive you, she wouldn't be calling you." Yugi explained.

"I will talk to her Yugi, but not now." Atem straightened up and switched off the IPod. Yugi stared at him for some time. He knew that Atem felt so sorry for what he did to his girlfriend, but thinking about it Tea is fine and because of what happened they exposed the truth behind Tea Mazaki and found their old friend, so nobody got hurt right?

"OK. I just want to tell you that you should let go of what happened." Atem nodded his head slowly, "And something else, Tea's concert is after three days, so maybe you should think of talking to her soon." Yugi watched Atem for some time and when he didn't answer he just huffed and went out the room. Atem threw his back again on the bed and stared at the ceiling absent-minded. He couldn't stop thinking about Tea even if he tried to. She was his life now and he just couldn't live without her anymore. But what about what happened? He still didn't believe what have happened. First Tea isn't virgin. Second, that bastard is the one that raped her. Third, Tea is the same Tea that was Yugi's friend. One day was enough for him to find lots of strange and unbelievable things. Now, what was he going to do after he knew all these things? He should do something about that bastard Duncin but without hurting Tea in the process.

**Three Days Later…**

**Domino Square**

Tea kept staring at the road from the window in her limo. Usually when she has a concert she would be singing happily in the car, but today she hasn't uttered a word. Her driver Jeremy who has been her driver since three years knew her so much and knew that something is wrong with her, then remembering what her father told him and how he ordered him to spy on her and never let her see her boyfriend made things clear to him; she must be angry because of her father's actions.

"Miss Tea, what songs are you going to sing today?" Jeremy asked cheerfully, looking to her from the mirror, but she didn't answer. Jeremy's smile was replaced by a stern look, "You're going to talk to Atem, aren't you?"

Tea looked at his eyes and saw the knowing look he was giving her, and then she nodded.

"Well, miss I'm not going to forbid you. You can talk to him for as long as you want." He told her simply.

"Really?" Tea checked hopefully and Jeremy smiled.

"Sure! I like Atem and I think he's a good guy for you." Tea smiled widely and leaned to give her driver a quick hug.

"You're the best Jer!" Jeremy laughed happy that Tea was smiling finally. She just couldn't stop thinking about Atem. It has been like a week since she got out of the hospital and he still didn't call her or texted her or visited her. What was wrong with him?

_'I'll see him today at the concert and I'll ask him why he didn't come to visit me."_ Tea smiled when she thought of that and tried to focus on her concert now.

The cheers and claps erupted as Tea got out of the car with her bodyguards and everyone tried to touch her or touch hands with her while lots of camera's flashes were shinning as lots of journalists tried to have the best shot for Tea. Tea got on the stage with thousands shouting her name loudly.

"WE LOVE YOU TEA!"

Tea smiled and waved for her fans as she took the microphone.

"HEY AMERICA!"

Cheers erupted more as Tea tried to look for her friends and she spotted Mai and smiled.

"I hope you enjoy the show today because it'll be the best ever! Now give me a drum!" Tea yelled and the music started getting so much yelling and cheers from the crowd.

**_I come home in the morning light_**  
**_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_**  
**_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_**  
**_And girls they want to have fun_**  
**_Oh girls just want to have fun_**

**_The phone rings in the middle of the night_**  
**_My father yells what you gonna do with your life_**  
**_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_**

Tea looked at her friends one by one and when she spotted the empty seat of her boyfriend…..

**_But girls they want to have fun_**  
**_Oh girls just want to have-_**

She stopped...

The music kept playing while Tea felt like the words got stuck in her throat. She couldn't remember the lyrics of the song, and seeing that Atem wasn't her made her not willing to remember the lyrics either.

People were staring at Tea worriedly especially her friends and the crowd went deadly silent and the only thing that could be heard was the music of the song.

Tea found herself in a very stupid situation and she dropped the microphone and hurried out the place.

Tea went home and threw herself on the couch crying her eyes out. Mrs. Gardner came to her daughter and patted her shoulders.

"It's ok honey. Don't cry."

"Mom, I can't believe that this happened to me."

"I know honey, but you're not the only singer that forgets the lyrics. That happens all the time." Tea turned abruptly.

"Screw the lyrics. I was talking about Atem. I can't believe that he didn't show up in the concert. Why mom? I forgot everything when I found his seat empty. Does he hate me now? But I thought that we made up at the hospital!" Tea sobbed hurtfully on her mother's shoulder.

"I wish that he never comes to any concert. It's great that we got rid of him."

Tea looked up to find her father and glared.

"I can't believe you're saying that dad. What the hell did he do to deserve this hate?"

"He just tried to hurt you, that's all!"

"Atem is my boyfriend, whether you like it or not. And I'm going to talk with him tomorrow and settle things down with him." Tea said before heading to her room with her parents watching her silently.

Another week passed after that concert making them a result of fifteen day without seeing Atem. Through that long time, Tea still waited for Atem to call. She couldn't go out since she was grounded and her mom was guarding her all the time, so she won't even think of going out, even from her window!

The week passed really slowly, and Tea was just so sad that Atem was neglecting her like that. He didn't even call to apologize for not coming to the concert. What is wrong with him? Didn't he apologize at the hospital and kissed her and just forgot everything? So, why was he avoiding her?

Tea got up to have a shower and when she finished, she noticed that the house was so quiet. Searching the room, she noticed that her parents were out. She couldn't believe that they went out without even telling her. When she went to the kitchen, she found a note on the fridge from her mom.

_Morning Honey_

_Your dad and I needed to go somewhere, and we'll be back in the evening._

_Your dad hopes that you won't go out the house since you're grounded, while I know that you'll go, so if you needed to see Atemu, hurry. Settle things with him quickly before your father finds out._

_Love you_

_Your mom_

Tea let a happy yell before she went to change her clothes quickly. Her mom is amazing for giving her the opportunity to see Atem, at last. She put on a pair of jeans with a tight blue T-shirt and fixed her hair. Just then….

**Ring! Ring!**

Tea flicked a look towards the door when the bell rang. Who could it be now? She was about to go to Atem and talk to him, but now there's someone on the door.

"Comin'."

Tea hurried on the stairs and opened the door, only to let a gasp when she saw that the visitor was none than Atem.

"Atem…."

Tea threw herself in Atem's arms hugging him tightly. She hasn't seen him for two weeks now and she really missed him so much. Atem, however, stayed in his position not even hugging her back. Tea noticed that and pulled back staring oddly at him.

"Atem, I missed you so much."

Atem placed his hand on her cheek soothing it while Tea closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Why didn't you come to the concert?" Tea asked still closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you visit me in these whole two weeks?"

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't even give me a call or texted me, and you're not answering my calls, why?"

"I'm sorry."

Tea opened her eyes and fixed them on Atem. Why was he repeating the same thing every time? He didn't give a full answer to any of her questions. Atem read her questioning look and sighed, pulling his hand away from her cheek.

"Tea, I came here to tell you something…." Tea read the serious tone and felt her heart beating so fast; she felt so afraid for some reason, "I made a huge mistake when I knew the truth and I made a big scandal for both of us. I know that your parents don't trust me on you anymore and so are Yugi and the others, and actually…." Atem stopped seeing the questioning look on Tea and closed his eyes clenching his fists, "I don't trust myself on you, because I know how my anger could hurt you and I won't put your life on risk again. That's why I came to tell you that I want to brea-" Tea placed her hand on his mouth and her tears started gathering on the edge of her eyes.

"No….no…. Atem. Please!" Tea begged. Atem reached with his finger wiping her tears. Tea moved her hand from Atem's mouth to his cheek, "I know that my dad is forbidding me to be with you and I know that the press is talking about us nonstop but I don't care about that. I love you and I'm sure that you love me too, so we should continue. Besides, I thought that we forgave each other in the hospital, so why are you saying this now?"

Atem shook his head. "I realized that being with you, will hurt you and I'm not going to take a chance on that again."

"We should continue…" Tea told him.

"I can't."

"Please!'

"NO! You have no idea how I felt like when I heard the doctor saying that you could've died because of me. I was dying with regret and I wanted to just kill myself for what I did. Tea I can't put you in danger again. As long as I'm with you you'll always be in danger because I'll always remember what that bastard did to you, and I can't think of what I can do when I get mad. You were going to die because of me and I'm not going to forgive myself for that, ever."

Atem bent to kiss Tea's salty cheek and wiped her tears which only increased. "Take care of yourself, please."

Atem turned around and walked away, leaving Tea standing in her place and watching him helplessly, while she just cried trying to console her broken heart.

**Wow! That was really sad. Atem broke up with Tea. I know that he did that for her own good but that still is so hard for both of them. **

**Well now that I'm finally BACK AGAIN on the site I want to know what you guys think of this chapter and I promise to answer your reviews from now on because I'll be on the site all the time from this day on.**

**~Love you all**

**~Rawan**


	15. It's Only Getting Worse

Welcome back guys!

There's been a HUGE delay for this story and I'm really sorry for that. But anyways, the new chapter is up.

*Gasps hard* Wow! A totall 23 reviews for my last chapter? Man, you guys really like this story...(Does a happy dance) I'm so happy that this story is getting that much of attention on the site. I totally didn't see that coming. lol

Well, let's give a special thank-you for everyone that reviewed before we head to the chapter, shall we?

. Atem's Sister Atea.

. dany14-black8.

. Nightcrawlerlover.

. Mistress Fang.

. ichika7walkure.

. Mistress Ahiru.

. Lezley-Gardner.

. Marik Ishtar Lover.

. Lexicat.

. Shining Azure.

. fantasia-49.

. Atemues.

. MusicFlowsWithin.

. Lia. (2)

. Kisara. (2)

. Atem And Tea Fan.

. Sapphiet.

. Power of faith.

. asianpandaxxx.

. Divinitas.

. dancers of the night.

Thanks so much guys, really. This story would've never made anything without you.

Note: Just see the look on your faces in the end of the chapter cuz if you thought that the twisted events are over, you were all wrong! This chapter will be a shock!

**We're Not Meant To Be**

**Chapter 15: "It's Only Getting Worse."**

Tea reached the class twenty minutes after it started. _I hope I wont get detention! _She opened the door seeing Mr. Pinson giving the lesson. But when Tea showed up, all the class went wide and lots of students were cheering while some of them where about to run up to her when the teacher stopped in their way.

"Stop it! Hold it right there! We're in the middle of a class here!" The students stopped and went to their seats making Tea exhale deeply. She stared at her friends seeing them smiling to her, while Mai gave her a sypmathetic look knowing that Atem broke up with her. Tea's eyes flew to Atem seeing him staring at his notebook not giving her a simple look.

She sighed. "We're so happy to have you here Mrs. Mazaki. Hope you're doing well now." Mr. Pinson asked reffering to her hospital thing. Tea smiled kindly to him, nodding.

"I'm fine Mr. Pinson, don't worry," Tea stared at the students, "To all of you guys I'm fine and nothing's wrong with me, you don't have to worry." Tea tried to avoid Duncin's stare and Vivian's as well, walking up to her desk next to Atem.

"Hey Atem," she greeted sadly, giving him a loving look. Atem's hand clenched and he did something that all students didn't expect. He took his things and stood up, then walked silently to Yugi's desk and sat next to him. Tea's eyes widened in surprise while all the students started whispering about what Atem did. Vivian gasped while Duncin gave a sly smirk. He stared at Vivian, throwing a piece of paper to her.

Vivian opened it quickly and read. _"Meet me at the library after class. There's something we need to discuss."_

Vivian nodded to him. Hearing the teacher clear his throat, she fixed her gaze on the board, the thing that happened earlier never leaving her mind.

**XXXX**

Through the class Mr. pinson told the students about the final exams two weeks later and the prom after a month and they were all excited. Tea eyed Duncin with a sly look. _Revenge time has arrived, Duncin!_

Just when the bell rang, Duncin and Vivian were the first to leave. Tea wanted to talk to Atem and ask him why he humilliated her while all her friends wanted to ask him the same question. seeing that the class ended and that Atem gathered his things to leave the class, Tea hurried to catch him.

"Atem wait!" Tea yelled but Atem quickly left the class. Tea ran fast to him but she was stopped by a bunch of students gathering around her.

"Tea are you okay?"

"Tea what happened?"

"Tea why were you at the hospital"

"Tea what happened to you in the concert?"

"Tea did you break up with Atem?"

Tea wasn't able to concentrate on the questions as she was busy watching Atem walk away and trying to back away from the students.

"Please guys I need to talk to someone, I'll see you all later." she begged, trying to get rid of them, but more students gathered and more question were asked while no one was letting Tea move an inch. Atem was out of Tea's sight and she bit her lip to cover an agitated yell. Her friends came to her and try to save her from the crowd while all she did was to close her eyes and let a troubled sigh.

It didn't take long time till Joey, Tristan and Mai seperated the crowd and went to their sad friend, Mai gave Tea a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry about the break up, hon." Tea nodded slowly.

"Atem told us everything Tea, you know that he doesn't mean it. He just wants you to be safe." Tea sighed. If she was an ordinary girl Atem would've never left her. But he was worried about her fame and her name in front of public, that's why he broke up with her.

Joey and Tristan came to give Tea a friendly hug along with Yugi, "We'll always be on your side Tea, and Atem will too." Tea smiled and hugged them, feeling happy that Atem will always stay by her side despite of the break up.

But what broke Tea's heart was the fact that through the whole next week all Atem did was to avoid her, and all the group were as surpried as Tea.

**XXXX**

One day, Tea was at her locker getting her notebook. Memories of the sad past week floated in her mind as she thought of why would Atem ignore her in this hurting way. As she gazed of that, she saw Atem walking up to his locker, two ones away from hers. He was getting his book quickly without glancing at her. Tea was even more hurt now.

"Atem?" she called but he gave no attention. He just closed the locker and walked away from her with Tea calling his name many times, but he wouldn't answer. Tea was about to go after him when she heard a sinister voice behind her.

"Wow! I can't believe what's happening in here..." Tea felt a wave of rage wash over her by hearing the voice of the bastard. She turned around casting Duncin a dangerous look.

"What do you want, you bastard?" Duncin smirked, ruflling his bangs.

"I have a new name, how cool is that!" Tea was so sick of this bastard, if it wasn't for what he did, she would've been with Atem. Duncin noticed the angry look Tea gave him and shrugged. "Anyways, I see that you and king of lame have split..."

"You wish! We're just fine and we will stay together so stay out of our relationship!" Tea told him coldly. He was the last person Tea wanted to know that they break up.

Duncin chuckled darkly and spoke with a hint of mocking in his voice. "Why did he ignore you then?" He wanted to let her know that he witnessed all what happened earlier.

Tea was shaking with rage. "What does that concern you? What do you want with us? Why do you care that much?" Tea yelled walking away from him but he grabbed her by the wrist and threw her against the locker, pressing himself against her.

"I'll tell you why I care that much!" Duncin started with an evil grin, his eyes glooming with lust and another thing that Tea failed to know what.

"Get away from me or I swear I'll yell from the bottom of my lungs and all the school will hear!" Tea threatened, pushing him away.

But then came the words that Tea never thought would come...

"I love you Tea!"

Tea gasped. It wasn't a gasp because of the words Duncin spoke but, it was more the way he spoke them with what made her gasp. They seemed so true with the surprisingly soft and passionate voice he spoke them with.

"I'll do anything to have you for me, there's no girl in this world did this to me before." he said, backing off from her with a sweet smile of his. The smile that used to melt Tea's heart.

Tea's lips twriled up in a humorless smirk and all she did was laugh so hard that all the school must've heard the voice. "Seriously, you're so funny!"

"I'm not fooling around Tea! I love you!" Tea shook her head with a hatered look.

"No! Someone like you can't fall in love. You're a monster and you don't even have a heart to love."

"I do love you!" Duncin insisted with a weak voice.

"I don't love you! I don't even like you! In fact I despise you and seeing you makes me wanna puke and all I wish is to see you die!" Duncin had a shocked expression written all over his face and Tea could swear that this was the first time she saw Duncin so vunerable.

"But...I...I love you...Tea I do...I-"

"I don't give a fuck!" Tea cut his crap. "I only love one guy and it's Atem, so if you give me the whole earth for me, I won't love a bastard like you!" Tea was happy that she finally said that and she felt that she had her revenge just by seeing Duncin so devastated like this and just by hurting him the way she did now. But suddenly his expression turned to an angry one and his glare almost made Tea shiver.

"You'll regret turning my feelings down Tea, I swear to you!"

Tea giggled mockingly. "Again, I don't give a fuck!"

Tea turned around and headed to class leaving Duncin with a devastated look on his face. _I'm going to make you pay Tea! Just wait for it..._

**XXXX**

Vivian was in the library reading a fashion magazine. Her mind however was somewhere else. Why Atem has been avoiding Tea all this week? Could it be that they broke up?

Her train of thoughts was stopped when none other than Duncin kicked the door open with his foot, his face so angry and a murdres look on.

"What's wrong with you?" Vivian asked simply.

"I'm going to make that bitch of a singer kiss my foot. I'm going to make her pay mark my words!" Vivian closed the magazine with a big whistle.

"Wow! You really are angry! What did your girl do?" Vivian asked with an amused voice.

"She turned me down! How dare she? I tell her I love her and she turns me down!" Vivian stufled a laugh while raising her eyebrows in amazement.

"You really love her? I thought you only wanted her body!"

Duncin sent her a glare making a shiver run down her spine. "I want that too, but not for one day...for lots and lots of days..."

"Hmm.." Vivian nodded. "So anyways, did you notice how my lover and that bitch are avoiding each other?"

"He is avoiding her but she still wants him. I have a feeling that he broke up with her."

Vivian smiled and shrugged her shoulders simply. "Sure he did. He already figured out that he should be with me instead."

Duncin chuckled slyly. "He sure did!" he mocked.

Vivian rose her eyebrow in interest. She walked up to Duncin and sat on his lap, dragging his face to her as she licked his lips seductively.

"Why are you mocking?" Vivian whispered, her hands massaging his chest. "Don't I deserve?" Duncin gave her a shrug before he pushed her to the table and started to kiss her. Vivian kissed him back.

"I'll wait for you in my house today...we have lots to do." Duncin told her refferring that he still needs a night with her. Vivian bit her lip seductively.

"You got it tiger..." she whispered before they carried on but Duncin stopped again.

"Keep an eye on the love birds. They have a secret and I want to know it." Vivian nodded and started to kiss him again. _Atem will be mine soon, but till then I'm gonna busy myself with this guy!_

**XXXX**

The next few days were eventless. The same ignores from Atem and the same cold treatment. The group never knew why Atem was acting like this and even Yugi couldn't get any important info from him.

It was Friday and Tea had a concert this evening. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Mai gathered in the game shop to go together.

"Where's Atem?" Joey asked.

Yugi sighed. "He left after lunch and still didn't come back."

"So he doesn't want to go to Tea's concert?" Tristan groaned, hitting his fist against his palm.

"Well guys..." Mai shrugged. "Let's forget about him and head to the convert, Tea must be waiting for us..."

"But she'll get so sad when she sees that Atem didn't come." Joey added in a sad tone.

"Atem doesn't want to see her Jou, and we got nothing to do about it..." Tristan told him. The group exchanged some looks before Mai flipped her fingers.

"C'mon we'll get late and Tea will be even more sad if we don't leave now." the others nodded and headed to the concert.

**XXXX**

Tea was finishing the last touches on her outfit. She was wearing a pair of black shorts with a tight red shirt and the sleeves pushed up. She also wore light make up, left her hair down and put on her black boots.

Tea stared at the pic they took in Kaiba land and kissed Atem's face. _I love you Atem..._ Tea grabbed her cell phone. She wanted to call him and hear his voice so much. She wanted to ask him to come to the party. But then she thought that it'll be no use. Most likely he won't answer.

She went downstairs to see her dad waiting for her next to the stairs. Giving him a simple glare, she ignored him and went to her limo.

Th ride went silence with Tea thinking if Atem will come or not. _I want to sing to him, I want to dedicate all my songs tonight to him. I just hope he comes! Please Atem, if you really loved me you would come. _Her driver saw the absent look she had and decided not to ask her anything.

Once Tea reached the place, dozens of photographers and reporters were standing there in front of the limo waiting for her. Tea gulped, she wasn't ready for any interview now. Her driver knew that too and called the two bodyguards that were in the car behind them and they came to escort Tea not letting anyone come close to her.

Tea stood on the stage, eying the crowd. She noticed her friends cheering for her and yelling her name but what saddened her is that Atem wasn't there.

Tea sighed, her features saddned and her smile dropped. _He doesn't love me or care about me..._

**TEA! TEA! TEA!**

The crowd cheered hard for Tea and she took a deep breath, and shook her head. She just can't walk away like she did the last time. All these people came to see her and she won't disappoint them.

So, faking a smile, she took the mic and started to cheer herself.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys!" Tea yelled an the crowd went wild. "Are you ready to rock?" the crowd yelled again, lots cheering, lots calling Tea's name and lots jumping to get a glimpse of her face.

"Tonight I'm gonna start with a song and I'll dedicate it to my boyfriend...hope you like it!"

_**I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind**_

**_I remember when we kissed_**  
**_I still feel it on my lips_**  
**_The time that you danced with me_**  
**_With no music playing_**

**_But I remember those simple things_**  
**_I remember 'til I cry_**  
**_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_**  
**_The memory I wanna forget_**  
**_Is goodbye_**

_Tea closed her eyes. She was connected to this song and she wrote it just for Atem to hear it. But he didn't come and that what made her heart ache with pain._

_**I woke up this morning and played are song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind**_

**_I remember when we kissed_**  
**_I still feel it on my lips_**  
**_The time that you danced with me_**  
**_With no music playing_**

**_But I remember the simple things_**  
**_I remember 'til I cry_**  
**_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_**  
**_The memory I wanna forget_**

_**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say**_

**_You remember when we kissed_**  
**_You still feel it on your lips_**  
**_The time that you danced with me_**  
**_With no music playing_**

**_You remember the simple things_**  
**_We talked 'til we cried_**  
**_You said that your biggest regret_**  
**_The one thing you wish I'd forget_**  
**_Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye_**  
**_Ooh, goodbye_**

Tea finished the song and a huge wave of applauses and claps was heard. Far away, Atem was leaning against a car and listening to the song. He smiled seeing Tea sing and seeing the crowd so thrilled. You were great Tea...I just wish I could be there to celebrate this with you.

A reporter suddenly dashed her way to the stage despite of the bodyguards and asked her photographers to take some pics. Tea closed her eyes because of the annoying cameras flashs.

"Great song Tea, but we can't help but notice that your boyfriend isn't here with us."

Tea smiled as convincingly as she could. "He's sick at home."

"Hmm...really?" the reporter girl seemed not convinced. She let a sly smile and asked the question that Tea didn't want to hear. "So tell us Tea, what about the hospital accident some weeks ago?"

Tea swallowed hard. "There was nothing serious. Just a simple accident and I'm fine now."

"But we heard lots of things in news and magazines." the reporter wanted answers and Tea wanted to finish the subject.

"They're all lies. I'm just fine as you can see and you know how the news just want some stupid thing to start a big rumor out of it." Tea wanted to shut her up by this line but the reporter seemed to have gone more determined to know.

"But you were taken to the hospital with a serious injery that your boyfriend caused. Your boyfriend hit you, didn't he?"

Tea started to shake again, remembering that awful day and how mad Atem was. But she was getting angrier by the reporter and the stupid rumors that never wanted to leave her.

"That's just lies, I was hanging in his house and I fell of the stairs, so he brought me to the hospital. Just as simple as this."

The girl smiled slyly and she rolled her eyes. "So he didn't try to rape you, and you ran from him and caused him to hit you?"

Tea shook her head. She was unable to believe how they think of stories and make up things. It was as if they didn't have anything else to do but start rumors about her. "No of course not. Atem never hit me, he loves me and I love him so much. I fell off the stairs that's all what happened!" Tea defended her boyfriend. But the reporter wasn't about to quit before she make Tea spit it out.

"But why were you naked when you came to the hospital? Care to explain Tea?" Tea hold the urge to gasp. Now how will she get out of this thing? Right now Tea didn't care about her name or about what will the viewers say. She just wanted to get away from this reporter. She was angry beyond belive.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M SICK OF BEING A GOOD GIRL AND I'M EVEN MORE SICK OF THE RUMORS AND NEWS AND LIES ABOUT ME AND THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT! THIS IS MY FUCKING LIFE AND IT'S UP TO ME IF I WANED TO SHARE IT WITH FUCKING OTHERS OR NOT, SO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK PEOPLE! GET AWAY FROM MY LIFE I DON'T WANT ANY ONE NEAR ME, I HATE ALL OF YOU!" The crowd went silent and the reporter stared at Tea with shock. Tea's father was shocked by what she said and by the new scandal and rushed to take Tea from the shocked and angry crowd. Tea was angry but more she was hurt and she couldn't believe what she said.

Tea's friends followed her to her limo but she said nothing while her father told them to leave her for now. Atem who witnessed the whole thing cursed under his breath and stormed out the place angrily.

**XXXX**

"What the hell did you just say there Tea?" Tea's father yelled angrily just after they arrived home. Tea fell on the couch not uttering a word. "We'll need a month and more to make people forget what you said there!"

"I couldn't hold it any more, dad. She drove me crazy with questions!" Tea yelled angrily. Tea's mom came to support her daughter.

"C'mon honey don't be like that. You saw that reporter she never shut up!"

"I don't care Lilian! Tea humilliated herself and said too much. I told you many times to watch your words in front of the camera. Now we don't know what will happen. Everyone will talk about Tea Mazaki. It's all because of that guy! Since you saw him disasters keep crashing on our heads!" Tea couldn't take the way her dad was provoking her with his words and she knew she was going to fight with him if he kept talking. "After all what he did he simply doesn't show up there. If he came things might have gone in a better way!"

Tea clenched her fists angrily and shot up yelling, "That's enough dad, how can he show up after you forbiddened me to see him? Even if he showed up I bet you wouldn't have let him talk to me!"

"No I would have!" Mr. Gardner insisted.

"Dad, Atem broke up with me! He broke up with me and it's all because of Duncin and you and the public and lies and my rape! Because of all of that I lost the one I love so deeply! And after that you are yelling at me? What do I do dad? I did my best to cover my identity and I did my best to cover the rape thing and to be the famous Tea Mazaki that you are trying to protect now more than your own daughter and the feelings of your own daughter! You just care about money and fame and all the bonus that comes along with fame! You totally forgot about the real me! The real Tea Gardner, the stupid and ugly girl that used to be your daugher. Now all you care about is how to make Tea Mazaki more famous and how to protect Tea Mazaki's fame and fortune and name. But what about my feelings ha? I'm dying inside dad! I'm dying because of lies and because I have to keep my real identity a secert! Do you know how hard this is dad? Do you?"

Tea's parents were shocked by the yells of their daughter. Tea's mother knew that this all was true. Her husband changed so much after their daughter became the well known popstar. He's not the same man she loved. But she didn't know that Tea had all these things hidden inside her.

Tea started to cry and her mother went to hug her tightly while her father felt that he wa finally awaken to the real world. Tea's yells broke something inside him. Did he really hurt his daugher that much in the past three years? He did forget about her past self. He erased the old Tea Gardner from his mind and focused on the new one. But now, he remembered. Now he understood how wrong he was.

Tea pushed her mother gently and took her jacket, walking to the door. "Tea where are you going?" her father asked.

"You wouldn't care anyway, would you?" Tea mocked and opened the door. "Yeah, I almost forgot. In this honest atmosphere, I'd like to enclose you of something that I kept hidden since some months...Duncin is still attending my school. I saw him, he's in my class. I didn't want to say that to you before. But now, I really don't give a damn. So here's all the truth, I'm going to take my revenge and I wish you won't interfer dad, because Tea Gardner is the one that wants revenge, and apparently you forgot that she was your daughter..."

Tea saw her mom gasp and closed her eyes, leaving the house so quick that her mother couldn't follow her. Tea's father stood in his spot, feeling that a pail of freezing water was thrown on his head. He saw his wife fell on the floor holding her head and crying.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Tea went to school without her stuff. She just wanted to talk to Atem for god sake. All the students in hallway didn't speak to her or even greeted her. Lots were whispering about her and staring at her with weird looks but no one spoke a word. Even her friends didn't talk to her.

The first class went so quick and just when it finished the students went to the gym to prepare themselves for the sport class. While Atem knew that Tea wanted to talk to him and hurried out of the class. But Tea wasn't willing to let him go without saying what's on her mind and she quickly followed him. Duncin was in the gym and didn't notice that, but Vivian saw Atem leaving and Tea following him and hurried after them.

Atem hurried in the hallways of the school, feeling completely nervous and for some reason afraid. He knew that if Tea talked to him today, he'll lose it. He'll probably even weaken and kiss her or tell her how much he is sorry for breaking up with her, and eventually tell her how much he loves her from the depth of his broken heart. He knew that Tea didn't deserve this treatment and he knew better than to fool himself; this whole break up thing wasn't literally for hurting Tea and Atem knew it. He was mad, furious that Duncin touched his girl. He was pissed off because Tea ever dared to love a bastard like Duncin and he was more pissed off from the fact that HE wasn't her first. She wasn't having sex for the first time and that was really humilliating him. The guy being the vergin while his girl, his lover isn't. It was killing him to the point where he was about to kill her that day, and he will try again, he knew it. The humilliation feeling made him want to kill Tea, and thus, he was afraid about hurting her more than hurting Duncin like he told everyone else.

Feeling weak now, he stared ahead to see the library. It was sport class now and no one should be in the library, so he'll have some time alone as he wished. Standing opposite of the big window, Atem let out a sigh, shoving his hand in his spikey hair. He was tired, he needed some rest, he wished this school would end soon so he can just forget about Tea and everything else.

But...

_Can I really forget about her?_ Atem thought bluntly. He was absent minded to even hear the door of the library open and close.

Tea watched Atem's fist punching the window in front of him and let out a frustrated sigh which, this time, caught Atem's attention. Turning his gaze swiftly, he saw Tea standing there and staring blankly at him.

"Why are you running away from me?" Tea looked at her shoes, finally spitting the question that was going through her head for the past week. She watched Atem smile weakly, leaning against the book shelf.

"I thought you knew..." he softly spoke.

Vivian on the other hand kept following Tea slowly till she disappeared in the library. _What would she do in the library?_ Vivian thought. She knew that there was something wrong between Tea and Atem and she was willing to know what it was. She wanted to open the door, but stopped to hear what was going on inside and who was there with Tea. It was taking some time with thick silence looming over the atmosphere inside and Vivian was about to walk away when she heard Tea say "Why are you running away from me?", Vivian let out a sly smile, feeling certain now that Atem was inside with her and that she was about to uncover the big secret between the two love birds!

"I thought you knew most of all why I'm avoiding you."

"I don't. I honestly don't understand why you're doing that. Is that anyway of 'always being with me' like you've always promised?" Tea chocked the words, feeling totally unfamiliar with the person before her, "you were nothing like this. You've changed so much. I don't know you anymore. Where's that kind and caring person? Where's the Atem that I fell in love with?"

Atem just shrugged, "I'm still here. I still care about you and that's why I broke up with you, and that's why I'm avoiding you. It's better for you that way."

Tea bit on her tongue, shoving a lock behind her ear, "How's that any better to me? You're killing me by avoiding me. I told you before that I don't care about my singing career or about what people talk about me. People will talk either way, so I don't care. I just care about one damn thing Atem; that I still love you so much!"

Atem blew out some air, passing his hand on his face troubledly, "Tea please..."

"I love you..."

"Tea..."

Tea walked forward, throwing her body against Atem's as she embarced him tightly. "I love you so much, and I'm sure you love me too, so please let's stop acting this way!"

Atem took a step back, backing away from Tea's hug, "Tea, please," Atem cupped her face in his hand softly, a sign of remorse washing over his features quickly, "you told me once that you didn't confess your feelings for me because you didn't want to fall in love again, so can we just forget what happened here now and move on..." Atem spoke softly, printing a delicate kiss on Tea's forhead. But this time, it was Tea's turn to back away from him.

"You know what?" Tea arched an eyebrow at him, "For a minute I was going to believe your story about being afraid to hurt me and blah blah blah, but now I get it."

Atem tilted his head to the side, not getting any of this, while Tea was staring unbelievingly at him, "You only did that because of what you learned about me."

"Tea please...you're tired and you don't know what you're saying," Atem reached out to grab Tea but she slapped his hand away.

"No, no you please! Stop kidding yourself. You're only doing that because you can't imagine yourself dating a slut that sales her body like me."

"Tea, that's enough!" Atem tried to shush Tea politly but she shook her head, gripping her hair while casting Atem a murdres glare.

"No, it's not enough! I sold my body once, so you actually think that I might have done it countless of times!" Tea hugged herself as she started shaking, her tears gathering on the corner of her eyes as she stared with rage at Atem.

"You didn't sell your body!" Atem yelled, sending her a disbelieve look, "you were raped, it was against your will, okay?"

"I don't care about that, I'm only telling you what you think of me! You think I'm a total coward who just left all her friends, all her memories and everything to go to NY, change her own body and personality to become the well known Tea Mazaki. In your opinion, I don't deserve that!"

Atem watched as Tea's tears ran down her cheeks and was really shocked of what she was saying." Tea, what are you talking about?"

Tea fell on the floor, punching the ground as her tears increased in intensity."I don't know myself anymore. I'm so tired and confused Atem. I've ran from myself when I left everything and decided to forget. I feel like I'm hannah montana, a stupid famous girl who sings here and there disguised under some glittering clothes, but the difference is that Miley didn't forget her old self, while I totally forgot Tea Gardner; the stupid, ugly girl that was once the laughing stock of this entire school! I was blaming my dad for forgetting my old self while in fact I should blame myself. I'm the one that forgot about Tea Gardner and what ever I do to myself I'll always remain that girl," Tea stared up at Atem who had tears in his eyes too. "But now I have to face myself. In order for people to accept me I have to accept myself first, so Atem, if you don't want to be with me anymore, I can totally understand that." Tea let a sad smile, "thanks for letting me figure this out," she broke at the last sentece, bursting into a crying fit. Atem just threw himself on his knees and drew his crying beloved to his arms.

"Tea Mazaki, or Tea Gardner, raped or virgin, whoever you want to be, me and the others will always be with you." Atem whispered softly before he closed his eyes, planting a kiss on Tea's head.

Shoting her hand to her mouth, Vivian's eyes widened and her breath stopped by the shocking outburst that she witnessed.

_"T-Tea Gardner...?"_

**That was something! O_O ...So, Vivian heard about Tea's life story, her rape, her true identity and her break up with Atem. *Shivers* I can't think of what will she do with this information with her. But what ever she'll do, it's not good news!**

**Please guys, please no subscribing only...leave a review first then subscribe for as long as you want.**

**And YEAH BEFORE I FORGET I'M GOING TO FRANCE TOMORROW AND THEN TO SAUDI ARABIA, SO I'M NOT GONNA BE ON THE SITE FOR A WHILE...**

**~Rawan**


	16. The Wolf Ate the Sheep

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated; a whole year actually, and I apologize so badly, but I was really busy. Now I just want to update and finish this story. It will take a couple of more chapters I think.**

**Let's thank the great people that reviewed my last chapter.**

**Speechless'Now Careless.**

**Rena Gerys.**

**Cindy Medeiros.**

**Lynny-the-Fool.**

**Butterflysparkle1012.**

**ZayZay1221.**

**DizzyDiana.**

**ChuluSempai18.**

**Aya El Maghrabi.**

**Anzufan.**

**No love no life 3.**

**Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**Dancers of the night.**

**Fantasia-49.**

**Thexwhitexphoenix.**

**Sapphiet.**

**Xcicinx**

**Mistress fang.**

**Power of faith.**

**NightCrawlerLover.**

**MusicFlowsWithin.**

**Kisara.**

**Lia.**

**ATEMUES.**

**Thanks guys, you are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**We're Not Meant To Be!**

**Chapter 16: "The wolf ate the sheep!"**

Things weren't going in a good way for her, Tea had to admit. She was still able to get through all what happened so far, but having Atem against her and not willing to even stay a friend to her was unbearable.

Even with him hugging her at the moment, Tea still couldn't find the warmth she felt in his arms before.

"I'm sorry..." Tea was stunned to hear the apology as she was still crying but quietly this time on Atem's shoulder. "You figured me out more than any other one. Even Yugi couldn't find the lie in what I said..." Tea felt some moisture on her neck and knew that Atem was crying too. This was the first time Atem cries before her and it was really torturing her. "I did this...the break up thing because of the rape thing. I just couldn't believe that that bastard touched you before me; I couldn't handle it! I thought of killing you many times because you dared to love that bastard." Tea pulled back to see the tears on Atem's face. She gave a small smile while wiping his tears away with her finger.

"It's okay. Maybe this is better. I lied when I kept my identity a secret and you lied about the break up reason. We're even now!" she smiled." Maybe we should stay away from each other."

"What do you mean?" Atem asked with a scared voice.

"I thought that I came back here to sing and live my life to the fullest. But when I laid my eyes on that guy again all I thought about was revenge. And I did my best to keep my identity a secret. But then as time passed I started to fall for you and it was the best thing that happened to me, and slowly the idea of getting revenge was fading away. But then Duncin started to annoy me and got involved in our relationship and that's when I started to think about revenge again. It's not your fault Atem, when we were together I was trying to get the revenge out my head but now after we broke up, I can take my revenge easily." Tea broke apart and stood up, turning to leave the library when Atem pulled her wrist.

"What revenge? You are not going to do anything you hear me? I won't let you!"

"Sorry Atemu, but that's none of your business now!" Tea pulled her arm away and left the library. She walked quickly out the school campus and reached the front door when her eyes laid on her father. Tea was shocked to see him waiting in the car and quickly turned around and tried to get through the back door. It was a good idea since the back door got her in an alley behind the school. Tea took a taxi and drove away from the place.

Tea wanted to be alone from everybody including her parents. They know now that Duncin is attending the same school and they'll try to stop her from revenge, and that's what she can't allow them to do. It was a good thing they didn't know what he looked like.

Choosing a five star hotel, Tea quickly checked in, and told the receptionist not to tell anyone that she was here in the hotel while giving him a decent amount of money. She didn't need a buzz and she definitely didn't want anyone to know where she was. Ignoring the looks from the people and the whispers about what she said in her outrage in the concert, she went to her suite. It was big enough to suit a pop star and fancy enough with two bedrooms, a big bathroom and a big balcony. Throwing her tired body tirelessly on the couch, she began to think about what happened earlier with Atem.

**XXXX**

Vivian was in the library; her secret lair with Duncin. She was waiting for him for half an hour now and she was about to lose her mind. He had been in this school for the longest time while she only been her for two years so she couldn't possibly know who this Tea Gardner was. She thought of asking her father but that would've been too fishy so knowing how stupid Duncin was she knew she could ask him without him suspecting a thing.

Dialing his number quickly, she noticed the door open and him getting in with a careless look.

"Finally! Two hours in the stupid gym seriously were you fighting John Cena?" she stated impatiently.

"What's wrong baby? I thought it was doomsday by how many times you called me." Vivian sighed.

"We have work to do so where have you been? The prom will be two weeks away if you haven't heard it. We should finish our exams in the next week and by the other week we should have gotten our dates; AKA; Atem and the slut of yours."

"I know, but to tell you the truth I'm not interested anymore."

"What?"

"That guy of yours is a total bastard and I'm sick of fighting with him."

"Seriously?" she raised a brow. "You mean you're sick of him beating the shit out of you."

Duncin glared for some seconds before he sighed in defeat. "Whatever!"

"No, not whatever, think of it this way; there can't be any worse thing that what already happened."

"Really Vivian? I stayed in the hospital for a week after he beated me up in the cafeteria. You just do sexy things but I'm the one who gets the hitting."

Vivian sighed in frustration. "Fine I promise no more hitting. You should fight with me. It's true your previous plan didn't actually work, but the two of them separated from each other."

"You checked that they broke up?" he hastily asked.

"No not really." She lied. "but, they're averting each other that's what matters. So are you in or out?"

Duncin slyly smiled. "For Tea, I could do anything."

Vivian smiled getting where she wanted. Throwing her arms behind her neck tiredly, she asked carelessly.

"Speaking of which; do you happen to know a girl named 'Tea Gardner'?

Duncin eyed her for a minute before scoffing. "Hehe, I sure do."

Vivian tried to sound cool. "Who is she?"

"Well, let's say she was in Yugi's gang and I had a pretty good 'fun' with her." He made a signal with his fingers at the word fun.

"You had sex her with her? Vivian asked maintaining her shock.

"More like raped her." He explained.

"Oh." Vivian couldn't talk because of the shock. "So how did she look like?

"I don't quite remember. Why are you asking?"

Vivian cleared her throat, "Well, I heard some girls mentioning her to be really beautiful just like Tea Mazaki."

"Just like who?" Duncin burst laughing till his eyes watered. "That was the funniest thing I heard."

"Why?"

"There's nothing to compare, seeing that Tea would make your eye bleed." He finished laughing, earning a skeptical look from Vivian.

"I don't believe you!"

"Well then honey, you have all the authority you need in this school. Go to the archives and search for the students archives three years ago; Ninth grade."

"Where do I find these archives?"

"I think your daddy's computer might help."

"Okay, let's go. Dad is not in school at this time."

Vivian didn't have a problem getting in the principal office and closing the door. She let Duncin search the documents and components of her Dad's computer while she watched the hallway.

"So tell me, if she was really ugly like you're saying, what made you rape her?" she carelessly asked.

"Well, I needed to get laid and she was there in the right time. She loved me and I needed that."

"Hmm.."

"I found it!" he grabbed her attention. "It might take some minutes to be downloaded."

Vivian didn't care much if someone came, so she left the door open and rushed to Duncin's side eyeing the screen as he slid the pages with the mouse till he stopped in a page that had a girl's picture and under it was the name Tea Gardner. Vivian took a step back in surprise as Duncin flipped between the three existing pictures.

"Duncin print me the pictures."

Duncin didn't really have the time to ask her why and he quickly printed a copy of each picture and closed everything he opened as he handed Vivian the pictures, and they quickly left the office.

**XXXXX**

"Sweet mama!" Mai exclaimed, eyeing the luxurious room. Tea sweatdropped.

"Focus Mai!" she scolded. Mai smiled.

"Just for how long are you taking this suite?"

"I don't know..." she paused, "How's Atem?" Tea asked with ache in her heart.

"He's not good, he seemed so weak and sad."

"He'll get over it soon."

Mai came to sit beside Tea looking ahead. "Are you going to run away again?"

Tea sighed. "Mai I have nothing left to lose. My fans hate me after the outrage of mine, Atem broke up with me, my parents know that Duncin is attending my school and they'll try to stop me now, and Atem also know I want revenge and he won't let me. I just want to be away from everyone in the world."

"Even Atem?"

"Especially Atem."

Mai put her hand on Tea's shoulder. "Hun, you can't just have revenge. Go to the police and tell them about everything. They'll give you your revenge."

"Yeah and they'll also give me a great scandal that people will talk about for the next hundred years."

Mai shook her head. "I don't get you. Killing him won't bring you a scandal but handing him over to the police will give you a big scandal? I thought you didn't care for your reputation and fame anymore."

Tea held her head in her hands, lowering her back till her head was on her lap. "Both ways I'll have a scandal, but I'd rather have my revenge and go to jell than living the scandal personally."

"This is bullshit!"

"Maybe, but I don't have another way. It's either I finish him or he finishes me. He still wants me everyone knows that and no matter how much we kept it, my secret will be revealed in the end so I want to do a move while I'm still ahead."

"Hmm…"

"Mai I'm not going to go to school anymore, and I don't care about exams. I need you to tell me everything that happens. And don't tell anyone about my place."

"I can't let you hurt yourself. You're my friend I'm not losing you again." Tea grasped her shoulders firmly.

"Don't tell a soul that you saw me." Mai had tears in her eyes.

"Please just Atem. He's so heartbroken." Tea closed her eyes.

"No don't tell him please." Mai exhaled and left.

**XXXXX**

Atem was walking home with Yugi, Joey and Tristan after Mai said she had a place to go to. Atem was absent minded still pissed off from the run with Tea. What will happen now? He will never allow her to take revenge. He'll stop her at any costs. He did a terrible thing by ditching her for a stupid reason like this, especially when she needed him the most to be on her side. The press was talking about her nonstop because of the scandals he did to her, people lost their trust in her after what she said in the concert, and she was fighting with her parents, and to make things worse he left her. It made him mad to think that all what Tea did in the past three years to build up this popularity was lost in thin air thanks to him!

"Atem?" Atem was brought out of his silence by Joey's voice. "Did ya talk to Tea today?"

"Yeah, I did."

Yugi turned abruptly, "What did she say? She didn't talk to us and she left so quick that we couldn't talk. What happened?"

Atem gritted his teeth and punched the wall beside them making the three boys shudder and quickly Tristan went to pull his hand but Atem yanked it away, turning his stare to them with an angry look.

"I'm becoming a jerk just because of this stupid item." He said holding up the millennium puzzle. "I lost Tea thanks to that stupid Duncin."

"Atem you ignored her to not put her in danger again." Tristan told him earning an encouraging nod from his two friends but Atem snapped with a sneer.

"NO! You idiots!" the others gasped at his words. "You don't get a damn thing of what's going on. I left Tea because she wasn't virgin because I wasn't her first! Because she dared to sleep with that guy! I'm such an idiot. I even tried to kill her that day. I knew I had to be away from her for not getting a chance to kill her, and also because I was disgusted with her. Although, she was raped it was against her will, but still I'm so damn angry with her. I'm such an asshole." Atem's tears fell and he fell on his kneed punching the floor. The other eyed him with both sadness and anger since he thought like this about Tea. "Today when we talked…" he started again. "She told me that we were even; both of us weren't sincere with the other. She said that after breaking up now she can take her revenge easily. I hurt her; I turn to a beast because of this fucking item…but not anymore."

The boys froze when Atem took off the puzzle and smashed it hard against the cement wall, making it fall into small pieces.

"STOP!" Yugi yelled pushing him away but Atem kept smacking it till the smallest parts of it broke completely. He stopped, feeling a sharp pain in his heart and he gripped his shirt and fell unconscious.

**XXXXX**

"Hello?" Yugi answered the phone. It was about 10:00 pm and he was studying. The final exams were starting tomorrow, and he wanted to have a good average. Atem was still unconscious and lying in his bed and Joey and Tristan were in the house too, studying and waiting for Atem to wake up.

"Is it you, Yugi?"

Yugi recognized the voice as Tea's father. "Yes Mr. Akio, It's Yugi."

"Do you know where's Tea?"

"No. She's not in the house?"

"I thought she might be studying with you."

"No, she came to school today and left at noon. Isn't she answering her phone?"

Tea's father paused for a minute before his voice started to shake and Yugi had the feeling that he was crying. "She didn't come to the house and we already asked every single hospital and hotel but she's not anywhere. I was there at school when it finished, I didn't see her."

Yugi got extremely worried now. "Just hold on Mr. Akio, I'll try to call her."

Yugi took his cell and dialed Tea's number. The sound of the machine came telling that the phone was closed. He tried twice and third but to no avail. "You're right, the phone is closed."

"Fine Yugi, where's Atem?"

"Hmm…" Yugi paused for some time. "He's is so sick today and now he's aaa… yeah yeah he's sleeping."

"Okay, if you knew anything tell me." He didn't say a word since Akio hung up on him. Tristan and Joey came to his side to ask him who the caller was only to have him sigh.

"Tea is missing guys."

"Say what?" they both yelled.

"What a bad day. What should we do now?"

"Well Yug, if her cell is closed then we can do nothing." Joey said, clenching his teeth.

"What about Atem guys?" Tristan asked.

Yugi looked up to where his room is and sighed. "The millennium puzzle gives him so much strength. Now after he tore it apart, I dunno what will happen." Yugi turned and took the phone again. "I'm gonna call Mai and Miho, even Serenity. Probably she's there." The others nodded.

Yugi made the calls and the three were negative about seeing Tea today. Mai was so upset that she had to lie but she thought that if she dared to tell them, Tea would probably change her place and will never trust her again. Then no one will know where she was. She has to be trustworthy for Tea and wait for the right time to expose her place.

Tristan and Joey left after telling Yugi to take care of Atem. He went to Atem's room seeing him stuttering and moving. Yugi sighed in relief; he was happy; Atem is fine, he might be weak but he'll be fine. Once he wakes up, he'll tell him about Tea and they'll find her. Yugi was worried about Tea, but he had a feeling she was hiding somewhere away from them. If he just knew where.

"Tea…" Yugi snapped of his thoughts, seeing Atem moving in the bed until he shot up.

"Atem! Thank god you're fine." Atem gasped hard for air, inhaling and exhaling till he calmed down.

"I'm fine Yugi." He held his neck, remembering what happened till it all came back. "where's my puzzle?" he asked although he knew the answer well.

"You destroyed it." Yugi stated sadly, moving to his drawer to get the box where he and his friends put the destroyed parts. "Don't worry though. I've completed it two times so far so it's not gonna be tough to do it again." He smiled encouragingly. Atem smiled feeling relieved now.

"Thanks Yugi."

"Um…there's something you should know too." He started again slowly making Atem tense.

"What is it Yugi?"

"Tea….her cell phone is closed and she's not in her house. Her father called and asked if we know where she is."

Atem felt his heart skip a beat. He jumped out of the bed, only to be stopped by Yugi. "Yugi let me go, I'll go search for her." He yelled, yanking his arm.

"Her father said they searched all hotels and hospitals. Her cell is closed, I called the girls but they didn't see her. You're not going to find her."

Atem clenched his fists. "How can you be so calm while she's missing?"

"Because I know she's fine."

"She told me she is getting revenge from Duncin. I have to stop her."

"She's not going to do it in one day! Let's wait for tomorrow. We might see her in the exams. She has to come to school and see Duncin."

Atem shook his head, pulling his arm slowly from Yugi. "She could kill him right in his bedroom. She doesn't have to come to school anymore." He stated the obvious.

"No! Tea's is a celebrity. Something like this won't happen without a big buzz so calm down and let's wait for tomorrow. Maybe if she didn't come to school, she'll at least open her phone. Please Atem."

Atem fell on the chair behind him, blowing some air. "Fine."

**XXXXX**

"Yugi! Wake up!" Yugi opened his eyes seeing Atem's face. He looked at the nightstand seeing it was 6;45. He saw Atem wearing his clothes and ready to go to school.

"When did you wake up? He gorgily asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept calling Tea, hoping her phone will be opened but no avail." He sighed. "Come on, get dressed and let's go." Yugi nodded.

After dressing up, they walked together to school. Yugi could feel Atem's tension and worry and he hoped inside that Tea would come to school today.

The exam was on 8:00 and lots of students came early to revise and be ready. They arrived at 7:30 seeing Miho, Joey and Tristan who were still yawning. However, when they spotted Atem they ran up to him giving him a big smile.

"Atem! Your sight is a consolation for sorrow eyes." Joey said, patting his back.

Atem smiled half hearted. "I'm fine guys, don't worry."

They walked up to the class where the exam was chatting about Tea and wondering where she was and if she was coming today, while Atem listened silently. Spotting Duncin in his usual seat made his worries ease a bit. He_'s fine! I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm happy to see him._

The group exchanged some glares with him before they went to their seats.

**XXXXX**

The exam started and all student's gazes were fixed on their papers. Atem wasn't in the mood for exam or anything. He was sad enough seeing that Tea didn't come. His friends would stare briefly at him when the teacher was not looking. _Where are you, my love? Are you avoiding me? Or avoiding everyone? I know I did a big mistake but please come back. _Atem thought, his gaze wondering the students and landing on Duncin with a sinister gaze. _How much I wish to kill him! I would squeeze his fucking head with my hands. _He didn't notice his grip on the paper was tightening till …

"Atem Moto!" the teacher called extracting his and everyone else attention. "what have you done to your paper." Atem looked down at his fist seeing the paper shrank, the sides were torn.

"I….I'm sorry." His friends stared with surprise at him as he eyed Duncin from the corner of his eyes, seeing him scoffing. His jaw tightened. "Why the hell are you scoffing? Is there something so funny you asshole?" the students gasped.

"Atem stop!" Yugi whispered to him, while the teacher went to him and took the torn paper.

"You're in a big trouble young man, for both the torn paper and the bad language. You're going straight to the principal!" Atem merely nodded before getting up and walking out the class. Vivian eyed him till he was out and bit her lips, thinking of how to get him out this trouble.

**XXXXX**

Atem was in the principal office alone for the past hour, the teacher brought him here and left. He placed his face in the palm of his hands and sighed in frustration. This fight was so unnecessary but that scum bag has driven him up the wall. He just wants to send him to the shadow realm and make him pay. Remembering his broken puzzle, he hoped that he had send him long time ago to the shadow realm. Now that he's powerless he can't do anything until the puzzle is solved again.

Atem was snapped out of his thoughts by the opening of the door; he prepared himself for a lecture from the principal and probably the mentioning of the subject about Tea's pregnancy from him. He felt his blood boil however when he spotted Vivian coming in and closing the door behind.

"Hey honey."

Atem growled, "What do you want with me? I was waiting for your father."

Vivian smiled, playing with her nails carelessly. "Well honey, daddy's office is my office. Anyways…" she cleared her throat getting his attention back. "look I talked to daddy about what happened in the class and he forgave you. He said he'll let go of what you did."

Atem scoffed. "I don't really care."

Vivian exhaled through her nose, and went to Atem. "Honey, I missed you."

"Leave me alone Vivian, I'm not in the mood." Atem got up and passed by Vivian only to be stopped by her hand pulling his arm.

"No thanks for what I did?"

"I told you I'm not in the mood."

Vivian bit her lip, "You look so frustrated today. It's the first time I saw you like this since your singer ditched school a couple of months ago. You're not wearing your strange necklace which is not you." She noted.

Atem jerked his arm away walking away, "Leave me alone." He went to the door and opened it only to have Vivian close it with her hand.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Atem checked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Listen my love, I know how frustrated you are. In fact I don't blame you, you should feel like this after knowing your girlfriend has been cheating on you."

"Again with the rumors?" he seethed.

Vivian swallowed hard. "No, it's not rumors. Knowing your girlfriend isn't virgin gives you the right to be down and angry. It's like she's another person to you."

"What are you talking about? Leave me alone, I'm warning you." He opened the door again. Vivian took a step back from him and giggled.

"I'm talking about Tea Gardner."

Atem froze, and his joints on the door knob froze as well. He felt a cold pail of water was thrown on his body. This can't be happening, she can't possibly know the truth. Vivian noted the stiffness in his shoulders and smiled in victory.

"How would anyone feel to realize that the beautiful pop star Tea Mazaki was such an ugly, fat girl? Not only that, but she isn't virgin and the one that raped her is none other than our classmate Duncin James."

Atem slammed the door, and turned to face Vivian with angry eyes. "How the hell did you know?"

She shrugged. "I have connections."

"Duncin knows, he told you didn't he?"

Vivian laughed, shaking her head. "My dear Atem, are you dumb? Would Duncin be here if he knew that fact? He would've gone to her and extorted her to have sex with her, or even make her his girlfriend."

He had to admit she was right. "How did you know?"

"Well my love, you should ask me what I want, so I'll pretend you asked that and I'll answer it; I want you to be mine. Come to my house tonight, give me some love." She made kisses voices making Atem shake with anger.

"I'll kill you." He walked up to her but stopped when she got three pictures from her robe.

"Look at those three hideous pictures of Tea Gardner, it would be sooo bad to have them on the front page of every famous newspaper and channel on TV. Breaking news!" she told him in a singing voice.

Atem went to her and grabbed her neck, raising her up the floor. "I'm going to kill you and then I'll rip this pictures to pieces." He venomously spoke, tightening his grip on her neck. But she managed to smile proudly.

"If you killed me now, this will be the breaking news everywhere tomorrow morning." She slowly told him, her face getting red.

"You're lying."

"I've made millions of copies." Atem's hand on her shook and he let go of her. She landed on the floor gasping for air. Once she regained her composure she scoffed. "Like I told you, I've made million copies, and left them with two people. I've told them that if I didn't call today, they should publish them right on the net and give them to newspapers." Atem was beyond angry now. He felt the rage in his heart boiling and many emotions swam. His joints became white by the clenching and fire shone in his eyes.

"I need you to be mine, for one day and then I want you to come with me to the prom. I realized you're not going to love me, but I want my reputation and dignity back. Lots of students saw how many times you and your girlfriend hurt my feelings," she stopped faking a hurt expression and wiping her fake tears. "so, come to me. Think that nothing you'll do will stop the biggest scandal Tea will ever have. Only you can help her, prove that you really love her and come to me, and I promise you to get rid of Duncin for you. I know how much you hate him. I'll prove it to you now."

Atem growled in anger and grasped her shoulders angrily, he tightened his grip but she kept standing, no feeling of pain appearing on her face. Atem felt so weak and sank on the floor, punching it hard. He felt so vulnerable now. He can't do anything; she'll expose Tea's secret even if he killed her now. He can't use his powers to stop her and fix the situation since the puzzle was broken. She'll get everything she wants and Tea will be devastated if the public knew her secret. He felt his eyes tear up and his heart aching. _Tea love, what should I do?_

Vivian sat on her knees opposite of him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll kick Duncin out of school. He changed his house months ago and after kicking him from here she can't get her revenge. She's a celebrity it wouldn't be much of a problem to find his new house, but you can stop her by then. I'll do it now, and after I prove my good intentions I need you in my house tonight. Or else…Tea would be devastated to see her pictures and her virginity news all over the press." Vivian got her cell phone and called someone.

"Hey girlfriend, yeah do what we agreed on." She hung up and called again. "Hey Duncin pooh, come to the library I need you so badly." She hung up and giggled evilly, then left the office leaving the broken Atem behind.

**XXXXX**

Atem walked slowly through the hallways, feeling that he can't breathe anymore. He felt something on his chest suffocating him, while his head spinned around with questions. He wanted so much to lay his head on Tea's lap and cry. He felt so weak. How was that happening? How did she know? What should he do and what will happen next? He rubbed his face with his palm. _This could be a lie. I should wait and see if she'd really kick Duncin out of here. But that doesn't change the fact that she knows everything. She could tell Duncin about this once I go to her and he'd hurt Tea. I can't be with Vivian, what will everyone say? I don't like her..I despise her but I should protect Tea. I'll never let anyone hurt her even if I paid my life for it. Just where are you Tea? I need to see you and tell you what's going on._

"Hey Atem." Yugi called and Atem looked up to see his friends, clearly have finished their exams. They noticed his dull expression and were worried. They knew it was because Tea didn't come today and most likely Mr. Wong have said something disturbing to him.

"What happened with the principal?" Tristan asked.

"Don't worry guys, Vivian intervened and let me off the hook." Joey and Tristan made disgusted faces causing the others to laugh except for Atem. They were all surprised however to hear a yell…

"Speaking of Vivian, this seems like her annoying voice." Mai noted and they all hurried to where the voice came from seeing lots of students gathered, while Vivian was crying and someone was on the floor with two holding him. Pushing people aside, the group managed to get in and saw that Duncin was the one on the floor, the two assistants of the principal holding him while the principal was shouting.

"What's this commotion all about?" Joey asked. A student turned to him with an amused look.

"Duncin was hitting on Vivian and tried to have sex with her or something. The principal knew and hurried here with his assistants seeing Duncin on top of her and she was screaming. Poor she."

Atem gasped.

"What the hell were you trying to do to my daughter you filthy boy." The principal yelled. Shock was written all over Duncin's face and he stared at Vivian to see her covering her face with her hands and crying.

"I didn't do anything against her will. She called me."

"You're accusing my innocent daughter of such sinful thing. You are expelled from this school and I'll make sure you never step in here again!"

"But…I did nothing!"

"Shut up you scum! I'll call the police right away and make them punish you the way you deserve." The principal gestured for his assistant to call the police and he did. Duncin tried to break free but the assistant had a tight grip on him.

"I did nothing! This freaking daughter of yours called me."

"He's lying! I'd never call him daddy!"

"Shut up!" Mr. Wong shouted, slapping him hard. The students watched with shock how the assistant grabbed Duncin and dragged him to the principal office as the sounds of police car erupted out. Duncin kept yelling all the way "You sold me out you bitch! You'll pay for it!" The principal followed them holding his crying daughter's shoulder. Atem stared at them with wide eyes; _sold me out? She was working with him. She really is telling the truth this time. She sold him out because of me, because we had a deal…_

"I didn't see that coming." Mai said in surprise. _I wonder what Tea will say about this turn of events._

"The two of them deserve that. He deserved to be taken to the police and she deserved to be raped. Although a slut like her shouldn't find it strange." Tristan stated.

"Guys this seems a little fishy. The two of them seemed to get along well with each other why would she do that? Vivian crying because someone is making out with her? It's not really convincing." Yugi thought out loud. Joey and Tristan pulled Yugi to a hug with their arms.

"Why do you think so much Yug? We got rid of one asshole let's celebrate it!" Joey finished with a laugh. Atem stared at them laughing with an unreadable expression. None of them knows the truth behind this but him. And none of them knows what will happen next. He felt a sharp pain going through his heart by thinking of what will happen tonight. He will cheat on Tea the love of his life. Will she ever forgive him if she knew? He sighed inwardly.

"I'm leaving guys, I had to go somewhere." Mai waved goodbye and hurried out with the others staring at her.

"She has lots of places to go to without us nowadays." Miho put her hand on her hip idly.

"Do you think something is wrong with her?" Yugi asked his girlfriend.

Joey sniffed. "She has someone else in her mind I bet she does. But I'm not quitting without a fight!" Joey punched his fist in the palm of his hands. He had a stern look on her face and he suddenly ran after Mai. "I'm gonna follow her. See you soon."

Mai jumped in her car and drove, Joey saw her pulling the car and pressed his teeth together. He ran to the middle of the street and signaled for a taxi to stop. The taxi pressed the breaking giving out a loud noise. He got his head out the windows and started to curse at Joey.

"Sorry pal but I need to follow my girlfriend. I think she's cheating on me." He sniffed fakely, riding in. "follow this car." The driver pressed the pedal and hurried after Mai's car. She pulled over next to fancy hotel and went in. Joey stopped the taxi and went after her. He saw her asking the girl in the check in.

"Hmm….she's making a reservation so she could have fun with that guy. We'll see about that Mai Valentine." He smiled evilly rubbing his hands together. After seeing her go to the elevator, he walked up to the receptionist, smiling innocently.

"Hey, could I know what's the number of room this girl reserved?"

The employee stared suspiciously at him. "She didn't make a reservation sir. She's here visiting a friend."

"A female or a male friend?" he slowly pronounced.

"A female sir." She smiled.

"What's her name?" Joey asked, wondering who this friend was since Mai didn't really have any friend but them.

"I can't tell you sir. Sorry." Joey gritted his teeth.

"But she's my girlfriend and I need to know. Pleeeease." Joey stared at the elevator seeing the number stopping on the 22th grade. "Okay, don't worry. Thank you." He smiled and went to sit waiting for Mai to get back.

**XXXXX**

Vivian stared at her reflection in the mirror as she combed her long hair. She had taken a shower and started to apply makeup as she only dressed in her red, seductive under wears. She made sure to throw the half of the cologne on herself expecting a very special visitor today. She put on a red lip stick and rubbed her lips together feeling absolutely sexy now.

**RING!**

Vivian felt her body tense up and she took some jasmine petals and threw them on the bed idly, spraying some more cologne. Once she threw her hair in a messy ponytail she rushed to get the door, only to see Atem with a sad look. She stood fully in front of him making him notice the net like bra which made her nipples clear. Vivian bit her lip seductively and with her finger she slid the right side of her bra, smiling.

"Come in, my love."

Atem let a tired, frustrated sigh and went to her opened arms.

**I don't know what you guys are thinking about but I got sick just detailing her slutty outfit! (sigh) I'm sure happy to have finished this chapter, but not really sure when the other will be ready.**

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. I've been writing it for 3 days and I'm not really pleased with it. :S but whatever...what matters to me is to make you enjoy. I hope I did.**

**~Rawan**


	17. A Goodbye Present

**Hey guys! I'm sure happy you liked my previous chapter. Things are going too fast. Anyways, there will be one more chapter after this one. I'm happy I'm finishing this story after three years, it was about time!**

**Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed. **

**Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**NightCrawlerLover.**

**Power Of Faith.**

**Sapphiet.**

**Kamilia.**

**Lezley-Gardner.**

**Fantasia-49.**

**I also got from an anonymous thank you whoever you are.**

**Also thanks to everyone who read, didn't review though, but I'm happy with your subscribes.**

**Yeah also thanks to my friend "Power Of Faith", I have to admit I had writer block for this chapter but she helped me a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song "First Love" by "Utada Hikaru" which I obviously use pretty often in my fics! **

**We're Not Meant To Be**

**Chapter 17: "A Goodbye Present"**

Mai stared at Tea's expression and how it changed to an angry one as she told her of what happened. Her eyes flashed in anger as she tightened her fist on the crystal glass in her hand, her lips pressed hard with her teeth.

"Damn it!" she threw the glass against the wall crashing it into pieces. Mai winced.

"Calm down, Tea! What's wrong with you?"

Tea bit her fingers in frustration, walking back and forth in the room. "I can't believe it happened like this. That bitch Vivian is so pushing her luck with me."

"Think of it this way; they'll put him in jail and you'll be back with Atem and all our problems will be solved." Mai explained, smiling.

"No! I'm not letting this happen. I've lost everything and Atem doesn't want to be with me. Duncin must pay!" she paused to think. "he didn't actually rape her, did he?"

"I don't think so. The principal came in the right time."

"Well, her family can ask for a virginity test and knowing Vivian I bet she's not virgin, so they can accuse him of raping her if they knew the test results."

"Could be." Mai thought. "But do you think Vivian will let her family know she's not virgin."

Tea clapped her hands together. "Bingo! That's it Mai! Duncin will come out pretty soon. There's no evidence he did anything to that bitch. They'll make him write down some kind of a promise or a pledge and he'll get out. They might keep him for a couple of days as a punishment, though."

"That's so not good." Mai felt scared again, realizing that what Tea said was true. He'll be out soon.

"I have to know where his house is. Vivian knows for sure, I have to go and ask her." Mai gasped.

"You're actually going to her. Are you crazy Tea?" Tea stared for a minute at her and then sighed. "Instead of going to her, go back to your house. Atem is so worried about you. If you only saw him today, he broke my heart."

Tea placed a hand on her heart, tears flew to her eyes. God, she missed him so much but she needs to be away in order to get her revenge.

**Knock!**

Tea and Mai turned to the door with a questioning look. "Room service." They both heard. Tea went to open the door and her eyes grew like a saucer seeing none other than Joey.

"Joey? What the hell are you doing here?" Joey stared weirdly at her then looked ahead seeing Mai staring with surprise at him.

"You followed me you jerk?" she asked, remembering that Joey would look for her like a lost puppy when she disappears. Tea let him go in and closed the door as he only hugged her friendly.

"We are so worried about you and you're here in the hotel. Mai Valentine you're so going to the shadow realm when Atem knows you knew Tea's place, and I'm not going to stop him." Mai shrugged, rolling her eyes. "There's no millennium puzzle anymore. He can't do anything!"

Joey gritted his teeth as Tea moved her head to the side in a questioning way. "What do you mean?"

"He broke the millennium puzzle into pieces. He was sad because you left him and destroyed it, and then went unconscious. He's fine now, though, don't worry." Joey explained.

"Oh my love, I'm so sorry." Tea sat on the sofa, holding her face in her hands.

"Tea I won't let you hide here anymore. I'm going to tell Atem that you're here." He took his cell and dialed Atem's number but he declined the answer.

"It's weird. He declined the call."

"Maybe he's too sad to talk to anyone." Mai told him with a sigh.

"Please don't tell him Joey. I don't want anyone to know." She begged him but he shook his head.

"No! I can't be like Mai and stay discreet about it. He's my friend I can't do that to him."

"Okay, I'll call him in the evening and tell him where I am."

Joey showed her his watch. "It's already evening. It's 7:00 pm." Tea sighed in frustration.

"I'll call him when you leave Joey, I promise." She protested.

"You want us to leave so you can change your place and disappear again, I'm not that idiot."

"Stop it Joey!" she yelled. "Please I said I promise to call him but not now. And I'm not going to change my place, I promise you."

Joey felt that he's putting so much pressure on her while she's already too pressured. He hung his head down. "I'm sorry Tea. I'm just so sad for Atem. He needs to see you." Tea's eyes softened and she smiled softly.

"It's okay. Please now leave me alone. I need to think of what will I do." Mai and Joey nodded and went to give her a brief hug then left. Tea sighed tiredly and threw her body on the couch. She has to call Atem and her parents. Duncin is with the police, probably will stay there for a while. She can reassure them that she can't take revenge now with Duncin prisoned. Hopefully they'll believe her. Taking her phone out, she dialed Atem's number only to find it closed. She dialed the Moto residence hoping to find him there.

"Hello." Came the voice of Yugi.

"Hey Yugi." Tea greeted cheerfully.

"Tea?" he gasped. "Where are you? Are you okay? You scared us and made us all worried but Atem is the most worried of all."

Tea giggled. "Calm down Yugi, I'm just fine. I'm staying in a nine star hotel I think, so I'm perfectly fine."

Yugi sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"Um…Yugi can I speak to Atem?"

"Actually he's not here; he left after school and still didn't come back. Did you call his cell?"

"I did it's closed." She paused, tensing up. "Please Yugi; let him call me when he gets home. I'll give you my address."

"Okay." He wrote down the address.

**XXXXX**

At the Gardner residence, the atmosphere was calm and threatening. Mr. Gardner lied on the couch, biting on his fingers, feeling so anxious and worried. He watched his wife walking back and forth in the living room, sitting for a while on the opposite couch, calling Tea's cell only to find it closed again, and then she'd get up and start walking back and forth in the living room. She was doing all that for the past three hours since he came from school and said he didn't find her. He remembered with a sigh.

**Flashback**

_Mr. Gardner flipped in his keys and entered the house; Sighing deeply as he saw the photographers and media leaving after following him for a while. Fame really had a down side. He shook his head when he realized he's been thinking about fame again and forgetting the matter that Tea was lost for a day and a half. He's been doing that so much these days; spacing out and wondering about fame, forgetting any outstanding thing._

"_Akio!" Lillian's voice extracted him from his deep wonder, again. "Did you find her?" _

_Mr. Gardner simply neglected with his head, earning a glare. "What?" he defended. "I waited for an hour outside school and still she didn't show up. I also went in and saw the principal and he said he didn't see her today. He told me that that bastard Duncin James was taken to the police for trying to hurt his daughter." He finished angrily. _

_Lillian temper was sparked by her husband's talk and she felt her body fire up in response. "I don't give a damn about that freaking guy! I only want to hear about my daughter."_

_Akio was amazed. "So now it's your daughter?" _

"_Yes mine." She spat. "It's because of you Tea left the house; you forbidden her to see her boyfriend and said so hurtful things about him, you forgot who she was and just concentrated about her fame. You broke her heart Akio and you know it."_

"_That guy you're defending hurt your daughter." He reminded her. She shrugged carelessly. _

"_Maybe, but he apologized and that what matters. Also, Tea was safe and sound and she still was in love with him after he hurt her. Now, I don't know where she is and if she's safe or not, and it's all because of you." She finished with a glare._

"_I can't believe you Lillian. That guy is an angel now and it's my entire fault?" he checked in a hurt way._

"_Yep as a matter of fact it is your fault." She answered truthfully. "And by the way that guy has a name and it's Atem." _

_Akio gritted his teeth in anger. "I'm not letting her be with him. She's missing since yesterday while he was asleep. That guy doesn't give a damn for her."_

"_I bet he's looking for her and is so worried." She defended him. "That's not the matter now, I should look for her. I'll tell the police." _

_Lillian grabbed the phone only to be stopped by her husband's hand on hers. "No! Are you crazy? We have enough scandals to deal with so far." _

_Lillian shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe what you're doing Akio; look at you, does fame really matters if Tea hurts herself?"  
_

"_It's not because of that. I'm worried because they will keep looking for answers as to why she left the house and stuff. We have so many problems to worry about and I don't want more problems caused by these correspondents. " _

_Lillian closed her eyes, blowing out a breath. "Fine. But if she didn't come back at the end of the day, I'm calling the police."_

**End of flashback**

Akio let a frustrated sigh. _Tea will never come back today and Lillian will call the police and cause millions of problems. Damn it! _

**Ring!**

The two were startled and Lillian quickly answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom." Tea's cheerful voice spoke and Lillian felt tears travelling up to her eyes.

"Tea darling, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine mom, don't worry." She heard her mother sniff and smiled. "Don't cry I'm fine. I'm in the hotel but don't tell dad if he's next to you."

Lillian sniffed back her tears. "Yes honey, I won't." she assured.

"I'll call Atem and tell him to come to me, and tomorrow morning I'm coming home. Okay?"

Lillian smiled softly, happy that her daughter found her soul mate and nothing happens will affect their love. "Okay honey, please take care. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"OK." Tea ended the call. Lillian stared at her husband who had a calm expression.

"Where is she?"

"She didn't tell me," she paused. "But she's coming home tomorrow morning."

"Why didn't she talk to me?" Lillian swallowed, biting the inside of her cheek.

"She doesn't want to talk to you I guess." Akio felt a needle stab his heart and started at his wife for seconds, before taking his jacket from the sofa and picking up his keys.

"I'm going for a ride, bye." Lillian watched her husband walk out and sighed, going to her room.

**XXXX**

Atem sat on the side of the bed, picking up his scattered clothes from the floor. Putting his jeans on, he took his shirt and slid it in his arms leaving the buttons. He stared behind him seeing Vivian sleeping under the blankets. He closed his eyes, blowing out a breath. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes and he shook his head trying to stop himself from crying, but everything inside him was screaming. He gazed at her naked top, biting his lip. How he wished this was Tea. He'd never forgive himself for what he did today. He shoved his hands in his messy hair, feeling so confused and lost. Where could she be now? He felt so disgusted with himself after sleeping with Vivian. He closed his shirt and put his jacket on his shoulder, turning to leave. He cast a last look on Vivian, feeling rage rising in his heart. _I'll make sure you pay for making me do this. I swear._

**XXXX**

Yugi was sitting in his room, still trying to solve the millennium puzzle. He solved it twice in his life so why did it look so hard to do that now? Atem will remain weak until he has it back. Yugi has to make sure he'll put the pieces back again. He breathed out in annoy, what has gotten into Atem's mind when he broke it, seriously. _I don't want to know, _he told himself. Speaking of which where was he?

Atem got out of the shower. He was home half an hour earlier and didn't find anyone in the living room, and actually didn't bother to look for them. He only wanted to have a shower and erase that bitch's scent from his body. He wished he could get rid of her smell that was in his soul, suffocating him. He could still smell her scent that made him feel disgusted about himself. Pain ate the inside of his soul, but hopefully this will remain a secret and no one will know about it.

Walking into his room, he saw Yugi putting some pieces of the puzzle together then they wouldn't match and Yugi would let a disgruntled moan.

"Hey Yug, stop wasting your time." Yugi turned seeing Atem drying his hair with the towel and wearing his pjs.

"When did you come home?"

"Half an hour earlier."

"I'm doing my best," he told him turning his attention back to the puzzle. "Tomorrow is off and I don't have study so I'll waste my time, it may work." Atem merely nodded, sitting on the bed, his mind drifting to Tea. Yugi noticed his wandering look and smiled. "I have a wonderful news for you," Atem looked at him, "Tea called and wanted to see you. She's staying in the hotel." Atem gasped while Yugi took the paper from his pocket and gave it to Atem. "Here's the address, go to her." He smiled encouragingly.

**XXXXX**

Tea finished showering and dressed in her blue PJs which consisted of a short and a sleeveless top. She went to the kitchen and made herself some cereal then went to the living room and turned on the TV switching over the channels. She almost chocked when she noticed a celebrity show talking about her absence and what she said to the reporter and how she never apologized for her outrage. Tea sighed heavily wanting everything to just end in a good way. She was tired enough so far. The knocking on her door made her stop thinking and she turned the TV off and went to answer. She was amazed to see her lover standing before her.

"Atem?" Atem's eyes softened seeing his beautiful lover standing before him. He gazed upon her beautiful face without saying a word, and suddenly he grabbed her in his arms enveloping her so tightly and pushing the door behind him closed. He leaned against it still holding Tea as she held him back. They stayed like this for minutes till Tea pulled back, her arms still around his waist. She gasped when she saw fresh tears swimming in his beautiful eyes.

"Why did you go like this? Telling Mai and not telling me? What were you thinking when you did that?" he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you. I missed you and I was so worried and sad. I thought you did something to Duncin or he did something to you." Tea pulled back again and held his face in her hand, moving her hands to his eyes to wipe the tears.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She sadly apologized, feeling her heart speeding up by seeing his handsome face.

"Come with me, let's go home." He spoke softly, kissing her hands but she only smiled.

"No honey, let's stay in here. Just the two of us." She finished capturing his lips in hers in a passionate kiss. Atem moaned, holding her petit body with his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her up, taking her to the bedroom where he placed her slowly on the bed, breaking the kiss slowly.

"I love you." Tea whispered, pulling him again to her. Atem threw his jacket somewhere and took off his shoes carelessly, getting on bed with her. He hugged her tight to his chest and kissed her fully and passionately.

After some time of making out, Atem threw his back against the headboard, putting Tea on top of him. Tea smiled as she hugged him, placing her head on his chest.

"Oh…I missed you so much." She murmured.

"Me too, I never want to be away from you again." He took her hands in his, planting a soft kiss on them. Tea sighed in delight.

"So…I heard that Duncin hurt Vivian and the principal kicked him out school." Atem swallowed hard. He didn't want to talk about this subject now.

"Yeah." He simply answered. Tea looked up at him.

"It doesn't seem to surprise you."

"Well honey, I was right there so I'm not surprised anymore." He simply said.

"Hmm…" Tea raised herself up to reach his lips which she immediately kissed softly. "You know what? I'm sick of staying here with all these problems. Let's go to New York and just let go of everything in here."

Atem had a thoughtful look, "I need to tell you something…"

"Sure, but answer me first; do you agree to go with me on that?" Atem held her face in his hands kissing her forehead. "I'll go to the end of the world, as long as you're with me."

Tea felt her heart flutter and she smiled widely, hugging him tight. "We'll go after the prom." Atem hugged her too, sighing blissfully. "So, what did you want to say?"

Atem smiled at her cute questioning expression. If they're going to New York after the prom and he already gave Vivian a bribe to shut up, so he doesn't need to tell Tea about Vivian finding out her secret and him sleeping with her that will just break her heart.

"I love you…" Tea giggled.

"I love you too Atem, more than you'll ever know." Atem slid himself on the bed, placing Tea's body on his as he hugged her tightly to him.

"This is gonna be the best sleep in my life." She whispered taking his lips again in hers in a slow kiss.

"How's that I never get enough of you?" Tea smiled sweetly, kissing him.

"Because this is true love, I guess." Atem nodded, feeling blessed that Tea was by his side now and safe; that's all he could ask for in his life.

"Good night sweetie."

Tea nuzzled her face in his neck, smelling his deliciously cinnamon scent. "Good night. I love you."

**XXXX**

The next morning, Tea was awake since an early time and was still wrapped up in Atem's embrace. She was playing with his bangs and smiling while singing a song in a whispery sound. She has been thinking for the last hour about what will happen and about the deal she made with Atem last night. She could never believe that seeing him would make revenge idea vanish from her mind that quickly. She couldn't believe that relieved and angelic feeling she had when she kissed him yesterday and how it made her understand again how precious life with him can be. She doesn't want to be alone again, that idea ached her heart. She wants him in her life forever and ever. Revenge might make her happy for a short period of time but then she'll leave him and she'll never cope with that pain. The past couple of weeks without him broke her heart and she can't stand to think of leaving him again, this time though it will be for a longer time. She has to forget about Duncin and what he did, Atem will make her forget. They'll live in New York and she'll continue her life as a pop star and everything will be back to normal. Atem already knows the secret so there are no more lies and no more hiding secrets. She smiled thinking of that. Now she's fully honest with him and he's also fully honest with her.

Tea's hand brushed on Atem's eyelids making them flutter open to meet the angelic face of his lover.

"Sorry my love, I woke you up."

Atem smiled groggily. "Good morning love."

Tea smiled to him, leaving a sweet kiss on his forehead before getting up. "Honey, I'll have a quick shower, if you want to have one there's another bathroom straight after the kitchen."

Atem turned until he was sleeping on his back. "Okay."

After fifteen minutes Tea got out of shower and dressed in a mini jean short with a long magenta shirt. She left the first button open and pulled the sleeves up her elbows. She wore her long, brown boots and started to brush her hair. Once she finished she heard knocking on the door and opened it to find the room servicer has brought a large tray full of breakfast. Tea waited for some time seeing that Atem has still not come out of the bathroom and smirked. She took her way to the bathroom and found the door slightly opened. She gazed seeing Atem wrapping himself in the towel and blushed seeing his bare chest. She watched him as he brushed his teeth and smiled, feeling her heart skip a beat by just seeing his handsome face. She failed to notice him coming to her and took a step back in surprise when he suddenly opened the door.

"Hmm…someone has been spying on me." He whispered, "And I guess they were so focused on my hotness that they didn't notice I saw them."

Tea giggled nervously. "Actually I just saw you from the part where you brushed your teeth."

"Hmm…" Tea let a squeak when Atem picked her up on his shoulder and threw her on the sofa, then bent over her and started kissing her. She let a moan, pushing Atem's body to her, smiling as his bare chest crashed on her clothed one.

"I want you…" Tea breathed out once Atem pulled his lips away. She was gasping hard for air, her chest coming up and down. Atem smiled sadly and got up from her, sitting on the end of the sofa.

"There's nothing I want more than this, but I don't want to give you bad memories or add pressure on you." Tea shook her head and threw herself on him, hugging him tight.

"No I want you, I really do. There can't be any happier thing than expressing my love for you." Atem kissed her lips slowly, feeling her hands move on his bare chest but he stopped her hands that were sliding on the towel. Tea looked up, meeting his gaze.

"We need to go to your parents first. We'll see what happens after that." He held her body in his arms and pulled her away, placing her gently on the sofa.

"I'll be back shortly." He winked, going to the bedroom to get dressed up. Tea just sighed, slumping her back against the sofa.

After having breakfast, Tea and Atem took a taxi to her house and they stormed through the photographers and went in the house. They walked to the living room seeing it empty.

"Mom! Dad!" Tea called out within seconds her mother was running down the stairs and she safely enveloped her daughter in her arms, crying.

"Tea baby, I missed you." She kissed her face and hugged her again. Tea cried too, hugging her mom. Atem watched them both with a smile. Tea's mom broke apart and went to hug him tightly too, surprising him. "You're like a son to me. You saved my daughter and she loves you so much. Please stay by her side." Atem nodded.

"I promise you to keep her safe, Mrs. Gardner."

Tea went to her boyfriend's arms after that and he gladly wrapped them safely around her. They were extracted from their happy time when they noticed Akio walking down to them with a stern look on his face. Tea tightened her grip on Atem, afraid of what he'll say or do to them.

He stared at them both for seconds, taking a deep breath. "I'm glad you're home safe and sound."

Tea nodded. "I'm happy too that I'm back home, with Atemu." She finished, holding Atem's hand.

Akio stared at her, then at Atem who had a calm expression on his face. He didn't say anything for some time what made Atem sigh.

"I know you don't trust me on your daughter after what I did, and I don't blame you. I don't have anything to say and I don't think anything I'm about to say will make it better for you, but I really need you to know that I love your daughter and that I'll never lay a hand on her or hurt her. I'm willing to give my heart for her." Atem had tears in his eyes and so did Tea. "You'll never find a man that loves your daughter more than I do, sir. Nothing you'll do or say will make me leave her unless she asked me to."

Akio placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before hugging him like a son. "Just by bringing her back to me, you've earned my trust back my son." Atem smiled while Tea went to hug her father.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you daddy. I love you." Akio hugged his daughter back, thanking Atem with his eyes. Atem just nodded with a smile.

Tea and Atem told the parents of what happened in school and that Duncin was in prison now and out of school, and hopefully they 'll never have to run into him again. They also told them about their plan of leaving to New York after the prom and living there what made the Gardners happy.

"This is the best idea ever." Lillian spoke up.

"I'll get tickets today." Akio added. "Get yourselves ready, especially you young man."

Atem smiled to him and felt Tea's arms wrap around his neck. "There's another thing; I want to stay with Atem in the hotel till we leave the city."

Akio opened his mouth to protest but was stopped with his wife. "We don't mind at all, right Akio?" she gave him a stern look and he just sighed in defeat.

"I'll go get some clothes and then we'll go to your house, okay Atem?" Atem nodded to her and she climbed the stairs to her room. Atem's gaze moved to Tea's parents and he cleared his throat getting their attention.

"There's something I want to show you before Tea. You have the right to know and say what do you think, and I'll respect your opinion." Atem got a small box from his pocket and the two gasped when they saw a diamond ring inside. "I think you understand what I meant. I can't live without Tea anymore, and once we finish the prom I'll propose to her."

Lillian jumped to hug Atem, tears cascading down her cheeks. Akio was so touched and smiled widely. "I give you my blessings Atem and I'm sure Tea will say yes."

**XXXX**

Vivian was walking to her house; gazing at her figure on the car mirrors she passed by. She felt so mad that she called Atem and he didn't answer her. Her eyes grew wide when she spotted an unexpected visitor on the door step. Once he saw her walking to him, he gave a sly smirk, his eyes twitching in obvious anger. Vivian noted that and gulped.

"Hello my dear Duncin-" Vivian was stopped by Duncin's grip on her dress as he dragged her quickly to the door from her hair. He took the keys from her purse as she struggled to get rid of his grasp.

"UGH! Uhhh you're hurting me! Let go!" she ordered by Duncin ignored her cries and opened the door, throwing her carelessly on the floor. Vivian had an angry, offended expression while Duncin just eyed her with a sinister gaze.

"I'm gonna ask you **one **thing and I really hope you'd answer quick; why did you sell me out?" Vivian felt herself shaking. She probably had to think about this situation and how she'd handle it. Duncin glared at her seeing she didn't give an answer and went to her, his hand rising up and slapping her hard across the face, earning an agony scream from her. "Answer me!" he snarled holding her by the collar, his tone filled with rage.

Vivian looked up with shock. This slap reminded her of Atem's slap long time ago. "Why are you so mad? You only stayed there for two days." She innocently asked, her hand placed on her red cheek.

"I don't think it's time for you to ask questions. It's time for you to give me a damn answer!"

"O-Okay fine. I'll tell you everything but you've got to promise me that you'll hear me till the end without interrupts or slaps."

Duncin nodded, "Fine, but if I don't like the answer, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Vivian got up abruptly, "I'll bring you something." She turned on her heels walking fast to her room, getting a CD and then went back to the living room where Duncin seated himself on the couch, one leg on the other, eyeing her with annoy. Vivian put the CD in the DVD player and started it and soon Atem was shown on the screen ringing a door which seemed like Vivian's place. Duncin's face turned from dull to interested when he spotted Vivian opening the door wearing only bikini clothes. He gasped as he saw Atem walking up till her bedroom and lying on top of her and here Vivian stopped the CD.

"How on earth did that happen?" Vivian smirked.

"Atem came to me after you were taken with the police. He came to my house and we had the greatest night ever on my bed." She finished laughing slyly.

"So you did that all to get rid of me and Atem gave you a fuck in return."

Vivian was careful, "Partly," she watched as his face turned again to a rage one, coldness filling his blue eyes. "Atem wanted to protect his girlfriend from you and I gave him help. I knew you were coming out fast since you know there's no evidence you raped me."

"Go on…" he seethed

Vivian swallowed hard, afraid of his disgruntled tone and his cold stare. "Well, tell me Duncin did Tea Gardner love you?"

Duncin growled. "What does it have to do with anything."

"It has to do with everything, my dear Duncin."

He sighed in aggravation. "Yes, she was crazy about me."

"What happened to her after you raped her?"

"She dropped school."

"Where to?"

Duncin shrugged, walking around the room. "I don't give a damn. Let's go back to my prison subject."

"How about I tell you that she was in our class this year and she came back for revenge?" she paused seeing his expression turning to a surprised one. "Tea Mazaki is the same Tea Gardner."

"Huh?" Duncin stared with complete shock at Vivian, his eyes narrowing and his heart beating so much. "This is bullshit."

Vivian saw how Duncin was approaching her dangerously close, crossing her arms. "I gave him the pictures we printed and he begged me not to expose her secret. He doesn't want anyone to know her old identity or the fact that you raped her when she was only thirteen."

Duncin stopped in his tracks, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's lies. My sweet Tea is NOT that pathetic fucked up girl."

Vivian took a deep breath and started again trying to reason with him for the last time. "With a good surgeon and a few plastic surgeries she can become a beauty queen. I wasn't sure at first but I heard her telling him of that and also if I was babbling then Atem wouldn't have come to my house to protect her." The words sunk into Duncin's head and with some thinking he could tell they were true. He felt a sharp pain in his mind and he placed a hand on his forehead trying to calm down. He was shocked and his expression disastrous. He fucked Tea four years ago and now she's here for revenge? This entire year he was in love with her, wanting her so badly and getting in her way many times, while he was dumbfounded to the fact that she was the same fat cow he hurt. Now he could understand why she always acted with hate towards him, and why she never fell for his charms. Vivian studied the devastated look on Duncin's face and huffed.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked, and was answered with a simple nod. "I did that for Atem to trust me and he did. He was oblivious to the fact that you'll be soon back to the picture." Duncin went to Vivian placing his hand on her cheek.

"Sorry for my rude acts earlier cup cake." Vivian bit her lips and pushed him to the sofa, sliding herself on top of him as she licked his mouth roughly. Duncin smirked kissing her.

"I missed you cup cake."

"Well since I called Atem and he didn't answer I think I have time for some fun with you." He cocked his eyebrow in interest. "Before that my dear, I need your help with something." He nodded suggesting her to continue. She grinned evilly. "I feel sorry that it's senior year and everyone will walk in separate ways and still we haven't arranged a goodbye present."

"If by everyone you mean Tea, then I'll help you give her the best goodbye present ever." Vivian smiled to him, and held his face in hers.

"Let's go to my bedroom, I want to show you how much I've grown bigger in the past two days." They shared a long laugh as Duncin picked her up to her bedroom, kicking the door closed.

**XXXX**

Tea and Atem paid a visit to his house saw the group who were all happy that the two lovers were back to each other and Duncin is out the picture so everything was perfectly good. Atem was taking some clothes and telling grandpa and Yugi that he'll be with Tea when Joey and Tristan whistled together.

"You know Tristan; I feel that a baby will be brought to the world so soon."

"By soon you mean in the next week before the prom." Joey put his arm around Tristan's neck.

"You get me man, that's what I love about you!" Atem had the biggest red face in the world and so did Tea who had a fire aura surrounding her from the anger she felt and she went to them stepping on their legs then holding them by their noses.

"Say that one more time and you'll be dead." She hissed. Joey and Tristan were making stupid voices since Tea held them by the noses and they both nodded.

"Fine Nea!" they muttered. Atem and the others laughed at them.

After spending some time with the group, the couple took Tea's car and drove back to the hotel. On the way Tea stared at Atem who was driving and smiled. Every single thing he did amazed her and made her more in love with him. Atem noticed Tea's stare on him and smiled, stopping on a traffic light.

"What is it honey? Is there something on my face?" Tea shook her head.

"There's just angelic eyes, nose and lips. That's everything." Atem took her hand and kissed them. "I arranged you a dinner date in our suite. I hope you like it." He rose his brow in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yep. You'll tell me what you think when we get there."

**XXXX**

Tea lit up the candles that were on the table enjoying Atem's surprised expression. The table was small and rounded and it had many dishes including fish and chicken. Tea filled the coke in the glasses and fixed the roses on Atem's side of the table, smiling as she finished decorating. She turned on the music and the song "First Love" by "Utada Hikaru" was played. Atem's eyes softened as he gazed upon Tea; she was wearing a mid-thigh blue dress that was wrapped around her neck from the top. Her hair was held up in a ponytail while some bangs cascaded on her face. He walked up to her taking her in his arms, enjoying her sweet fragrance. Tea wrapped her arms around his waist and started swaying on the song, Atem did that too and soon they were slow dancing. Tea closed her eyes, thinking about the lyrics while Atem smiled seeing her relaxed expression. He made a quick roll making her open her eyes slightly.

"This song is perfect." she mumbled, brining Atem closer to her by her hands that were around his neck now. Atem granted her wish and brought her closer till they were crashed against each other.

"I still think it would've been better if you sing it with your angelic voice." Tea giggled.

"You're being partial to me." Atem kissed her forehead.

"It's because I love you so much." Tea held his face in her hands and surprised him with a sudden kiss which he gladly shared with more passion. They broke apart smiling and went to sit and eat. Atem sliced a chicken bite and pushed her into Tea's mouth and she swallowed it slowly, smiling to him. He almost fed her half his plate and she felt stuffed but eating from his hands was like heaven.

"Don't you ever dare to say the word diet to me! Today we're gonna eat till everything on the table runs out." Tea giggled and gave him a full spoon of mushroom soup.

"I love eating from your hands my love. So don't worry." Tea finished and took Atem's lips in hers. The dinner passed like this with eating and kissing till it was past 1 am. The couple were watching a movie; Tea's head laid on Atem's lap as they watched. Tea however had her eyes fixed on Atem in adoration. Moments passed and Atem noticed her and looked down seeing her staring at him with love. He nudged her in her nose earning a giggle.

"Why are you not watching?"

Tea smiled. "Because your handsome face is the only thing I want to watch forever." Atem leaned down to take her lips in a sweet kiss; he pulled back only to have Tea pulling him again to her. "Please," she panted in his mouth, "make me yours." Atem stared at her; her eyes filled with love, hope and anticipate. He wanted her for so much, but whenever he thought of that his mind would drift back to the time he hurt her, also to his night with Vivian which he totally didn't want to remember.

"Tea I don't want to hurt you again." He admitted, looking away. Tea turned his face with her hands and smiled encouragingly.

"Baby you're the only one in this world that won't hurt me. You're the most important person in my life. You've made me love my life when I hated it, you made me regain my trust in myself when you rejected me and broke up with me. You made me forget my revenge and focus on what really matters in life which is you. You're my hero Atemu and I love you so much. It's you who I want to spend my life with forever and no one else. Nothing in this world matters to me any longer as long as I'm loved by you." Tears filled Tea's eyes as she launched herself on Atem kissing him so lovingly more and more, deeper and deeper. Atem sighed in satisfy; he listened to what he wanted to hear since a long time. He couldn't hide it any more. He needed her so badly. He swept Tea into his arms, still kissing her, and he carried her away. Their hearts were beating the same beat as he sat her gently on the bed. In the luxuries room, moans and pants filled the atmosphere as Tea and Atem proved their love to each other, this time with no interrupts, no screams, no secrets and no tears.

"You are perfect and this night was perfect." Atem had a deep breath before bringing his love close to him, his arm wrapped around her waist as her head rested on his chest.

"I love you, Atemu." She finally managed to say after panting so much, a wholehearted smiled played on her lips, her expression relaxed and satisfied. Atem kissed her fingers then her palm and brought her closer, wrapping their bodies with the blanket.

"I love you too. Promise me you'll never be away from me from this moment on." Tea didn't answer. She just took Atem's lips again in a long passionate kiss and they made love for the second time.

**XXXX**

**Wow! Finally I finished this one too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, it was fun writing it. What are Duncin and Vivian up too? I know you're all thinking about that but don't worry everything will be revealed in the next chapter which is BTW the last chapter of this story. I won't keep you waiting long; the update will be soon just like this one.**

**See ya in the final chapter… =)**

**~Rawan**


End file.
